The devil of the 5 seas
by BrookBB
Summary: A young prince Ventures out from his kingdom to become a pirate . He has the power of a devil at his disposal. He uses this power to assemble a crew. His journey will take him do all kinds of weird places and new lands let's see where this journey takes him . multiple anime crossovers As for what anime will be in this story just wait and see
1. The King and Queen

**Chapter 1: The King and Queen**

In a small kingdom in the North Blue ruled by devils, there lives a young prince. Growing up in the castle, the prince was, for a lack of the better word; bored. The same routine with the same servants, the same high class food, everything was getting predictable. That's why he was looking forward to today, it was a special day his 16th birthday, the day he would get his evil pieces. Magic chess pieces that were used to resurrect the dead back to the world of the living, breaking the kiss of death on the one it was used on. He had always planed to use them to build a pirate crew and sail the sea.

He was now riding a train, to the location where he would get his evil pieces. To get the one thing how to shape his own destiny. He wanted to use them to find the one piece. the treasure itself was not important has he had all the wealth he could ask for, being royalty. He was in it for the adventure, the excitement, and the fun he would have as a pirate. Trains were rare and few in his world, not many Islands have them. He had even heard of one that ran on water somewhere in the grand line. The particular train he was on, was on its way the world of the devils. It was there that he would go and get his evil pieces.

The train ride is rather dull and boring but his mind was on the possible new household members he would have. He thought of what kind of people he would resurrect, what kind of cool and unique powers that they would have.

The prince himself was a very good looking guy. He was very muscular with brown hair and green eyes as bright as emeralds. With his looks he could have probably gotten any girl in the kingdom to fall for him. But for him, girls from his kingdom were dull and unattractive. He wanted to see all the exotic beauties of the world. He carried around a kantana to use in combat. Years of combat training with the finest private tutors, had given him almost unparalleled swordsmanship.

"Next stop the realm of the devils! All passengers getting off, please be ready!" The voice of the conductor said over the loudspeakers.

He gets off the train and heads towards the Palace of Sirzechs, also known as lord Satan. He had been to the devil's Realm before a few times with his parents, but the site of Sirzechs always amazed him. The sheer size of it made his own castle look like a small house. The only way to get a set of evil pieces, was to touch a statue in the courtyard of Sirzechs' palace. He approaches the gate to the palace, the guards stop him.

"Halt! You approach the palace of lord Satan, state your business."

"My name is Nathaniel Arystar, heir to the house of Arystar. I am here to get my evil pieces."

"Very well, welcome lord Arystar. May your house, be strong, and powerful. " The guard steps aside.

He walks to the big statue of a king chess piece, and touches it.

Back home high above the kingdom in the mountains, there is a small village. A village full of yuki-onna, where a young girl comes home.

She had beautiful features, pale skin that was as soft as snow, a C cup chest, beautiful light purple hair that was shoulder length, and the most beautiful blue eyes. Being that she was a yuki-onna her eye color was not quite normal. Where most would have black pupils, hers were just a darker shade of blue. She typically wore a white shirt with Navy blue sleeves, and a black tank top underneath, as well as a green checkered skirt, and bright purple and pink striped socks that went just past her knees.

She just graduated from a boarding school called Yokai Academy. She had had her heart broken during her senior year, by someone she cared for. She had fallen in love with a boy, but he had chosen a vampire over her. While glad because she knew the vampire with take good care of her love. She was still heartbroken, because he had not chosen her. Her mother was waiting for her to come home.

When she finally arrives she is greeted by her mother. Her mother hugs her and asks "So, my dear where is Tsukune? I thought you would have brought him back here with you. " The mother in question just as beautiful her daughter, she had eyes the same color as her daughters, but her hair was white. she typically tended to wear a white kimono.

She was eccentric and always trying to find a way to get her daughter a man.

She hugs her mom tightly and says.

" Mom I failed, he chose Moka over me." She starts to tear up and cry. "I don't know what to do. Tsukune chose Moka after I tried so hard to show him my love."

"Don't worry Mizore it will be okay. Tsukune was an amazing boy, but maybe he wasn't right for you. Try to find someone more local, possibly someone from the kingdom down the mountain. Come on let's go into down there and do some shopping, help take your mind off of him."

They walk into town not even realizing what is happening on the other end.

Other side of town

A Marine ship pulls up on the shore, and off gets one of the three admirals. The Admiral walks up to someone and asks.

"Excuse me can you help me with something? I'm looking for Monkey D. Dragon. We'd heard rumors that he was on is this island, And I was hoping you could help me find him."

The Villager looks over and sees the Man who was asking him this question. "I'm not telling you anything. Dragon freed us from your tyranny and exposed the government for what they really are. You are nothing but a corrupt organization and we won't let you destroy our Kingdom."

The Admiral pushes up his glasses and says." Fine I was planning to do this without violence but looks like you leave me with no choice."

His body starts to glow a faint yellow color until it becomes extremely bright. He then moves, so fast it almost seems like he teleported. His foot comes down on the guy's head, knocking the guy out. The Admiral starts becoming surrounded by guards as the citizens mustered their bravery to try to take him down. He starts using his powers of light, to move around to take the guards out. A couple of stray shots of light fly in different directions, destroying buildings and other objects. A stray shot flies through a building and hits the girl and her mother, as they were shopping.

Back with the young prince

He gotten his evil pieces, and boarded the train back home. As the train starts nearing the station, it seems to stop abruptly. The voice comes over the loudspeaker and says.

" Excuse me we have an unexpected delay, as it appears that the kingdom is under attack. "

Not wanting to wait for the train Nathaniel goes into his devil form and flies out the window of the train. He flies over the kingdom to see if he could find the cause of the attack. As he flies over the Town Center, he sees a guy shooting beams of light at the guards. "Wait it couldn't be? Why would an admiral of the Marines be attacking, unless they found out our ties to Dragon."

The Admiral in question was an extremely tall guy, with glasses and a yellow striped suit. Nathaniel flies above the Admiral and retracts his wings. He drops down in front of the Admiral and says." Hello, would you mind telling me Admiral Kizaru is doing here our Little Kingdom?"

"Well I was looking for Dragon the Revolutionary, but I guess he's not here. So I think I might just be leaving now."

"I don't think so you're not going anywhere after all the destruction you caused!"

He draws his katana and gets into a fighting stance. He charges at Admiral Kizaru, and tries to strike. The Admiral quickly dodges the blow by moving faster than the speed of light. He then quickly overpowered the young prince in sheer power alone.

"You know what kid, that was a pretty brave move. Dragon isn't here, so I'm going to leave. I'm going to leave you alive because now I'm curious to see what you're going to do. Things have been pretty boring, since the war of the best, 1 year ago. "

The Admiral turns and walks away. By war he was referring to the battle at Marine HQ about a year ago. Whitebeard one the 4 pirate emperors, and his armada had tried to save their 2nd division commander Portgus D. Ace from being executed. When the battle was over, Ace and Whitebeard had both been killed. The war was only ended because Shanks another of the emperors stopped it. The marines stopped because, they knew in their weakened state, Shanks had the advantage.

The prince would have gone after the admiral, he had to worry about his people. It looked like the damage had not been too severe. A couple of dead guards, but no villagers had been hit. The village looked a mess from all the that have collapsed from the Admiral's light beams. As he walks through the town he hears a woman crying. He follows the sound to a woman, with snow white hair and a white kimono.

" Excuse me ma'am but why are you crying?"

She turns to look at him and says, " she is dead!"

Nathaniel comes close to her and asks "Who is dead?" Something about her was familiar, he couldn't remember why though. He got distracted for a minute trying to guess why she seems so familiar.

"My daughter is dead, my Mizore is gone!" The prince sees the woman's daughter and that's when it hits him. The reason he knew her, was because he had played with Mizore few times when he was younger. When he was little, he would venture outside of the castle and go exploring in the mountains above the town. Every so often while exploring, he played with Mizore, the mysterious little snow girl. She was something called a yuki-onna, a being of snow and ice.

" Excuse me ma'am but, I may have a way to bring her back. However, if I do, I plan on leaving this Kingdom and becoming a pirate. If I bring her back, I would make her part of my crew."

The woman looks at him with a glint of hope in her eyes. " Do it! If you have a way to save my daughter, please do it Prince Nathaniel."

The prince thinks for a second, about what piece to use. After a moment of thought, he finally chooses one. He pulls the evil piece out of his pocket. He couldn't believe that his crewmate would be an old friend of his." I will need her full name, to revive her."

"Mizore Shirayuki" the mother replies.

As Nathan placed the chess piece in Mizore's hand, his brain is going crazy with anticipation. He was finally taking the first step on his journey. "I Nathaniel Arystar call upon the soul Mizore Shirayuki. Hear my call, and be reborn as a member of the house of Arystar."

Mizore begins to glow, and levitate off the ground a bit. After a moment or two she stops levitating and opens her eyes.

"Mom what happened? Why do I feel so strange?" Her mom hugs her extremely tight.

"I thought I'd lost you, but the prince was able to save you. He brought you back to me. Some strange beam of light came through the building and hit you. whatever it was, I don't know but it took you from me." she turns to Nathaniel. " Thank you my prince, you have saved my daughter. I know she must join your crew, but thank you. If you call yourself her captain, then you must promise me you will keep her safe."

"She was killed by Admiral Kizaru and I promise I will keep her safe, but let me explain what I did. While she still is a Yuki-Onna, she is now also a devil. A devil in service to the house of Arystar. She has been brought back using the queen evil piece. She is now the Queen of my household." He turns to Mizore. " Are you willing to come with me, and become a pirate?"

She nods and says, " Yes I will. Plus, I remember you. You were my only friend when I was younger, And I would be happy to serve as a member of your house."

"Good that's great, let's go! But first we're going to need a ship, I think those Marines left a unit here with a ship. Let's go steal it! Oh, and just call me Nathan, no Prince or Captain stuff, just Nathan."

"Very well Nathan, let's go get ourselves a ship!"

Mizore and Nathan run to the harbor and see the ship. A big Marine ship with the typical Marine's symbol of a seagull on the flag and sails. They approach the docks a marine stops them." I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you come any farther" the Marine says.

"That's okay because we are taking the ship, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. " he stabs the Marine with his sword.

All of the Marines on the ship start coming to aid their fallen comrade. after all of the years of combat training the prince had, these marines seem like nothing. Mizore was freezing them all in blocks of ice. They make quick work of the Marine soldiers. They were lucky that the admiral has left or things would not have been so easy. After all the Marines were defeated, a thought occurred to the prince.

"Damn, we need more people to sail the ship! "

" That's not a problem," Mizore says. She makes 6 clones of herself. Nathan stares at the clones they looked like almost exact copies of his new Queen" These are my ice dolls they can fill the void until we get more people."

"That's great! Now set a course for the grand line."


	2. The Rook

**Chapter 2** **: The Rook**

 **On the ocean, 4 days later**

"Mizore, any sign of land yet?"

Nathan says as he looks out the open ocean. The ocean breeze blowing his hair, the smell of salt water in the air, was a refreshing change from boring castle he had grown up in. As he looks out at great sea in front of him, knew that he had finally gotten away from the hassle that came with royalty. He could finally set his own destiny.

"No not yet, Nathan. I will inform you as soon as I see land. "

Nathaniel couldn't help but admire Mizore's figure. She had an amazing body, and was really beautiful. He didn't not remember her being this beautiful, last time he saw her. Plus to top it off she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He knew the power a yuki-onna, a being of ice and snow. She Could turn her body to snow, survive in cold temperatures that would kill a normal person. Her power was similar to a former admiral of the marines, with the power of the Hie Hie no mi. It essentially turned him into a being of ice. Mizore however, was born a yuki-onna making her ice power stronger the Admiral's. If she honed her skills, it was almost a guarantee she could be even more powerful than him. Overall he was certain he'd made the right choice, in selecting a queen.

He head found out about her time at a boarding school for monsters, called Yokai Academy. At the Academy she was always a bit of a loner. She tended to shut herself in and not come to class much, especially after a teacher tried to take advantage of her. Then things changed when she read article is the school newspaper, the article made fall in love with its writer. A boy whose name was Aono Tsukune, while he wasn't much of a ladies man he had attracted the attention of all of the prettiest girls in school. A Vampire named Akashiya Moka, a succubus named Kurumu Kurono, two witches named Yukari Sendo and Ruby Tojo, and finally Mizore herself. When they graduated ,they made him choose which of them he truly loved. Dispite all of her best efforts, mizore lost to Moka. Nathan could tell she was still a bit shaken up about it but decided to give her some space.

"Land, I see land! " yells the ice doll in the crow's nest.

" Which direction is it?" Nathan yells up to her.

"It is to the east of us." Mizore who at wheel, turns the ship to the starboard side. After a few moments they hit land and dock the boat .

"Mizore, the people here might think we are Marines. Let's play off of that, and act the part, at least till we are found out. We might be able to get Supplies at, discounted prices. If anyone asks I'm Captain Abarai and you are Lieutenant Yukiko. Also make a few ice dolls, to be our soldiers.

She nods in agreement " hai, captain Abarai."

Nathan, Mizore, and the ice dolls put on some Marine jackets to look official. They go ashore, and start checking out the marketplace. The town seems like a relatively small little village. Although it was small the market seemed to have tons of stuff. The only thing the market stalls were missing were merchants to sell the goods. They look Around to try and find the merchants, and they hear people shouting and yelling. They follow the sound, and find people a crowd of people. They were all gathered around a young girl with red hair. She looks to be about Nathan's age, maybe slightly older. The villagers were throwing fruit and other things at a girl. " Go away you monster, we don't want you here " they yell.

The girl was in tears. " Please, I'm not a monster! You have to believe me!"

A priest comes up to the girl and holds up a cross. "Be gone you foul blood sucking demon." Being an actual demon, Nathan didn't particularly like crosses. But looking at this girl, he could tell she was not the monster the village made her out to be. The girl runs , through the crowd knocking some people over as she did. this only caused outrage from the villagers, as they thought she was attacking them, but Nathan noticed tears pouring down her cheeks. Mizore who had taken a offense, to how they were treating the girl asks.

" What did that poor girl ever do to deserve that kind of treatment? Because what you did to her, was just cruel. "

" She is a demon, she has been seen drinking the blood of our livestock. She is a vampire, and we don't want her kind in our village."

" Lieutenant Yukino come here, I need you. "

Mizore comes to Nathan and says. "Yes Captain?"

Nathan pulls her close so the villagers don't hear. "We both know monsters are real, however before we make assumptions I want to check something. I have a suspicion about our vampire friend and I won't take action till, I know whether I'm right or not. If I'm right l, I'm going to make her part of crew. A vampire could make a potentially very powerful addition to the crew." Mizore knew that was true. If her power was anything like Moka's, she would be extremely powerful indeed.

I have a plan just follow my lead." Nathan looks up at the people " I'm Captain Abarai of the Marines and this is my lieutenant Yukiko. We will deal with your vampire problem. Where is its lair?"

The Villagers point to an old mansion on the hilltop, on the edge of the village. from where Nathan was standing the Mansion looked a bit run down, like something out of a horror story. "Very well, we will go to this mansion and deal with the vampire. We will back when, the job is done." Nathan and Mizore walk to the village's edge.

They notice the villagers following them, so they pick up the pace a little bit to stay just enough ahead of them, that villagers still can't hear what they're saying.

"Mizore I didn't wanna say this in front of the villagers, but I don't think she is vampire. While I know you said a vampire stole your boyfriend from you. I think she is a devil fruit user. I heard of a fruit called the Hito Hito no mi :vampire model. I believe there is chance that might have made her a vampire." Nathan knocks on the door to the mansion, but no one answers. He knocks louder, but still no answer. He opens the door to find it unlocked, he walks in. "Hello is anyone home?" he tells the villagers to wait outside as he closes the door.

The masion was quite big, though it didn't look very lived in as dust was everywhere. This place could have used a good cleaning though, looked like there were no butlers or maids. He hears movement coming from upstairs, like someone walking across the floor. The girl appears at the top of the steps, though lack of light made it hard to make out her features. "Who told you to come into my home? Are you here to kill the monster?" She asks in a obviously very upset tone.

"We are not here to kill you ma'am. We are here to help you. My name is Nathaniel Arystar and this is Mizore Shirayuki, we are not your enemies. But before I help you, I need to know. Do ever you remember eating a strange fruit of any kind?"

She nods and replies to him. "Yes when I was 6 years old, I took a bite of a weird fruit in my father's study. It tasted extremely awful, like I was eating dirt. But, what does that have to do with anything?" she was shocked that this guy had not come to try and kill her most people who came into the mansion tried. She always usually managed to scare them off as she wasn't a very violent person.

"I believe that you may have eaten the Hito Hito no mi: vampire model. It is devil fruit, and a rare one at that." He reveals his wings, as does Mizore. "I am a high-class devil, and I may have a way to save you. If you will hear me out, have a proposition for you."

She starts walking downstairs, and into view. Nathan looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe they were this mean, she was beautiful. She had long bright red hair, and eyes to match. She was was wearing a red shirt with an open back, and black skirt. She had a body any girl would dream of having. If Nathan had to guess she was around a B cup. "I'm Akane Seto ." She politely bows to Nathan, and Mizore." I will listen to what you have to say."

"Ok first off, I'm a pirate. If I help you, I ask that you join my crew. Are you fine with being a pirate?"

Akane nods " traveling around and seeing the world might be fun."

"Ok now, do you know the powers of devils, like me and do you know what this is?" He pulls out a rook piece, from his pocket.

"A chess piece? "

"Yes but, this a special chess piece. High-class devils use them to resurrect other beings as devils.

" And you're going to use them on me?"

"Yes but in order for them to work you must be dead, or at least almost dead. So, I'm technically going to have to kill you, but the choice is yours. If you choose not to accept then I will leave right now and tell the villagers you were too powerful for me to take out. But in order for my plan to work, we must make them think you are dead. So like I said the choice is up to you."

"Even though you said you're going to kill me. Something tells me that I can trust you. I don't quite know, but something about you tells me it's true. Plus, if I can get out of here, then I'm willing to try anything, and if it doesn't work then at least my suffering will be over. So how are we gonna do this?"

Nathan takes off his necklace, and holds it up. It was pendent with a with a pentagram. "This necklace was a gift from my mother. She said it was made of something called sea prism, and that it weakens devils fruit users." Nathan says as he hands the necklace to Akane. She takes the necklace and collapses almost immediately. Akane could feel the necklace draining her power.

"Are you ready for this, Akane? " she nods and nathan stabs her with his sword. "Mizore inform the villagers that the monster is dead." Mizore nods and walks out. She returns a moment later later with the villagers. Akane was laying on the ground unconscious, her life slowly fading away.

"We never thought we would see the day, when the monster is dead. How can we ever repay you for helping us out?"

"Before we came here, our ship was attacked by pirates. We could use some supplies. Oh and don't worry, we will deal with the body. "A few ice clones disguised as a Marine soldiers come in and carry Akane's body away.

"Of course, we will give you anything you ask for!"

"Lieutenant Yukino, let's go to ship. Villagers we need some food and supplies to make it back to hq. Bring them to our ship at docks " Mizore of course knew the real reason he want to go to the ship.

"Yes, right away captain "

They run back to ship and down into the hull, were the ice dolls had brought Akane's body. "Mizore are you ready, to witness the rebirth of our new crew member? " She gives him a thumbs up and nods. He pull out a rook piece. " Very well, let do this. I Nathaniel Arystar call upon the soul of Akane Seto. Hear my call and be reborn as a member of the house of Arystar." After a bit glowing and levitating off the ground, Akane awakens.

"So you were telling the truth, then I thank you. You have saved me from that village, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." She says she hugs him tightly.

Nathan looks at Mizore. "Go above, and wait for villagers. I'm gonna help Akane, find her some clothes. The ones she has got a little ripped, when I stabbed her." Mizore goes above and nathan starts checking all the crates in the hull. " Akane found you a shirt, it has Marine symbols on it. Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind. Thank you for being so nice. I can't remember a time that I was shown such kindness. Athough even though you brought me back still seems weird saying that someone who just killed me.

"Well I didn't really kill you, but only put your body in a near-death state and it was my pleasure, to help such a beautiful woman." He says as he tosses the shirt to her and turns around. " Get dressed! and if you're worried about your shirt the one that got ripped when I stabbed you. I will sew it back up later."

She blushes a bit, at the comment. She the removes her shirt, and replaces it with the new one. " Ok captain, you turn around." Nathan turns around to look at her. "How do I look, captain?"

"Beautiful! Now listen up. I have something, I wanna do as we leave. "

 **Above deck with Mizore**

"We bought food and and other supplies "

A few of the Ice dolls that were still disguised as Marines, start carrying the stuff on the ship. Nathaniel comes up and Whispers something in her ear. "Hai captain, as wish." She motions for an Ice doll, and Whispers in its ear Nathan's commands. It immediately went down below deck to follow its orders. It came back up with with a piece of black cloth and start climbing, without the villagers noticing.

Nathaniel walks up to the edge of the deck. "May I have you attention people?" All the villagers look up at him. " I a few things to tell you . First I have someone I want you to meet." Akane walks into view.

The Villagers start yelling in outrage. " The Demon I thought she was dead! You traitorous Marines, you lied to us." The Ice doll that climbed that mast was finished and moves out of the way. The ice doll had tied the black cloth to the mast, making a pirate flag. It had no skull and crossbones on it, but that could be added later.

Nathaniel points up at the mast, with a smile. "See that's the thing, we are not Marines. We're pirates! Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going! "He turns around, but quickly turns back. "Oh yeah, one more thing I need. It's time to die, Mizore fire. " Mizore who was operating the cannons aims at the village and starts shooting. The cannons balls starts flying through the air, destroying the town. All the villagers start running around screaming in fear. " You all must suffer, for being so mean to a sweet girl like Akane. By getting rid of all of you losers, I'm doing the world a favor."

Akane walks over to Mizore. " I want you blow up my mansion. That way, I will have nothing left of this awful place." Mizore nods it takes aim at the mansion firing the cannon at it. The Ice clone reload and and light it again. After firing quite a few shots at the mansion it bursts into flames. "Thank you Mizore." After bombarding the village for a while and watching it burn, they sail away into the sunset


	3. The Horseshoe Islands

**Chapter 3**

"Nathan, looks like we are approaching land! I see a few islands ahead!" Akane yells from up in the crow's nest. It had been a week, since she was rescued from her village. In that week they had drawn up a pirate flag. It was a human skull with demon horns, and a chess piece behind it. Also in that weeek Nathan had noticed that she was quiet person. Even quieter then Mizore, and that said a lot. He figured putting her in the crow's nest, would make her a bit more outspoken.

Nathan looks ahead and see a big island chain up ahead. Judging by the direction they had been sailing. It was a chain of islands called the Horseshoe Islands. A chain of islands shaped like a horseshoe with a very, very, large Bay. People said the bay was so large that you can't see the other side.

"Keep sailing, that is the Horseshoe Islands. They are really dangerous, even the world government stays away that pla..." Nathan was about finish this sentence, when he heard Akane yelling, as she pointed behind Nathan.

"Tsunami!"Nathan turns and looks behind him just in time to see, a giant wave, it had to be at least 100 ft tall.

The wave was approaching so fast, they didn't have time to react. The tsunami hits their ship, and start pushing it. They crash land on the shore of the island. The tsunami had pushed their ship far enough inland, that it was landlocked.

" Now what are we going to do? Our ship has been landlocked! ." Mizore says.

"Don't worry we'll think of something, I'm sure. Can you at least salvage the flag?"

"Yea I think so" Mizore flies up the top of the mast and cuts off the flag. She lands in front of Nathan and hands him the flag.

Nathan looks takes it and folds it up neatly. "Do we have some kind of bag on something for it?"

Nathan and the girls look and the ship, till Mizore finds somthing. It was a white backpack with the blue seagull symbol of the marine. While Nathan didn't like the idea of carrying on a bag with marine symbolism, it was probably the only thing that they would find. " Why don't you girls take the backpack into your quarters and pack any stuff you want to take with you." the girls nod and go below deck to their quarters.

"Let's see if we can find a town. " Nathan says as they disembark the ship and start walking westward. The Island was a barren wasteland. Nothing but a flat rocky terrain as far as the eyes can see. Not to mention that the sun made it feel extremely hot, and made trekking across the wasteland that much more difficult, especially for Mizore. She had her candy to help regulate her temperature, but even that could only do much.

After walking for about 2 straight hours they got attacked by a gaint machine. it was massive about 30 ft tall and humongous guns on it. They start trying to attack the giant machine, but to no avail. The only thing left to do was to dodge it, and see if they could find a break and run. They knew that taking to the sky ment, they would just be shot down. They try their best to dodge and avoid it's attacks and right when hope seemed lost, a savior appears. A giant battleship with legs walks up from behind them. It points it's guns after the machine, and takes it out.

The battleship quickly takes out the machine, and stops. A bunch of men get off of it. Most of a bunch of weird looking guys who didn't look like they belong together. but one person stood out in particular.

"Oh my, who are you darlings? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here alone, like this." Says the guy who stood out. He was an extremely feminine looking man, with a greenish colored hair. there was something about him that creep Nathan out. It almost made Nathan feel like this man was staring at him a bit of lust in his eyes.

" We are Travelers, and you have saved us from that machine thing." Nathan says.

" Well you are very welcome, we couldn't just let you get killed. Gunman are some really tough opponents . You're lucky we came in the Dai-gurren, or you guys might have been dead."

Nathan stares at this weird guy " the Die-what?"

"The Dai-gurren, is the name our giant gunman here."

" You mean the giant metal ship?"

"Of course thats what I mean, you silly boy. Oh by the way I'm Leeron, but if you want you can call me Ron." He says in kinda seductive tone. The tone of his voice and appearance made Nathan shiver. It almost made him feel like leeron, was trying to seduce him.

" Very well Ron, I'm Nathaniel Arystar." he says trying to forget the seductive tone in Leeron voice. "These two are my companions, Mizore Shirayuki and, Akane Seto."

" It's very nice to meet you all. Now if you'll excuse me darlings, I must check on the systems of the Dai-gurren."

"Ron what are you doing? Who are these people? " a strange female voice says. Nathaniel turns around to see a girl. She had bright red hair and beautiful bright amber colored eyes. Her long flowing red hair was up in a ponytail held together with chopsticks. She had a cute skull shaped clip in her hair. She was wearing a red and black flame print bikini top and an extremely low cut black shorts. She also had on a pink and red stripped scarf and pink thigh-high socks. But what really caught Nathan's eye her chest, I mean was a bust that big even legal.

" Well, they said that were Travelers, plus they were trying to fight the beastmen. If we leave them out here, they might not survive. Why don't you show the dears around, they seem like nice people! Who knows perhaps they could be some help to us."

The girl looks Nathaniel. " Hi I'm Yoko, and you are?"

"I'm Nathan and the girls with me, are Mizore and Akane."

"I see, anyway you want a tour of the Dai-gurren? "

"That would be great, but do you mind if we stay with you for a bit. We don't want you to run into anymore gunman. "

Yoko nods and start showing them around she shows them all the different places, and they meet all the different people. there was a really tough looking guy who had three sisters, each more beautiful than the last, to a pair of big buff twin brothers. There was also old guy at everyone called Gramps.

the people that stood out to Nathan the most were Nia, a young girl with blue and white hair however the thing that stood out most about Nia was her eyes. they were bright blue but with red crosses instead of the normal black pupils. she also happened to be daughter to the beastman leader.

a guy named Rossiu. he looks to be a kid who couldn't have been much older than Nathan but he looked skinny like he hadn't eaten in a very long time. he had brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

Last there was Simon. he had dark blue hair he wore a blue jacket that was open revealing his chest and brown shorts He wore goggles and had a drill shaped necklace. While everyone else seem to be trying their hardest to fight the gunman, Simon didn't seem like he wanted to do anything. All he was doing was sitting and making weird statues.

After long and lengthy tour, they stop at the crew quarters. "And fainly we have the crew quarters. You guys are welcome to pick an empty bed to sleep."

"Thank you Yoko, you have been very helpful. "

"Your welcome, I was glad to help. "

Nathan Mizore and Akane head into one the rooms. "So What do you think of these people and of this island?" Nathan asks the others.

"Well, you said this place was called the horseshoe Islands, right?" Akane asks.

Mizore and Nathan look at Akane. "Yea, what of it " Nathan asks.

"Well, my old mansion had an enormous Library. Being that I was so hated, I rarely left it my mansion. I spent a lot of time reading, and I think remember something about this island. If this is the same island I'm thinking of then, I know what is happening. Before the void century this place was chain of lush green islands. Then after the void century just going near the island was a crime. But some people brave enough to explore it, wrote about it. Apparently the island is ruled by beastmen and humans have been forced to live underground. The beastmen use giant machines called gunman to suppress, control, and destroy the humans. These people seem like some kind of resistance group."

" Wow you probably right about that Akane."

 **four days later**

The crew had quickly discovered that Akane was right about the Islands. The beastmen hated the humans and wouldn't stop till team Dai-gurren is dead. They had been tricked and captured by an armadillo and were now in jail. " Damn it! How can we get out of here?!"

Nathan yells. Everyone had been trying to break the walls of the jail cell. But despite everyone's efforts they had not made a dent in the wall. Even Akane with all her enhanced strength, couldn't break it. Nathan looks over to Simon, who he thought was usless up until now. He was useing his little drill shaped necklace, and trying dig his way out. "You know, why are we giving up!? Simon hasn't lost all hope, he trying to dig his way out. If he is not gonna give then why should we!? Come on everyone let's keep trying! " Nathan starts trying to smash the walls again.

"But all of our efforts have been in vain."

Nathan turns to look at the one who said that. " No Yoko, we can't give up. Simon won't, so I wont. I haven't know any of you very long. But something tells me I can put all my faith in that boy!" After Nathan's little speech, everybody started trying to break the wall again. Yoko on the other hand was feeling a bit strange. she felt something swelling up inside her, as her heart rate increased. She felt something about this guy was kinda familiar, but she didn't want that to distract her.

After a bit of time no one else had mad any effort, Simon had. When they finally did make it out, a battle with the armadillo broke out. But it was quickly overpowered by the combined effort from, Rossiu and Simon in gurren lagann. After that battle Simon seemed more confident in himself and the others. They set back on their journey to a place called Teppelin, where the beastmen leader lived. After a bit of traveling, they come to the ocean. As much as Nathan Mizore and Akane wanted to continue sailing to the Grand line, they didn't have a ship. Apparently Ron had needed time to make the Dai-gurren, seaworthy. While he was working on that, everyone else decided to hang out on the beach.

Nathan could tell at most of the men, really just wanted to go to the beach for one reason. To see the girls in bathing suits. And to be honest Nathan kinda did too. Of course he mainly just wanted to see Mizore and Akane an Yoko. After waiting a few minutes for the girls to get changed, they finally come out. Akane had had hers, which she had packed when left her village. Even though she couldn't swim, she still brought it. It was a red and black striped bikini, which Nathan thought look really sexy on her. Mizore the other hand could swim, and had a bathing suit. She had stolen it from The shops in Akane's village. It was pink and purple striped like her socks normally were. Nathan stood in awe at the two beautiful women in front of him. So did everyone else, though Nathan could tell they were waiting to see Yoko. When she finally did come out, her bathing suit seemed less revealing then her normal outfit. Nathan still thought she looked sexy, but apparently the other guys we're a bit disappointed. Then Nia came out, and all the guys went crazy. Obviously a little ticked at this, Yoko storms off.

Nathan turns and runs after her. "Yoko wait!" He yells to her.

She turns to look at him. " I thought you would be back with the other guys, falling head over heals for Nia."

" Well she does look pretty in her swimsuit. I think you look prettier in yours. It may not be as revealing as your regular clothes, but it suits you. Plus I don't really trust Nia, she is the enemy's daughter."

"Atleast someone gets it!

"Yea she can't be trusted. She could be the one leading them to us. "

"Yea you're right about that, she could be."

"Yoko can I ask you something? "

"Sure."

"What is the deal with Simon, he is one special kid."

"Well I'm not really sure myself, to be honest. Kimina said he would be the one to pierce the skies with his drill. That he was the one, who kept him fighting." Yoko seemed to saden bit as she talked. Nathan picked up on this and asks.

"If u don't mind, who was kamina?"

"Kamina was Simon's bro. He was stubborn and kinda of annoying, but he believed in Simon when no one else did. He was Simon's copilot in the Gurren Lagann. Despite how annoying he seemed at times. He was actually kind of charming, sweet, and kinda handsome. He was... he was ..." Yoko broke down into tears.

"You loved him." Yoko looks up with tears in her eyes and nods." If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

Yoko tries to wipe the tears from her eyes. "He was killed about a week and half ago. He died in the battle that got us the Dai-gurren from the beastmen. We won the battle but at the cost of Kamina's life."

Nathan could tell that Yoko really cared about Kimina. The tone he voice and, the fact that she was in tears, only confirmed she was in love with him.

"Wow I'm very sorry for your loss. Kamina sounds like an amazing guy. Now I think, we should probably get back to the others. They're probably wondering where we are. " Nathan turns and walks towards the others. " Oh and Yoko try not to let their comments about Nia get to you."

When back with the others, they play all kinds of beach related games, from volleyball to watermelon smashing. As they were playing Nathan, watches Mizore, Akane, and Yoko. He watches mesmerized at way their chests moves up and down, as they play. Nia seems to dominate everything they play, which earns her praise from the of course only serves to tick Yoko off. Just went she's about to reach her Breaking Point, Leeron comes with some good news. "The Dai-gurren is seaworthy now. We can depart whenever everyone is ready." Everyone boards the now seaworthy Dai-gurren, and heads for the capital city of the Horseshoe Islands callled Teppelin.


	4. The Horseshoe Islands part II

**chapter 4**

After setting sail on the Dai-gurren, they were now sailing to Teppelin. They were sailing in the very large bay, of the Horseshoe Islands Everyone but Nathan and his crew, thought it was open ocean. They knew it was just the very large bay of the horseshoe Islands, though they thought it best not to ruin their fun. The horseshoe Islands had a very large bay, standing on one side you could not see the other.

On the way they got attacked by the lady with the scorpion Tail. She had dark blue hair, and red eyes, though one of them was covered with an eye patch. She was wearing a battle kimono of sorts, that showed off her very curvaceous body. She was in her own gunman, which was riding on the waves. Nathan realizes that she was the one who created the tsunami, that landlocked them on this island. She and her gunman could fight underwater, but even still it seems like the Gurren Lagann had the advantage.

Nathan could hear the sounds of battle going underwater, though he couldn't tell what was happening. till she eventually burst out of the water and lands on the deck of the Dai-gurren. She must realized she was gonna lose, because now she was resorting to taking hostages. She broke a hole in tower of Dai-gurren where the helm was. She grabbed Nia from the hole, and holds her hostage. Yoko comes out with her rifle, and aims it at Nia. She closes her eyes, and at that moment Yoko realized something. Nia was was putting all her trust Yoko, to save her from the scorpion lady. She fires of an electric shot at her, that grazes her hair. The blast causes her to lose some of her hair. Yoko takes another shot, this time however it the scorpion lady's gunman. This caused her to drop Nia, and stager a bit. Nia starts falling towards the ground, with her eyes still closed, despite that she kept her eyes closed and remained calm.

The wind whipped around her as she fell at a break neck speed. Her hair was being tousled, violently, in the gales as gravity kept pulling her down, closer and closer to the ground.

Right when she's about to hit the ground she is cuaght by the old man, whom everyone called gramps. They fire the Dai-gurren's guns at her blowing her up, while the Gurren Lagann takes out her minion. A beastmen named Viral, who seemed to have a personal vendetta against the Gurren Lagann. The explosion creates a tsunami that pushes the Dai-gurren to shore.

After about 3 hours of walking when they landed, it started getting dark. Nathan walks on to the deck of the gunman and noticed Yoko cutting Nia's hair, he watches her. he couldn't tell what they were , but it looked like they were talking about something. When Yoko is finally done, Nia walks off and Nathan approaches. " I thought you said , she couldn't be trusted."

"I know but..." she hesitates for a minute and, then continues. "When she closed her eyes. It was like she was putting all her trust in me, something told me to trust her. Then she trusted me to cut her hair, she's not as bad as I thought. She can be trusted."

"If you think she can be trusted, then I will trust your judgement. Now I'm gonna go to bed, it's getting late. See you tomorrow Yoko."

 **The following morning**

Shortly after setting out towards Teppelin the following morning, team Dai-gurren was attacked. The attacker was a beastman in a giant flying gunman, that doubled up as a giant battleship. The battleship also housed a ton of smaller gunman that could fly. The smaller gunman looked like they had been mass-produced, as they were all pretty much the same. Simon and Yoko were piloting the Gurren Lagann. Yoko is taking over for Rossiu, who had suddenly taken ill. It was some kind of stomach virus or something, but whatever it was he was clearly not being Simon's co-pilot.

Simon and Yoko we're clearing out the Gunman in a straight path to the battleship. Yoko opens the cockpit to the Gurren and tries sniping , but falls out. She is quickly saved by Simon, and they both go into the ship.

Nathan, Mizore, and Akane we're flying around trying to take out the gunman. The the gunman had really tough armor. This made it almost impossible to take them out, using just their bare hands.

"Take this! Nathan yells as he swings his sword at the gunman. His attack has virtually no effect. He glances over at Mizore and Akane, and they weren't faring much better. When suddenly Nathan let out a bit of his demonic energy, as he got angry at the gunman. The attack actually did some damage to the gunman. " Mizore, Akane, put some demonic energy into the attack." He yelled as he pumped more energy into the his next attack.

The attack actually manages to slice a gunman in half. After taking his advice Mizore and Akane, start taking out theirs. When the other gunman realize that Nathan has found a way to take them out, they start swarming him. He quickly gets boxed in, with gunman all around him. The had him completely surrounded, and had an advantage. Nathan quickly pumps a bit of energy into his sword, and does a spin at high speed. The attack takes them all out, as they get close. But as many as Nathan and the others took out, more seems to appear. Still Nathan was determined to help in anyway he could. He continues his assault on the enemy gunman. He slices one on his right. His sword combined with is demonic energy, cut through the enemy gunman like butter. Nathan is trying to take a few out, one sneaks up from behind him.

Mizore freezing them all over, with a little mini blizzard. the snowflakes of the blizzard, were infused with demonic energy. As the gunman froze in their tracks, they would start to fall. she quickly swoops down and slices each each one to pieces with her ice claws.

She notices to one behind sneaking up behind Nathan. she quickly throws an Ice kunai pumped with a bit of demonic energy in it. The kunai goes straight through its head, and buzzes Nathan's head as ,he takes out the last gunman." Hey, are you trying to hit me Mizore?"

"Sorry Nathan, but one was about to attack you from the back. I couldn't let it kill you, and besides I had perfect control over my aim. I know exactly where it was going to go. You were in no real Danger. "

"Yea, just be more careful okay. " Nathan replies as Mizore nods.

Suddenly the battleship starts exploding, and Simon comes flying out in Gurren Lagann. When the enemy gunman saw that their Commander had been destroyed, they retreated. Nathan notices something in the Gurren Lagann's hand. It was Yoko, she was unconscious and didn't look like she was in good shape. She had a free bad-looking wound on her gut. Simon quickly lands on the deck of Dai-gurren, as does Nathan. Simon and Nathan grab her and quickly carry her to the medbay. Leeron looks over her, and frowns a bit as he tears up.

"She doesn't look good, she has a stab wound to the abdomen and about three broken ribs. Tell me Simon my boy, what happened up there in that ship?"

" Well after Yoko fell, I managed to catch her as we crash-landed into the ship. When we got in there a fight broke out between me and Cytomander, the commander of the battleship. While Yoko and survived the initial fall she was taken captive by the beastmen and held hostage. He asked me to surrender and let myself get killed. When I said no he stabbed Yoko with the claws of his gunman. After that I blanked out,t hen the next thing I remember after I came to. he was dead and Yoko was laying on the ground bleeding out. I grabbed her and brought her here. Leeron got to save her, you must save her."

"I see, but I'm sorry Simon my boy, she is in really bad shape. she probably wont make it, she has lost too much blood. I'm afraid our girl Yoko, is as good as dead."

Simon's face becomes deathly pale. No... No she can't die! I can't lose her! First Kamina and now Yoko! No this can't be, it just can't be. Please, Leeron there's got to be a way to save her!" Simon yells.

" I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Simon my boy. She as good as dead. If I could do something I would, but I can't. " Ron replies. Nathan could tell that they truly cared about Yoko's well being. He could tell how truly devastated Simon was. he could see by the look in Leeron's eyes, that yoko's fate was affecting him, though he was better at hiding it than Simon.

Nathan turns to look at Mizore and Akane Girls what do you say to reviving Yoko? would you girls mind if she was part of the crew?" He quietly whispers to them.

Mizore nods with approval. " I don't mind at all, Nathan.

"I see no problem with it." Akane says.

Nathan turns back to Leeron and Simon.

"I may have a way to save her. However, after I leave I'll take Yoko with me. Take her with me back onto the ocean."

Simon turns to Nathan, grabs him by the shoulders, and shakes him. "Really, if you can save her, please do it. I can't lose her, like Kamina!"

" Okay I will save her, does she have a surname. Also Ron I will need you to stitch up her wounds."

Leeron speaks up " well we don't have a surname, but we hail from the village Littner. You could use that as a surname." After a bit of waiting leeron says that he has stopped the bleeding and stitch up the wounds." I did as you asked, but unfortunately she died during the process."

" That's okay, I can still save her." Nathan reachs into his pocket and pulls out a rook piece. " I Nathaniel Arystar call upon the soul of Yoko Littner. Hear My Call and be revived as a member of the house of Arystar." Yoko glows a bit, then opens her eyes.

Simon hugs her tightly. "Yoko, oh my god your alive! I thought I was going to lose you too, just like Kamina."

Yoko looks at him a but puzzled. "What do you mean, I'm alive?"

" Well you died, but were saved by Nathan. He brought you back, with some kinda of magic."

"Thank you, Nathan I'm grateful. But if you can bring people back to life, can you do me a favor?"

Nathan looks at her with a serious look on his face. " If you want me to bring back Kamina, then I can't. My power has a window of time in which it can be used. The window is about 48 hours, and I know he's been dead longer than that."

"I see, it's okay. At least I'm grateful that you saved me."

"Yoko, I must tell you something. The power I used to save you, was this. " Nathan pulls out a evil piece from his pocket. " This is called an evil piece, and I am a devil. We devils these pieces to revive beings of other races and bring them back as devils, within our household. I'm using mine to create a pirate crew and sail the seas. Now that I've used a peice on you, I must ask you to join me."

"Join you? Be a pirate? But don't the Beastmen control the world?"

" That's where you're wrong, they don't control the surface world. This place where you live it's called The Horseshoe Islands. Only they are controlled by the Beastmen, the rest of the world is not."

" You mean this place is only a small portion of a much larger world."

"Yes now Yoko I will give you an offer. I offer you a chance to join my crew and explore the world. Of course the choice to accept the offer is yours."

She thinks it over for a bit and nods. " Sure it sounds fun! However I have one request. I want to stay here and help Simon finish the fight."

Nathan nods and says. " I can honor that request as I'm stuck here until I can get a new ship. But don't worry about that Yoko, rest up. You may be alive but you still need rest to be back to full strength."

They also found out the cause of Rossiu's sickness. It turned out to be Nia's cooking, everyone who seems to eat it got sick, except Simon.

 **A month-and-a-half later**

In about a month they managed to defeat the spiral King. Nathan of course was ready to get back to sailing, however he still lacked a ship. So he had an idea, on where he might be able to get one. In the palace of the spiral king, he came across something interesting. Under the castle was a portal to the devil's realm. He figured he might be able to get a ship there. He knew that once there he can find his way back out to the sea.

" Okay, are you ready to get going. We are going to head to the devil's realm, through the portal we found under a spiral king's palace. " Nathan turns to look at Yoko, who was standing there with her rifle in hand. " Are you ready to go? Have you said your goodbyes to everyone?" She nods.

As they head though the portal Yoko says. "You know Nathan there is another reason that I joined you. I didn't just want to explore the world. I joined because you remind me of Kamina."


	5. The Rating Game

**Chapter _5_**

After an unplanned visit to the Horseshoe Islands, Nathan and his crew we're now in the devil's realm. On the Horseshoe Islands after helping to take out the spiral King and, his army of beastmen. They had found a portal to the devil's realm, under his castle. Nathan had also gained a new crew mate. A girl named Yoko Littner, she wielded a rifle, and filled the role of ship Marksman. They were now in the devil's realm, to get a ship and sail back to their World. Of course, things are never that easy. Because while the portal was to the devil realm, it had dropped them in the middle of nowhere.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Nonsense Yoko we're not lost, we're just... yeah we're lost." Nathan replies to Yoko.

" You know we could just fly right. I mean it would probably be easier to find Satan's palace that way." Mizore says. That's when it hit Nathan, about how stupid he was. He had not thought of flying to find the palace.

" Yah that probably would have been a good idea. Why didn't we think of it earlier?" Nathan replies to Mizore

" Because our leader is stupid." Yoko says to Nathan.

" Hey that's not funny." Nathan says as they spread their wings and fly into the sky. As they do Yoko just laughs and flies faster. When they get high enough off the ground, they finally see the palace. Nathan notices someone flying. Someone with long red hair, about the same color as Yoko's. He knew of only one devil who had hair like that . Rias Gremory the heir to the house of Gremory. She was flying around calling somebody's name, some guy named Issei. He flies over to her " your Rias Gremory right? "

She looks at him and says. "Yes and you are?"

when she turned he saw that she was indeed Rias Gremory. She has long red hair that flowed down her back and, and beautiful bright blue eyes. she was wearing a white button down blouse, and a black skirt. but Nathan's eyes were focused on her chest. She had a bust that was slightly smaller than Yoko, but not by much.

"Nathaniel Arystar heir to the house of Arystar. You look like you need help Lady Rias. Would like my help looking that Issei guy?"

"Sure Nathaniel, I would appreciate the help." She says with a smile

"Oh and these are my household members. Mizore shirayuki, Akane Seto and Yoko Littner." He points to each one as he says their names.

"It's Nice to meet all of you and thank you for helping me."

After a few minutes of searching they come across a guy l with brown hair, that was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a very light brown color. He had on a red t-shirt, with a white dress shirt over it . The dress shirt was unbuttoned and on top of that was a black blazer, which was also unbuttoned.

"Oh Satan, Issei, you have been gone for 5 days! You said you will be back in 4!

"Relax Rias, I'm fine. I was gonna come back today. " Issei notices Nathan and his crew. He completely ignores Nathan asas his were eyes focused on the girls bodies. Mostly at Yoko's bust, because her choice of clothing. " Who are you lovely ladies? " As he said that the girls got a weird feeling, like he was undressing them with his eyes. All of them feel the need to hit him and call him a pervert.

"Just because you're now a high-class devil now, doesn't mean I can't worry about you Issei." Rias says.

"Yea, sure Rias. Now back to you lovely Ladies. What would you ladies say, to becoming a servant in the house of Hyoudou? "

Nathan was stunned Issei had the nerve to say that. "Excuse me, they are part of my household." Just as Nathan says that, 3 girls fly overhead and land by Issei.

"I could give you my unused peices for them. "

"You don't get the hint do you kid? I'm not giving my household members." Nathan as he takes notice of the girls that landed next to Issei. A blonde girl dressed like a nun, a older looking girl with silvery white hair dressed like a knight, and a blue haired girl in a skin-tight suit. The blonde girl and the knight had no weapons, the other one did. The blue haired girl had a big two-handed sword. Overall they looked like tough people.

The blue haired girl stood out the most to Nathan. She had blue shoulder length hair, with a green streak down the left side of her bangs. She wore a skin-tight black suit, with black leather tights that went halfway up her thighs. Her skin-tight clothes really showed off her curves. from what Nathan could tell she had to be at least a D-cup. overall Nathan thought she was very sexy.

Nathan huddles up with his crew and whispers to them. " This guy is pissing me off , but I think I have a way I can get back at him for it. I have an idea, if you guys are willing to go along with it."

" Sure what do you want us to do Nathan?" Yoko Whispers.

"Well we're going play a rating game with him. If you guys are unfamiliar with the rating game it is a competition between devils of high class. It's mainly a way to fight each other, and test each other's power. I say we challenge him, kick his ass and take one of his household members as a prize. Are you girls okay with that?" All of the girls nod in agreement.

"However there is one catch. In order to win one of his household, I would have to offer something equal as a prize, which would mean I would have to bet one of you. Are you okay with that?"

"That depends as long as you don't lose, I am okay with that. " Akane replies.

Mizore and Yoko nod and also give their permission, on the same grounds as Akane." So which one of his household members do you want?" Mizore asks.

"The blue-haired one with the big sword. As for which one of you I will bet, well that depends on who he wants. I promise we won't lose, but there is that possibility. In the possibility that we lose, are you still willing to go through with it?"

All of the girls nod in agreement. "We're putting our trust in you Nathan, and we know you won't let us down " Yoko says.

They break the huddle, as Nathan turns to Issei and points at him. "Issei Hyoudou you want my household members. Then I Nathaniel Arystar challenge you to a rating game. The winner gets the household member of their choice, from the other. The loser gets a unused piece of the same value for the one they lost."

Issei looks at Nathan as Rias yells" don't do it Issei!"

Completely ignoring her issei says." I accept your challenge Nathaniel Arystar. When I win, I want the redhead with the big titties and the gun."

"Fine if you win.. " Nathan emphasizes on the word if " ... I will give you Yoko. But when I win, I want the blue haired girl with the Green Steak in her hair.

""You have a deal Nathaniel"

Nathan turns to Rias and says "Excuse me Lady Rias, but will You be the referee for the game?"

"Yes of course I will, even though I don't really approve of this."

"Very well Issei, Rias has agreed to be our referee. I will even let you pick the playing field. We will have the the game in 5 days. Meet us outside the palace of Satan at 1 pm 5 days from now.

 **5 days later**

5 days has passed since Nathan and his crew challenge Issei to a rating game. In those five days, Nathan had put in an order for a ship. The devil's realm had a large port with amazing shipwrights. He also asked around about ways to get back to his realm using the ship. The shipwrights told him where a portal in the port was that led to his realm. He also gotten to meet Rias' household members.

First there was her Queen a girl named Akeno. she had long black hair that was in a ponytail, and beautiful violet colored eyes. When Nathan met her she was wearing a shrine maiden outfit, that showed off her very curvaceous body, with a chest that looked as big as yoko's, if not bigger.

Next there was Koneko, the rook of Rias' household. She looked rather Young, but was still pretty cute none the less. She had white shoulder length hair, and her were about the some color Yoko had. Her chest was probably an A-cup and, she wore the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform same as Rias.

There was Kiba, he was her knight. he wore the same thing as Issei though his was buttoned-up. He had shoulder length hair, and eyes that were a bluish gray color.

Last there was Gasper, the bishop. Gasper look pretty young, he had blonde shoulder-length hair and, fuchsia colored eyes. He was a Dhamphir, or vampire-human half breed, this gave his ears a pointed look. He wore the Kuoh Academy, girls uniform, despite the fact that he was really a boy. This had even confused Nathan and the girls, as they thought he was a girl when they first met him.

The crew were now heading to the palace of Satan to meet up with Issei . They arrive to see him already waiting for them." So are you ready to lose you pervert?" Yoko asks him.

" Oh I won't lose, and soon you'll be part of my household, you red-haired goddess."

Yoko felt a chill run through her body, as he said that. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes again. Once everyone was there, the rating games started. The Battlefield for the rating game was a really weird building. Nathan was looking at the map of the building. from what Nathan could tell it was some kind of school building, with with a gym, outdoor recreation facilities, and tons of classrooms.

The crew hears Rias speaking out loud, form Nathan assumed was some type of devil magic." The battlefield will be Kuoh Academy, school grounds. Team Hyoudou will start the Occult research clubhouse. Team Arystar will start in the principal's office. Seeing as neither team has any Pawns. The pawn rules don't apply. " if you're familiar with the game of chess, pawns get promotions when they move to the enemy side, same goes for pawns in a rating game. "The first team to lose their king or surrender will be the loser. Ready the game begins now!"

"So, Nathan what is the plan to kick that pervert's ass?" Yoko asks.

"Well, I was asking some of Rais' household members about him. Koneko, said he has some perverted power that strips girls, just from thinking about it after he touches them. So I spent the last 5 days coming with up with a method to stop him. I want each of you to pick a target from one of his household members and fight them. Leave him to me, so he doesn't see your nude bodies."

" He has that kind of power, what a pervert." Akane says with a slightly worried look on her face.

" Don't worry girls, as long as you don't let him touch you, his power can't work. Now if I may I would like to make suggestions on who I think you girls should fight. Yoko, I want you to fight the the armor wearing, rook called Rossweisse. Mizore you fight our soon-to-be household member the Knight Xenovia. Akane it's your job to take out the bishop dressed as a nun, named Asia. If you finish your fight go help one of your sisters finish theirs. Don't think we need to be subtle because I have a feeling that Issei won't either. He is probably too focused on getting you girls naked to think straight. Let's just head to the center of the battlefield, looks like this building called the gymnasium.

Nathan and the crew charge off to the gymnasium to meet Issei and his household. As expected they were waiting in the gymnasium for him. Each person charges their respective targets. As Nathan charges at he pulls out his sword and slices at Issei. His attack is blocked by a metal claw on his left hand.

"Out of the way idiot!"He yell as his claw hand glows. Nathan is trying to repeatedly slice issei. He was so focused on attacking issei, that he did not notice Issei was slowly moving towards Yoko as he dodged.

Yoko on the other hand was holding her own fairly nicely against Rossweisse. She was fast but she could not keep up with Yoko's gun. Yoko fires off about six electric shots all pumped with demonic energy. Two of them hit rossweisse, causing little damage do to her defensive capabilities. Yoko simply ups the amount of demonic power and, shoots them again. These shots hit rossweisse causing significantly more damage. Rossweisse then shoots off a bit of ice magic in the form of a icicle, at Yoko. The icicle buzzes her shoulder as she dodges, right into Issei's reach.

Issei manages to touch Yoko and quickly uses his power to strip her. Yoko looks down at her naked body, and screams. She quickly tries to cover up her body as Issei has a nosebleed. Taking this time while he is distracted, Nathan lands a hit on him. While the hit wasn't fatal, did snap him out of his stunned stupor from seeing Yoko's body.

Rossweisse takes the opportunity made by Issei to land a fatal blow on Yoko, and removes her from the game. Rossweisse turns her attention to Mizore and tries to help Xenovia take her out. Rias' voice comes over the loudspeakers." Team Arystar , one Rook defeated. Team Hyoudou, One Bishop defeated."

Akane, who had quickly finished off Asia, runs to Mizore's Aid. That gave Nathan plenty of time to focus his attacks on Issei. He swings his sword rapidly Issei, increasing his speed using demonic energy. He was also pissed off at Issei, for stripping Yoko. That rage, intern was giving him a boost in speed and power. He manages to stab Issei in the heart, therefore taking out the enemy King and winning the rating game. "Rias comes over the loudspeakers again, but this time she had a slightly sad tone." Team Hyoudou one king defeated. The winner of the rating game is team Arystar."

The remaining players of the game that were still alive, are transported back to the place where they had first met up. Everyone who had died in the battle was perfectly unharmed. Since the rating games are in an alternate space, death means nothing. Anyone harmed in said games is unharmed at the end. As Nathan appears in front of Satan's Palace he sees Rias running up and smacking Issei. " How could you lose? I told you this rating game was a bad idea."

Nathan puts his hand on her shoulder, and says. "Don't feel bad lady Rias, he was a tough opponent. I'm glad I got the chance to test my skills against him." Nathan looks at Issei as he pulls out his one of his knight pieces." Issei Hyoudou, as per our agreement. I believe Xenovia Quarta is now mine. So I'm going to give you one of my knight pieces to trade to you for her." Nathan hands Issei the knight piece and motions for Xenovia to come with him.

She walks over to Nathan and says. " So You are now my master, Nathaniel Arystar."

" Yes, but I don't want any of that master, or my lord stuff. Just calling me Nathan is fine. Now let me introduce you to your new sisters. The girl with purple hair is Mizore, the redhead to my right with the gun is Yoko and the redhead to my left is Akane. Welcome to my crew Xenovia.

" It's very nice to meet you all. I hope you all will accept me, as one of your own."

Nathan and his crew head off to the port to check on the status of their new ship.

As they walk to the port Nathan apologizes to Yoko." I'm really sorry Yoko, I should have expected him to target you with his powers. I'm extremely sorry that I let him strip you."

" It's okay Nathan I know you tried your best to protect me. By the way you didn't get a peek did you?"

Nathan's face suddenly gets pale "n-no." he says in a rather unconvincing tone. Yoko could tell he was obviously lying, but decided to let it go.

When reach the port, the shipwright said it would be at least another 5 days before they finished. So with nothing else to do Nathan and his crew went back to their campsite. The campsite had been made outside of the city. They would take these five days, to rest after their victory against the house of Hyoudou and to get to know their new member.


	6. Captain Kasu

**Chapter 6**

 **The Sea 1 1/2 weeks later**

After going to a portal to the devil's realm and challenging Issei Hyoudou to rating game, they were now back in their realm. Nathan and his crew won the rating and gained a new crew member. A Girl by the name of Xenovia Quarta, a former knight from the house of Hyoudou. She wielded a big sword, that had a dark blue blade with a yellow edge. They had won her in the game and, she was now in service to the house of Arystar. Thier ship had gotten landlocked in the Horseshoe Islands, so they had gotten a new ship built in the devil's realm. They named her the "The Devil's Fortune". She was a Brigantine, she had two masts. she was made of a bright red wood, with black sails. They had painted the symbol of their flag on the front sail, and had tied their flag back to the top of the mast. The Sailed though a portal in the devil's realm, and were on the ocean back in thier realm.

"So how do you guys deal with being on the sea all the time?" Xenovia asks obviously very bored.

"It can be a bit boring yes but, you'll get use to it." Nathan replies to her.

"Yea I guess you are right." Xenovia had added something to her wardrobe since the rating game. She now had a white hooded clock with a teal trim.

"Land! Land ahead!" Akane yells from her position in the crow's nest.

"Which direction Akane! " Nathan yells back.

"A bit do west here!" She points in the direction.

Nathan turns to Yoko, whom was Manning the helm. "Yoko did you here that? Head west, Akane spotted land." Yoko nods and turns the wheel to the left. Eventually they pull up to shore and dock at the ports.

As they disembark from the ship they read the sign on the port "Loguetown."

"Loguetown? Where is Loguetown located Nathan? " Yoko asks.

"The East Blue that portal must have led to the East Blue. Which means we're on the other side of the Redline, Yoko. Did you see the map, we had below deck. it shows what the world basically looks like, although the grand line is mostly Uncharted. So that map does not have a lot of Grand Line Islands on it. though it should give you a pretty good depiction of what the world really looks like. the world is too vast oceans split by the Redline, which is a giant land mass that runs the whole length of the planet. The oceans are split by that line and then separated into five Seas. On the west side you have the North and West blue. The north is where we are from, Yoko. on The east side you have the South and East blue. Then you have the grand line a sea that runs along the Equator, it is on both sides of the red line. it's also the most dangerous of the 5. The only one to fully explore it was Gold Roger. Loguetown is the final stop for pirates entering the Grand Line from the East Blue. It's also called the town of beginning and end. The place where Gold Roger was born and executed. "

" If it's the final stop before the Grand Line, then we should probably stock up on supplies " Mizore says.

"Who wants to go shopping for supplies?" Nathan asks looking at the girls." We should probably send two people."

Mizore volunteers go as the first shopper. "I think Xenovia should help!" She says.

Nathan looks at Xenovia." Do u have any problems with that Xenovia?" Said blue haired knight shakes her head no." Good the it's all settled Xenovia and Mizore will get some supplies. " He looks at his crew sternly. "Girls try not cause trouble, I don't want to start raising to much hell till the Grand Line." The girls nod and start walking into town to find the marketplace.

"Wait Mizore, can I come with you and Xenovia? I want to see if we can buy some books. " Akane asks running after them.

"Of course, you can Akane " Mizore replies to her

 **Loguetown Marine base**

"Captain Kasu, pirates have landed in Loguetown. " Says a random marine.

"Pirates you say, what flag is it?"

"The flag is unknown Sir."

"Unknown, then I will deal with them my self. Did you get any info on the pirates?"

"From what the one who spoted them saw, it was a man and 4 girls. The guy had brown hair and there was a girl with purple hair, one with blue hair, and two girls with red hair. But only two had visible weapons. The man had a sword and one of the red heads had a big rifle."

" Very good prepare to move out and capture the pirates."

 **Town Center with Nathan and Yoko**

With everyone else going shopping, Nathan and Yoko were doing a little exploring. They've been to a few places in town already. A nice little sword shop, where Nathan bought himself a really fancy looking katana. The shop owner said he didn't know much about the katana, only that it was rare. It had a green and red hilt and blade as black as night. He had asked Yoko if she wanted anything, though she gave him no answer.

Yoko blushes a bit, as she thinks to herself. "I'm alone with Nathan "

Nathan look over at Yoko who looking down at the ground. "Hey Yoko are you listening to me?" Yoko looks up at Nathan, still with a slight blush.

"Excuse me ma'am but your clothes are a indecent. " Yoko turns to see a marine standing behind her. He had long black hair, that was tied in a ponytail. He on a Marine jacket with the kanji for justice written on the back. It was open and he had a red undershirt. He looked to be maybe, in his early 30s." May I please ask you to put something on?"

"I don't have anything else to put on marine, I'm sorry. "

"In that case your under arrest, pirate." The Marine starts growing larger as black hair starts covering his body. His face starts to resemble a cat more then a man. "I Marine Captain Kasu shall bring you to justice."

"Yoko, stay away from him. He is a devil fruit user! " Nathan yells.

"Very clever pirate, you're right I am a devil fruit user! I ate the Neko Neko no mi: panther model, so I have power of the panther ."

Nathan comes running and stands in front of Yoko. "Stay back Yoko, I will handle this guy. See if you can find the others warn them been exposed." Yoko runs off down the town street to go find Mizore and the others. When he is sure Yoko is out of the way, Nathan swings his sword at Captain Kasu, but he swiftly dodges it. "You're pretty quick for a big ugly cat" he says as he swings again.

"Of course, I am I move with the swiftness of a pather" Captain Kasu says as he swipes his claws at Nathan, whom manages to dodge the attack. "Is avoiding my attacks all you can do? Because otherwise this will be a very short battle."

"No panther boy, you forgot about a few things while fighting me!" Nathan says as he swings his sword at the Marine captain.

"Oh really pirate and what might I have forgotten? " he says continues to dodge and swipe his claws when he saw openings.

" Well first thing is, I have fought one of your precious admirals, and compared to him you're nothing. Secondly you forget one thing about panthers. They can't fly, but devils can." Nathan sprouts his wings and flies into the sky. He turns to Captain Kasu and says. "Oh by the way, you can call me the Demon, Captain Nathaniel Arystar." With that he flies off towards the port, leaving a very ticked off marine captain.

As Nathan approaches the port he sees Mizore, Xenovia and Akane boarding the ship carrying bags. Nathan lands on the deck of the ship, and starts looking around for Yoko. "Have you girls seen Yoko?"

Mizore looks in Nathan's direction " I thought she was with you."

"Well yes she was, but we got separated. We were attacked by the Marine captain of Loguetown. I told her to run back to the ship well I held him off. So she must have either gotten lost or found by more Marines."

" If the Marines are on to us then we better find Yoko and to leave quickly!"

" Yeah I just hope the Marines didn't find her first. Xenovia come with me, we're going to go find Yoko. Mizore, you and Akane guard the ship." Xenovia and Nathan take to the sky to try to look for Yoko.

 **Loguetown Marketplace with Yoko**

After running away from Captain Kasu, Yoko had gotten herself in a bit of a tough position. She was swarmed by a about 10 Marines and the lieutenant of Loguetown. The lieutenant was a female, with light green hair and beautiful dark green eyes. She had on a tight fitting black shirt, that showed her b-cup chest, and white pants. She is now pointing her katana at Yoko." Give up pirate, I have you surrounded. Surrender and maybe I'll let you live."

"As tempting as your offer is, I think I'm going to have to decline. " Yoko says as her wings appear behind her back. She flies up into the air, only to find that the lieutenant has come followed her. " What the hell? How could you fly? "

" Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing " The lieutenant replies.

"Yeah see about that, I'm not human... Well at least not anymore, I'm a demon. What about you what are you and why can you fly?"

" Well demon... " the Lieutenant put emphasis on the word demon, as if she didn't believe Yoko "... I ate the Tori Tori no mi: Eagle model. "

"So you ate one of those devil fruit things?" Yoko was still unsure about devil fruits. She knew that people who ate them gained powers, but that was about it. Devil fruits extremely rare outside the Grand Line and even more so on the horseshoe Islands.

" Damn if she can fly to, looks like I will have to deal with her before I head back to the ship" Yoko thinks to herself. Though when you assess the situation, Yoko is at a disadvantage. She is more of a long range fighter, while the lieutenant is close range. She could do close range but, she was clearly outmatched by the lieutenant.

The lieutenant flies at top speed towards Yoko, who manages to dodge. Yoko then shoots off a sequence of electric shots at her. The lieutenant easily dodges them, and rushes at Yoko again. Yoko just barely manages to avoid the attack. She realizes this is a battle she cannot win, while evading the Lieutenant's attacks she tries to think of a plan. Of course being on the move didn't leave much room for thinking of a plan. Just when things start looking really bad she hears a familiar female voice.

"Yoko there you are! We have been looking for you! " Yoko sees Nathan and Xenovia flying towards her from behind the lieutenant. The said Marine officer turns and look at them, only to find Xenovia flying right at her. She quickly blocks the attack, as the sound of metal clashing is heard. While Xenovia was dealing with that, Yoko and Nathan were quickly overpowering the common soldiers. Xenovia on the other hand had her hands full, this marine was as good as she was. Xenovia would swing, only for her to block or dodge. Xenovia was able to keep up with the Lieutenant's attacks, and dodge or block in return as well.

"You're an amazing swordsman, pirate. " She swings her sword at Xenovia, whom blocks.

"I could say the same thing about you, marine." As Xenovia was distracting the Marine lieutenant, Yoko takes the time to line up a shot. Yoko shoots her rifle at the Marine lieutenant and hits her wings. The shot messes up her wings and renders them unusable. The lieutenant falls to the ground cursing Nathan and his crew. They take this chance to fly to the ship. As they fly off and out of sight, Marine Captain Kasu approaches his lieutenant.

" Those pirates will be a real handful, it seems like they all have the ability to fly. It can't be a devil fruit, because how would they all have the same one. "

" The redhead with the rifle said something about being a demon."

" Funny, so did their captain"

"But that can't really be true, can it?"

"Whether or not it's true is irrelevant, the fact is pirates like that are dangerous. Check all of footage from video transponder snails. See if we got any good pictures of them. Call HQ and put bounties on their heads as soon as possible. After we do that you and I are going after them. Do I make myself clear Elizabeth."

"Yes Sir, right away Sir."


	7. The Grand Line

**Chapter 7**

"There she is the red line, the entrance to the Grand line. Once go up Reverse Mountain, we will be in the Grand line. Are you ready girls?"

"Yes" they all say in unison.

"Good, you girls know about the Reverse Mountain right?"

Akane nods " I know what it is. The Reverse Mountain is the entrance to the Grand line . It's a Mountain that connects to all 5 seas. The water coming from the North, South, East, West Blues flows up the mountain, then back down into the Grand line. It's the only way into the Grand line because of calm blelts."

"Right you are, Akane. " Nathan turns to Mizore who was steering the ship. "Mizore head straight for for the red line and look for a waterfall flowing uphill."

As they approach the red line they notice the reverse Mountain waterfall slightly to the Port side. Mizore turns the wheel to Port and heads straight up the mountain. The water was going up the so fast, that the boat slammed against the side of the red line before turning and heading down the mountain. They got a small glimpse of the ocean at the top, before being pulled downhill by the only current flowing down. As they approach the bottom of the mountain they saw what looked, like a wall blocking their path. As they got closer they realized it was an island whale. The Island whale seems to move out of the way as they get closer.

Th whale was huge it certainly lived up, to the name Island whale. It was covered in scars and and had a painted jolly roger on the tip of its nose

When the reach the the bottom of the waterfall, they see an old man lying in a chair on the shore, in front of a big light house. He had on glasses a short sleeve Hawaiian shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. He had looked like flower petals growing out of his head, and long white beard.

Nathan flies off the ship and lands infront of him" Excuse me Old man." Nathan hears snoring coming from him. As the girls land next to him, they here it too.

Mizore looks at the old man "He is sleeping."

Yoko stares at him "should we wake him."

"It would be rude to do so" Akane says. Xenovia stares at him remaining silent.

" You know I can hear you guys right!"

Nathan was a bit shocked as the old man spoke. "But sir we thought you were asleep, " Nathan says.

" Well I was until you just disturbed my nap. "

"We're sorry sir, but we were just making a small stop before heading out to the Grand line, and we noticed you laying there. "

" You're heading to the Grand line you say. Let me guess your Pirates right? And you're seeking out the legendary One Piece?"

" That would would be the idea, yes. "

"Never seen your flag before? What do you call yourselves?"

"The Demon pirates, I'm the captain Nathaniel Ayrstar, this is Mizore, Akane, Xenovia and, Yoko. "

The old man laughs " I see, an all female crew aren't you the ladies man. The name is Crocus. Do you guys know how to navigate to the Grand line?"

Nathan looked at Crocus like he was crazy, he knew how to navigate." Of course we have a compass, we know how to navigate."

Crocus laughs again, " I see, well mind if I give you a piece of advice about the Grand line."

" Sure go ahead."

" Very well, you see normal navigation methods are useless in the Grand line. Normal compasses do not work in the grand line. You need a very special compass called a log pose. " He pulled out a small wristband with an orb attached to it. Inside the orb was small arrow." In the Grand line the you don't use the magnetic poles of the planet, like you would with a regular compass. But rather each island has its own magnetic pole. The log pose is a special compass that locks onto those magnetic fields. To use it, simply pick a direction from my lighthouse to sail. Once you set sail the log pose will lock onto the nearest magnetic field. Once on the island it will take a certain amount of time for the log pose to lock onto the magnetic field of the next Island. " The old man says.

"So basically we're jumping from Island to Island using the log pose as our guide" Nathan replies.

" Essentially, yes " Crocus replies back. " Now which one of you is going to be the Navigator and use the log pose?"

Nathan takes the log pose, thinks for a minute, then hands it to Akane." I want you to do it, Akane."

She looks at Nathan with a slightly shocked look. "What? Why me? "

"Because you're the smartest of all of us, and know I can trust you with it." Nathan smiles at her as he says that.

"If you're putting your trust in me, then how can I refuse. Very well, I will be the ship's Navigator."

Nathan turns to Crocus " I have one more request sir. Can you tell me what's up with the whale?"

"Ahhh yes, its' name is Laboon. He was left here pirate crew that set to conquer The grand line, when he was just a little whale. His friends from the pirate crew I told him we'll be back in a few years. Laboon has been waiting patiently for their return since then. But sadly I don't think they will ever come back, because that was over 50 years ago. The scars come from him smashing into the red line. but he stop that when a certain pirate crew came through. See the crudely drawn Jolly Roger on his head. You should recognize it as symbol of the Stawhat pirates. Their captain drew that on him, when they passed though here a little over a year ago. When strawhat did that he promised the Laboon he would be back. We will see if strawhat is able to come through with his promise.

"Wow that whale has quite a story. But anyway thank you for your help Crocus-san, but we really must be going. Come on girls, let's set sail. Mizore set a course Southwest, and Akane you tell us the moment the log pose stabilizes. Then tell Mizore which way to sail. " Nathan says as he and the girls take flight and land on the ship, leaving a very stunned Crocus behind them.

 **The Next day**

After sailing for a little less the 24 hours, the log pose had locked onto a Island. Nathan and the girls could see the Island. Akane spots a news coo flying over head. She signals it by waving at it, and it flies down. Akane purchases a paper from the news coo. The coo allows her to take a paper as well as the most recent wanted posters. She looks over them, While most of them did not catch her eye there were three that did. "Hey everyone, I have something you guy will wanna see! " she yells.

Everyone runs over to her, as she holds three pieces of paper. "Is that what I think it is?" Asks Yoko. "Mizore make an ice doll to steer the ship, you gotta come see this."

Mizore makes the doll and tells it to steer the ship to the port. She then comes down to or everyone else was. She notices the papers in Akane's hand. "So we have bounties now?"

" No not all of us do, only Nathan, Yoko, and Xenovia." Akane starts reading the wanted posters. "Nathan the demon is wanted dead or alive for 40 million Beri. Xenovia the blue knight wanted dead or alive for 25 million Beri and Yoko the sharpshooter wanted dead or alive for 20 million Beri. Looks like you and I missed out, Mizore."

"We are the port Mistress, is there anything else you require?" The ice doll asks.

"No thank you that will be all. " Mizore says as she dismisses the ice doll.

They disembark from the ship and nathan looks up at the sign over the pier. " This town is called Harujion girls, I wonder what island this is."

Suddenly they hear explosions, they look around and see they can find out where it came from. As the move closer they hear someone yell "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

A swirling wave of iron shards comes flying past Nathan and the girls, heading right for a guy with pink hair. The pink haired guy jumps up and Dodges it as he shoots a wave of fire from his mouth. Over on the other side of a road was a girl with blonde hair whom was yelling the two fighters."Natsu, Gajeel, stop this fighting before you destroy the whole town!"

A guy who had bolts in his face, turns to the blonde girl and yells. " Zip it Blondie! This is between me and Natsu!"

Nathan guessed he was Gajeel he had long black hair and was wearing a black sleeveless overcoat like shirt and brown pants.

Which ment the guy with pink hair, a black open sleeveless vest, and a white scarf was Natsu.

Nathan takes flight and lands next to her. "Are you a friend of these idoits? "

She just sighs and answers "sadly yes."

"Are those two always like this?"

" Unfortunately they are."

"Wow anyway Blondie can I ask you a few questions? I am a sailor and me and my crew need to know where we are. What country is this?

" First I'm not Blondie, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Second the country you are in is called fiore." Lucy had on a blue shirt with an open back, and white skirt. Her chest was at least a D-cup, maybe even an E

"Sorry for calling you Blondie, Mrs. Lucy. I am Nathan Arystar and these are my crew" ... Nathan points the girls as he says their Names ..." Mizore Shirayuki, Yoko Littner, Akane Seto and Xenovia Quarta."

"Nice to meet all of you " Lucy says.

Akane thinks for a minute, "You said Fiore, I think I read about this place. It's a very magical place, literally. The place is filled with people who use all kinds of strange abilities. Most are not found outside Fiore, not even with devil fruits."

Lucy who is looking at Akane with an extremely puzzled look." You are really not from around here are you?"

"Like I said we sailed here from a far away land. Say do know how long will it take for the log pose to reset? "

Suddenly Nathan hears a new female voice, "You said a you have a log pose?"

Nathan turns to see a girl with blue hair and a smaller chest then Lucy." Yes, why do ask?" She was walking towards them.

"Well I read about log poses in a book and I have always wanted to see one. "

"Sure I guess yes can!"

"Oh thank you Nathan."

"Wait I never told you my name"

"Yes true, but I saw your wanted poster in the paper. Don't worry though, I won't say a word to any one becuase of the log pose. Oh and by the way I'm Levy Mcgarden."


	8. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 8**

Nathan and his crew had now entered the Grand Line. They had landed on an island called Fiore, where people could use magic. They had met 4 wizards, and 2 talking cats from a wizard Guild called Fairy Tail. The wizards were called Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragnel, Gajeel Redfox, and Levy Mcgarden. Mizore had mad a bunch of ice dolls to watch the ship. Nathan and his crew we're now on a train heading a town called Magnolia, the place where the Fairy Tail guild was located. He was staring at now is very pathetic looking Natsu and Gajeel. They holding their stomachs, and looking like they could puke at any time.

"What is their problem, they look awful?" Yoko asks.

A black cat wearing pants, with a sword on his back says. " Well Gajeel and Natsu use a rare very and very powerful type of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. However dragon slaying magic comes at a price. They have only one weakness, motion sickness. Any mode of transportation ,no matter what it is gives them motion sickness. It's kind of embarrassing really... to be seen with Gjeel when he's like this, by the way I'm Pantherlily. "

"They would make the worst pirates." Xenovia says.

" Yea that's for sure! " Yoko replies.

"So people in Fiore actually use magic?" Mizore asks, trying to change the subject from the depressing matter of Natsu and Gajeel.

This time it's Levy who speaks up. " Yes, although it's very rare outside of Fiore. People do use magic here."

" I used to know a little witchling named Yukari. She was kind of annoying but she was my friend. She had this nasty little habit of conjuring washtubs with her magic, and dropping them on people's heads. Please tell me nobody has any magic like that."

"Well I don't know there are all types of magics out there in the world, but nobody in Fairy Tail uses that kind of magic. As for myself, I use a type of magic called letter Magic letter magic can take on many forms. The particular form I use allows me to materialize objects. " Levi small pull a small pen,out of her pocket." For instance if I write the word iron..." Levy write the mentioned word in the air with the pen..." then the word itself becomes iron." She hands piece of iron to Mizore.

"Wow that's cool really cool. What type of magic do you use Lucy?" Mizore asks turning to Lucy.

" I use a type of magic called Celestial allows me to summon Celestial Spirits beings from another Realm."

"Wow really?" Asks Akane with a somewhat exited look on her face. "

"Yes really, I will show when we get off the train."

The train wistle blows signaling the arrival at the train station. The Demon pirates and The Fairy Tail wizards disembark from the train. As soon as Natsu and Gajeel get off the train they scream "freeeeeedoooom." Everyone else was completely ignoring their stupidity.

" Can you show me that magic now Lucy?" Akane asks.

"Sure, " Lucy says as she pulls a set of keys from her belt. She takes one of the keys, sticks it out and, turns it in the air" Open gate of the Golden Bull Taurus!"

A minotaur appears in front of them wearing nothing but a speedo, with a giant axe on his back. Suddenly the minotaur spoke, " , I must say your udders are just as fine as ever." Lucy looking rather annoyed, gives the minotaur a dirty look. The minotaur starts looking around, " now who do you help you wi... " The minotaur's eyes lock onto Yoko's chest " ...Oh my, your udders are simply amazing. They are huuuuge,they're way better then Lucy's udders."

Now Yoko was used to guys hitting on her. She was used to guys staring at her chest. But she had never ever had thing that wasn't human hit on her and stare at her chest. She quickly covers her chest with her arms. "You pevert! Lucy, why is this cow thing hitting on me?"

Lucy sighs, "Taurus you can go. You're dismissed."

"Of course Mrs. Lucy, if there's anything else yooou need let me knooow."

"Why is that cow spirit such a pervert? Are all your spirits such perverts, Lucy?

"No one knows and no the only pervert is Taurus."

"Anyway so Levy, you said your guild master would know the log pose reset time?" Nathan asks.

"Yes Master Ezra should know. "

As everyone exits the train station, someone walks up to Nathan. He had a yellow shirt and black pants, short black hair, and was wearing a black and yellow headband. He was also carrying around a big backpack on his back and a red umbrella. "Excuse me but where is Furinkan highschool?"

"Where is what?" Nathan replies.

"Furinkan Highschool."

"Sorry sir, but there is no Furinkan Highschool in Magnolia." Levy replies to the mysterious man.

"Magnolia? Damn I never heard of this town before. What country am I in?"

"The country of Fiore."

"Fiore! Just, where the hell am?!" Just then it a carraige rolls by and he gets slashed with cold water. The man disappears and in his place there is a little black pig. The pig squeals then runs away.

"What the hell was his problem and why did he become a pig?" Nathan asks.

"I have no idea, you think maybe he ate devil fruit?" Akane

" It's quite possible, I don't think anyone can turn into a pig without a devil fruit" says Mizore.

Nathan an the girls turn to Levy and Lucy" Is it possible to turn somebody into a pig with magic?" Nathan asks.

" Not with normal Magic, only with black magic, which means that I might have a curse on him. I might be able to find a way to break it, but only we can find that guy." Levy Answers.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he's probably just a devil fruit user that wandered into this country." Nathan replies to Levy.

Everyone starts walking towards the Fairy Tail Guild and Levy asks Nathan a question." You mentioned he was probably a devil fruit user right? "

"Yes, why?"

" Well because I've always wanted to see one up close. Devil fruits are not found in Fiore, so most of the time it's only travelers who have them. I've read about them in books, and I'm guessing that guy was a Zoan fruit user."

" You would be right about that, Zoan would make him turn into an animal."

Akane being a Zoan user herself, decides to join in the conversation. "Levy, I'm Zoan fruit user, I it's the hito hito no mi: vampire model. So are you probably won't see noticeable changes to my appearance , I am indeed a vampire."

"So a devil fruit made you a vampire. Do you drink blood?"

"Yes, but I only drink what I need to survive, so really I only need to drink it like once a week."

" So you don't have any other forms you can use? Do you have any of the typical vampire weaknesses"

" If by typical vampire weaknesses you mean crap like the sun, then no I am immune the sun's effects. I'm also not effect by garlic or rather aleast not in a way you think. Garic not is poision like most books and other places say. I just have a strong sence of smell, and garlic drives my sence crazy."

" I see, thank you Akane, you taught me alot. "

"It was my pleasure, levy."

Everyone eventually approaches a large building built to look like a castle. "Here we this is the Fairy Tail Guild hall. "Says Pantherlily.

Gajeel and Natsu suddenly run ahead of everyone, and bust through the doors. "I'm back everyone time to celebrate! " Natsu yells.

"Shut up Natsu, nobody cares that your back!"

"No body cares that your back metal head."

"You shut up, fire butt."

Suddenly a female voice yells "Shut up, you two or I will have to kick both your asses." The voice comes from a girl with scarlet red hair. She was wearing armor, and had a sword on her belt.

Nutsu suddenly goes pale, "Yes Erza."

When Nathan hears Natsu say Erza he approaches her. "So you're the master of Fairy Tail? "

"Yes, and who might you be?" She asks back.

"My name is Nathaniel Arystar, but you can call me Nathan."

While Nathan was talking to Master Ezra, the girls were looking around the guild hall. Akane was talking to Levy. Xenovia was staring at some weirdo in his under wear and wondering why he wasn't wearing pants. Yoko was getting hit on just about every guy in the guild hall. Mizore was hiding behind a pillar watching all of this go on.

" Mizore, I found out that the log pose reset time."

She turns to see Nathan behind her. Really, how long does it take? "

"About 5 days, and why are you hiding behind this piller? "

"To many people here. I don't mind you and the others, but this place is to crowded."

 **Harujion port**

"I have a report on the pirates, sir."

"Very well, what do you have to report Elizabeth?"

"We have confirmed that the pirates are here! Their ship is here on the other side of the port. We also saw them boarding a train with a couple of other people. Should we capture their ship, captain Kasu?"

"No that wont be necessary. I have a plan though, find out where they took the train too. Soon we we will have those pirates within our grasp."


	9. Raven Tail

**Chapter 9**

4 days have passed since Nathan and the girls had arrived in Magnolia. They had been spending time with the members of Fairy Tail. Akane with levy, since they both liked reading. Xenovia with the guild master Erza, since both love swords and weapons. Yoko had not gotten a chance to bond with any of the guild members, as most of the guys we're hitting on her. Mizore had been hanging out with a girl named Wendy, who was the Sky Dragon Slayer. She was curious about Dragon Slayer Magic and Wendy seems like the most logical choice to tell her about it. She didn't go to Gajeel or Natsu becuase, Gageel seemed kind of mean to her, and Natsu scared her because of all the fire. Nathan had been just doing some siteseeing, and asked Lucy to be his guide. Nathan thought Lucy was really beautiful, though she didn't seem like the type of girl to fall for a pirate. Besides he could tell her and Natsu liked each other. He could tell they liked each other has more than just friends, though both of them were too stubborn to admit it. They have been sightseeing for the majority of the day and we're heading back to the Guild Hall for a bit. When Nathan And Lucy return they find the Guild Hall a mess as everyone was yelling and throwing crap around in some giant fight.

" What the hell why is everybody fighting? " Nathan asks.

" Yeah this happens all the time." Lucy says is she looks down and sighs.

Then out of nowhere Pantherlily comes flying in through the the doors, carrying Levy. "Everyone we need help!" Everyone turns and looks at Pantherlily and Levy. Pantherlily starts speaking to everyone. " We were on a job, with Jet, Dory, and Gajeel. As well as that pirate girl, Akane. " The mention of Akane's name peaked Nathan's interest. "We were on our way to the next Village over by carriage. When our Carriage was ambushed by strange soldiers I've never seen before and a member of Raven Tail. The soldiers and Raven Tail wizard captured our us.

Levy then adds "Lily and I, barely managed to get away. Gageel told Lily to grab me and keep me safe, as well as go get help."

"Pantherlily, Levy, tell me about the strange soldiers! Did they have any weird magical abilities?" Yells Nathan.

" Well most of them didn't seem to have powers, but there were 2 who did. They looked like the leaders. They had the ability to turn into animals like that weird guy we met the other day. "

" What did they turn into Pantherlily?"

"Well the male one turned into a black panther that looks much like myself. The female one turned into an eagle."

Nathan looks at Ezra " I'm sorry, Master Erza. This is all my fault. "Ezra looks at him with serious, but puzzled expression. " Those strange soldiers Pantherlily mentioned are marines, agents of the world government. We met the 2 leaders in place called loguetown, they must have followed us here. We need to go and rescue them, Master Erza pick a few of your Wizards to go with me and my crew and we will rescue everyone. "

Erza looks around the room and starts yelling orders. "I want Natsu, Happy, Grey, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, and Levy to go with Nathan and his crew to rescue our friends."

Everyone who was going groups up by the door and heads out. Nathan speaks to the group and says. "Since there's 11 of us I propose we fight in teams of two. One of the teams we'll just have to be 3. Who wants to group with who?"

Natsu immediately says he group with Happy. When the teams were all settled they were as followed. Mizore and Wendy along with Wendy's cat Carla, Grey and Yoko, Xenovia and Pantherlily, Nathan and Levy and of course Natsu and Happy. Mizore turns to Pantherlily and asks. "Do you have any idea where they might have been taken to, Lily?"

" Well I only see two possibilities. One they are at the Raven Tail guild hall, or two they were taken back to those strange soldiers ship. Although the Raven Tail guild hall is closer so that's the more likely answer."

" And where is this Raven Tail guild hall? " Nathan asks.

" It's about 20 kilometers Northwest of here. What's strange though is that, Raven Tail was disbanded following the Grand Magic games, and most of its members were imprisoned by the Magic Council. "

"Then I guess somehow they escaped. " Nathan says they take flight towords the enemy hideout. The conversation continues as they fly towards their destination and try come with a plan.

When they arrive at the guild hall , Natsu charges in, completely ignoring the plan. Pantherlily sighs " somehow I knew he was going to do that and ruin the plan. oh well since our cover is blown we might as well charge in."

When they enter the building, they come into a dark room. They hear a voice coming from all around them. " Welcome fairies and pirates alike, I welcome you to my guild hall. I am your host for this lovely little game, the master of Raven Tail Ivan Dreyar. While playing a little game you must follow my rules. Now proceed through the doors in front of you, as I tell you too."

"We wont play your stupid games Ivan."

" Oh you will play dragon slayer, if your friends to remain in one peice. Now pirate captain proceed the door on your left." A door lights up on the left side of the room." You may take anyone with you, pirate. My only rule is that, they can't one of you crew members or the the dragon slayer." Since everyone had already decided on teams, Nathan walks through the door with Levy. That only left 4 teams to get a door.

A door to far right opens lights up. "This is the for the female swordsmen with blue hair. Same rule applies, pick an ally and come through the door. " Xenovia and Pantherlily head though their door.

"Where is my damn door, you idiot!"

"Patience my dear dragon slayer is a virtue, one which you severely lack .The next door was for Wendy and Mizore. Followed by a door for Grey and Yoko. "This last door is yours Natsu Dragneel." Nastu charges through door and into the dark hallway behind it, followed closely behind by Happy.

 **With Xenovia and Pantherlily, in a dark hallway**

They had been wondering in the dark hallway when, Pantherlily asks. "Xenovia, what do you think is waiting for us at the end?"

" I don't know, but he made us go through very specific doors. That can only mean traps designed for each person. "

" I was thinking the same thing." They notice a light at the end of the hallway. When they reach the end, Xenovia and Pantherlily see their opponent.

" You are that flying Marine from Loguetown. " Xenovia says.

"Yes and now it's time for me to beat you. Oh, and by the way the name is Lieutenant Elizabeth. I'll at least give you the courtesy of knowing my name before you die. "

"Lily stay out of this, this is between me and her. Step in only if things start to look bad." With that xenovia removes her white robe, as she pulls out her sword simultaneously. She charges Lieutenant Elizabeth. The said lieutenant pulls out her katana and charges towards Xenovia. Their swords meet and you hear the sound of clashing metal.

"I will defeat you pirate! will do it in the name of Justice!

 **With Grey and Yoko**

Grey and Yoko's opponent was a Raven Tail wizard. He black unkept hair and black eyes. He also wore a black skintight shirt and pants that were mostly yellow and green. " You are that wizard that can mimic others magic, kurohebi."

Koruhebi remains their silently staring at Grey. This cuases Yoko look at Grey. " Grey, why don't you have pants on?"

"Shut up, Yoko you're one talk. You don't wear much either."

Kurohebi, who was obviously getting a little bit annoyed now, shots off a bit of ice magic in the shape of a tiger.

"So you used your Mimic Magic to mimic Leon. That makes it all the more easy to kill you. Yoko stay back and give me some support from afar. I will keep this guy busy up close." Gray puts his hand on his palm " ice make: sword. " He charges at the mimicking of Raven Tail Kurohebi, who is using ice magic to make ice animals. Gray start slicing the animals in half as he charges closer and closer to Kurohebi.

Yoko was shooting her rifle at the animals that Grey missed. She was also trying to hit their opponent with a few shots when she saw openings. But Kurohebi was easily dodging her shots. "Stay still you little snake."

 **With Mizore, wendy and Carla**

"Be careful child, there could be traps anywhere in this dark and dank hallway." Carla says just as the room lights up. The girls find themselves in an big open room.

" Welcome to your doom, my dragon slayer and yuki-onna friends." Says a voice comming from the other end of the room.

Cross the room was a guy with purplish skin. He was also very short and kind of ugly. "Nullpuddinig " says Carla instantly remembering the guy.

Mizore takes her true yuki-onna form. Her hair turns to ice crystals and her hands turn into claws made of ice." Windy give me support here. I will find him close up, while you keep your distance and attack from afar."

Wendy nods and takes a Battle Stance.

 **With Levy and Nathan**

"Do you think jet dorry and Gageel are ok? " Levy asks with a rather worried tone of voice.

"Don't worry Levy we will rescue them."

I don't think so, pirate." The room lights up and standing on the other side was Captain Kasu.

"Oh you've come back for more Panther. " Nathan draws his sword. "Or have you come to die?"

" It's you who will die, pirate." They charge at each other and start clashing swords. As their swords strike each other Nathan notices poison dripping from the blade. Nathan manages to block each one of the captain's blows. However he cannot get in an attack.

Levy was trying her best to support him with some of her magic. The captain however, kept dodging most of her attacks.

Captain kasu turns his attention to Levy. " attacks are annoying me wizard." He charges at her and manages to slash her in the arm. Almost immediately after that, Levy starts screaming in pain.

"Levy! Are you okay?! Nathan yells.

Kasu luaghs as she screams. "That is a fast-acting and very deadly poison. she has only 30 minutes left. "


	10. Levy

**Chapter 10**

After learning that Captain Kasu had teamed up with a with an enemy of fairy tail, Ivan Dreyer. Kasu and Ivan had captured 3 Fairy Tail wizards, Gajeel Jet, and Dory, as well as a member of Nathan's crew Akane. The demon Pirates had teamed up with Fairy Tail to save their friends they had infiltrated the Raven Tail Base split up into five teams. Each took a different door in the enemy base, and each got into a fight with one of the captors.

 **Mizore, Wendy,** **and Carla**

Mizore charges at Nullpudding, in her yuki-onna. She swipes her claws at him, only to have him dodge. She had anticipated this and used icy cold breath on him. Being a yuki-onna her breath alone was below freezing. Unfortunately this was not enough to catch him off guard, as his arms turn spiky. He manages to hit Mizore with the spiky fist. This attack sends her flying into the wall, with a crash.

"If that's the best You Got yuki-onna, then I have already won."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Mizore makes about 10 ice clones. The ice clones charge at him, all at once. As they all swipe their claws at him, he jumps into the air. One of the the clones gets a hit on him, slicing his leg with the claw.

" Lucky shot, Ice Girl."

"Oh really, take a look at your leg." Nullpuddinig looks at his leg to see it slowly freezing. The clones a bit of my blood on their claws. While I have no problem with it my blood is extremely cold. Your body we'll slowly freeze as this battle goes on. From my estimates it would take about 40 minutes for you to become completely frozen.

"That's plenty of time to beat you yuki-onna!"

Mizore charges at him, he dodges but she keeps swiping at him. She continues this for for a few minutes, while slowly leading him towards Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer realized what she was doing and shot off and Ice Dragons Roar at him. He tries to jump and dodge it, with his leg frozen he can't jump as high. The hits him with full force. Mizore takes this opportunity to make her move. She flies towards him at top speed. She grabs neck, and Pins him to the ground. She breathes in some air, and then blows cold air straight into Nullpuddinig's face. His body quickly becomes a block of ice.

Mizore returns her human form and gives Wendy and Carla a thumbs up." Come on you two let's go see if we can find our friends."

 **Xenovia and Pantherlily**

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of metal clashing. Xenovia and Lieutenant Elizabeth were locked in an intense sword battle. They were flying around the room trying to land an attack on the other, as their swords met. Xenovia would attempt to slice the Lieutenant, only to have the attack blocked. Then get into a blade lock with each other. As neither fighter wanted to lose the other. Xenovia puts all her might into the lock, hoping to throw off the lieutenants balance. The lieutenant however, was doing the same.

"You may be a damn pirate, but are very skilled in the art of swordplay." Says the Lieutenant.

"Thank you, I must admit you're not that bad either." Xenovia replies.

Both of them jump back and charge again. Xenovia swings to the right, Elizabeth blocks it. She uses all of her strength and manages to push the lieutenant back a little bit, catching her off guard. The sword user quickly slices the Lieutenant's arm. Elizabeth quickly regains her posture and charges at Xenovia.

" Xenovia looks like you're having a relatively hard time with this enemy. I can help anytime if you need it. "

Xenovia turns and gives Lily a look of approval. Seeing this look, the lieutenant prepares for Pantherlily attacks by pulling out the second sword she had at her waist. Pantherlily grows to the height of both of the other Fighters. His sword changes inside as well, to about the size of xenovia's Durandul. However holding off both Xenovia and Pantherlily was proving harder then she thought. While the Lieutenant was busy holding off Xenovia, Pantherlily flies straight at her from below and knocks her swords upwards. This causes her to lose her grip on the weapons. She tries to fly down and pick them up, only to be tackled by Pantherlily. He pins her down to the ground, sword to her neck.

 **Yoko and Grey**

"Ice make: lance " a couple of curved lances appear in Grey's hand. He shoots them off at Kurohebi Kurohebi, Whom dodges with relative ease. He makes a tiger out of ice and sends it at Grey. "Ice make: hammer " a giant hammer forms in Grey's hand. He use the hammer to smash the tiger, as he charges at Kurohebi.

Yoko shoots off a few electro pulse rounds at Kurohebi. Because Yoko was useing a gun and keeping her distance, she was a bit faster than Gery with her attacks. Kurohebi was more trouble dodging her electro shots then Grey's Ice. She shoots a shot towards Kurohebi from his left side. Ty The shot forces him to dodge to the right . Yoko keeps shooting from that angle. He continues to the right until, he right in to Grey's hammer. The Hammer hits him the back, causing quite a bit of damage. The attack sends Kurohebi right into the wall. He falls face forward on to floor, as Yoko and Grey move closer to him. He manages to get up on his feet, and uses the last of his strength to make a bear out of the ice. As the bear forms, he collapses to the ground.

Grey dodges the bear, but Yoko wasn't so lucky. The bear swipes it claws at Yoko, and hits her. While the attack didn't do any physical to her, it did damage her sence of modesty. The attack had managed managed to pull off Yoko's bikini top, exposing her chest to Grey. This causes Grey to have a nose bleed, faint, and collapse to the ground. She kills the ice bear with a shot from her rifle and looks at both of the men in the room, the were both unconscious. She picks up her flame print bikini top, and looks at it. It had no real damage done to it, and was still useable. Looks like the bear just hooked with claw, and pulled it off. She ties back on, goes to wake up Grey.

 **Nathan and Levy**

The poison was taking it toll on Levy, as she was slowly growing weaker. Nathan was tying to defeat Captain kasu, as fast as he could, though it was difficult. When realizing Nathan had him out matched in swordplay, he had switched to his panther form. In that form he was stronger and faster then Nathan, and he knew it. " Tick tock pirate clock is ticking period only 15 minutes till your friend dies." The captain says in a mocking tone of voice. The captain continues to swipe his claws at Nathan, as he is forced to dodge and block the attacks.

"Why are you working with Ivan guy panther? You know he's a criminal, right?"

"Yes I know, but he is an old friend. You think this is my first time in Fiore. And besides I couldn't arrest him even if I wanted to. The magic Council that rules this country made it very clear the Marines have no Authority here. We can only arrest pirates like you who wander into this country. But any crimes related to wizards is to be handled directly by them." Nathan then has an idea, he just hopes Levy is up for it.

Nathan's Wings appear on his back, as he takes to the sky. He flies as fast as he can towards Levy. He grabs her and flies into the sky, out of the captain's reach. She didn't look very good. He could tell she was a lot of pain, from the poison that was slowly killing her. "Levy I can tell you're in bad shape but, I don't think I can win against the captain. Can I ask you a favor?" She shakes her head yes weakly. " Devil fruit users have one weakness, and that is the sea. Do you think you can use your power conjure up some salt water and fill the floor with it?" Again she nods, though Nathan could tell just doing that was taking a lot of strength from her. Nathan lands on the ground, and sets Levy down.

He turns to face the captain, and charges at him. Levy starts using all her might, to write the word saltwater in the air. The captain realized this, and tries to attack Levy. But, Nathan stood his ground. He was determined to let her finish writing the word. After holding off the captain for about 5 minutes Levy finishes writing the word. She collapses to the ground as the room starts to flood with salt water coming from levy magic. As the water reaches the captain his speed starts to reduce as the water slowly zaps his strength. Nathan, now had the upper hand. He slices the captain in the side. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you live because, because I want to be able to fight you on fair terms one day." Nathan turns and runs towords Levy. He could hear her breathing heavily, as her death drew near.

" Did we win? " Levy asks weakly in between breaths.

"Yes, we did Levy and it's all thanks to you."

"Levy!" Yells a voice from the other side of the room. Nathan looks up to see Gageel, running towards him, followed by Jet and Dory, as well as Grey, Yoko and Akane. "Levy, will she be okay? What happened to her?"

"I'm afaird not Gajeel she is dying" Nathan points to the unconscious Captain Kasu. " He poisoned he when he cut her arm with his sword."

Gajeel looks down at her "Levy, please don't die." He says as he starts to tear up.

Levy was still breathing heavily, like it was a struggle just to breathe." Ga... Ga... Gajeel."

"Yes levy!?"

"I... I th-think I w-wont m-make it... be st-strong with out m-me a-and re.. m-member that I... lo-love..." Levy's head falls to her side and she stops breathing.

"Levy!" Gajeel yells as he rests his head on her chest.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, very much so " Gajeel says not even looking up at Nathan.

"I see, well can I ask you a question then? If I said I could save her from death, would you mind if she joined my crew. The choice in the end will be her's though."

"Do it, if can save her, then I'm begging to save her."


	11. The Dragon and The Devil child

Chapter 11

"Are you sure about this, Gageel? If I bring her back, she will be a demon. She will become a member of the house of Arystar. Are sure about this?"

"Yes, Damn it! Gajeel yells. "Bring her back, you owe it to her after all. Its your fault she was killed. "

"Wait, how is it my fault?"

"Because she was with you and you should have protected her better! " Gajeel yells in repy to Nathan.

"I tried as hard as I could to keep her safe, Gajeel."

"Well obviously you didnt try hard enough, because if you did she would still be alive. Now if you can bring her back do it or I will fucking kill you."

"Very well, Gajeel " Nathan says with a sigh. He reaches into is pocket and pulls some of his evil pieces. He pulled out a Knight, two bishop and a pawn. He decides on making Levy a bishop, and puts the pieces away, leaving one bishop out.

"What the hell? I said bring her back not play chess stupid! Gajeel yells.

"Trust me be patient Gajeel, this is not an ordinary chess piece. It is a tool, one which I will use to revive her" . Nathan puts the peice on in levy's hands. "I Nathaniel Arystar call upon the soul of Levi Mcgarden. Hear my call and be reborn as a member of the house of Arystar." Levy starts floating and glowing as the the evil piece absorbs into her body.

After a few minutes, she comes back to the ground and opens her eyes." I... I'm alive." She doesn't have any time to react before Gajeel starts hugging her tightly.

"Levy, I'm so glad your alive."

" Yea, but I wanna know how?"

"Nathan did it, with a some type of magical chess peice."

"It's called an evil peice, Levy you know how I'm know as the demon. Well that is not just a title, I'm a real demon and now so are you." Nathan says to them both.

"I'm a demon now?" She ask.

"Yes, you are. Can I ask you a very important question? " levy nods her head. " Would you like to be part of my crew now that your a demon? "

"You want me to be a pirate? I don't think I would make good pirate."

" Lets get out of here." Yoko says looking arond the room. "This place is starting to creep me out. Let's find the others and leave this place"

"Yoko is right let's Leave. Levy, please consider joining. The girls and I would love having you with us. We are seting sail tomorrow afternoon. So I will need an answer by then."

 **The following day, The Devil's Fortune**

After considering the ofter to join Levy had decided to accept. They were now on the ship preparing to set sail. Levy was saying good bye to all her guild mates, whom had come to Harujion to see here off. Some of her friends where taking hard then other. But jet and Dory seemed to be taking it the hardest, as they couldn't stop crying about how much they would miss her. Gajeel was trying to act tough, although you could tell he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Gajeel this is something I must do. It will give chances to see and, learn about things I could never see in Fiore."

"I will miss you too, Levy. " He says as he hugs her tightly. "Oh yea, and one more thing before you leave."

"Sure Gajeel anything for you."

"Promise me you will come back alive. Because when you do, I'm making you mrs. Redfox. " He holds out his hand and it was a ring made of iron.

"Oh my god, Gajeel I... I... would Love to be your wife. "Levy says as Gajeel places the ring on her finger. She and Gajeel share a very passionate kiss, that had been brought on by the heat of the moment. The break their kiss and stare into each other's eyes. " well I.. I better get going, good bye Gajeel. " Levy starts walking to the ship as she blushes heavily.

She boards The Devil's Fortune and turns to wave good bye to everyone. Natsu starts yelling to her "One: you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live."

Next Erza start starts yelling. "Two: you must never use former contacts you met while in the guild for personal gain."

" Although our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Yells Gajeel as waves good bye to his new the ship gets farther and farthe away, Levy starts to tear up a bit, but then, quickly wipes her tears away.

 **On the sea, one week later**

Levy was standing on the starboard side of the ship, staring out at the sea "So how is the pirates life so far, Levy?" Akane asks walking up behind her.

"Well I'm enjoying the traveling, but it's a little bit quiet without everybody yelling in the guild hall!"

"I find it peaceful and nice, a definite change form my old village. There I was seen as a monster, because of my devil fruit abilities. But now that a pirate, finally have people who care about me. I found a family here."

"I'm happy for you Akane." Levy says with a smile.

"Land!" Yells one of Mizore's ice clones from the crow's nest.

Mizore hearing this looks around till she see a island of the starboard bow. "Akane, is that island that the log pose is pointing at?"

Akane looks at the log pose on her wrist "Yes, Mizore."

"Where is everyone else? " Asks Levy.

"Well Nathan is sleeping, Yoko is in the kitchen getting a snack, and Xenovia is in the training room practicing her technique. Mizore, send a clone to get them." Akane answers. After the ice clone had retrieved the others, they all take flight and start surveying the island for signs of life. As they take flight they are hit with a powerful gust of wind. They also hear a loud whistling sound.

"This Island is extremely windy, makes flying really difficult."

" It's even harder for me, I'm still getting used to flying without the help of Pantherlily. Flying feels kind of weird."

They eventually see some smoke in the horizon. They fly closer to see a camp fire, with people around it. " We should probably land away from the camp and walk there. Don't wanna freak them out." They land a little ways from the camp and start walking towards it.

As they approach the camp they are stopped by people in brown cloaks." Halt, who goes there?!" They asked as they point their weapons at Nathan and the girls.

" Relax we mean no harm. We are but simple Sailors, we docked our ship on the north side of the island. we came ashore looking for Village or something. we seek information about the time it takes the long post to lock to the next Island.

A female voice comes from within the camp." You can relax Sora, they're not world government agents. You can let them pass."

The now named Sora, turns to look at the source of the voice. As he moves and faces her, Nathan he's the source as well. The voice was coming from a very well known person. Coming from one of Nathan's Heroes. There standing directly inside the camp, was the black haired beauty known as Nico Robin." What makes you so sure, miss Robin?" Sora asks her.

"Because of this." She hands him some papers. Sora looks at the the papers. " ah I see, I guess that would explain how you know. Very well, Nathan the demon you and your crew may pass. He hands the papers back to Robin.

As Nathan in the crew pass into the camp, there was only one thing going through his mind. He was thinking about all the questions, he had for Nico Robin. " um excuse me, Nico Robin. I ask you a few questions? She nods. Okay if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and the other strawhats? Why hasn't anybody seen the strawhats in over a year?"

" Because back in Sabaody Archipelago, we were beaten by 0lAdmiral Kizaru and the warlord Bartholomew Kuma. We were scattered by the powers of the warlord. Where the others are, I do not know. But you remember the last newspaper that Luffy appeared in. He sent a message in that paper. We were originally planning to meet back at our ship in three days. But the message Luffy sent, said instead to meet back at the ship in two years."

So you guys have spent the last year training." She nods as they approach a big tent. She leads Nathan and the girls inside.

"Dragon, we have visitors!"

In the middle of the the tent was a table with a man facing it. As the man looks up and Nathan sees his face, he realizes that it is Monkey D Dragon, the Revolutionary. " Who do we have here, Robin?"

" The Demon Pirates that have been in the news recently. "

"I see, well if they are enemies of the world government, then they are friends of mine. Did you guys follow the log pose here?"

"Yes sir, by the way how long does the log pose take on this islands?"

"It only takes 12 hours to reset on Whistling Rock Island."

"12 hours, wow thats pretty short amount of time."

"Yea, your welcome to stay at our camp."

"Thank you Sir."

"Robin, give them that extra tent." He turns away then turns back."Wait, why do you seem familiar to me?"

"Well you helped free my country from the world government shortly, after the war of the best! I'm the Crown Prince of Dimhollow Kingdom, Nathaniel Arystar. It's a small kingdom in the Northwestern end of the North Blue."

"I see, I remember your kingdom, a beautiful place. It's even home to a small village of Yuki Onna, did you know that?"

"Yes sir, my first mate Mizore, is from that village. " he points to Mizore.

"I see, and she is real looker too. Tell you what my young friend, take that small chest over on the table in the corner of the tent. Inside that chest is a devil fruit, the Kaze Kaze no mi to be exact.

" But, why would you give me something so valuable, as a logia type devil fruit. "

"Just call it a gift, your majesty. Now if you'll excuse me I have important business to take care of. Robin take them to their tent and give them those wanted posters of theirs."

Robin hands Nathan the papers she had. There was 6 of them. They read "Nathan the demon: wanted dead or alive, 70 million beli. Yuki-onna Mizore: wanted dead or alive, 47 million beli. Vampire Akane: wanted dead or alive, 30 million beli. Yoko the Sharpshooter: wanted dead or alive, 35 million beli. Xenovia the Blue Knight: wanted dead or alive, 40 million beli. Levy the mage: wanted dead or alive, 25 million beli."

"Wow our bounties went up!" Nathan says staring at the posters, with the girls behind him.

"That's 247 million" Akane says.

"That's not bad for a crew 6 people." Nathan replies." Now, let's get som rest girls. We can set sail in the morning. "


	12. Sound

**Chapter 12**

After landing on whistling Rock Island and spending the night in the camp of Monkey D Dragon, Nathan and girls were now to sailing to their next destination. They had awoken in the morning, to find that the log pose had reset while they were sleeping. They had flown to their ship, and set sail without disturbing Dragon and his camp. The had been sailing for a bout 4 hours now. "When is breakfast? " Levy asks as her stomach growls fom hunger.

"Yoko is working on that, she is cooking breakfast right now!" Mizore replies.

"Okay good, becuase im starving! "Levy replies fact that, Yoko had volunteered to do the cooking at all came as a shocker to everyone. She didn't seem like the type who liked cooking, but so far her food turned out to be pretty good. "What is she making?"

" I don't know, but whatever it is it smells amazing." Xenovia replies.

Akane smells the air "pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

Everyone looks Akane "how do you know that? She never lets anybody in the kitchen while she's cooking. So how do you know that? " Asks Xenovia.

"Xenovia, you forget that I am a vampire. My sense of smell is way better than you . So I can smell each individual thing that she is making."

Just as Akane finishes talking, Yoko comes out of the cabin door. "Breakfast is ready! " the devil's Fortune had a small kitchen/dinning area on the lower port side of the ship. They all start heading down to the lower deck, where are the kitchen was located. when sit down at the table, the whole ship starts rocking violently. After a moment or two one of Mizore's ice clones comes running in to the dining area. " Excuse me mistress Mizore, but the ship is being attacked by Marines."

"Seriously!" Nathan says. "Did you catch a glimpse of who it was, is it Captain Kasu?"

"Sorry Master Nathan, couldn't tell. Please forgive me!"

"It's okay don't worry." Nathan turns to Yoko and says." Yoko as amazing as your food looks, have to put breakfast on hold. Let's go defend our ship."

As they exit out onto the deck of the ship, and hard greeted by Lieutenant Elizabeth. " Hello Pirates, are all these stupid ice doll things your best? "

"Not even close " Xenovia swings her sword at the lieutenant, whom blocks. The keep clashing blades, while Nathan thinks of plan.

"Levy remember how we took down the Captain?" Nathan asks Levy.

She nods. "I kinda do, but I the shock of dying messed with my memory a bit. I remember something about saltwater. "

" Yeah that's right saltwater. I need you to conjure up some salt water and shoot it at the marine." Levy does just that and shoots off a bubble of saltwater at the lieutenant, trapping her inside of it. The bubble then moves of the deck then and explodes, the lieutenant who is now unconscious, falls into the sea. Quickly full speed ahead, while the other Marines are focused on rescuing their lieutenant."

 **The following day**

Since the Marines attacked yesterday things have been relatively quiet. They were still selling towards the next Island. Yoko and Mizore were fishing for dinner, Akane and Levy were laying on the deck chairs reading some books that Levy had brought with her. Xenovia and Nathan were in the training room dueling. The ice clones are were sailing the ship. "Land! " yells the the clone in the crows nest. Everyone on the deck looks up, as the ice clone flies to the ground. " Mistress Mizore there is a huge land mass just up ahead. You can't see it because it's kind of foggy today. Shall I go fetch master Nathan and mistress Xenovia?"

" Yes" Mizore looks around the other ice clones and says. " The rest of you prepare for going ashore.

"Yes mistress Mizore."

Soon just the clone had said, the Island comes into view. They clones pull up close to the shore, and Nathan and the girls disembark from the ship. In the distance along the shore they see a building. As they approach the building, they see someone in black walking into it. " Excuse me, can we get some help! " Nathan yells. The person in black turns around to look at Nathan and the others.

"Turn back this is territory of otogakure, you are not welcome here."

"We just want some information about the island."

"I said leave! You chose to ignore my warning! " the man in black charges at Nathan and the girls with a knife in hand. Mizore makes a wall of ice, to block him. He quickly makes hand sign and loud screeching sound Echoes through the air. The sound waves cause the ice to shatter. He keeps charging forward, only two this time have his knife blocked by Nathan's sword. Nathan puts a little bit of demonic energy into his sword, and shatters the man in black's knife. Mizore quickly freezes the man in a block of ice. Then suddenly they hear kind of faint laughing followed by someone speaking.

" May I ask why you are attacking my ninja?"

An extremely pale man walks out of the woods surrounding them. He had long black hair that float down his back and was wearing a tan robe with purple rope as a belt." We are sorry sir, we did not mean to attack your Ninja. But he attacked us first, we are only looking to get some information on this island." Nathan replies to the man

The man chuckles again. " I see, tell you what, I will help you if you help me."

"Sure I guess we can help you out. I mean I guess it's only fair."

" If you beat my ninja then you are obviously strong. So in exchange for my information I would like you to help me something. In about 1 week and planning a little fun at a place called konohagakure. I would like you to help me with my plan. I will make you sound Ninja if you do."

"I'm sorry to turn you down sir, but we are pirates. We are sailing the Seas in search of the great treasure one piece. I fear helping you will take too long. As soon as the log pose resets we plan on leaving this Island."

" I see, however the log pose you speak of takes a month-and-a-half to reset on this island. Now if you don't help me, then I might just kill you."

Nathan senses that this guy meant what he said. He could also sense that this guy could kill them all easily. " Girls Let's help this guy. Besides helping him will give us something to, while the log pose resets.

"Wise Choice come on now if you're going to be my Ninja, I need your names."

"I'm Nathaniel Arystar, and these are my crew Mizore Shirayuki, Xenovia Quarta, Akane Seto, Yoko Littner, and Levy Mcgarden.

"Very well, I will get how Kabuto get all your ninja paperwork in order. I I would like you to come with me, I need to assess your abilities. Also if you're going to enter the chunin exams, that you will need to split up into two teams. Oh, and I am Orochimaru, the otokage of the village hidden in the sound."

Orochimaru then takes them to a big room inside the building, were he makes Nathan and the girls show off their abilities. After they had showed Orochimaru what they were made of, he says. "You are certainly an odd bunch. " He points to Mizore. "You there, you're not a survivor of the Yuki clan are you?"

"The Yuki clan?" Mizore Replies with a confused look.

" You say you were pirates right?

"Yes sir."

" Then I geuss you not Yuki clan. But if you're not part of that clan, then why do you have the power of ice?"

Thats easy,I'm a yuki-onna!"

Orochimaru chuckles" I see, you really are an interesting bunch. As for the teams, I would suggest team 1 Nathan Mizore and Yoko. Team 2 Xenovia, Levy and, Akane. I will give the next few days to prep for your journey to the Leaf Village."

"Thank you!"

A girl with pinkish red hair, walks into the room. " Ahhh, perfect timing Tayuya, I need a favor from you."

She gives him a dirty look. "What the fuck, do you want you pedophile snake bastard?"

Orochimaru cringes at the word "pedophile" but quickly regains his composure. " I need you to show our newest sound Ninja around. These six new additions, are going to help us with the leaf invasion. I would like you to show them around our home."

" And why the fuck would I do that?"

" Because I'm asking you to!" As he says that Tayuya puts her hand on the back of her neck. Her expression changes, and it almost seems like she is in pain. Nathan see this but, decides not to bring it up at this time.

"Fine I'll do it, you damn snake bastard!"

"Thank you Tayuya." Orochimaru says as he disappears leaving only a pile of snakes behind. The snakes quickly Scurry off in all directions.

So you are our guide, Tayuya. It's very nice to mee..." Nathan says as he's cut off by Tayuya

" Don't try to get friendly with me, asshole. I'm only following Lord Orochimaru's orders. Now follow me you dumbass idiots."

Tayuya leads them to a room and says. "Here is your room assholes, now get out of my face!"

Nathan and the girls walk into the room and Tayuya slams the door shut. " man that bitch was rude!" Yoko says.

Nathan then replies to Yoko "Yes that may be true, but I think she has good reason for it. She may put up that facade because she have to deal with that Orochimaru guy. I don't know if you noticed it but did you see how she was tried to tell him no, when he asked her to help us? Then she clutched her neck, almost like she was in pain, before she agreed to help us. I think as some kind of control over her and he uses pain to enforce it. Which means if that's the case comma then we must keep an eye on this Orochimaru. I don't think he's a very trustworthy person."


	13. Leaf

**Chapters 13**

It had been 4 days since, Nathan and the girls had arrived in this strange Land. Levy and Akane, had both confirmed that they had read about this island in a book. Apparently the island was much like Fiore. The people had strange magical abilities, stemming from a type of energy they called chakra. Most of the abilities were based on elements like wind, water, lightning, Earth, and Fire. They also had Advanced types of summoning and sealing magic. The users of these of these magical abilities were called ninjas. The island itself was a place even the world government dared not to go. The girls we're now preparing for their trip to the leaf Village. Nathan however, was seeing if he could get through to Tayuya, and get her to break that tough facade of hers.

" I told you leave me, the fuck alone!"

As Nathan was taking to Tayuya, he couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her long flowing pinkish red hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. She wasn't blessed with a figure as curvy as Yoko's, but her smaller more muscular and toned body was still beautiful. " oh come on Tayuya-chan, you can't keep up that tough girl act forever. I know you have to have a nicer side. I think you've just spent too much time around that snake bastard. You only act that way to ..." Nathan was cut off by Tayuya yelling at him.

"I said go the fuck away and don't call me Tayuya-chan!"

"Okay fine, I'll I'll go now, see ya later Tayuya-chan!" Nathan says as he walks off towards the room with the girls.

As he walks away a small tear leaks down Tayuya's check. She knew that he was right about her attitude. She wondered , why he seemed to care about her problems. When she realizes the tears are coming down her face, she quickly wipes them away. " Why the fuck should I care about him. He'll probably dead by the end of the leaf invasion, so why the fuck should I care." She goes off to train by herself.

With the girls

" Has anyone seen Nathan? Orochimaru said he wanted us at the leaf Village by tomorrow. So if we're going to help him we need to leave now. Another sound team left yesterday. If we fly we can make it there by tonight."

" He said he was going to go talk to that redhead that Orochimaru made our guide." Replies Mizore.

"What does he see in that bitch?"

" I don't know Yoko, but he said something about how he thinks Orochimaru is controlling her." Levy replies. Just as she says that Nathan walks into the room

"Hey my lovely ladies! Are we almost ready to leave?

" Yes, we were waiting on you, captain " Yoko says with a bit of sarcasm and emphasis on certain words.

"Gees sorry Yoko, I was just saying goodbye to Tayuya. I'm ready to leave whenever you girls are." Nathan could tell Yoko was obviously annoyed with him.

They head outside of the building." Now which way did Orochimaru say was the leaf village was?" Asks Mizore.

"He said it was about 40 km south of here. If we fly, there we can get there by tonight. He also told us to rendezvous with a team from the sand village. The sand is helping helping Orochimaru with his invasion. " Akane holds up a piece of paper, with a hourglass like symbol on it. " He said Look for this symbol on their headbands."

"We'd better get flying, if we hope to make it there on time" Says Xenovia.

 **At the same time, with Tayuya**

After having a little run in with Nathan, Tayuya was walking towards her room. As she walked there, she was thinking about Nathan's words to her. She is not paying attention and runs right into a six armed man. "Tayuya you look like something is bothering you."

Leave me alone, kidomaru.

"Now I know something is wrong. You didn't even insult me. come on Tayuya, you can tell me what's wrong."

"You want insults, I'll give you insults. Piss off, you six armed freek to nature. Go eat a fly, you disease ridden spider bastard! Now piss the fuck off!"

"Fine Tayuya, I will leave." Says kidomaru, not wanting to get his teammate's bad side.

 **With Nathan and the girls**

As the demon Pirates were getting ready to head towards the leaf village, they notice something outside the tower. The person that Mizore had frozen a few days ago, was laying in a puddle of water. Mizore runs over to check his pulse, " poor bastard, he's dead."

"Orochimaru must have left him out here to freeze to death." Yoko says.

"Well there's not much we can do for him, and we better get going to the leaf village. He said something about it being a big walled fortress, in the forest.

After flying for about 4 hours they reached the leaf Village. "Man this island is huge! But it looks like we finally made it to the leaf Village" says Akane." Before we go in we better put on those headbands, that Orochimaru gave us. So we can pass off as Ninja of the sound."

Levy who had been carrying the bag with headbands in it, reaches in and pulls them out. Of course none of the crew except Nathan actually wore theirs like a headband. Levy and Akane decided to wear there's like a belt, Yoko and Xenovia tied their headbands their arms, and Mizore decided to wear hers like a loose-fitting necklace.

As they walk through the Village Gate, they are stopped by two people sitting in a small booth on the side of the gate. "Halt State your business for entering the Village hidden in the leaves."

"We are ninja from the hidden sound Village. We are here for the chunin exams."

Oh yes very well sound ninja. May I ask you see your ninja registration ID cards."

"Yes very well, give me one second." Levy reaches into the bag once more, and pulls out a smaller bag, with all of the ID cards that Orochimaru had made for them. " Here you are!" Levy says as she hands the checkpoint ninjas the cards

The gate checkpoint Ninjas quickly look over the ID cards. "Good everything seems to be in order. Welcome to konohagakure, sound ninjas. " they hand Levy some papers, and say. "Those papers contain a map of the village, with all the best restaurants on it. It also contains all the ninja supply stores, should you need to stock up on stuff for the exams. As for where you will stay, we have arranged for to stay in the Uchiha District, just find Uchiha Sasuke. You can't miss him, he is kind of an emo kid with black hair. The Exams start tomorrow at 8 am sharp, good luck"

When Nathan was sure he and girls were away from hearing range, he says "So do you girls want to look around the town, or go find the sand Village contacts?" The girls all decide they want to look around town. Nathan looks up to see a mountain with four faces carved on it." Those people must have been pretty special, their faces on a mountain like that.

"Considering we're in a land of ninjas, I bet those people are great heroes in the village." Levy says as she stares up the faces.

They look around village, and see all the sites it had to offer. " Lets go get some barbecue from that barbecue place it mentions on the info we got about" Akane says.

Everyone agrees and they start heading towards the barbecue place. On the way there they see a guy who was wearing a jacket, even though it was warm outside. They also noticed a leaf Village, headband on his head. He had a little dog sitting on his head. He was followed by a girl with dark blue hair, who is also wearing a jacket, and a creepy looking guy in dark shades. As they pass the three leaf ninja, the one with the dog on his head stares at the girls. His jaw hung opened as they walk near him. He stopped staring, runs over and tries to introduce himself.

"Hello ladies I'm Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan. May I ask ur names?" The girls see no harm and giving this guy their names. As the girls each say their names as Kiba's eyes lock on to Yoko's chest. "Very well then Yoko, how would you like for you and I to go on a date?"

His words shocked Yoko. She thinks about, how she hates being a pervert magnet. " Yeah in your dreams, you k9 pervert."

They hear snickering from the guy in glasses." Damn Kiba, even foreign girls reject you and call you a pervert."

"Shut up Shino! No one asked for your opinion!" Kiba yells obviously a little annoyed.

The dark blue hair girl says, " come on Kiba, let's go."

"But I'm not done talking to the ladies, Hinata."

"But they're clearly done with you. Now come on, Kurenai-sensei wanted to meet us at training ground 4. If we don't hurry we'll be late. " the now named Shino says.

" Yeah I guess you're right. See you later ladies."

After Kiba Shino and Hinata leave, Nathan and the girls continue heading towards the barbecue place. When they arrive, they find a table facing the door. In the back corner opposite of the door they notice a fat guy, a black-haired guy with a pineapple shaped hairdo, and a blonde girl. There was also a black haired older man with a beard, probably their sensei. After waiting for a few minutes the waitress comes with a whole plate of raw meat. " Here you are, if you need anything let me know" she says before walking away. Nathan and the girls each pick up a piece of meat with their chopsticks. Everyone but Akane puts their meat on the grill in the middle of the table, she just eats it raw.

"Careful Akane, dont let people see you do that. We dont know how people will treat vampires here. Nathan whispers to her, she nods and puts a peice on the grill.

They continue to eat in silence, but after about 30 minutes or so, the loud group with the fat guy leaves. A few minutes later Nathan looks up and, notices three people walk into the door, and they were wearing sand headbands.

The first person was a guy in an all black suit, who had something wrapped in bandages on his back. The second one was a short guy red hair, and a giant gourd on his back. Nathan could see something in his eyes, something almost menacing . The one who really caught Nathan's eye, was a blonde girl with her hair up in 4 small pony tails, as well as amazingly beautiful bright teal eyes. She had something on her back, that looks like a giant folding fan. "I think those three maybe our contacts from the sand. " Nathan says quietly, but at the same time loud enough that the girls could hear. They all look up at the sand ninja. " and if those three are not our contacts, they should at least know the ones who are. "

Nathan waves for the waitress, and asks for the check. As she runs to the back to get the check, the sand ninja find a seat. Nathan looks at the check. He hands it to Levy, who had been holding all of the money that Orochimaru had gave them. He had some currency from this land, as it had its own money. This country was probably one of the few places in the world, that did not use Beli as a currency. Levy puts it on the table with the receipt, as well as an extra 500 Ryo tip for her. The waitress comes back, Nathan asks her for a pen. After a few minutes she comes back with one, just as Nathan had requested. He quickly writes something on the back of the receipt, and hands the pen back to her. "Thank you ma'am."

She nods as she takes the pen, and says. " You are very welcome sir, and thank you for choosing Yakiniku Q. Have a wonderful day." She collects the money and leaves. Nathan and the girls get up, and head to the door. Nathan puts his note on the table of the sand ninja as they pass by it.

The blonde girl picks up the note, and opens it. " What's it say Temari? Did that guy write you some kind of love note or something?" The guy in black says with a chuckle.

"Shut up Kankuro!"

She hands him the note and he reads it. "Meet me near the Uchiha District gate, tonight after dark. There are things we must discuss." That was all the note said and was signs as "A friend from the sound."


	14. The first exam

**Chapter 14**

After the meeting with the sound ninja Nathan and the girls, were now in the place the were given to sleep. While they had originally been told the old Uchiha district, they were now in a different place. Apparently the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke had complained. They had moved to old apartment building to the north, closer to hokage mountain. But the jounin that had told them this, gave them a peice of advice. He had told them to stay away from apparment 2C, as there was a demon living there. Of course, the jonin probably didn't realize that, Nathan and the girls were also technically demons as well.

"Do you think the so-called demon from up stairs, is like us?" Levy asks.

"There is a chance, but there is just one problem. While I know most of the noble demon families and a lot of lesser ones. I don't think, I ever remember them being ninjas." Nathan says staring at the ceiling.

The apartment was fully furnished, although it was kind small for 6 people to use. The jounin had apologized for giving them such a small space, but it was all they could do on such short notice. There was only one bed. Nathan had insisted that he didn't want the bed, but the girls were insistent that he took it. Much to his dismay, Nathan finally agreed. All of girls, had taken a spot on the floor. They talk for a little while longer, and agree to investigate the demon. Soon enough sleep takes them.

 **The following morning**

Nathan is the first to wake up,and notice some kind of heavy weight on top of him. He opens his eyes and notices a mess of blue hair. Xenovia was lying on him, sleeping soundly. He could feel her chest pressing against the feeling was nice, he knew he would have to wake her. He tries to move his arm, only to find out that he can't. He looks over to his left, and notices Mizore snuggling close, while holding his arm. That's when it hits him, his whole left side feels cold. It was probably due to the fact that Mizore's natural body temperature is below freezing. He looks to his right, and Yoko is hugging him, his arm sandwiched between her breasts. Having there of girls this close' was causing a reaction to happen in his pants. While he did like the feeling of having, three beautiful girls in his bed, he knew he had to wake the girls up. He then feels, Yoko starting move around a bit. He looks over at her, as she opens up her eyes.

"Good morning, Yoko. How are you, this morning?"

"Good morning, Captain" she replies with a smile.

Nathan feels Mizore, and Xenovia move as they wake up.

" Girls, was this your plan all along?" Two of the girls in question, move away from him, but the third girl stays. " Xenovia, as nice as it feels to have you on me like that. We need to get up and start preparing for the exams, as they start today." After a bit of convincing Xenovia finally gets off of Nathan. They quickly get ready, and head out the door, but as they're leaving they noticed a blonde boy coming out of one of the apartments upstairs. " Mizore, fly up and see what number that boy came out of?"

Mizore waits for the boy to be out of sight. She then, flies up and lands front of the door the boy came from. She quickly flies back down, and lands in front of Nathan. " He is the so-called demon, of apartment 2C. Although when I flew up there I was able to feel some kind of menacing energy, coming off of him. It kind of reminded me of the energy we felt around Gaara, while at the meeting last night. However it was a lot weaker then the feeling we got from Gaara."

" well, I don't think Gaara and the blond boy are demons. But I Did however, since an dark presence coming from Gaara. If the blonde boy is the same then, I think they both might have some kind of dark presence residing in their bodies." Nathan replies.

" I have my own theory about the blonde boy and Gaara. One of the things that it mentioned in the books about this place from my father's Library, is something called a Jinchuuriki. Basically these Jinchuuriki are humans who have had monstrous beings called Bijuu sealed into their bodies. With proper training these jinchuuriki can control the tailed beasts that live inside them. In most cases the jinchuuriki are treated as if they themselves are the monsters living inside them. I bet you, that is the case with Gaara and the blonde boy." Akane says.

"Considering all the other strange things going on, with this island. You are probably right."

Nathan and the girls, finally reach the classroom where the first exams was taking place. They look around the room, and see ninja with all different types of headbands. They see, Temari and her brothers, as well as the other sound team. They spot the blonde boy, with a pink hair and the Uchiha heir. He only knew the Uchiha boy from the when he met him briefly the night before. They see the fat guy blondKe girl and pineapple head guy from the restaurant, as well as, kiba, Hinata, and shino. The last team that caught their , was a team with a guy who had eyebrows so bushy that looks like caterpillars on his head, a rather serious guy looking guy with long hair comma and a girl whose hair was up into buns on both sides of her head. They notice Kabuto in the room playing his part, by posing as leaf ninja. The others from the sound village and abuto get in to fight, after he makes a remarke about the sound. Guess the other team didn't know Kabuto was a double agent for our side.

Just everything is by a cloud of smoke at the front of the classroom. "Silence maggots, I am Ibiki Morino, Procter for the first stage of the chunin exam, and from this point on your worst nightmare." The Voice came from man with a bandana on his head and scars on his face." You there sound ninja, if you want to be disqualified please contin

ue."

" I'm sorry sir, but this is our first time in the exam and we got a little carried away!"

"Hmph, this would be a good time to say this, so listen up only say this once. Battles against other competing teams are not allowed without permission from the proctors. However if you are going permission there will be no killing your opponents and if any of you maggots screw with me, it means immediate disqualification." One of the sound other ninja makes a remark about how easy the exam will be, and then Ibiki keep speaking. " Now let's begin, please turn your applications and take a number. Then sit in the seat corresponding to that number. You will then be given a paper, with the written test on it. " After everyone had taken their seats and have their test handed out ibiki explains the rules." Listen up welps, I will only say this once and I will take no questions. The first rule is that, the test is based on a point deduction system period each of you will start with 10 points. The test also has 10 questions, you will lose one point for each wrong answer. If you get 3 questions wrong, you'll have 7 points. Rule 2, you will pass or fail determined by the combined score of you and your teammates test."

What causes the pink hair girl that was with Naruto to yell "what the hell you mean our test scores are combined!"

This causes Ibiki to snap back at her." Shut up I have my reasons! Now as I was saying, rule 3. See all the Sentinels around the room they are there to catch anyone cheating. Be warned, they have eyes like hawks. For every time they catch you cheating you get 2 points subtracted from your score. If they catch you 5 times, you'll be disqualified before your test is scored. Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here. You all want to be Shinobi, then show us what exceptional Shinobi you are. Oh yeah and if one person gets a zero, the entire team fails. The final question will be given out 15 minutes before the end of the test. You have one hour to complete the test, begin!"

Akane flips over the paper, to begin the test. When she sees the questions, the only thought that goes through her mind, is how impossible the questions are. She thinks about what Ibiki said. "Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here. You all want to be Shinobi, then show us what exceptional Shinobi you are. " He never said don't cheat he said don't get caught, that was it. The object of the test was to cheat and not get caught. Which ment someone in this classroom had to know the answers. Akane uses her vampire senses, and is able to spot someone she believes knows the answers. She uses heightened ears to listen for the sounds of the pencil hitting paper. She quickly starts copying down the answers.

Nathan had also figured out the true purpose behind the test. He channels a bit of demonic energy into his eyes. This gives the person in front of him a slight transparency. He starts copying down what he sees on that person's paper. This test will be a breeze he thinks to himself.

Levy had read a lot about ninjas, she had easily figured out the true goal of this test. However and she stared down at the paper, she realized one thing. She actually didn't need to cheat, as the answers were actually easy to figure out. She quickly starts calculating out all the answers in her head.

When mizore finally figured out that the object of on this exam, was to cheat without being caught, she gets an idea. Her ice clones had a couple of pretty unique abilities. The first one being that they didn't have to look like her. The second ability of her clones, was that once dismissed she would gain whatever knowledge they had learned. She makes one that is as small as a fly. She whispers to it and orders it to fly around the room and get her the answers.

Yoko used a ability similar to Nathan. But rather than making the person in front of her slightly transparent. She just uses it to make her own vision ten times stronger. She was sitting on the far back corner. She channels her demonic engery into her eyes, and looks down at the papers. The answers to the test were clealy visible, as she looked down on the paper of the people below her.

Xenovia was the only one having trouble, while she figured out the the object of the test, she couldn't figure out how to cheat. Unfortunately she was running out of time as Ibiki yells" ok maggots listen up! It's time for the tenth question! " Just then the door opens up and Kankuro comes in " Well aren't you lucky! And now that you're done playing with your dolls, take a seat."

Kankuro walks past his sister, and hands her a small cheat sheet. Xenovia was lucky though, as she was sitting next to Temari. Her brother Kankuro had given her the answers. When Temari realized Xenovia was having trouble, she shares here answers with Xenovia.

"Now listen up, these are the rules for the 10th question. First you get to choose whether or not to take the 10th question"

"We get to choose, what happens if decide not to take it?" Asks Temari.

If you decide not to take it that you score will be zero, which means you instantly fail. Of course that also your team mates fail as well." Of course cause some of the people to say that was unfair. And one more rule, if you choose to take the question and get it wrong, you will be banned from ever taking the exam again." Well that didn't really affect Nathan and the girls, they needed to advance in order to help Orochimaru.

Kiba had obviously taking an outrage to this yells. " What kind of shity rule is that? There are people here who have taken test before."

This causes a laugh from Ibiki. " They got now! This year I make the rules. However I gave you an option. You can choose not to take the question. If you do that you can take the test next year or the year after that. If one person on your team chooses not to take the question, the whole team fails. However if someone gets it wrong, they can never take the test again. Now, if you don't want to take the 10th question raise your hand. we record your number and you get to leave. " a few people start raising their hand, and leaving. The blonde demon boy raises his hand, after a moment of hesitation, he it down onto the table in front of him.

" I'm not scared of you! I'll take your damn question, and even if I'm stuck is a genin forever. I'll still become Hokage one day." The boy then sits down and crosses his arms.

" I will ask one more time! If you want to leave this is your last chance!" The blonde boy make some comment about not going back on his word. Ibibki wait a moment more, then says. I like your determination! For those of you who are still here, you all pass the first exam." The pink-haired girl asks about why there was no 10th question. " Whether or not to take the 10th question was the tenth question."


	15. The Forest of Death

**Chapter 15**

Nathan and the girls were now taking the exam in the chunin exams. Thay had just finished a long and kind of boring written test. The exam was 9 questions with a 10th question given out at the end. The exam Proctor asked everyone if they wanted to take the 10th question. As getting it wrong would mean failure , as well as being banned from ever taking the chunin exams again. After weeding out all of the people who were too scared to take the 10th question the proctor says that everyone has passed. This caused a bit of outrage from the other test applicants.

"But then what was the point of the other questions?"

" The other nine questions were to test your individual information gathering abilities. The first rule was set to discourage you, because if you failed your teammates would fail as well." The blond boy acted like he knew that was the point, but Nathan in the girls could tell, he was just stupid.

"However are the questions, we're not something ninja of your level could figure out on your own. So many of you probably realized that the test encouraged you to cheat. Two chunin were placed in with all you. That way you could cheat off of them." The blond boy says something stupid again. "However people who foolishly cheated, were disqualified. In the Ninja World information can mean life or death." Ibiki removes his bandana. His head was burned, scarred and Marred, as if he had been severely tortured. He goes on to say more about how important information is on the battlefield.

" But then what was the point of the 10th question?" asks Temari.

" tHee 10th question was a hard choice. However ninja have to make those tough decisions on a daily basis. Let your team-mates die or complete the mission. These are the challenges that Chunin face everyday." Ibiki Talks bit more on the subject, then wish this all well on the next exam. This causes the blond boy to jump for joy. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the classroom window breaks.

A banner appears blocking. Ibiki from their view, not only that but a girl appears as well. She had on a brown jacket, a short skirt and the rest of her body was covered with fishnet." This is no time to be celebrating My name is Anko Mitarashi, I am the proctor of the second exam. Now move out, on to the next stage!"

"You're early" Ibiki says coming from behind the banner.

" You let all of these people pass! Your test must have been way too easy. You must have gone soft, Ibiki" says Anko.

"Or, maybe we just have a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki replies.

She looks back at everyone in the classroom, " they sure don't look very strong. Besides after I'm done with them more than half will be eliminated. Okay listen up maggots, you had it easy so far. But starting tomorrow, that'll change. I will let your squad leaders know the location I want you to meet me period you'll meet me there first thing in the morning dismissed.

The rest of the day they pretty much had off , o Nathan and the girls, decided to do a little bit more sightseeing. It eventually started getting late and they decided to head back to their apartment. As they reached the building they noticed the blonde boy coming home himself. "Hey blonde kid, come here!" Nathan yells at him. The boy looks up and looks around. He walks towards Nathan when he notices him.

" What do you want? Hey wait sound ninja!" The kid had obviously noticed Nathan's headband.

"Yes kid I'm a sound ninja, but I'm not your enemy, aleast not at the moment I just want to talk to you."

" Are you sure you're not my enemy, you seem kind of fishy."

" Positive kid, now first let me introduce myself. I am the Nathaniel Arystar, but you can call me Nathan. The girls behind me are Mizore, Akane, Yoko, Xenovia, and levy." The girls raised their hands as, said their names.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" The kids says with a smile.

" Very well Naruto, I wanted to ask you something. I heard a couple of nasty little rumors about you being a demon, is this true?"

" No, I'm not a demon althoug, I do have The Nine Tailed fox sealed within my body. But I swear to you I'm not the Beast."

"I see, thanks kid. Oh, and don't worry I won't hurt you, unless I have to for the exams. And Naruto I know you're not the monster. You may have a demon sealed inside your body, but that doesn't make you the demon. " Nathan was going to tell him that he and the girls were also demons, but decided against it.

 **The following morning**

Nathan and the girls have gotten a message from Orochimarum the message said that he was posing as their sensei and squad leader. The note also mentioned that they were too report to training ground 44, just outside of the western gate in the village. As that was where the second exam would take place. When they arrived there in the morning, they noticed all of the other teams we're also there.

"Welcome maggots, this is training ground 44 or as we like to call it The Forest of Death. This the Battleground for the second stage of the chunin exams. It's called The Forest of Death for a reason and soon you maggots are going to find out why." Naruto mocks her, and then says something about how he can take anything she can throw it at him "Seems we have ourselves a tough guy" She throws a kunai knife that came from her sleeve at Naruto, and it grazes his cheek. She moves almost as fast as Lightning and is instantly behind Naruto. "You scared brat, tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over the forest."

She quickly pulled out another kunai knife as a ninja in a straw hat comes behind her. The ninja was holding Anko's knife with his tongue. " I was just returning your knife."

She smiles "why thank you grass Ninja. But I recommend you don't stand that close to me that is unless you want to meet a premature end. "

" Sorry, the sight of blood and your knife grazing my head. It kind of got me all excited."

The grass ninja walks away and Anko says." Seems like everyone has a short temper today. This is going to be fun." She then walks back towards the gate and turns around." Now before we begin I need you all to read and sign these consent forms." She pulls a stack of paper from out of her jacket.

" consent forms what for? " Asks Naruto.

"Well some of you might might not make it out of this test alive. So if I don't have you sign these forms, then your death would be my responsibility." Anko says with a chuckle. She hands Naruto the consent forms." Here past these out. Now the second part of the exam is to test your survival skills." She pulls a scroll out from her jacket." Let me give you a description of the battlefield. Training ground 44 has 44 locked entrance gates. There's a tower in the center that is 10 km from each gate. It also has river flowing through the middle. It is in this confined space that your survival test will take place. The test is an anything-goes battle to get your hands on these Scrolls. " she rolls up the scroll with the training ground this information on it, and puts it in her jacket. she pulls out 2 more Scrolls a blue one and a white one. You will need both a heaven scroll and Earth scroll. 28 teams pass the first exam so that means half of you will be going after a heaven scroll, and the other half after an earth scroll. I will handout 1 of the scrolls to each team as they will be what you're fighting for. You have five days, to complete this exam."

" 5 days!? What are we supposed to do for food!?" Yells the fat kid from the barbecue place the other day.

" The forest has plenty of things to eat, nough to feed all of you." Anko replies.

Next Kabuto speaks up." But that's not all the forest has. There are also vicious man-eating beasts and poisonous plants." The Uchiha heir, mention something about being surrounded by enemies from all sides.

"That's right this test is also designed to test your endurance behind enemy lines. The test was made to be a hard and grueling test. Some of you might not be up to the challenge."

The guy with pineapple shaped head asks " So then say mid exam, can we quit?"

"No of course you can't quit, you can't quit in the middle of a battle. Well then again, I guess you could but it would probably get you killed. "

" Man are you are you serious, damn. This test is going to be such a drag."

Anko just ignore his compliments and says " Now, there are a few ways you can get disqualified. The first, is it all three of your teammates can't make it to the tower in five days. Number two, if one of your teammates becomes incapacitated, and can't go on. Number three, you must not under any circumstances look at the contents of the Scrolls, until you reach the tower with both.

"But what if come open you happen to see it?" Naruto asks.

" Trust me kid, you don't want to know. At times a ninja may be asked to carry secret documents. The scrolls to test your integrity. Take your consent forms and turn them in over there in exchange for your scrolls." Anko points to a table with 3 ninja at it." Oh, one more word of don't die okay!"

After few minutes, they start handing out the scrolls. Everyone starts going towards the table to there scrolls. Nathan, Mizore, Yoko's team gets heaven scroll and are told to enter at gate 22. Akane, Xenovia, and Levy's team was given an earth scroll and told to enter at gate 32. Before going to their gates they tell each other which scrolls they have. They not to go after each other and then head to their respective gates.

 **Gate 22, Nathan Mizore and Yoko.**

"You ready ladies, let target the leaf rookies. They should be easy picking." The girls nod. Nathan and girls had agreed to no flying while in the forest.

"Let's go, do some ninja killing." Says Yoko.

"The enemies shall feel, my icey cold touch." Says Mizore.

 **Gate 32, Akane, Levy, and Xenovia.**

"I'm ready for some bloody battles." Akane says licking her lips.

"Can we not kill anyone, unless we are forced to?" Levy asks hoping they wouldn't have to kill.

"My enemies will taste defeat, from my Ex-Durandal." Xenovia says pulling the hood of her white clock over her head.

The ninja at the gates unlock them, and our hero and heroines rush in. The had agreed to meet at the river in the middle to plan out ther strategy for the next 5 days.


	16. Akane

**Chapter 16**

 **The Forest of Death, by the river**

"Where is Akane's team? " Yoko asks as she waits at the river with Nathan and Mizore.

Nathan who was sitting on a rock by the river replies" Relax Yoko, it could be taking them a little bit longer to arrive. After all the point where we agreed to meet is about 3 kilometers from our gate. Judging the distance between gate 22 and gate 32, I estimate that they are about eight or nine kilometers away. So naturally it will take them slightly longer to get here. "

" I know, but this waiting is boring! I want to see some action!"

"You are aware that we've only been waiting for about 10 minutes, right." Mizore says.

" Yeah but it seems a lot longer."

As she says that Akane Levy and Xenovia, jump down from the trees. "See Yoko there they are, you worried for nothing. Now let's get down to business, discussing a plan. I think the easiest Target would be one of those 3 rookie teams. I say we go after the one with the fat kid."

"No I don't think that will work. While they probably might be easy targets we are still the outsiders here and might not quite understands their abilities. I say we lay a trap for them and catch whoever falls into our trap. Plus I heard Dosu Zaku and Kin, the other sound team comma they were going after Naruto, Pinky, and the Uchiha heir. Which means that's probably their assignment from Orochimaru. Best to let them just go after Naruto's team."

" But, do any of you know how to make traps that can stop a ninja? " Nathan's replies.

" I don't know how to build any traps that might, but I might be able to make a magical trap" says Levy.

" A magical trap?" Everyone else says as they look at Levy.

" Yes, before I joined the crew, I was teaching a guild mate who uses magic similar to mine, how to use my magic. In return he was teaching me how to use his Magic called Dark Ecriture. It's a type of magic that allows you to create barriers. While you are inside these barriers comma you must follow the rules that were written upon the barriers creation. With my magic I write the words and they turn into what I write. Dark Ecriture mainly just uses the words themselves to attack and conflicting mental and physical damage on the opponent. These barriers can take a while to set up but, they might be pretty effective traps."

" Okay good idea! How long do you think it'll take you to set up those traps Levy?"

" Well this will be my first time trying it, outside of my training sessions with freed. But maybe a couple hours."

"Think you can make it big enough to cover about a one kilometer radius, along the shore. So that we can have two different camps to throw people off."

" no I don't think I can make it that big, but I might be able to make each camp their own."

" okay do that. While you're doing that Akane, Mizore and I will go get some firewood.

Levy nods and starts working on the barriers. Mizore cringes as Nathan says firewood. He notices this and says. " Don't worry Mizore, you don't have to get anywhere near the fire. Beside we will need it to cook food for the next few days. "She nods, because she knew Nathan was right. She sets out with him and Akane to get firewood. When they get out into the forest, Akane stops them. " I smell blood, there must be a battle happening somewhere around us."

Akane follows the smell to battle. Nathan can see a look of hunger in Akane's eyes. He was guessing the smell of blood was making her get a craving blood. Nathan figured it was best to just follow her. Nathan and Mizore, follow Akane. She had stopped, and was hiding in the bushes. She Nathan and Mizore come up next to her. She was watching a battle unfold between a team from the leaf and a team from the rain. The leaf team wasn't any of the rookie teams, but nevertheless they were still enemies.

" I say we let them fight, then we ambush the winner." Mizore says loud enough for Nathan and Akane to hear, but low enough to not be heard by the enemies.

"Then when we beat them, I'm gonna have myself a little snack." Says Akane licking her lips.

After waiting for a few minutes they had observed the tactics of the leaf ninja that had won. The didn't really have special abilities or skills that stood out. Though Mizore made a mental note to not the fight against the one who was useing fire jutsu. One was useing earth jutsu and one seemed to use chakra contol combined with taijutsu. As soon as the rain ninja was over, Akane rushs in and attacks. Nathan and Mizore could tell the smell of blood was cuasing her vampire instincts to take over a bit. While she may have had a faster healing rate then most, do being a vampire, she was not immortal like them. If she took enough of a beating, there was a chance she could be killed. Nathan and Mizore rush in to help takes the one, who useing fire jutsu. Mizore took on the earth user and Akane the taijutsu user.

Nathan charges at his opponent with his sword and swings it rapidly at the ninja. His opponent dodges and pulls out a kunai knife. He starts blocking some attacks, then jumps away. He makes a series of movements with his hands, and then shoots fire from his mouth. Nathan quickly dodges the fire and charges at him again. This time he actually lands a strike on the ninja clear across the chest. The blow is enough to knock the ninja unconscious.

Mizore's opponent was staying away from her and trying to attack her with various types of rock and earth based attacks. She had formed kunai knives made of ice and was checking in them at the ninja in between his attacks. The ninja of course was dodging these, but with each Dodge, ninja was getting slower. He could feel himself getting slower he was obviously tired from his match with the rain ninja. He knew he had to end this quickly or he might lose to the Ice Girl. Mizore had already formulated a plan, she makes a hand sign and forms a few ice clones. Orochimaru had told her to make hand signs when she used to ice abilities, to make her seem more ninja-like. The ice clones quickly swarm her opponent and freeze him solid.

Akane's opponent was the taijutsu user. She was clearly stronger him, as she starts repeatedly kicking him in the face. His face gets more brused and battered,as she delivers blow after blow she grabs him by the throat and throws him to ground. He tries to get up and run but she grabs him by throat again. She opens her mouth and he starts freak out when he sees her teeth. She had 2 shrap pointed fangs in the place of two of her front teeth. No wait, you're a vampire! Stay away from me you monster, don't drink my blood. " Akane ignore him, as he pleads for help. She sinks her fangs into his neck, and starts draining him of his blood. She keeps drinking and drinking Azhar victim's body starts to shrivel up a bit. When she drinks his body dry, she moves on to the other two victims and does the same thing.

Nathan looks at akane as she drained the last victim of his blood." Was their blood very Tasty? " "Asks Nathan. She looks over to him with some blood dripping from her mouth.

She looks down at what she had just done and screams. "Oh my god, the vampire took over again didn't it?" She asks as she starts to tear up a little bit." I didn't mean to kill them , but sometimes the vampire power smells fresh blood, I lose control. But now I feel bad because I haven't lost control like that in about 4 years."

It's okay Akane, we all show weakness from time to time. But you can't let those times of weakness get to you. You've got to let those times make you stronger. So next time you get cravings like that you don't lose control." Nathan replies.

"What if I do lose control like that again? What if draining you and everyone else of their blood like that?"

"Trust me, Akane you're strong enough to resist those urges. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you be part of my household. Now like I said you had a moment of weakness, but that moment will make you stronger. Move past this moment and learn from it. Now should probably get that firewood, as the others are probably wondering where we went. But before we go check the scrolls on the bodies. "

Akane checks the bags on the Ninja they both had earth scrolls. "Both teams have earth scrolls!"

" Well that helps Yoko, Mizore, and I, but that means your team is at a loss Akane."

A little while later Nathan, Akane, and Mizore return with plenty of wood. Nathan told Xenovia, Levy and Yoko about how they had gotten involved in a battle against some Leaf Ninja and had gotten to Earth Scrolls. He didn't say anything about Akane losing control. However, Akane the other hand had decided that she needed to tell everybody about the one side effect of her ability. She quickly gathers everyone up and says.

" Everyone, before we do anything else in this forest, there is something you must all know. Something I haven't told anyone. But in order to tell you, I must first tell you about me. I was born in a small village called Dawnstar. It's on a very small island in the North Blue. On that island my family lived in a mansion on the outer edge of town. My mother got sick and passed away shortly after I was born. My Dad tried his best to raise me on his own, I didn't mind not having a mother, because me and my father were happy together. However everything changed one day early after my 5th birthday, when I went into my father's study without his permission. I found the box in there, with a strange fruit inside.

"The hito hito no mi:vampire model." Nathan says.

"Right! Anyway, I was feeling a little hungry, so I took a bite of the fruit. It tasted horrible, so I spit it out. Right about that time my dad came in and saw me with the fruit in my hand. He told me that the fruit would change me though he didn't know how. Soon I came to realize that I had become vampire. When my dad realized this, he made sure that I always had fresh blood to drink. At first I didn't like the taste, but I eventually got used to it. This went on for a few more years until I was about 10 years old. I didn't drink any blood for about a week comma and that's when it happened. My craving for blood became so strong that lost my sanity. In my blind quest for blood I did the unthinkable, I drained my father of all of his blood.

"You killed your father! " says Mizore with a bit of shocked look.

I killed my father. That was about four and a half years ago. I made sure that I never lost control again, that is until now. I lost control in the forest while fighting those Leaf Ninja. But I promise never again will I lose control like that. Because I already lost my father to my devil fruit abilities, but I'm not going to lose any of you."

Everyone thanks Akane for sharing the info with them and promises her that they won't let her lose control like that again. Tears of joy poured down her face as she realized that for the first time in a long while she truly felt loved. "Thank you guys, it means a lot to me to her you say that. Now about my tragic past,we better make sure we can survive this forest.


	17. The Last Scroll

**Chapter 17**

After entering the forest of death, Nathan and the girls learned about Akane's past. She told them how she killed her own father, and how she was afraid to lose to her sanity and family to the vampire inside her. After getting a full support from Nathan and, the other members of the house of Arystar, they had been preparing for attacks from the enemies, by setting up camps. The camps were guarded by magical barriers created by Levy's magic. She had set up barriers that would weaken the the power of the ninja, but have no effect on anyone in Nathan's household.

"The camps are now secure, I think those barriers should work. " Levy says with in a voice that Nathan could tell it was clearly lacking confidence.

"Levy, your barriers will be fine, don't worry. I have confidence in your barriers!"

Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nathan."

"Your welcome Levy-chan." Nathan says with a smile.

They spent the next couple of hours finishing the camp setups. When they are finally finished, Nathan, Mizore and Yoko took the southern camp, While Xenovia, Levy and Akane took the northen camp. The rest of the day was pretty quiet. They figured they would need somebody to keep watch all the other slept. They had agreed to do shifts of about 4 hours. At Akane's camp, Xenovia was taking the first watch, and Akane the second. At team Nathan's it was Mizore, then Yoko. During all of those watches nothing really happens in their camps stay relatively quiet. When morning comes, each team catches fish for breakfast.

 **Nathan, Mizore and Yoko**

"Where is Yoko, with breakfast im starving?!" Mizore asks.

"She said she was gonna head up river, closer to Akane's camp. She was gonna get the one the other girls and go fishing."

"Good because, I can't wait much longer and I'm getting hungry."

They suddenly hear Yoko yelling, " Guys I'm back! " In her hands were 3 fish. " Let me just throw these on the fire, and get cooking. Mizore when yours is done I will take it off the fire. Just wait a few minutes for it to cool then blow on it with your icy breath and it should be cold enough for you to eat." Mizore just nods. After about 10 minutes or so of cooking the fish was done and they sit down and eat it.

Mizore waits a few minutes for her fish to cool down and then blows on it with her icy breath. Instantly the fish starts to freeze and ice crystals form on the skin. She takes a bite into the fish, when suddenly she senses movement from in the trees. She puts her fish down and forms and Ice kunai, she then throws it at the trees where she sensed the movement from. This alerts Nathan and Yoko who are just finishing their fish. "Mizore is something wrong?" Nathan asks.

"Something was moving in those trees, could be an enemy Ninja."

Just as she says that three ninja appear in front of them. Nathan and the girls recognized the Ninja from the first exam. It was the long haired guy with white eyes, the girl with martial art clothes and Panda hair, and the guy with the bowl haircut and caterpillar eyebrows.

The guy with the long hair is the first one to speak. " I'm impressed that you were able to sense our presence. Now hand over your scroll if you want to live."

Nathan couldn't believe this guy was serious. " Is that a joke leaf ninja? Why would I just willingly give you my scroll?"

" I will say it one more time! Hand over your scroll if you want to live!"

"Over my dead body! " Yells Mizore as her hand becomes an Ice claw. She charges at the the the girl with the panda hair. The guy with long hair gets into a fighting stance, and runs at Nathan.

This left Yoko to fight the guy in green with the big eyebrows. "Umm Neji, do you think that we could possibly switch opponents! Fighting a girl will be most unyouthful!"

The now named Neji was thrusting is plams at Nathan, trying to land an attack. Nathan was dodging his every blow. " Lee, Now is not the time for your stupid chivalry. These ninja are the enemy." He says while not even stoping his assault on Nathan. "Don't think of your opponent as a girl, think of her as an enemy and as an obstacle on your path to becoming a chunin."

Lee suddenly get a fire in his eyes and yells " That is very true, you are right Neji." Lee puts one hand behind his back and puts the other hand." Come at me Ms. Redhead!"

Yoko was confused about this guy. Her first impression of him, that he was one of the weirdest people she had ever met. "Very well, green boy." She shoots an electric pulse shot at Lee who easily dodges.

"If that is the best you then shall easy" Lee says as he side steps the shot. She shoots more shots rapiadly and he just keeps side stepping then. Lee moves faster the yoko could react and kicks her chin upright, then sweep kicks her causing, her to lose her balance.

"You will lose this battle, that is your fate. "Neji started putting more effort into his attacks and actually starts landing blows on Nathan. He noticed that as Neji landed attacks, Nathan body starts to stiffen. He notices that his movement is becoming more restricted as Neji lands each attack.

Mizore was fighting Tenten, with her ice claws. Tenten was using a bo staff and, matching Mizore blow for blow. "What kinda jutsu are you useing? Those claws look like they are made of ice or something?"

"Yep I'm a Ice jutsu user. How about you I have not seen you a single elemental attack?" Mizors replies still attacking her opponent.

"I'm a fuinjutsu user, meaning a mainly use weapons and ninja tools."

"I see."

Mizore and Tenten continue to clash bo staff against ice claws. Nathan was have an equally hard time with Neji. He would dodge a palm trust only to be to be hit by the other one. Of course, Nathan could tell that Neji and and the girl we're getting weaker because of Levy's barrier. Meanwhile the bowl cut guy in the green spandex was owning Yoko. Neji realizes that he and Tenten or losing energy.

" Tenten, Lee, do you notice that we're losing energy faster then normal?"

"Yeah I noticed, I feel like my chakra is draining at a much faster rate than normal." Tenten replies

" I don't know, I feel fine. But Neji you are you can't let this guy beat you. Losing to him would be most unyouthful." Lee replies.

"I wonder is it because you only use taijutsu? While Tenten and I use ninjutsu."

"Excuse me, Neji that's your name right?"

What scroll are you looking for?" Nathan asks Neji.

" And why would I tell an enemy Ninja that?"

" Because I happen to have three Earth Scrolls. If that's what you need, I can give you one.

"You would just give us one of your scrolls, what's the catch? "

"There is no catch, we just happened to have a couple of extra scrolls. So I don't mind giving you one. Think of it as a gift for giving me a worthy fight."

"Lee, get ascroll out of the bag."

Lee does just as he is told and reaches into his bag. He pulls out a heaven scroll, and hands it to Nathan." Please accept this as a gift who giving us a most worthy fight as well!"

Nathan takes the scroll and then turns over to Mizore." Do we have the scrolls or does Akane's team have them?"

"No, we have them. If you give me a second I will go get them." She says as she walks towards their tents. She goes into the tent for a second, and comes back out with an earth scroll and hand. She walks over to Nathan and hands him the scroll.

Nathan then hands it to Neji and says. "Here you are."

Neji turns and walks away as Lee and Tenten follow. But before he disappears into the forest he turns and looks at Nathan. Oh, and by the way. I don't know what type of genjutsu or whatever you used to drain our chakra faster. But next time let's have a fair fight, no tricks."

Nathan looks at Yoko, with a slightly concerned look. " Are you okay Yoko? That weirdo in the green spandex didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

She shakes her head no. " I'm fine just a few scratches and bruises. But that guy hits hard. I wonder why he wasn't affected by Levy-chan's barriers?"

"Neji said he only used taijutsu, that might be why" Mizore replies to Yoko."

"I wonder if Akane's team has had any luck?"

 **Akane Xenovia and Levy**

Akane and her team had gotten tired of waiting for the enemy to attack them. So they had decided to take the fight to the enemy. While exploring the forest they came across the fat guy and his team. Levy, Xenovia let's attack them, they look pretty weak."

They both nod, as Xenovia pulls out kunai knife. She had bought them at shop in before the exam, as she thought the weapon of a ninja would be useful. The three enemy ninja, for sitting around their fire at the camp. Xenovia throws one her kunai knives, at the pineapple haired guy. But she throws at slightly to the left, so that it would graze his cheek. This caused the enemy ninja to jump into action, and start looking around." Show yourself enemy!" Yells the blond girl.

Akane says back loud enough then they could hear. "Do you really think an enemy ninja would just show themselves on your command? If you hold onto false notions like that you'll never become a good ninja!" As she finishes saying that, she lands about 10 feet in front of them after jumping out of a tree. Xenovia and Levy also reveal themselves as well.

The pineapple haired guy suddenly gets a look of fear on his face. He looks at his teammates, and yells "quick give them the scroll!"

"And just why would I do that, Shikamaru?" Says the blonde.

Because Ino, look at their headbands. They must be comrades of those ninja that attacked Naruto's team. Realizing that they probably had a run in with Dozu's team, she suddenly got an idea. " yeah that's right, we are comrades to those ninja that attacked that blonde boy, Naruto. Now get your scroll and have fat ass there bring it to me."

" Oh shit, now you've done it. You shouldn't have said that. Man this whole exam is such a drag."

Suddenly the fat guy starts yelling "I'm not fat, just a little chubby!" He makes a couple of hand signals with his hands and yells. Expansion Jutsu: human Boulder!" The fat guy turns into a big round ball and starts rolling towards Akane at an extremely fast speed.

She just barely has time to dodge, as Choji come speeding by her. Choji quickly turns around and comes speeding back towards Akane, she just barely dodges again. she's so focused on dodging the the object speeding towards her, that she doesn't notice shikamaru's Jutsu coming up in the shadow of his teammate. when she finally doesn't notice, its too late.

"I got you! secret technique: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Akane suddenly loses control of her bodybody. "Ino, now!" the blonde girl puts her hands up and then suddenly collapses. Akane turns and starts attacking Levy.

"Akane, what are u doing?" She says nothing and keeps attacking. She suddenly holds her head as if intense pain. she collapses and then gets back after a moment or two.

They suddenly hear the blonde girl yelling at her teammates. " Choji, Shikamaru give them the scroll now!"

" and just why the hell would I do that Ino?" Shikamaru replies.

"Well that girl with the red hair she's not human!"

" What do you she is not human? She looks human to me!" replies the fat kid who who they now assumed was Choji.

"No Choji, she is not human! She is a vampire!" Akane who had now realized that Ino knew what she really was, because she the blonde girl had been inside her head. She decides to take advantage of this, and gets a big smile on her face.

While she didn't have bat wings or anything like the stereotypical vampires, she did have her demon wings. she makes her wings appear, and flies over to the three ninja. she bares her fangs, and quickly grabs the neck of Ino. She bites into it and then quickly pulls her fangs out. They see the blood dripping from her fangs, and start freaking out.

Choji reaches into his bag and pulls out a earth scroll. Akane unfortunately needed the heaven scroll. She decided leave the three of them alone and let them keep their scroll. " You're lucky mortals, I will let you live. You are fortunate that you are in possession of an earth scroll. I am in need of a heaven scroll. so you make keep your scroll and go."

The three ninja shove the scroll back into their bag and run off into the trees. Xenovia couldn't but laugh at the scene that are unfolded before her. while Levy had thought it to be kind of cruel. " All of that work and we've got nothing to show for it." says Akane.

They head back to camp, and find Nathan and his team there waiting for them. Mizore was holding a heaven scroll in her hand. " Look what we got you! " She says.

"How did you obtained a scroll for us?" Asks Levy.

Nathan gestures forward with his hands. Come on let's go to the Tower. I'll tell you on the way there."


	18. Xenovia vs Sasuke

chapter 18

After spending 2 days in a forest named The Forest of Death, Nathan and the girls were now in the tower at the very center of the forest. They passed the second stage of the chunin selection exam. It has been 3 days since they had reached the tower, meaning that the this stage was almost over. The remaining teams had to the end of the day to reach the tower, or they failed. At the end of the day the last team that had arrived was team 7 from the the leaf. That was the team with that blond boy Naruto, the Uchiha heir and The pink haired banshee. They however just barely made it.

They gathered all the teams into a big room, with upper level cat walks. On back side was a big statue that looked like someone doing ninja hand signs. Standing at the base of the statue was a bunch of leaf jonin, as well as jonin from other villages. There was also a old man wearing a white and red robe. Nathan and the girls noticed somthing interesting, the old man was one of the faces from the mountain.

Anko suddenly speaks up." First, I would like to congratulate you all for passing the the second stage of the chunin selection exams."

She gives all of the Ninja a few minutes to soak in the fact that they had passed. Akane's team was standing behind Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. She decides it would be fun to mess with them, and taps Shikamaru on the shoulder. She says their names and they turn around. When they make eye contact, she bares her fangs at them. They suddenly get at a frightened look and quickly turn around. Xenovia chuckles a bit at this, remembering what what she did to them in the forest.

Akno starts speaking again. "Okay listen up maggots! Lord Hokage will now explain the third exam to you guys, so you better pay attention!" She turns to the old man in the white robe. " Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

The old man removes his pipe from his mouth, and blows a little bit of smoke. He then puts it back in and starts speaking. "First off, before I explain the third exam. I want to explain something about the test itself, listen closely. It's something you all need to hear. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do you think our country holds these exams, in conjunction with our allies? " He gets some confused looks from the genin. "To raise shinobi levels and increase friendship with allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand it's true meaning. The exams are so to speak..." He trails off a bit before removing his pipe and blowing more smoke. " They are representation of the battle between allied nations. If we look at our history, all of the nations we are currently allied with were,once neighboring nations. They were always locked in the continual struggle for power. In order to prevent meaningless slaughter of their armies, they selected champions to do battle on behalf of their country, at predetermined locations . This is how the chunin exam originally started." Naruto a question about the point of the exams.

" Well actually, there is no question that the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy enough to be chunin, but that not the whole story. It's were ninja can carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives. Many leaders and prominent people are invited to this exam as guests, and to possibly seek ninja to work for them. This exam can determine your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly these leaders will watch your battles, and take note of each ninja and nation's strengths. If there is a power gap, then the strong nations are flooded with job requests, and job requests to the weaker Nations start declining. The stronger our nation is the more influence we have with neighboring nations. so it's important to show how much strength our village has."

" So why do we have to risk our lies?" asks Kiba.

"The country's strength is the village strength, the villages strength is shinobi's strength, and the shinobi's strength only shines through, when their abilities are pushed to the limits like in life and death battles. This gives the villages the chance to show their strength, and thus the strength of the nation. It is because you risk your lives that this test has meaning. It is for this very reason that your forerunners fought in this exam. It is truly a deam worth striving for."

" So what about the friendship you spoke of earlier?" Asks Tenten.

"But you only remembered half of what I said. You must not get the wrong idea about the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which preserves the balance by fighting and dying. That is friendship in the shinobi world. The third exam is a fight were you put the pride of your village, as well your own dreams on the line."

The Hokage is about to go over the rules when a person appears in front of him.

"Lord Hokage before you do please allow me Hayate Gekko, appointed as the Proctor for the third exam, to speak first." The hokage gives him the okay to speak. " "There is something... " He stops to cough for a second or two" ...I want you all to do before we " he coughs again "...begin the third exam." As he finishes he breaks into a small coughing fit. Before we continue, we must hold a round of preliminaries before we can move on to the third exam." After a bit of outrage and people questioning why he continues speaking." Well, we never expected so many of you to pass, and according to the rules of the exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage, to reduce the number of candidates. As Lord Hokage said people are coming to see these matches and we can't waste their time and they only want to see the best. So if anyone feels that they are not in top form, now is your chance to... " he coughs again "... Sorry about that now as I was saying. Anyone who feels can't continue, this is your chance to say so, as the preliminaries will start right now."

There is a bit more outrage from some of the candidates before he continues speaking. " The winners will be determined in one on one, sudden death matches. "

After a bit of waiting someone finally raises there hand, it was Kabuto. Hayate- sensei looks to his papers says, Kabuto's name and give him the okay to leave. Naruto yells at him, and asked why he's leaving. Kabuto give him some excuse about not being able to hear out of his left ear and how he can't physically do it. Nathan and the girls picked up on the fact that this was a lie, because they recognized Kabuto. Akane didn't know if the others heard it, but she heard Kabuto whispers something to one of his teammates about Orochimaru's plans. she heard it because of her heightened senses.

Seeing as this wasn't like the first exam, so she could quit even though her teammates don't, Levy also raises her hand. " I dont think I can go on." In truth she only raised her hand because she didn't want to fight somebody like Gaara. Something about him scared her, and she didn't want to die, before she could go home and marry Gajeel.

"Okay, let us go on with the preliminary rounds. There are 26 of you, meaning we will need to have 13 matches. There are no rules you will continue fighting until someone dies, or concedes defeat, or until someone is rendered physically incapable to fight. Naturally those losing are encouraged to concede defeat to avoid a fatal outcome. Also as proctor of the third exam I am giving a bit of leeway in judging the matches. if I feel as a if a match is hopeless I might step in to save as many lives as possible. now let's see what fate has in store for you." Hayate looks at Anko whom, then says something into her radio. On the left side of the giant hand sign statue, a screen appears from behind a lifting panel.

"The opponents will be chosen a complete random. The names of each of the combatants will appear on the screen behind me. As there is nothing more to say let us begin." the screen flashes for a moment and then two names appear on the screen. The names on the screen read Sasuke Uchiha vs Xenovia Quarta. "May, the first two combatants please step forward. Sasuke Uchiha Xenovia Quarta you both have been chosen for the first round any objections."

Both Sasuke and Xenovia agree to the match and say there are no objections. "Very well, let us begin. Everyone except for the two combatants please proceed to the upper levels." says Hayate. Once battlefield is clear and everyone is on the upper levels the match begins.

Xenovia decided to gauge her opponent's strength before deciding on a method for victory. She pulls out one of the kunai knives, from the holster on her leg. She charges them with a little bit of demonic energy and throws them at Sasuke. He dodges and then suddenly falls in pain, as he clutches his neck. Xenovia takes this opportunity to make her move, she quickly summons her Ex-Durandal and attacks. He Dodges the attack and quickly tries to trip her with his feet. She senses the attack coming however and jumps to avoid it. This only seems to enrage the Uchiha heir a bit. He does as back flip up, and charges at her with a kunai in hand. He Swings the kunai, at Xenovia. She blocks every single attack with her sword. She pumps a bit of demonic energy into the sword and slices. Sasuke quickly dodges, as precedes to try and punch Xenovia. She moves to the side slightly just barely missing the attack. Sasuke had apparently predicted this is he, as he swings just as fast from the side she dodged towards. He manages to hit her right in the jaw. This throws her off-guard a little bit. As she regains her composure he attacks again. She dodges and then, swings her Ex-Durandal at him, but he sidesteps the attack.

Xenovia shifts her weight a little bit and her sword hits him in the waist. she was careful not to swing too hard as she didn't want to kill him but, she swung hard enough that she would do some damage. The blow did cause him considerable damage, as he grabs his waist in pain. She takes advantage of this, and attacks him a few more times. "Do you give up? I don't want to hurt you too badly." She says to Sasuke.

"Never , I won't give up! However I have a proposition for you. After I take my revenge on a certain someone, I will need strong women to rebuild my clan. How about you become one of them."

"Sorry, but no I don't go for the weak men."

This comment of course pissed Sasuke off. He charges at full speed then disappears from her sites. He appears under her and kicks her up into the air. Not wanting to reveal her wings she decides to let this play out a bit. He jumps up behind her, but hesitates for a minute. As he hesitates, Xenovia senses a very strong energy emanating from his body. She takes this moment of hesitation and smacks him with the handle of her sword. Right before her attack hits, she feels the strange energy start to disappear. Out of the corner of her eye she sees weird markings on his body, slowly retracting towards his neck .The attack sends him flying to the ground, as she used the added weight from the sword to change your position in the air and fall after him. As he land, she lands on top of him, her sword stabbing into his side. She quickly pulls her sword out of his side and stands up. The Uchiha tries to get up but quickly falls back down. "This fight is over! you lose Uchiha! Don't worry if you get medical treatment fast enough you won't die, I made sure to miss your vital organs."

Hayato speaks up. " Winner of the first match is Xenovia Quarta." A medical team rushes in and puts the Uchiha heir onto a stretcher and Carries him away. As he's being carried away he's whining about, how it was impossible that an elite Ninja like himself was beaten by a girl. Nathan notices that Orochimaru, disappears as they carry the Uchiha away.

The next fight is Shino vs Zaku, after a bit of time the fight ends with a bunch of bugs coming out of Shino's body. He uses the bugs, to plug up the holes in which Zaku's sound waves come from.

The next battle was Kankuro vs one of the guys from Kabuto's team. The fight looked like it's going to be a lose for Kankuro, only for the fight to take a quick turn around. What everyone thought was Kankuro was actually a puppet he was controlling with his chakra. Kankuro is quickly declared the winner.

After that is Ino vs The screaming pink banshee. the fight ironically, ends up in a tie.

As as the screen flashes nathan looks at the girls." Who do you girls not want to fight?"

Yoko gives Nathan a look and points to Kiba. "I don't want to fight that, dog, pervert freak."

He looks at her for a a few moments before, Mizore taps him on the shoulder. "Nathan you're up, it is your turn."

Nathan looks up at the screen and it reads " Nathaniel Ayrstar vs Temari no Sabaku."


	19. The Knight of the Wind

**chapter 19**

" Temari no Sabaku and, Nathaniel Ayrstar please come down."

Nathan turns and starts walking towards the steps.

"Do your best!" Mizore says.

"Kick her ass!" says Yoko.

"Don't die!" Xenovia says.

"You better, win!" Akane says.

"Be careful!" says Levy.

"Don't worry girls, I will be fine. I will win this, I promise." Nathan replies to the girls

With that he walk down to the lower floor to starts his fight. He found that Temari was down there already waiting for him. "Why must my opponent be you?" Nathan ask the wind madien.

" And what's wrong with fighting me? are you scared you're going to lose?" She replies.

"No, I just bad having hurt such a beautiful girl."

"Well, that's too bad because I Have no problem hurting you! You're just an obstacle on my path to becoming a chunin."

" Are you both ready?" asks hayate.

Nathan and Temari both say yes at the same in complete unison." Then let the battle begin."

Both combatants draw their weapons and prepare for Attack. Temari opens up her fan enough that one moon shows. She creates a strong gust of wind. Nathan charges at her with his sword, but find that wind is slowing him down. " Is that your best sound ninja? Tell you what, I will end this quickly. See the moon on my fan, well there are three of them. When you see the third one this match will be over."

He charges at her, as he focuses some demonic energy in to his feet. This allows him to somewhat counter her wind, allowing him to move forward. This seems to shock Temari, as Nathan was walking forward in her winds. He get close to her and swings his sword, but she quickly dodges his attack. He swings at her some more in a few quick rapid succession slices. Temari tries to dodge them all but one manages to slice her arm. She uses a gust of wind to repel herself backwards away from Nathan. She then focuses a bunch of wind chakra into her fan. "wind style: Wind scythe jutsu."

A spinning whirlwind comes towards Nathan. He dodges, but Temari had anticipated this. Following the first one, to more had come at either side. Nathan get by one as he dodges. The wind scythe jutsu leaves Nathan's body cut up. He charges at her with his sword, and attacks. He slices and she dodges to the right, he slices again and she dodges to the left. He slices a third time and she jump back a few steps. This is what Nathan was waiting for as he backed her into the wall. He thrusts his sword at her and manges to stab her in the side. Nathan quickly pulls the sword out, and says. "I dont want to hurt you anymore then I already have. Give up and will spare you life."

"Never, I won't let you win" She replies. Nathan lets out a sigh, as he knew she wasn't gonna make this easy. He slices his sword at her, and despite her injury, she was able to dodge the attack. As he keeps swinging his sword at her, she keeps side steping the attack. When she is far enough from the wall, she uses another wind blast to propel her away from Nathan. She then sends a flurry of wind gusts at him.

"Your power to manipulate the wind is very impressive, Temari. But unfortunately you got the bad in the deal here."

He Puts more demonic energy into his feet and goes through her wind gusts. He stabs he in the opposite side. She could feel here injuries catching up to her, as she grew weaker. Her vision was staring to blur, and before she knew it, Nathan was in front of her. She tries to propel herself away again, but fails. He slices her arm then, then other arm, and then stabs her in the gut. The attack had, been infused with Nathan's demonic energy. It had an unintentional effect on Temari's chakra system. The small amount of energy in her body was turning her own chakra against her. She feels a intense burning sensation from within her body. As this happens, she starts to scream out in agony

From up on the upper level, Kankuro could feel his older sister's chakra signature fading. He had seen the sound ninja's sword glowing with some kind of strange chakra. Whatever that chakra was doing to his sister was slowly killing her.

"Teeemarii!" Kankuro yells.

Nathan stood there with a slightly worried look. He wonder why she was reacting so strangely right now. he hadn't did all that much damage to her other than a few minor injuries. She suddenly collapses to the ground. Hayate goes up to her and puts two fingers on her neck. After a few minutes he stands up." Winner is Nathaniel Ayrstar, Temari no Sabaku is Dead."

"Teeemaaariii!" Kankuro comes running down, he takes his sister and puts her head on his lap. Tears start rolling down his cheeks, as he cries over dead body. "Temari, don't die on me! Please don't leave me alone." Nathan goes to Kankuro tries to apologize for killing his sister. "No, you stay away from me and her. You killed her with that strange chakra of yours, so I don't want you anywhere near her."

He generally felt sorry for doing what he did. Even though he knew it would cause a lot of questions, Nathan had no choice." Kankuro I understand that you probably hate me for killing her. I Didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident. But what If I told, I could save her."

Kankuro give him a look, that had a bit of hope in his eyes." If you can save her, do it! I can't let my sister die! I will do anything if you bring her back!"

"Very well lay her on the ground in front of you!"

Up on the upper levels the girls were thinking of two things. One, what was Nathan thinking revealing that power? Two, they would have another sister for the household.

Nathan reachs into his pocket and fishes around for the right piece. When he finally decides, he pulls out a knight. He puts it into her hands. Even though he really didn't need to Nathan makes a hand sign. That way if questions were asked, he could pass it off as some rare type of ninjutsu " I Nathaniel Ayrstar, call upon the Soul of Temari no Sabaku. Hear my call and reborn as servant in the house of Ayrstar. " After a bunch of glowing from Temari and a bunch of shocked looks from everyone else, she opens her eyes.

she looks around the room and tries to speak but can't. Nathan looks at Hayate. "Check her pulse, I can assure you she is very much alive." Still kind of shocked from what he had just witnessed, he does as Nathan asks. He feels a very faint pulse coming from her.

He looks over at Nathan and thinks to himself. "Just who or what is this boy? she is very much alive. It can't be The Forbidden Reanimation Jutsu. because that is a technique created by the Second Hokage, not only that it doesn't bring people back to this extent." He decides talk to the boy about it the preliminary matches.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Kankuro yelling" Quickly my sister is alive, someone get her medical attention." The medical ninjas come in, and carefully pick her up. They put her onto a stretcher, and carry her away.

Kankuro is starting to walk away with his sister, when Nathan yells at him to wait. "Kankuro, If you don't mind I would like to see how she is doing later. The jutsu..." Nathan remember to say the word Jutsu, as not to arouse even more suspicion , that he already had. ... "I used on her. yes it's saved her life, but also changed it forever. so so please allow me to at least check on her, and explain to her how her life will be different." Kankuro nods, and runs after the medical ninjas.

The next match was Kin from Dosu's team and Shikamaru. it seems like Kin is winning at first. But the match turns around when Shikamaru catches her in his shadow possession Jutsu. He uses it to control her and make her knock herself out, by bashing her head into a wall.

The next match was Kiba vs Naruto

kiba and his little dog, which had used a transformation Jutsu to turn into him, were beating Naruto. Then out of seemingly nowhere Naruto manages to win by, Landing a knockout blow against Kiba.

While these matches were going, on Nathan had been busy explaining himself to the girls. They had finally accepted that's their Captain was hopeless, and had fallen for the charm of a pretty blonde girl. They looked up at the screens that read "Mizore Shirayuki vs Tenten."

Hi people BrookBB here. I know I don't talk to you all that much, but for everyone wondering about my other story, SAO:Mizore's story. I have not forgotten it, I have put it on hold temporarily until this story reachs a certain point.

Thanks for reading my story.


	20. The Preliminary Conclusions

**chapter 20**

"Mizore Shirayuki, Tenten please come down for your match."

Nathan and the other girls wish Mizore good luck. She then proceeds down to the arena. As Tenten is coming down, everyone here is extremely loud yelling. It was coming from the guy with the bowl cut and some guy that looks like he could be the guy's father. It was like looking at an older version of the Lee. " You can do it Tenten! Show them the power of youth!"

What was even scarier about it is that they both seem to be screaming it in unison.

"So ice girl, looks like we get that rematch."

"Looks like you're right, Ms.Panda hair."

Hayate gives the signal to start and Mizore, and Tenten both jump back. Tenten pulls a couple of senbon needles, out of a pouch on her left leg. She throws them at Mizore, only for her to block them with a wall of ice. Mizore then makes her own senbon needles out of ice, and Chucks them at Tenten. The ice needles are easily dodged, and she throws about 4 kunai knives at the ice maiden. Mizore dodges, makes a hand sign. Although, she didn't really need to do it, she figured it would help her blend in with the people of this land. "Ice Style: Ice clone jutsu!" she yells.

She was copying other people she had seen doing attacks. Suddenly there was five of her. they all form claws ice on their hands, and charge at the weapon mistress. She quickly pull from her side, opens at slightly and unseals two katana. Tenten easily, starts dodging and blocking the attacks from the ice claws. She slices one of the ice clones in half. It falls to the floor, and crumbles into small ice crystals. The other ice clones, as well as the real Mizore, start shooting an icy mist out of their mouth.

Tenten quickly jumps back enough to avoid the icy cold breath, and throws one of the katana at the head of one of the clones. The Ice clone shatters into a million pieces. Mizore throws about 6 ice kunai at Tenten, then quickly makes more ice clones. The clones surround her, but she stands her ground. she jumps up into the air and pulls out two scrolls. The scrolls fall down insert spinning into a spiral shape. From up where Tenten is kunai knives, senbon needles, and shuriken start falling. The ninja tools rain down on the ice clones cutting them to pieces. Mizore makes a dome of ice to protect herself from raining ninja tools.

"Wow, your really good ice princess." Tenten says as she land on the ground.

"I prefer Ice queen and your not so bad yourself. " Mizore replies .

Both of the were a bit out of breath. Tenten was starting to run low on chakra, and mizore also running low on her demonic energy. Tenten unseals a bo staff from one of her scrolls. She charges at Mizore, whom makes claws of ice for a counter attack. Tenten swings her weapon, but mizore blocks with her claws. Tenten had anticipated this, she quickly takes her staff and sweeps it at Mizore's feet. The Ice queen is caught off balance and losses her concentration. Her claws disappear as her opponent sits on her chest. Tenten unseals a sword and puts it to Mizore's neck. "Surrender now, Ice Princess and I won't have to kill you."

Knowing that if she moved Tenten would slice her neck. Mizore looks over at Hayate "I concede, the point to Tenten"

He nods, "very well, winner of this match is Tenten."

Tenten gets up and offers her hand to Mizore. " You are a strong and powerful kunoichi. I'm glad to have fought you, your a very worthy opponent."

Mizore grabs her hand and says. "You are strong too, Tenten. I'm glad I got to fight you."

More yelling comes from upper levels. "Yea! Way to go Tenten! Good job, gone that most youthful battle!"

The next fight was Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga. When the match start, they both charge each other. They both have almost identical fighting styles. Although Neji seems to be the stronger of the two. the battle goes on, until Neji gets the upper hand. He starts telling Hinata crap about how she is a failure. He finally when she falls to the ground unable to fight. the Jounin ninja eventually have to hold him back, and declare the match over before he kills her.

The next fight was Dosu vs the other guy from Kabuto's team. Dosu quickly overpowers him with his sound jutsu.

After they clear the arena, the screen flashes again. "It reads Akane Seto vs Yoko Littner."

Nathan and the girls we're not expecting to have to fight each other. " Wow, didn't think I would have to fight you, Akane. "

"Don't hold back, Yoko."

"I wouldn't dare do that."

After they come down from the upper level, Hayate starts the match. Yoko starts charging electricity in her rifle, as Akane charges at her. She fires her rifle when Akane is right in front of her. However, Akane manages to just barely avoid the attack. Akane focuses some demonic energy into her fist and punches Yoko in the side. The attack sends her flying to the side, right towards Hayate, he quickly dodges before he is hit. Yoko quickly recovers from this, and shoots about 5 rapid shots at Akane. She dodges them all, then runs full speed at Yoko. She kicks her in the stomach, with a demonic energy demonic energy charged foot. Yoko had anticipated that Akane would do that, and shoots her with her rifle at point-blank range. This causes Akane to jump back a bit, Yoko fired five more shots at Akane all of which hit their mark. unfortunately for Yoko, she needed to reload her rifle. She pulls out a new clip, from inside her scarf and starts loading it. Akane takes this time, to charge at her again. She then, punches Yoko in the stomach again. Yoko realizes that this battle was pretty one sided. she raises her hand and says. " I yield, the point goes to Akane."

The next battle was Gaara vs Rock Lee. At first they seemed like Rock Lee was, then Gaara, then Rock Lee again. Though eventually, Gaara sand proved too strong for the taijutsu user. Gaara's bloodlust, was controlling him and he was dead set on killing Rock Lee. His older clone self had to step in and stop the fight.

After that came the battle between, other guy from Kabuto's team and Dosu. The battle was over pretty quickly with Dosu winning.

After that battle hayato speaks up. " Now, due to the fact that we have one person who has not had a match, and does not have an opponent. I will ask that anyone willing to battle, please step forward and face, Choji Amikichi. "

Akane raises her hand and glares at Choji, he then shakes his head no and says. "That's okay, if I have to fight her, then I forfeit."

hayato nods at this and then says. " Then, that concludes the chunin preliminary rounds. May the 12 remaining candidates please step forward. "11 candidates Step Up as kankuro was still with his sister. "First, I'd like to congratulate on advancing to the third exam. Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

" Congratulations, I will begin explaining the third exam. in the third round each of you will put your battle skills on display. you will show the power and skill you have gained in your respective discipline. the final round will commence one month from from now." Naruto asks why they weren't doing it now. "This is to give you time to train and prepare for the final rounds. Not only that, but gives us time to tell all of the people coming to watch the final round, inform them of the matches. "

"So what is the point then, old man?" asks Nathan.

" I mean to prepare for fighting your enemy, you need time. Although all of the battles up until this point, were real battles. They were conducted under the premise of fighting an unknown enemy. But, because you are now battled each, that is no longer the case. to make things fair we're giving you this month, to prepare and learn new tricks. As everyone here probably knows your tactics, so learning a new thing might achieve victory. now I'd like to conclude things. so there's one more thing we need to do before bringing this to a close."

Naruto yells something about wanting to start his training, but is ignored by the hokage. " in a calm and orderly fashion, I want you each to take a slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

Anko walkd forward in front of everyone, as they each take a piece of paper from the box. now starting from left and right everyone reveal their numbers."

"8" Dosu says.

Naruto was next "Numbers 1, of course."

"11" reveals Nathan.

"4" says Xenovia

"3" Gaara says.

"6" says Shikamaru.

"5" Tenten says.

"7" says shino.

"9" Says Akane

"2" says Neji.

Ibiki then says " then that means kankuro has 10. "

The Hokage start speaking up again, he explains the rules and how it was a tournament Style event. He also explained how all of them could pass,or none of them. "The matchs were Naruto vs Neji, Xenovia vs Gaara, Shikamaru vs Tenten, Shino vs Dosu, Akane vs Kankuro. Due to the fact that one match ended in a draw, Nathan had to fight the winner of a Akane vs kankuro.

when everything was concluded the first place Nathan headed was the hospital. He wanted to check on his new Knight's condition. He arrives in the konoha hospital and ask the lady at the front desk her room number, and precedes to her room. "How is she Kankuro?"

" Why don't you ask her yourself, she is up and about. it took a few hours but she seems like she'll pull through. " He replies.

"So you came to see me." Nathan nods at Temari.

" So, how do you feel Temari?" Nathan asks.

" Well other than being in a lot of pain, I'm okay. I honestly didn't expect you to be that strong, what happened after I blacked out."

" You might not like what I'm going to tell you, but you died. I used a special power of mine, to revive you. unfortunately, my revival method has a small side effect, or a big one depending on how you look at it."

"What kinda of side effect? " Asks Kankuro.

" well in order to explain that, I must show you something." Nathan reveals his wings to Kankuro, and Temari. " I am a demon, and now Temari so are you."

"I'm like Gaara?"

" Well kind of, your little brother has a demon sealed inside body. But, you have been Reborn as an actual demon. you are now a demon in service to the house of Ayrstar. which brings me to my next point, I am not a ninja. I am a pirate, we are on this island while we wait for our compass to reset. It is a very special compass to guide us through the Grand Line. now why I'm telling you this is, because the power I used to bring you back to life is this." Nathan pulls out one of the pawn pieces. " this is called an evil piece, it is what I use to revive you. However I've only been using them on people that I want on my pirate crew. so I'm asking you Temari no Sabaku, to join my crew."

"Wow, that's a pretty big decision I will have to think on it. How long do I have to decide? "

"About a month and 2 weeks."

"So then, all of those girls with you are part of your crew?" asks Temari.

"Yes " Nathan says as he nods.

"I thought I would find you here." Nathan turns to see Mizore.

"Temari, Mizore is my first mate and my queen. My pirate crew's structure is set up like a game of chess, or what you would call shogi. I'm the king, Mizore the queen, Levy is my bishop, Yoko and Akane are my rooks, and if you joined, then you and Xenovia would be my Knights."

" Wow this is a lot to take in."

" trust me I know it is that's why I'm giving you till we leave in a month or so, to decide. however I will in that time, help you learn how to control your new abilities, as a demon. Now, I want you to focus on getting healed up. As, I want to begin to help you understand what you are, as soon as possible."


	21. training and Relaxation

**chapter 21**

Nathan had informed Temari of what she was now and left her in the hospital to heal. After a week or so she was starting to recover enough to start training. In that week, Nathan had been questioned by leaf jounin about how he revived Temari. He finally got off the hook, by saying it was a rare ability unique to him. Temari and Nathan, as well as Mizore, and Temari's younger brothers, were at the training field. Temari was going to try and use Jutsu for the first time since she died. "Ok first Temari, I want you to try to use your wind scythe Jutsu. It might be a little bit harder, because you no longer have chakra, but rather demonic energy."

Temari focuses a bunch of demonic energy into her fan and swings it. The gust she creates, is smaller then her normal wind scythe. She has a rather disappointed look on her face, hoping it would be bigger. "Don't worry Temari, you'll gain your strength back. " says Kankuro trying to give his older sister some encouragement.

Temari nods and keeps trying, and eventually her efforts start to pay off. After about two hours or so of trying, she finally makes a bigger one. She tries a couple more times and they all come out bigger. " I think I'm finally starting, get how my demonic energy works."

Nathan suddenly gets an idea, and turns to his queen. He pulls her close and whispers in her ear. " Mizore, fly to the ship and go get the devil fruit."

She nods and flys off towards the ship. Nathan knew Mizore would be gone for a bit, as it had taken about 4 hours to fly from sound base to the leaf. He continues to help Temari understand her new powers. The day passes rather quickly and Nathan had even helped Temari learn to fly.

Mizore finally returns, as the sun was starting to go down. She hands Nathan the devil fruit, and he turns to Temari. " Temari, I have something for you."

"You made Mizore get you a fruit? "

"Yes, this is no ordinary fruit. It is called the Kaze Kaze no mi, it is a devil fruit. It will increase your abilities tenfold. If you eat this fruit, you will become the very wind itself."

Temari looks at the fruit. " Your joking?"

"No Temari I'm not. I meant what I said about the fruit."

She takes the fruit, and look at it curiously. " Do You have any proof?"

"You're just going to have to take my word for it. If I'm wrong, then all you did was eat a fruit. If I'm right you gain more power. I say is a risk worth taking.

Temari shrugs and looks at the fruit. "I guess it is worth trying. "

"However, I feel I must warn you about one thing. It's kind of a weakness that you will gain from the fruit."

She looks up at Nathan. "what kind of weakness?"

"Well in exchange for the power the fruit gives you, it takes something away. You will lose your ability to swim. As saltwater will cause you to lose your power. When your body comes into contact with salt water you lose all your strength. I won't hold it against you, if you don't eat the fruit.

But that weakness aside, eating it might be beneficial. I leave the choice up to you Temari."

She looks at the fruit again, as she thinks hard about the choice. After a couple of minutes, she finally comes to a decision. She puts the fruit up to her mouth, and takes a bite. The fruit tasted awful, but she bares the taste and swallows. " Why didn't you tell me that, this thing would taste so bad?"

"If you don't want to eat the rest of it you don't have to, as it only takes one bite to gain its power.Now we've had a long day of training and I was thinking about thinking the girls to the hot springs. Do you, Garra and Kankuro wanna come? " Temari and Kankuro, take Nathan up on his offer, but Gaara declines.Nathan, kankuro and the girls go and get it the rest of the girls from the apartment, and head to the hot springs.

Like most hot spings, it was split between boy and girl sides. " Ok, girls Kankuro and I will be right on the other side of this wall. Have fun girls." Mizore of course, was back at the apartment they were given. She said Hot Springs were not really her thing, which Nathan could understand considering she was a yuki-onna.

"I got you Nathan!" Yoko says.

Nathan and Kankuro walk into the male side and the girls to the female side.

 **Hot Springs, female side**

After couple after a couple of minutes, the girls come into the sping. They had only towels covering their bodies, they all pull away their towels and get in the water. "After all that training, it's nice to relax." Temari says she, sits in the hot water.

Being that the spring was freshwater and not saltwater, it did not zap away Temari and Akane's strength. " So, why do You all fallow Nathan?"

Levy starts to explain why she was on Nathan's crew and why she fallowed him. However unknown to them there was somebody watching them. A certain white haired man, was sitting in a tree near the girls side of the springs. From his tree he had a perfect view, of the Ladies inside of the Hot Spring. " Oh my, look at these cuties." He whispers to himself, as looks at Levi, specifically at her chest." She is a A-cup, but still cute." He Looks at all the girls chests. From his estimates it was Akane was a B, Temari was a C, and Xenovia was a D. Then his eyes locked onto a certain redhead's bust. "That girl she is huge, she is seriously blessed. she has to be a F no... G-cup." He moves to get a better look, when someone on the ground below says."

"Pervy Sage, were supposed to be training, but all you want to do peep on girls."

The white haired man looks down at the boy below him. " quiet kid, or you'll blow my cover. Also it's not peeping, it's research, and don't call me pervy Sage."

The blonde boy below, uses a transformation Jutsu to turn into a naked blonde girl. "Master Jiraiya, can we please tain some more?"

The white-haired man looks down at the naked blonde girl in front of him, and suddenly gets hearts in his eyes. The blonde girl suddenly turns back into a boy and Rams into the tree. This causes the white haired man to lose his balance, and fall into the female Hot Springs.

Meanwhile in the hot springs, Yoko and started telling about why she followed Nathan. When suddenly a man with white hair falls from the sky. His face lands, right in between Yoko's breasts. He has a nosebleed and faints, as she screams. the girls hear a knocking sound on the wall. " Yoko is everything okay, why are you screaming?" Nathan's voice asks from the other side of the wall.

" Some pervert fell from the sky!" she screams. within seconds Nathan comes flying over the wall into the hot spring, only to find a unconscious white haired man. He was floating face-down in the water, a trail of blood following him.

"Girls, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he fell right into Yoko's chest and then fainted. " Says Akane. "But..." Akane looks at the blood coming from the white haired man " ... can I have small taste. All of this blood is making thirsty."

Nathan shakes his head no." Sorry Akane, but it's probably not a good idea to drink his blood. But don't worry, I find you a deer or something to drink."

Temari was a bit puzzled at this conversation, and asks. "Why, does the smell of blood make you thisty?"

"Oh, yea I forgot to mention I'm a vampire."

" But, vampires aren't real?"

"Yes they are Temari. On the way up here from our apartment, Nathan told me he gave you the Kaze Kaze no mi."

"Yea, what about it? "

"Well I'm a vampire, because I also ate one of those fruits. However it was a long I met Nathan.

"So these fruits give you other powers besides Elemental ones?"

Yes, there are three types of fruits. There is Logia, that's the type you ate. Zoan, The type I ate, and then there is paramic...

Akane is cut off by Nathan " Umm... girls as much as Temari should hear this conversation. I think it would be better if we weren't naked. Let's get dressed, and we continue this conversation later. Plus,we should probably leave, before the pervert wakes up."

Akane looks down at her naked form. " You, are probably right!"

Over the course of the next few weeks, Temari's abilities start improving. She was finally back to her full strength, as well as she had mastered her devil fruit abilities. The final rounds were in two days. The dignitaries, from the other Nations had started Arriving. Akane had flown over the wall, and was taken a walk in the forest. She was a couple of miles from the wall, when she hears a scream. She runs towards the sound, only to stop and watch the site before her. She sees a man, wearing a blue and white a robe similar to the old Hokage's, but he had a the symbol for wind on it. This man was being killed by Kabuto. Akane quickly flies back, to tell what she had seen to Nathan and the rest of the girls.

She flies over the gate and land in front of the apartment. she knocks on the door and yells. "Nathan I'm back!" After a few moments, Mizore comes and opens the door. "Where is Nathan? I to tell him something I saw while I was on my walk."

"He is taking a shower, he should be out in a few minutes." Mizore says standing aside so, that Akane could come in the door.

As she moves out of the way, Akane notices someone sitting on the couch. "Temari!" she says looking the blonde girl in front of her.

Temari looks at Akane. "Yes, what is it's Akane?"

Nathan had gotten out of the shower, and was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. He immediately notices something was up with Akane. " What's the matter, Akane? you look like you've seen a ghost."

She looks at Temari. "Temari, does your leader wear a similar robe to old man from the preliminaries? "

"Yes, a blue and white one. Why do you ask? "

" Before I tell you, please know Nathan and I, as well as the others had nothing to do with this. But, I saw him being killed by Orochimaru's top man."

Temari suddenly gets a look of pure shock on her face. she starts to tear up a bit, and she realized what Akane had seen. She starts walking towards the door. "Sorry, but I've got to go! I need to tell my brothers, about this. The man you saw get killed, he was not only the leader of our village, but also my father."


	22. Tayuya

**Chapter 22**

"Mizore go after her, and make sure she is okay." Nathan says Temari runs out of the apartment. Akane had just come back from a walk, and had witnessed Kabuto killing the Kazekage, which also happens to be Temari's father. She had run off to tell her brothers, of what had happened. "Akane, what time is it?"

Akane looks down at her watch. "22:53" she replies.

"Okay we will call it a night and inform the Hokage of this in the morning. Yoko stay up till Mizore gets back."

 **The Hokage building, the fallowing morning**

Nathan and Akane, had gone to the hokage building to warn the leaf of Orochimaru's plans. But they were being stopped, by the two ninja guarding the door. "We need to speak, with the Hokage now."

"Sorry sound ninja, but I can't let you in to see the Hokage."

" But we have sensitive information on Orochimaru's plans for the leaf."

One of the guards goes inside the hokage's office. He comes back out a moment later, and lets Nathan and Akane in. The old hokage was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe. He pulls it out of his mouth and blows a bit of smoke. "What information do you have on Orochimaru?"

"Well, firstly if you tell you he will be after us, so I like to request protection for my friends and I." Nathan says to the old man.

"Done! Now tell me what you know!"

"Well fist, Orochimaru is the otokage of sound village. He plans to use the sound ninja to Invade your village."

The Hokage looks at Nathan a stern look. " okay, so if you were one of his Ninja, then why are you telling me this? "

Because Lord Hokage sir, we have no loyalty to Orochimaru. Do you know that the ninja Nations are just a big island in a much larger world?"

the Hokage nods as he says. Yes, I'm aware, however affairs outside of the Ninja Nations do not concern me. But, what does this have to do with Orochimaru and your loyalty to him?"

"Well sir, we are not part of the Ninja Nations, we are from the outside world. we are pirates that Orochimaru recruited to help him with his invasion of the leaf." Akane says as she gives the hokage the wanted posters of the crew. "Because, we are not technically Ninja, so if you want you can remove us from the final rounds. "

"No I will not remove you because then the matches will be uneven. However, you will forgive me if I don't give you promotions chunin. I do thank you giving me me this information. Is that all you needed to tell me, or is there anything else?"

Nathan pulls out an evil piece from his pocket. "I'm going to tell you how I really revived Temari and why?" Nathan tells the old Hokage what he really is and why he revived Temari. " Which brings me to my next point, Temari is part of my household. So I care about her well-being, and Akane watched Orochimaru's top man, Kabuto Yakushi kill the Kazekage of the Sand village, whom also happens to be Temari's father. So, if the Kazekage comes to the the final exams, then it's probably Orochimaru or one of his men disguised as the Kazekage."

"Thank you, for this information Mr.Nathaniel. We greatly appreciate it, we will take action immediately and set up counter-measures. Now if you will excuse me I must prepare. "

As Nathan and Akane exit the hokage office, Akane says. " We should probably check on Temari and her brothers and see how they're taking the news about their father. " Nathan nods as they head over to where Temari and her brothers were staying. Ironically it was two apartments down from them, in the same building where they were staying. Akane knocks on the door as she says. "Temari, it's Akane. How are you feeling today?"

Kankuro answers the door. " Nathan, Akane how are you doing?"

"Well we came to check on you and your sisiblings and see how well you guys handling the news about your father. "

" I see, come in and we will talk about it."

Temari was sitting on a sofa and Nathan could tell that she was depressed. "Temari, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, just highly pissed off at Orochimaru." Nathan could expect this, I mean the sand was supposedly an ally of the sound and yet, Orochimaru killed the sand leader, as well as took away Tamari's father. "When told my brothers about it, Gaara was just his cold usual self, but Kankuro took it bad. "

You sounds like you miss him. What was he like?" Asks Akane. Temari nods and starts explaining what her father was like.

"Our father was a cold-hearted person, but he wasn't always that way. I remember when he was a great father, but when Gaara was born, he changed. Garaa was chosen to be the jinchuuriki, of the one tail. He had it's sealed inside of his body while he was still in our mother's womb. Later when she was born, our mother died giving birth to him. After mom died, dad only saw Garra, as a monster who took his beloved wife away from him. eventually over the years, he grew very cold to everyone around him, including kankuro and I. Garra got treated like a monster, until eventually he became one. Our father may not have been the best father in the world, but I love him all the same. I no longer want to have anything to do with that snake bastard, Orochimaru.

" I agree with my sister, as far as I'm concerned the alliance with Orochimaru is over." Says Kankuro

" While I completely agree with you, don't break your alliance with him just yet. You must make him think we are still working with him. Plus you have to remember, he still thinks that the girls and I are his ninja. However, can you give the rest of your village the news and tell them to keep up appearances? But have them ready to betray Orochimaru at the time of the invasion. Oh, and I told the Hokage about the murder of the Kazekage and of the leaf invasion. They are setting up countermeasures for it now."

"Umm Nathan, we told we told the rest of the crew we would meet them for breakfast at that restaurant near the apartment.Temari, do you and Kankuro want to join us?"

She shakes her head no. " I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer. Thanks offering, but my brother and I must warn our must tell our fellow sand ninja of Orochimaru's treachery.

Thank you, Nathan, and Akane." Temari says as she shows them to the door. " I'm glad you came."

Nathan and Akane, leave the Apartment and start heading to the restaurant. On the way Nathan bumps into someone who wasn't watching where they were going." Hey, watch were you're are going you, asshole."

Nathan recognized the voice. He looks down at at the slightly shorter person who had bumped into him .His suspicions were confirmed as he looked at the girl's face. "Tayuya-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Like I would tell you, dumbass and told you not to call me Tayuya-chan asshole."

"Tayuya-chan, why don't you come join me and the girls for breakfast?"

"With everything we have planned, and you're just concerned about breakfast, dumbass." As hard as she tried Tayuya could not understand, why Nathan was so nice to her. whenever she was mean to everyone else they would just go away. Her teammates just left her alone most of the time. But Nathan was nice to her, which was something she wasn't used to.

"Yes Tayuya, I am getting breakfast and I would like you to join me." As he says that he hears her stomach growling. "Sounds like you're hungry to me, Tayuya-chan."

"Fine, I will get breakfast with you. But, if you try anything funny, then so help me I will fucking neuter you."

" You have my word Tayuya-chan, I won't try anything."

Now with Tayuya following, Nathan, and Akane head onward towards the restaurant. When they arrive they get a little bit of a nasty look from Yoko. "What is she doing here?"

" Well I think she is here, on the orders of our mutual friend. " He didn't want to say Orochimaru's and cause some kind of uproar. " I happened to bump into her, and invited her to breakfast."

While this didn't seem to please Yoko, she grudgingly agrees to let Tayuya join them. as they enter the restaurant one of the workers asks them how many are in their party. " 7" Nathan says.

She leads them to a large table and sets down the menus. Everyone takes a seat, and Nathan makes sure to sit next to Tayuya." The waitress will be around to take your orders. Please enjoy your meals."

after the employee left, Nathan asks Tayuya a question. "Tayuya-chan, why do take order from that snake?"

Tayuya knew exactly what he meant when he said snake." That's none of your fucking business!"

"Relax Tayuya-chan, that wasn't a demand it was a question. Secondly, I only asked because I'm curious about your relationship with him."

"If you must know he is a over conceited, good-for-nothing, manipulative as hell, douchebag. I hate his guts!

"Then if you hate him so much, why do you follow him?"

Tayuya didn't know why Nathan seem to care so much about her. It was like every time he talks to her, he tore a bigger whole in her mental walls. Her brain was telling her, that he was dangerous, But her heart was telling her otherwise. "You have no idea the of power that man has."

The waitress come and takes their orders as they continue talking

"He controls you with some kind of mark on your neck. " Xenovia says.

Tayuya looks at Xenovia with a surprised look on her face. "How the fuck, Do you know that, bitch?"

"Because he put a similar mark on, a young boy from this village. He was clutching his neck, much like you did when we at the village. Judging by your reaction, I take it that it's true."

"Your right, because if this damn curse mark that snake bastard can contol me with pain. He is monster, and I... " tears start rolling down her cheaks. " I... wish i could get away from him."

Everyone could tell that Tayuya legitly hated Orochimaru from the tone of her voice. They could tell she was scared of how much power Orochimaru hadover her. Nathan had to help her, he just had too. " Tayuya-chan, after breakfast come back to our apartment, there is somethings I wanna tell you."

 **The Day of the invasion, Konaha Coliseum**

On the day of the final exam, the invasion plan was all set. Nathan and the girls were ready to play their part. They were ready to betray Orochimaru, when the plan went into motion.

The plan was suppose to go into motion in round in second round, during Xenovia's fight with Garra. However, Temari was with Xenovia. Temari was teaching her all about how her brother's powers worked. She was doing not because she wanted Xenovia to beat her brother, but because over the course of the last month she had become really close too Nathan and the girls. She didn't want Xenovia to get hurt or even killed. The leaf of course, knew this and have agreed to postpone the match until xenovia was ready.

The fist match was Neji vs Naruto. Nathan and even the whole crowd was expecting Neji to win but against all odds Naruto did.

The following match Tenten vs Shikamaru. when the match started off , Tenten clearly have the advantage. She dodging all of Shikamaru's attack as well as his attempts to trap her in his shadow possession Jutsu. He was sitting by the wall of arena, with his hands in a weird position. He sat there for a good 10 minutes before, he finally used his shadow possession Jutsu to trap her. He achieved his goal by a hole made by naruto in his match with Neji to hide the shadow possession. He Victory within his grasp, when he surrenders and says. " I give up, I can't keep the shadow possession up for much longer, as I'm almost out of chakra."

With the match over they were about to proceed to the next one, when a ninja appears in front of Hayate and Whispers something into his ear. The ninja quickly disappears as Hayate says. " we give you the match you have been waiting for. Xenovia Quarta vs Garra no sabaku."


	23. The Invasion

Chapter 23

The invasion was finally taking place, and Xenovia was about to fight Gaara. The old Hokage was sitting up in his box seat of the arena with the Kazekage. He figured that Kazekage was either oruchimaru or one of his minions. So he was keeping an eye on his fellow kage.

Down in the arena, Xenovia and Garra's match was starting. Xenovia charges at Garra and swings her sword. Just as she predicted the sand moves and blocks the attack. Temari had told Xenovia, that Garra's sand moves on its own. It's defense mechanism that the demon put in place to protect its' host. Garra could then control that sand to attack. Xenovia jumps back as Garra moves the sand, to try and grab her. she throws a few Kunai knives at Garra and charges agian. He blocks them with his sand and then moves it to attack. She then side steps his attack, and puts some demonic energy into her sword. She swings it at Garra faster then he could react and hits him. The power of the one tail stopped him from suffering the same fate as his sister, but still did some damage. When Gaara realizes that he is bleeding, he freaks out. He creates a giant thick shell of sand around him. That was also the signal for the official start of the invasion.

Back up in the box with the Kages

"So, Who are you really kazekage? I know your not Rasa!"

There is a slight chuckling that starts from Kazekage but is not in Rasa's voice. It was in a voice the Hokage recognized all too well. "Now, how did you know I'm not the Kazekage, Sarutobi- sensei?"

" I'm sure you know about what that boy Nathan, and his friends really are. Well he revived Rasa's daughter after accidentally killing her, and grew close to her. The Vampire girl then saw young Kabuto killing Rasa. He then told Temari and myself about the invasion."

He luaghs and then says. " I guess I will have to deal with that problem later. " He then jumps to jumps to a near by roof and is fallowed by Sarutobi. All of the sound ninja hidden in the audience, start showing themselves. The sand ninja start fighting the sound ninja, as well. Up on the roof the Hokage was engaging in a battle with Orochimaru. Three of the sound 4 members were up on the roof with Orochimaru. The last of their ranks was in the audience with,Yoko, Levi, Mizore, and Temari. She had been spending the last couple of days with Nathan and the girls.

Mizore looks over at Tayuya and can see something was wrong with her. "Tayuya, is somthing wrong?"

"I... I don't know what to do. I'm terrified of what Orochimaru will do to me if I don't do my part in the invasion. But, at the same time, I don't want to help him. I don't want to keep living in fear of Orochimaru. "

"Tayuya, I can't tell you what you should do. Only you can decide that, but what does your heart tell you to do." Says Levy.

Yoko had noticed that Naruto had disappeared from the audience as he was sitting near them. she also noticed that Gaara was gone from the arena.

"My... my... I know what I must do."Tayuya jumps down to the arena, then a up onto the roof. She pulls out a flute that she had tucked away in her belt, does a couple of hand signs, and starts to play. Three humanoid creatures appear behind her, and charge towards Orochimaru. they start attacking him, but he is able to dodge them plus keep dodging the hokage's attacks.

"Tayuya, what is the meaning of this insubordination?" he asks Tayuya.

Tayuya stops playing her flute for a a moment and says." l'm sick and tired of following your orders, you snake pedophile bastard. "

She flinches for a minute, and is about to grab her neck, when endures the pain. she starts playing her flute again and continues her onslaught on her old master. She is attacked her former teammates, But Yoko, Akane, Mizore and Levy come to her Aid. Akane starts attacking the fat member of the sound 4, Yoko the Six armed one, and Mizore the two-headed one, while Levy offered them some support with her magic.

"Don't worry Tayuya, we are here for you. I know it must have taken a lot of guts to stand up to him like that. But you conquered your fear of him in order loosen his hold on you. " Levy says to Tayuya with a smile.

Orochimaru spits a sword out of his mouth, and moves to Tayuya as quickly as a striking snake. He stabs her right in the gut as he says. "I have no further use for you. You were nothing but the tool to me. but now it seems that you have lost your Edge, so I have no further use for you. " He turns to the girls. " Oh, and by the way, I know it was you who revealed my plans the leaf. It seems like everything worked out in the end. So, I dont care what you do."

He then quickly turns back to the old Hokage, and continues to exchange blows with him. finally the old man uses some type of forbidden Jutsu called Reaper death seal on him. While the Jutsu was supposed to kill the user and the victim. The old Hokage only manages to take away Orochimaru's use of his arms. Orochimaru yells at his subordinates to quickly retreat, but take the young Uchiha with them. the sound 4 member with six arms, quickly grabs the Uchiha, who at this point had just come back from helping his teammates. " Sasuke I know you're probably pissed about losing to that girl with the sword. Well if you lost to her then you will never beat him. if you come with me I can give you power. I can give you the strength and skill needed to one day take out Itachi. " The young Uchiha nods at the snake sage, and agrees to come with him.The snake sage , the 3 remaining sound four members and the Uchiha heir, well as countless sound ninja start fleeing the arena. The girls decide it's not worth pursuing them.

Nathan who had been fighting sound Ninja up until this point, flies to the roof. He immediately notices Tayuya laying on the roof bleeding out. " Levy hurry, go get a docter, Tayuya and the Hokage are injured." He then precedes to ask the girls what happened.

Levy's wings appear on her back, and she flies off to go get help from a doctor. She back a few minutes later with a leaf ninja. The leaf ninja, immediately checks the Hokage. When he realizes that the Hokage is dead, he gets ready to leave. " Wait help Tayuya too. She may be a sound ninja but, she also stood up against Orochimaru. Up until this point she had been under his control, but broke free. She was an ally in this battle."

"You guys are the ones betrayed Orochimaru and revealed his plans to us, right?" Asks the medical ninja.

Nathan nods and says. " Yes, that's right we are. But, please save Tayuya. She doesn't deserve to die like this , after standing up to that snake bastard. "

"I will only do it because you guys are asking." He gets down on his hands and knees and starts checking Tayuya's wound.

After a few minutes or so he gets up and says. " I'm afraid that there is not much I can do. Her wounds are too deep, and she has lost too much blood. "

Nathan looks at the girls, they instantly knew what he was thinking. They stare at each other for a few minutes, before Yoko breaks the silence. "Nathan, you don't have to ask me, I know what you're thinking. and yes I don't mind."

Nathan turns back to the medical ninja. "ummm sir, I know you said and there was nothing you can do but can you at least heal her wounds. Even if you can't bring her back to life just, heal her wounds for me." The ninja nods and does just that. Nathan then pulls out his last bishop piece puts it in her hand. " I call upon the soul of Tayuya. Hear my call, and be reborn as a member of the house of Arystar."

Tayuya glows a few minutes as she levitates off the ground. Her neck glows especially bright. She opens her eyes, as her body touches the ground again. "Hi Nathan! "

He smiles at her. "Hi Tayuya-chan."

she was about to yell at him for adding chan to the end of her name. But she felt like she didn't want to. "How am I alive?"

"Well Tayuya, Orochimaru stabbed and killed you after you stood up to him. That was reckless, but I'm proud of you. You conquered your fear of him. Now as for how you're alive, it's because I revived you. Remember how I told you I was a demon a couple of days ago, well that wasn't a lie and now, you're one too. The demon energy should eventually replace all of your chakra. I also think it removed to the mark on your neck, that Orochimaru used to control you. "

" I'm f... free of Orochimaru."

"Yes Tayuya-chan, you should be. Now, Tayuya-chan would you like to join me and become a pirate."

"Hell yes, the farther I am away from that snake pedofile, the better."

"Then it is settled! Welcome to demon pirates, Tayuya-chan."

The medical ninja was just standing there in shock at the fact that Tayuya was alive. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say I'm from a far away land and that is a power unique to my people."

Sunagakure, Three days later

It had been three days since the invasion, and Nathan and the girls were in the sand Village. The sand had been trying to pick a new leader, since Orochimaru had killed theirs. During the invasion Garra had gotten into a fight with Naruto. The fight changed him, he had spent the last few days trying to prove to village that he was different. He proved it to his brother and sister, but he knew the village would take some time. Temari was letting nathan and the girls say at the hokage estate, as being the daughter of the previous Kazekage had its' advantages. Temari was still debating on whether or not to go with Nathan. The sand village was surrounded on all sides by rocky cliffs. She was now standing on top of one of those cliffs, looking out the desert.

"Temari!" says a monotone voice from behind her.

she turns to to see Garra standing behind her. "Garra what are you doing here?"

"I was checking on my big sister!"

"Thank you Garra, I appreciate the thought! But what happened in you fight with that blonde boy!"

"Well, the Naruto and I were fighting, but as strong as I was he Always seemed to be better. As I laid there after the fight, I asked him why he was so strong. He said it was his love for friends and the desire to protect them, that gave him his strength. He has a dream, to become Hokage and use that position to protect the people that are precious to him. Temari do you think it's possible I could become Kazekage and protect this village?"

"Garra, anything is possible if you have a desire to do it. even though you lost, it looks like fighting Naruto was the best thing for you. If you want to be Kazekage I say go for it. By the way Garra what would you say if I told you I'm considering leaving the village?"

"You wanna go with Nathan and his crew don't you?" Temari nods. " In that month since Nathan brought you back to life you've become close to them. They are your friends now. If want to go with them, then I won't stop you. My suggestion for you big sis, is to do what your heart tells you."

"Then I'm going with them!"

" Very well Temari, you have my blessing. Please come back home safely, one day."

Temari's wings appear on her back as she flies towards the Kazekage estate to inform Nathan of her final decision.


	24. st poplar

sorry about the lateness of this chapter but life has been kind of a bitch lately but to make it up to you guys all my loyal readers I and giving you 24 and 25 at the same time.

chapter 24

 **The ocean, 2 weeks later**

After a month and a half long stay on an Island full of ninjas, Nathan and the girls had finally set sail again. On that island they had gotten two new crewmates and two new members of the house of Arystar. First there was Temari, a ninja with the power to control wind. Second was Tayuya, a ninja that summons and contols lesser demons called doki with a flute.

Nathan and Yoko were fishing off the side the ship. Mizore was at helm, with Akane next to her helping her navigate. Xenovia was below deck praying, despite the fact but she was a devil. Levi was sitting on the deck reading. Temari was training, by shooting wind Jutsu off the side of the ship. Tayuya on the other hand was, pacing back and forth, on the port side of the ship. "How the fuck, do you deal with all this boring sailing?"

"You will get use to it Tayuya-chan, and please try to not use that word." Nathan replies.

"Sorry Nathan, but the open ocean is too quiet. Back when I was with the snake bastard, he and Kabuto were always doing weird experiments. So most of the time the bases were always filled with screaming from the poor bastards, used in those experiments."

" Wow that snake was a terrible man. But don't worry Tayuya-chan. The sea may be quiet, but you will get used to it. Trust me being a pirate is fun."

Nathan yells up to the ice clone in the crow's nest. " hey Ice clone, do you see land."

the ice clone flies down from her perch and says "Yes, there is an island just a little north of here. "

Nathan starts yelling orders. " All hands on deck prepare to make port!" As he says that ice clones start running around the ship as they get ready reach land. Mizore steers the ship up to dock."

As they arrive they see a big sign that says "Welcome to Saint Poplar!" Mizore dismisses all of her ice clones and then they go ashore. the notice as walk around the port town that there were flowers In bloom, and the island air smelled like a fresh spring morning.

"Wow this place is Amazing! " Says Temari says as she looks around noticing the Sakura trees. "I have never seen Sakura trees, the only plant that goes back home are cactuces."

A mam in a yellow shirt with a huge backpack walks up to Nathan and the girls. He looks a Tayuya and asks " Excuse me, but where is furinkan high school?"

She gives him a somewhat dirty look. " How the fuck, would I know?" Im just visting this place. "

He turns to Levy, "Excuse me, but where is furin- Wait you're that girl from that fiore place. Oh my god don't tell me I'm back in Fiore."

"No this place called St Poplar. " Says nathan. "By the how can you turn into a little black pig? did you eat a devil fruit or something?"

" I don't know what you're talking about what does a fruit have to do with my curse?"

"Well in these lands there are magical fruits that grant you powers and abilities, but turn the very ocean against you. "

"Well I didn't eat one of those fruits! I'm cursed because of Ranma Saotome. After suffering humiliation from him I became cursed while training in a forbidden cursed train- " He is cut off as it starts to rain. When the rain water hits him he turns into a little black pig, squeals for a minute then, runs away.

Suddenly, they hear a ruckus coming from a tavern. They see a fishman, being kicked out of the tavern." and don't come back till you have the money to pay your tab."

"You know what fine I won't back! Your sake tastes like shit anyway!" He gets up and dusts off his clothes. "well, time to go back home and hope I get a customer. " he says with a sigh.

Nathan thinks to him self. "I wonder What kind of shop he owns."

"Girls, it think we should pay that fishman a vist. It sounds like he doesn't get many customers."

"Why fuck should I care?"

Nathan turns to Tayuya and says " Firstly what did I say about that word and second you never know what his shop might sell. His merchandise could be useful to us, Tayuya-chan. "

Nathan and the girls follow him back to his shop. To their surprise he was a shipwright. His shop was a small shipyard, on the coast. "See Tayuya-chan, he is a shipwright. He fix all the damage that has been done to the Devil's Fortune."

Nathan and the girls walk into the office of the shipyard.

Sitting at the desk was the fishman. As the crew walks in he looks up, slight look of shock on his face, like these were the first customers he had had in a long while. "Welcome to Saisei shipyard, I'm the master shipwright Zachariah Scartooth, but you can call me Zac. "

"Well Zac-san we need a little work done on our ship." Says Akane.

"Yes I can do that just let me take at look at her. oh, by the way I will need a name. "

"Well, I'm Nathaniel Arystar captain of the demon pirates and these are my crew. Mizore, Akane, Yoko, Xenovia, Levy, Temari, and Tayuya. " The girls each wave their hands as nathan says their names.

"So your a pirate boy, not that I care a what you do. A customer is a customer, regardless of what they do with the ship. Although how did you charm all these lovely ladies, to join you?"

" It's a rather long story, but they essentially owe me their lives in one way or another. "

"Haha! i see, well let's go see the yer ship."

"Wait, we will bring it around! Mizore, Temari go get the ship."

They nod and run off towards the docks. "Pardon me, how can two people sail a ship?"

"Those two have special abilities, that can."

"I'm curious now, boy."

"Just be patient, you will see Zac."

Suddenly Nathan hears a train. " St Poplar has a train? Isn't this island too small for a train."

"Haha! Yes and No. St Poplar does not have a train of its own. Even though I didn't like the man, I have to admit his train was a brilliant idea. The train you hear is the sea train. There is only two sea trains in existence. The first one, is the Puffing Tom built by the shipwright Tom. The second is, the Puffing Ice, built by his apprentice Iceberg."

" You mean this is one of the stops of the sea train!" Nathan says excitedly as he always wanted to see the sea train.

" Yes!" he says as Temari and Mizore sail up in the ship. Zac notices the ship sailing up with about 6 people sailing it. upon closer inspection he finds that they all looked like Mizore or Temari. They doc the ship along the shore. As they come ashore Zac asks. "How did you girls make clones of yourselves?"

Temari looks at him. "Well have you ever been to the Elemental nations?" Temari asks.

"No, I have not temari-san." he replies

"Well that is my home!" I'm a ninja from and those were clones made of wind."

"So then both of you are from that Island?" Zac asks

Mizore shakes her head. " No, I'm not a ninja, I'm a Yukionna. I come from a small Island in the northeastern corner of the North Blue. My clones we just dolls made of ice."

"My my, you pirates are certainly an interesting bunch." he says as turns to the ship. "and yer ship is a beauty too. I love the red color of the wood. what's her name if I might ask?"

" The Devil's Fortune." Nathan replies.

" You guys said you were the Demon Pirates right, haha! Then that name suits yer ship just fine. Anyway you just leave her to me, and I'll fix her up right."

" Excuse me, Scartooth-san." Says Akane

He turns to look at her " Yes my dear."

" How long does it take for the log pose to reset? " Akane asks him.

" About 4 days or so." he replies to her. " and don't worry yer ship looks like she only has some minor damage. I should have her fixed up in about 2 days. I would however advise you to leave your log pose on the ship. That way you can travel around the islands in this area using the sea train, and not have the log pose reset on you." Akane takes off her log pose and hands it to Zac

"Okay great, how often do the Sea train come? " Nathan asks.

"About every 3 hours or so there are two of them and it takes about 6 hours for them to make their circuit around the islands. Let's see the puffing ice usually pulls into the station about 12 pm. It's About 15 after so it should have just left other c train the puffing Tom should be around in about 3 hours or so."

Nathan and the girls go to the station and buy eight tickets for the sea train. After about 3 hours or so of waiting just like Zac had said the sea train pulls into the Spring Station. as the train comes to a stop doors open and people start pouring out of the pouring out of the train and after a moment a voice comes over the den den Mushi loudspeakers. " All aboard for water 7. "

Nathan and the girls board the train and head on to water 7.

 **On the other side of the island**

"Captain Kasu! I Have a report. The demon pirates are on St Poplar. They brought their ship to a small shipyard on the eastern side of the island. They got on the Puffing Tom heading towards Water 7. What is our next move?

"We wait Liz. They Will be back for their ship and that is when we will strike."


	25. Water 7

**Chapter 25**

As the train speeds across the water, Nathan and girl were on the way to Water 7. "Wow, I never imagined that there were sea trains. The trains in Magnolia don't compare to this one." Says levy.

" You mean there are more boats like this?" Asks Temari.

"Yes, just not ones that run on the water. Trains are usually land vehicles. But this train is special, it is one of only two in existence. Trains are steam powered vehicles that run on a track. They follow the track and only go where the track takes them. Normally they only run on land, but that changed like 15 years or so ago when the shipwright Tom built the sea train. Tom was built known for building the Oro Jackson, the ship used by the pirate king Gol D. Roger, and sorry for the rather long explanation Temari. " Nathan answers her.

"It's ok Nathan, thank you for the information."

Suddenly a voice comes over the den den mushi loudspeakers. "Next stop Water 7, all passengers getting off please proceed to the exit doors and exit the train in a orderly fashion. "

 **Marine HQ**

" Admiral Kizaru!" yells a Marine running into said Admiral's office. "I have just found out some important news about the demon pirates. "

Said Admiral turns in his chair. "Oh really, and what information would you have about them? "

"Do you remember that town in the North Blue that got bombed?" The marine asks.

"Are you referring to Dawnstar Village on Dusk Island?" Kizaru asks in reply

"Yes sir."

Already knowing where this was going kizaru asks. " Oh really, and what might that village have to do our young pirate prince?"

" Well Admiral sir, on my last voyage to the North Blue, my crew and I came across a Survivor from Dawnstar. They impersonated marine officers, and stole suplies under the guise of being marines, then bombed the village as they left."

"Hmmm, I see. Impersonating a marine is a serious crime. Did he say anything else?"

"Yes sir, he also said that when the demon Pirates left, they took a village monster with them."

"A monster? "

"Yes sir, he said they took with him a red-haired girl from an old mansion on the outskirts of town. He said that this girl was a vicious blood-sucking monster. He said she was a vampire. If it was indeed them then the vampire he's referring to may very well be Akane Seto."

"I see oh, very well then issue an order to the bounty commissioner to raise their bounties and make the prince worth 200 million. He can figure out the rest."

 **Water 7 with Demon pirates.**

They disembark from the train and look up at a big sign that says" welcome to Water 7, The city of water."

Nathan turns to look at the girls." Okay ladies what do you want to do in Water 7?"

The first to speak is Akane. " I would like to see if they have any book stores. Levy would you like to join me?"

Levy nods. "Sure thing Akane."

"I wonder if they have any cool stores with exotic foods and stuff?" Asks Yoko.

"Girls we should probably look around in groups of two." Says nathan. Immediately after he says that he gets 4 volunteers to go with him from Tayuya, Xenovia, Yoko and, Mizore. When each girl realizes the others want Nathan to themselves they start yelling at each other. Nathan seeing that he needed stop this before it escalated, he gets an idea. "Girls! I have a solution to this. " He pulls out a Ruyo coin left over from the elemental nations.

" We flip this coin. If you call it right, I will spend time with you. Wrong and I will spend time with you at another port. Now call it girls."

Mizore and Tayuya call heads, and Yoko and Xenovia tails. Nathan tosses the coin into the are the air. The coin lands on heads. " Heads! Tayuya, Mizore call it again!"

" Heads! " Tayuya calls quickly. The coin lands on tails this time. Mizore puts her hands near her face, closes her eyes and smiles.

"Looks like Mizore wins." Nathan turns to the purple haired yuki-onna. "Where would you like to go my queen?"

"We are going to a candy store!"

Tayuya just sighs "I need a drink! Im gonna find a bar. Hey blondie you wanna join me?"

Temari shruges. "Sure, why not Tayuya!"

" Looks like it is you and me." Yoko says Xenovia.

They all walk off in different directions.

 **With Yoko and Xenovia**

"Anywhere you where you wanna Xenovia? "Asks Yoko to her blue haired sister.

"I don't know, but I was hoping to be with Nathan. "

" Huh! Yea I know what you mean! By the way, why do you like Nathan?"

"He is the strong and thefore will produce very strong children. Combine that with my strength and our children would be unstoppable. Plus he is not a much a pervert as Issei."

" I see." Yoko says not getting the answer she was expecting. " But yea, I did hate that Issei guy." Her Whole body shivers at the thought of Issei's powers.

"What about you? Do you like him for the same reason?" Xenovia asks Yoko.

"No, before I joined Nathan I lived on an Island called the Horseshoe Islands. It was ruled by people who half man and half beast. They suppressed and controlled us humans with fear and giant machines called gunman. I was part of the resistance group. Things started turning in our favor when, when we met Kamina and Simon. With their help, things finally started to look up. I started falling in love with kamina. we fought a battle where we got a giant gunman called the Dai-Gurren, but at the cost of kamina's life . shortly after that Nathan, Akane and, Mizore and helped win our war. Simon key to winning the war and Kamina believed in him when no one else did. Nathan reminds me a lot of Kamina. So I guess, the reason I love him is because When I look at him I see kamina. That and I also got killed by a beastman but, he used the power of his evil pieces to br9ing me back to life. I owe him everything for saving me."

 **With Tayuya and Temari**

" Look there is a bar, Blondie. " Tayuya says pointing a sign for a bar called Blueno's. They walk in and see a girl with a long nose and Square shaped hairdo. running the bar. Tayuya runs to the bar and yells. " Hey box head! Gimme the strongest sake you got!"

Temari comes walking up to the bar and sits down. " Tayuya, be nice! Bartender I would like a shot of sake"

The bartender pulls a bottle of sake from behind the counter and pours both of them a glass. " Please don't call me bartender, I'm kiwi, I run this bar with my twin sister Mozu. However she is out stocking up on supplies to make drinks. "

"Thank you kiwi." Temari says as she takes the glass. "So Tayuya, did ever think your life would take this kinda of turn? "

"What do you mean, Blondie?"

"I mean when you became a ninja. Did you ever think you would eventually become a demon pirate!"

" Not really, but I didn't become a ninja in the same way you did. You went to your village's ninja academy, I didn't. I come from a small ninja village, not one of those bigger ones. That Snake bastard raided my village, and killed my family. I was only about 7 at the time. That was probably the only good that bastard ever do for me. They hated me because I had inherited a rare kekkei genkai that had not been seen in generations. That is my ability to summon and control my Dokai. One night I overheard my parents talking about killing me, only for Orochimaru to attack a few hours later. He killed most of my village. I tried desperately to defend myself with my dokai, but I found that I couldn't control them. the snake bastard found my powers useful and kidnapped me. At first I thought he was a nice guy for killing my parents and getting me away from that awful Village, but then I found out how wrong I was. I realized what a monster he truly was. He threw me and a bunch of other kids into a room and told us to fight to the death. Eventually only the other sound four members and I remained. He gave us each that Bloody curse mark to control us. I served him because I had no other choice, or at least I thought. After serving him for about 7 years, Nathan showed up out of the blue and saved me, and I can never forget the debt I owe him for that."

Tayuya finishes her third glass of sake as she finishes her story.

 **With Levy and Akane**

" So levy what kind of books do you like reading? I've never really bothered to ask."

"I pretty much read anything, though I'm kind of partial romantic novels. Most girls who read them and fantasize about hot guys sweeping them off their feet. But I don't I already have my Prince Charming."

"You mean Gajeel, I really wouldn't call him charming, no offense."

"Well yea, he may seem kinda rough around the edges, but he really is a nice sweet guy when get to know him. You know how I met him. The first time we met he tried to kill me."

"He tried to kill you?"

"Yes, before he joined Fairy Tail he used to be in a rival Guild called Phantom Lord. They declared war against Fairy Tail, destroyed our Guild Hall, and attacked Jett, Dory, and myself. After we beat Phantom Lord, Master invited Gajeel and Juvia to join Fairy Tail. The thought of him being in Fairy Tail scared me a bit, but I trusted Master's judgement. A few months after that, Master Makarov decided it was time to hold the S rank competition. Gajeel volunteered to be my partner, although I know it was only just to fight Natsu. After the competition, and all the events that followed, Gajeel and I started growing closer. I think when I died fighting Captain Kasu, it made Gajeel realize how much cares actually for me. But anyways sorry I got a little sidetracked there with my story. What do you like to read Akane?"

" Mainly stuff about but Adventures across distant lands, and history stuff. I loved all of my father's books on history. I kind of want to discover what happened in the void century. A period in history where there is literally no record of it existing. Before the void century the world government did not exist. Then after void century, 20 kingdoms came together and became the world government. The only record of what happened is written on the poneglyphs and the government made it illegal to read them. Not only that but they are written in long dead language. The government even wiped out an island in the West Blue called Ohara because archaeologists that lived there were researching them. The only known survivor of that Island is that Nico Robin, the strawhat that we met back Whistling Rock."

 **With Nathan and Mizore**

" So, where would you like to go, my queen?" Nathan asks.

"Well, first the candy store and then I want to go get some ice cream." Mizore replies as she grabs Nathan's arm with both hands and snuggles close. Nathan could feel her body temperature as she grew closer. Her body felt cold against his.

"As you wish my lady." he says as they start walking to the candy store.

When they arrive Mizore, starts running around the store, she stops in the lollipop aisle, and stares in awe. She grabs some bags and starts filling them up with lollipops of all different flavors. She come back with a couple of Ice dolls, they each had 5 bags in there hands, including the 5 she had for a total of 15 bags of lollipops.

"Ok, Nathan I'm ready to pay for my candy." Nathan just let sighs at the thought of how one girl could go through so much candy.

Nathan walks up to the cashier, as Mizore and her ice dolls place the bags on the counter. The cashier rings it all up, and says. " That will be 4,500 beli."

Nathan turns to his queen. " Mizore make the ice dolls fly the candy back to the ship and then I have them dismiss themselves." She nods and sends the dolls off as they leave the candy store. "Now let's go get that ice cream."

Mizore just makes a really big smile and latches back onto his arm. Nathan notices men and women staring at them. They people we're making comments about how cute they were.

"Mizore-chan, What flavor would you like?" Nathan asks as they find an ice cream shop.

"I want a double scoop of mint ice cream." Mizore replies.

The shop clerk grabs a cone and scoops her ice cream. " and what would you like sir?" she asks Nathan, as she hand Mizore her ice cream.

"Oh no, I'm good. I'm not really one for sweets, but Mizore wanted ice cream."

They leave the ice cream shop and continue to look around Water 7. The took in all the sights from scrap Island to the Galley-La shipyards. The eventually head back to the train station. When they arrive, they see the rest of the girls waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Yoko says rather loudly.

"Sorry Yoko, we lost track of time." Nathan replies.

"Yea, Sure!" Yoko says with a little a sarcastic emphasis on the word sure. "And what do you think you're doing holding on to Nathan's arm like that snow girl. "

She just pull an Ice kunai out from seemingly nowhere, and Chucks it at Yoko's head. "Watch it, sniper girl."

"Calm down girls!" Nathan says as he approaches the ticket booth." 8 tickets to St Poplar please."

The man in the ticket booth takes Nathan's money and hands him the tickets. " Your train should be here in about 20 minutes or so."

"Thank you, sir." Nathan replies.

After a bit of waiting the train pulls up into the station. Nathan and the girls get on the train oh, only to notice that they are missing Tayuya. "Girls where is Tayuya?"

"I thought she was right behind me." Says Temari."

"Did she get on the train?" The all look out They window to see her helping an old lady with her bags.

"Well, there she is, but why is she helping that lady? That seems a bit out of character for her. " Says Levy

"I don't know why, but she has been acting a bit like this since we left the bar." Temari replies.

"The bar? How much did she drink?" Asks Akane.

"I lost count." Replies Temari.

As she says that Tuyuya walks followed by the lady. She was carrying three bags of stuff with her. Tayuya sets it down on one of the seats. "Thank very, much young lady."

"Your welcome ma'am, it was my pleasure. " Tayuya says as Nathan and the rest of the girls stare at her in utter shock. She turns to them and says "Sorry but that lady looked like she help. "

"OH MY GOD! Tayuya is a drunken Tsundere!" Says Yoko.

"Didn't see that one coming." says Xenovia as Yoko, Mizore, and Akane snicker at the sudden revelation. As they continue to laugh at Tayuya, everyone takes their seats. The train whistle blows, as the train starts moving.


	26. The shipwright

**chapter 26**

 **St Poplar, the next morning.**

Nathan and the girls had rented a room at the Inn on the island, while they were waiting for the Devil's Fortune to be repaired. They we're going to rent two rooms however they decided on one, as the girls said they didn't mind sleeping on the floor. Nathan wakes up, to find himself in a very familiar situation. Yoko was on his left, hugging him tight. He could feel the shape of her chest against his arm. Xenovia was on top of him, with her chest pressed against his. He feel her chest move, as she breathed. Mizore was on his right side hugging his arm. He could feel the cold touch of her body, against his. Lastly he could feel someone laying near the foot of the bed. He manages to look past Xenovia to see Tayuya, laying there near his feet. Nathan Sighs, while he did enjoy having all of the girls close to him, he knew he would have to find a way to settle this.

He the hears some movement in the bathroom. He manages to look at the bathroom door to see Temari coming out bathroom. She was dressed in her black battle kimono, but her hair was wet and not held up in four pigtails. like normal.

"Good morning Temari-chan."

She turns to look at Nathan and smiles. "Good morning captain." She replies not even mentioning anything about the fact that Nathan had 4 Girls cuddled up in bed with him.

" Ummm Temari-chan? I don't suppose you have a way to get me free from this do you?"

" What? I thought you would like having all of those girls on you like that?" She repiles.

"Well I kind of do, but I do need to get up. Think you could make a wind clone, and then have it to swap with me using a substitution jutsu."

She nod and makes a couple of hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind clone jutsu." She says as clone appears next to her, and does a hand Sign of it own. Suddenly Nathan and the clone switch places.

"Damn that felt weird how do you deal with that Temari-chan?"

"I guess I'm just used to it. " She replies as she dispels the clone. This cuases the all the girls in Nathan's bed to wake up, well all but Tayuya.

"Aww why did move? I was comfortable!" Xenovia says in a rather loud tone, which wakes up Tayuya.

"Damn it! Why the hell are you all being so loud! Stop being so fucking loud! You all are giving me a fucking headache. " Tayuya yells.

Nathan laughs " looks like Tayuya-chan has a hangover, but she is is back to her normal grumpy old self."

Tayuya gives Nathan a dirty look as she gets up. " What the fuck do you mean, back to my old self? "

"I take it you don't remember last night, Tayuya-chan?"

" Yea I do went to that Water 7 place on that train thing! Then Blondie and I went to that bar run by those Squarehead girls."

Temari looks at Tayuya. " But do you remember what happened after that?"

"Shut up Blondie I was talking to Nathan!" She turns to Nathan." Now answer the fucking question!"

"Well Tayuya-chan you're a drunken tsundere. When you got drunk last night you were being nice." Nathan replies to her.

"You even helped an old lady getting on the train with her bags." Mizore says as chuckles.

"Yea right like I would ever help some old lady. I would never help some old person."

"Believe it or not Tayuya-chan but you did!"

They all got dressed as they laughed at Tayuya's reactions to the revelation. They spent the rest of the training.

 **2 Days later**

The next couple of days went off relatively quiet. They had spent the last two days training their skills. They were now resting in their room, that they had been staying at. When they hear a knock on the door.

Akane get up and opens the door. "Nathan it's Zac." She says as she lets the fishman shipwright into the room.

"Aye, yer ship be in tip-top shape now. While I was working on her I couldn't help but to admire fine craftsmanship." Zac says to them.

They leave the room and check out of the inn. They head into the streets of the town to notice them surprisingly empty. They look down the road, and see Captain Kasu and lieutenant Elizabeth, as well tons of marines soldiers. " Well girls looks like we are surrounded. Want to run or fight?"

"I say fight!" Tayaya says as she makes a hand sign. Her Doki appear behind her, as she starts playing a melody on her flute to control them.

Xenovia pulls out her Ex-Durandal takes to the sky. She then points the sword directly at Lieutenant Elizabeth. She immediately takes to the sky and pulls out her katana.

Levy starts using her magic to make fire and shoot it off at the Marine soldiers, While Yoko starts firing off shots with her pulse rifle. Akane starts using her strength to to beat up the Marines, while Mizore covers her with ice kunai and senbon needles.

Nathan of course gets charged by a full on panther mode Captain Kasu. The captain starts swiping his claws at Nathan, whom dodges as he tries to attack with his katana. Zac takes a gets into a fighting stance, charges at the Marines around him. Captain Kasu takes notice of this and ask him, as he continues his onslaught on Nathan. " Fishman, why are you defending these Pirates?"

"Well, the way I see it. They are my customers and they have not paid for the job. You marines are getting in the way of my business. Therefore I will defend my customers and beat ya."

" Very well Fishman then you die with them." Captain Kasu says as keeps attacking Nathan.

Meanwhile up in the sky, the sound of clashing metal rings through the air. Xenovia swings her sword at lieutenant Elizabeth, but she dodges. She in turn swings her sword at Xenovia, whom blocks it with her own sword. Elizabeth swings to the left, but Xenovia dodges and swings at Elizabeth's right side. She manages to land a hit on the lieutenant. Elizabeth was so intent on killing Xenovia, that she did not notice Mizore coming up behind her. Mizore whom was now in her full yuki-onna form, blows a cold gust of Icey air from her mouth. The cold air forms ice crystals on Elizabeth's wings, causing her to start to fall.

On the ground the Marines we're being mostly plowed through by the combined effort of Tayuya's doki, Akane's fists, and Temari's wind. They had finally cut a path to the shipyard where the Devil's Fortune was. Mizore lands on the ship, and starts preparing to set sail.

Levy who had been mainly supporting everybody in this fight, uses her magic to make a big ball of saltwater, and sends it at Captain Kasu. This weakens him enough for Nathan to escape from his clutches. Once on the ship they take off, and start sailing towards the open ocean. Nathan looks back at the shore, to see Zac completely surrounded by marines. to make matters worse, it seems like the marines were winning. Nathan sees the fishman be stabbed straight in the heart by a marine.

"Damn it! Temari come with me! Use your wind to create a powerful gust around me while I grab Zac. Use it to hold back the marines long enough for me to grab him." Temari nods as her and Nathan take off back towards, St Poplar. As they land Temari makes a few hand signs and makes a tornado. Nathan, herself and Zac were in the eye of the storm. She uses the power of her Kaze Kaze no mi, to strengthen the Storm 10 fold. Using the tornado as cover, Nathan grabs Zac. They take off into the sky and with a little effort land back on the ship. Temari dispels her tornado as they they approach the ship.

They land aboard, and Nathan yells

"Mizore, catch the wind and set sail as fast as we can away from this island."

Mizore does as she is told, while Nathen checks the fishman's pulse. "He's Dead!"

"So Bring him back to life, like you've done for all of us. " Yoko says.

"Are you sure about that? Do you girls mind if he joins the crew?"

"I wouldn't have said bring him back if I minded." Yoko answers

" We never properly thanked him or paid him for the work he did on the ship. I say go for it! " Says Akane.

" I don't mind." Xenovia replies

"Having a fishman could be if Temari or Akane fall into the sea." Says Levy.

" Agreed!" Temari says. " The last thing I want to do is drown, and die at sea. Plus, his knowledge of Shipbuilding will be useful."

" I don't care one way or another so, if the shity fishman joins the crew. " Tayuya says with a attitude in her tone.

Mizore shakes her head yes. " I am fine with whatever you decide, Nathan."

With the vote unanimous in favor of bringing him back Nathan to his pocket. All he had left were 8 Pawns. He put a pawn in Zac's hand." I call upon the soul of Zachariah Scartooth. Hear my call, and be revived as a member in the house of Ayrstar. " Zac starts to glow but nothing happens.

"Why are they not working?" Asks Yoko.

" He's too strong for just one piece to work. Nathan puts two more pieces into his hands. Suddenly the process, starts to take place. Zac glows for a moment as he floats off the ground." He opens his eyes as he hits the ground.

"Oh my god, where am I?" He says as he sits up.

"You're aboard the Devil's Fortune. You were killed bye Captain Kasu and his marines."

But, if I was killed then how am I alive right now?" Nathan then proceeds to explain to the fishman that the name Demon Pirates was not just a name, but a reality. He explains that he and the girls are actually real demons. He then goes over the concept of the evil pieces, and how they revived the fishman as a demon"

"So basically yer telling me that, you and yer crew are literally demons, and now, I'm one too."

" Yep, which brings me to my next point. Zac join my crew, and become my official shipwright."

He thinks it over for a moment. "Very well, I will join your crew as your official shipwright, captain. It'll be my way to pay ya back, for saving my life."

Once Zac was officially part of the crew, Akane decides to bring up what had been bothering her. The strange direction in which the log pose was pointing. "Zac, I think the log pose might be messed up or something, because it's pointing down."

He looks her and laughs. " No, no, my dear, yer log pose is workin just fine. The fact that it is pointing down means that we have reached the end of the first half of the grand line. You followed the magnetic poles of the islands to get here. All of those magnetic poles eventually merge Fishman Island. That is where the log pose is pointin. Which means that our is actually northeast of here, to a place called Sabaody Archipelago. We are heading to a place where there are trees that have roots, so deep they reach the ocean floor. These roots are also so thick that they function as Islands, however due to the fact that they are trees they don't have a magnetic pull. We will need to go there before heading towards Fishman Island."

"I see, Mizore plot a course North East of here." Akane says.

Nathan looks at Zac." So if we have to go to Fishman Island, and the log poses pointing down then does that mean..." Nathan pauses and looks at the fishman sternly.

"Yep, it's 10'000 meters below sea level." Zac says

"Then how do we get there?"

Nathan asks.

" That's why we need to go to Sabaody Archipelago. We must go there, to get the ship coated." Zac replies

"What do u mean by coated? "

" Well in sabaody there people called ship coaters, they will coat your ship in a special substance. It will allow it to withstand the pressure, as we go below sea level."

"I see, well then it is off to Sabaody."

" Also if we are going to the second half of the Grand Line, or rather the New World. Then there is something I must teach you all. You must all learn about Haki."


	27. Sabaody Archipelago

**Chapter 27**

After spending a few days on st. Poplar, and getting attacked by Captain Kasu, Nathan and the crew were now on the ocean. They had gained a new crewmate and household member as well, a fishman by the name of Zachariah Scartooth. Zac was also a shipwright, so his skills would be useful in keeping the ship in top shape.

He had told them that the log pose was pointing at his home Island Fishman Island and Sabaody Archipelago was their next stop. He also told them if they were to survive in the New World they would need to learn Haki.

"Haki?" Nathan asks.

"Yes Haki, It's a way to grow stronger. There are three types of Haki. Observation Haki,or heightened senses, power to perceive your surroundings. Armament Haki, the ability to strengthen your body beyond its normal limits. lastly, we have conquerors haki, the power of a king. A sense of willpower over man or beast. Although Observation and Armament are fairly common, Conquerors is rare."

"So I take you know how to use this Haki stuff" Levy says.

"Yes as for your Haki, I would suggest that you and Yoko learn observation Haki as it is crucial for long-range fighters. Nathan, Xenovia, Akane, you three should prioritize your Armament haki. Mizore Temari and Tayuya should probably do observation. Armament haki has one other practical use, Temari come here."

Temari steps forward, " Yes Zac" She says.

"I want you to use your devil fruit powers, and only your devil fruit powers, and let me land a couple of attacks on you. Don't worry I won't hit too hard. This is only a demonstration of Armament Haki power. Now normally when you hit a Logia like Temari, this happens."

He takes a swing at her with his fist. Instead of making contact with Temari, the attack passes right through her.

"Yer devil fruit made ya the very wind itself and ya can't hit the wind. Now watch what happens when I use Armament Haki."

His fist turns, to a blackened color, and hits her again. This time the attack makes contacts with Temari's side. " With Armament Haki, ya can hit Logia type devil fruit users."

"Wow that skill might be useful if we run into Admiral Kizaru." Nathan says remembering how said Admiral easily beat him, before he left his kingdom."

"Observation allows you to dodge attacks easier, see longer distances, and perceive your surroundings. If we want to survive in the New World then Haki is a must. Mizore can you make a few ice clones to sail the ship for us? It should take about two weeks to sail to Sabaody Archipelago. I want you to spend at least a month training your Haki before heading on to the New World. Two weeks here on the ship, while heading to Sabaody and another two weeks after we get there, so you can grasp the basics of Haki. Sorry to give orders captain, but haki is crucial if you want to continue on your road to become the pirate king."

"No, don't worry about it Zac. You're fine, I'm thankful to you for showing us Haki." Nathan replies to the fishman shipwright.

 **Sabaody Archipelago, One month later**

In a month's time, Nathan and his crew had started grasping the basics of Haki. Yoko and Levy had learned Observation, and had become pretty good at perceiving their surroundings. Mizore learned how to combine Armament Haki with her ice to make it even stronger. Nathan and Xenovia learned how to cover their swords in Armament Haki, while Akane learned how to cover her fists. Temari had learned how combine it her wind with Armament. As a ninja she already knew Observation, she just didn't realize it. Tayuya who was also unaware she knew Observation, had learned how to cover her doki in Armarment Haki.

"Great very good, ya're making excellent progress. " Zac says as he claps his hands." Now I suggest we head on to Fishman Island. I'll go find an old friend of mine who is a really good ship coater, and get him to coat The Devil's Fortune for us. It should only take a few days and then we will be on our way. Meet me at the sketchy looking bar in grove 13 like 6 hours from now."

Also in that month, the crew had gotten new bounties released. Nathan was now worth 200 million, Mizore 80 million, Akane 63 million, Yoko 57 million, Xenovia 65 million, Levy 45 million, Temari 50 million and, Tayuya 40 million.

Zac didn't have one yet, so it gave them a grand total of 600 million.

Zac heads off to go visit his friend, giving the rest of the crew time to relax and explore Sabaody. Nathan had done a coin toss again to see which girl would spend time with him. Tayuya had won this time, and Nathan and her head off. The other groups were Mizore and Temari, Yoko and Xenovia, and Levy and Akane.

Tayuya dragged Nathan to a fancy restaurant in Grove 74 and insisted he treat her to dinner. Mizore and Temari had agreed to go to a candy store then to a weapon shop. Akane and Levy, went to a bookstore. So that left Yoko and Xenovia looking for something to do.

 **Nathan and Tayuya**

A blonde waitress walks up to their table. "Hi my name is Brooklyn. I will be your server today. Are we ready to order, or should I give you a minute?"

"Give us a few minutes to decide." Nathan replies as he picks up the menu.

"Can I at least start you off with something to drink?" Brooklyn asks.

Nathan is about tell Brooklyn what he wants to drink, when Tayuya says loudly. "Give us a bottle of your finest wine."

Brooklyn takes note of that, and writes it on a small notepad. Nathan just sighs, as he realizes that Tayuya just ordered a Twenty Thousand Beri bottle of wine. Brooklyn walks off, towards another table and Nathan says. "Tayuya-chan try not to go to expensive the food here already costs a lot."

"Like the fuck I care. I'm a fucking pirate, a criminal damn it. We can just fucking skip out on the bill. "

Nathan thought about it for a second. "You know what Tayuya-chan you're right. But just go easy on the wine, we don't want you helping any little old ladies cross the street." Nathan just laughs as he finishes that sentence.

 **Xenovia and** **Yoko**

They had decided to just walk around the island and take in all the sites. "So what do you want to see first, Xenovia? " Yoko asks.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry." she replies as her stomach growls.

"Very well, we will get something to eat."

They head into the Shopping district. They find a nice little restaurant in Grove 43. After eating their food and paying the bill, they leave the restaurant.

 **Across the street, Outside of restaurant**

As the girls come out of the restaurant, they are unaware that they are being watched. He had dark skin, a devious smile, strange goatee, and extremely long sleeves. "Look at that insanely beautiful red head, brother. A girl that sexy would fetch a nice profit if we sold her to slavers." The brother was alot bigger the his brother and had a lizard on his head.

He fails to notice Xenovia as she was wearing her robe. He watches them as he and his brother follow Yoko and Xenovia though groves 43- 45 as they explore Sabaody. They stop at a bench and Xenovia goes into a nearby ice cream shop , but the lines were long, making Yoko wait. Yoko sits down on the bench and starts to doze off, waiting for her blue haired sister. Caribou takes this opportunity to make his moves. He waits for her to start snoring. He then comes up behind her and puts his sleeve covered hand over her mouth. As she wakes up to his touch it was already too late. She gets absorbed into a mud like substance that made up Caribou's body. He then turns to his brother. "Come on bother, let's go to grove 7. I hear that is where we can give this girl to her new employers. "

 **Shakky's Ripoff Bar, 30 minutes after Yoko's kidnapping**

Xenovia walks though the door to find the entire crew there, minus Yoko. "Damn, where is Yoko?"

"I thought she was with you. " Nathan replies.

"She was until I left for a second. She sat down on a bench, while I went into an ice cream shop. The lines in the shop were kind of long. When I finally did come out she was gone. I spent the last like 30 minutes looking for her, eventually I figured she might have come here. But what scares me the most, is she left her rifle." Xenovia says removing Yoko's rifle from her back.

"You say you left her for only a short time before she disappeared. I don't think she would have left, that doesn't seem like her. What could have happened to her? "

Shakky the lady who ran the bar they were in says. " I know one possibility and what might have happened to her. " Everyone looks at her. " Slavers."

 **Grove 7, human auction house**

"Here we are brother, the employment agency." The kidnapper says as he enters the door to the auction house. He sees a guy sitting at a small desk, who looks up at him as he comes in.

"How can I help you? If you're here for the auction then the next one doesn't start for about 4 hours." The guy at the desk says.

The kidnapper just sticks his tongue out a bit as he talks. " Oh, no, no, no I'm not here to participate in an auction. I'm here to sell you merchandise, for your next auction. " The kidnapper then releases Yoko from his body making sure to, keep the slime around her arms and legs, effectively keeping her from running away.

The auctioneer's eyes grow wide. "Wow, such an exquisite beauty. Judging by her looks she is a human, but I know who she is. " The auctioneer pulls out a stack of wanted posters. "You my dear, will fetch a nice price. While I don't know if the rumors about what you are is true or not. but that doesn't matter. A rare beauty, like yourself should fetch quite the profit." He pulls out a taser and hits Yoko with it, knocking her out. He then turns to the kidnapper. "It's not often that we get a girl such as her. So my offer to you is I will buy her from you for 1.3 million."

The kidnappers eyes widen. "You've got yourself a deal. Look brother, that beauty got us almost 1.5 million Beri." He says. Then he and his brother turn and walk out the door, after getting their money.

As he leaves the auctioneer yells. "Thanks for the business Wet-haired Caribou!"

The auctioneer turns to Yoko. Now my little money maker, it's time to get you ready." He says with beri signs in his eyes.


	28. The Auction

**Chapter 28**

 **Shakky's ripoff bar**

"Slavers!" Nathan yells in rather furious tone.

"Yes slavers, they run auction houses across Sabaody." Says Zac.

"Doesn't the World Government stop them!"

"No, because of the fact that the Celestial Dragons buy slaves."

"So basically the world Nobles commit illegal acts, and the government turns a blind eye. How typical." Akane says.

"If it really is slavers, then we better get going and find her, before she gets sold. As much as I hate to think about that, considering how considering how she looks. it probably won't be long before somebody buys her."

As Nathan says that someone walks into the bar. He had green hair, and a green coat, a red sash tied around his waist, he had three swords tucked into the sash, and scar acrossed his left eye. "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"Zoro, you're the first to arrive." Shakky says looking up at the green haired swordsman.

Nathan turns to look at him. "Wait, you are Zoro, as in Pirate Hunter Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Yea, and who are you? "

"My name is Nathaniel Ayrstar, and these are my crew, Mizore, Akane, Xenovia Temari, Tayuya, Levi and Zac, although one of my crewmates is missing."

" Oh I remember seeing about you in the paper. but you said your crew was missing."

Yes Yoko, is missing. We are thinking she might have gotten taken by slavers. Do you think you could help us find her?

 **7 auction house**

Yoko was still unconscious as the auctioneer picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He takes her into the back of the building where all of the slave cages were. He then chains her up, via some chains hanging from the ceiling. He looks over her unconscious body "Your outfit is rather sexy, maybe sell it along with you as a bonus." He walks over to the the wall and grabs a pair of ankle cuffs. He walks back to Yoko, and locks her feet together. The ankle cuffs were connected to each other with a short chain, we could give her very limited movement.

As he finishes locking the cuffs in place, he hears the front desk bell ring. He leaves the backroom, as Yoko starts to stir. She looks around the room, taking in her surroundings. She notices that she can't move, and realizes that her arms are chained to the ceiling. She tries remember how she got here. "let's Xenovia and I got something to eat, then did some more exploring Sabaody. Then was the weird mud guy, he managed to capture me, when I let my guard down."

"Ahh you're awake, my little money maker." The auctioneer says as come back to the back.

"What do want with me!? " Yoko yells at him.

"You my dear, you are my ticket to wealth." he says as he strokes her cheeks. He then walks over to a table and grabs a big metal collar.

"I'm not some ticket to wealth!" Yoko yells.

He walks back over to Yoko, and locks the collar around her neck and says." On the contrary my dear, you are. You are now a slave, you belong to whoever purchases you and don't try to escape. t

The collar I just put around your neck, has a bomb in it. Try to escape and you explode. Now let's get a better look at the the merchandise. " he says as he Reachs to pull off Yoko's top. "Tell me my dear, are you a virgin?"

 **Nathan and Mizore**

Nathan and the girls had split up into groups in order to find Yoko. Shakky had told them that it would be better if they split up into groups, and searched all the auction houses and slave markets around Sabaody. Nathan and yoko were on their way to Grove 3 market.

"I hope she is safe, and nothing bad has happened to her. I pray that some pervert hasn't bought her, and violated her in any way and, I'm not trying to sound like a pervert myself, but with her looks and her body that is a definite possibility." Nathan says as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I just want to save her, before it's too late."

"Don't worry Nathan, have faith. she will be fine, she is a strong girl. you know she will try to put up a fight, especially if someone tries to violate her."

They make it to the Grove 3 market and walk into the door. They had taken a picture of Yoko's wanted poster, so they could show it to around to see if anyone had seen her. Nathan walks in to see a room full of cages with filled with people of many different races. As much as the thought of condemning these people to a miserable life sickened Nathan. He came here for one thing only. He walks up to the front desk, as the man behind smiles at him.

" Hello sir and madam, how may I assist you? Are you looking for anything in particular or just looking?"

"We're just looking for now. If I see anything that catches my eye, I will let you know." Nathan replies as he looks through the various cages. As he look through one side of the store, Mizore looks through the other. Neither of them see Yoko, and decide to ask the clerk if he has seen her.

" Have you seen this girl? Mizore says as she shows the clerk the picture.

No I have not, I would remember a girl like that. but can I interest you and some of these other fine young ladies?" he points to a few cages containing girls that looks to be around Yoko's age.

"No thank you, thank you for your help." Nathan says as he and mizore turn and leave the store. " Damn she was not there! hope the others are having better luck then we are."

 **Xenovia and Zoro**

Xenovia was getting tired of Zoro's stupidity. It seemed like he couldn't follow simple directions. She would tell tell him to go one way and he would go the opposite. she had finally thought she had gotten him to come the right way, when she looks back to find him gone. She decides to just forget him, and head off, and head off to the Grove 5 market. when she arrives at said market, she is stunned to find that somehow despite getting lost, Zoro was waiting for her." There you are , why did you run off?"

"I made it here didn't I?" He replies

Xenovia thought for a minute and he did have a point. "Oh well oh, come on let's go in and see if she is here."

Xenovia and Zoro walk into the market, and look around. After a moment or two a searching with no luck, they ask the shopkeeper to which he replies with a no. he tries to sell them other girls, before they tell him no and walk out.

Akane and Zac could not find her and, Tayuya and Temari had no luck either. Levy had decided to stay back at the bar, on the slim chance gotten away from her captors.

 **Gove 7 Auction house**

The people pour into the auction house , as the auction begins. In the front row, was World Nobles sit. " I hope they have a few sexy girls, I need new bed chamber slaves."

The auctioneer walks onto the stage. "Gooooooood Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Grove 7 Auction House. Tonight we have a lot of good quality items to be sold. We even have and very special item, that we will be auctioning off at the end auction."

Nathan and Mizore arrive at the auction house and sit down in the back. Nathan , Zac and, the girls had promised to meet up the Grove 7 auction house if whether they were successful or not. Let's hope the others found her. " Nathan says to his queen. She nods as they watch the auction.

" First is item number 01 a maid from the East blue. She well versed in cooking, cleaning and child care. A perfect addition to any house staff. Shall we start the bidding at 300,000! Do I hear 300,000?!" Someone finally raises their hand." Do I here 350,000?"

The numbers go up as Xenovia and Zoro come in. Xenovia looks Stops Nathan, and she and Zoro sit down. Nathan notices Xenovia sit down next to him. "I take it you and zoro didn't find her."

xenovia shakes her head no" We didn't find her, although we would have been here sooner if Zoro didn't get lost. He has no sense of direction."

"shut up! As long as I made it here that's all that matters!"

At this point the maid has already been sold. The auctioneer was now selling a pair of human males he said were a set. They were currently up to 1.3 Million.

"Sorry Nathan, Tayuya and I couldn't find her. Temari says as walk up behind him.

Nathan turns and looks at her. "Don't worry Temari-chan it's ok. "

Zac and Akane comes in as he finishes. Zac wearing a face mask and gloves, and his trench coat was buttoned-up. Nathan had heard him say something a month ago when they landed. He said that fishmen, were shunned here. Nathan assumed he was trying to hide the fact that he was a fishman. "Zac and I had no luck, Nathan."

"Then this our last hope!"

The auction goes on, and on, when the auctioneer finally says.

" And now the moment you've all been waiting for the last two items up for bid.

"First item number 024 , is a female rabbit mink. She is a fine specimen, of her race. Dark grey fur and pink eyes. The perfect Edition for anyone who likes the Exotic. we even here she is part the infamous Wolf Pirates." Out walks a female Rabbit mink covered in fur as dark as storm clouds, and bright pink colored eyes. She had bust that was at least a B. She was wearing a bikini that so skimpy, she might as well been naked.

In the row in front Nathan, Zac, the girls and Zoro, was a pair of minks. A male wolf mink and, a female fox mink." There she is, looks like she is safe. But what the hell is she wearing. " Says the female fox mink.

"Don't worry my love, we will rescuestorm." The wolf mink replies to the to the fox mink.

After giving everybody a few minutes to admire the rabbit mink, the auctioneer starts the bidding. let's start the bidding at 1 million! Do I hear 1 million? "

People all around the room start raising their hands right and left. the rabbit girl's price kept going up and up until it reached about 5 million. she was she was finally sold to a World Noble in the front row.

" We failed, storm is going to be the pet of some sleazy Noble. " Nathan hears the Fox mink say to the wolf mink.

Nathan speaks up. Don't to anything rash you don't want to end up punching a noble Like Straw Hat did two years ago. the rabbit girl was part of your crew in my right? in which case I believe the next person up for bid is one of my crewmates if you can refrain from doing anything rash I will help you rescue her."

The wolf mink looks back at Nathan" How can I trust you?"

"I have no reason for you to trust me but, if I lie to you then feel free to do anything you want to the Nobles. Feel free to kill me if you want."

The wolf mink nods, as he turns back to face the stage.

" And Now ladies and gentlemen we have the last item up for bid! A rare exotic beauty from the north blue. she has the most beautiful body you will ever see! She has a h-cup chest, and and she is a virgin! I checked that myself! I give you item number 025." As he says that Yoko is forced out onto the stage. She was wearing a bikini that was just a skimpy as the rabbit girls." Yoko Littner of the infamous Demon Pirates. Let's start the bidding at 1.5 million."


	29. The Rescue, and a new Ally?

**chapter 29**

"So what is your plan to rescue Storm?"

The wolf mink asks.

"Well, it looks like the Celestial Dragons in the front row bought her. If my suspicions are right they will probably definitely go for Yoko. Don't worry I have a plan but in order for it to succeed, we must make them think they have won the auction. we take back our friends after they leave." Nathan replies.

"Okay, but if this plan of yours fails, and Storm becomes a pet to some Noble bastard, I will kill you!" " The Wolf mink replies with a slight growl, Nathan could tell he was very annoyed.

As this little exchange between Nathan and the wolf mink is happening, the auction goes on. " We we are at 3.5 million, do I hear 4 million?" A world Noble raises his hand. " we have 4 million from St. Charloss. Do I hear 4.5 million?"

Nathan turns to his crew. " Now I know we definitely can't outbid a World Noble, I want you at least make a few bids to let Yoko know we're here."

"4 million going once." Mizore quickly raises her hand. "I have 4.5 from the purple haired girl in the back. Do I hear 5 million?"

The mention of a purple haired girl causes Yoko to look up. She scans the audience till she eventually spots the crew sitting in the back row by the door. She knew they would come for her and now they were here. She knew that Nathan probably had some kind of plan to rescue her. She decides to just wait for Nathan to make his move. "Thank you, st. Charloss. Do I hear 6 million?"

"I know we can't outbid him, but make him at least pay a lot for her. It will be all that much sweeter, when we take her back." Nathan says.

"7 million!" yells Akane as she raises her hand.

"7.5!" yells st. Charloss

"7.6!"

"8 million!"

"8.1!"

"9 million!"

Akane could tell that st. charloss was getting very annoyed, at the fact that someone had the gall to outbid him like Akane was. "9.1 million!"

St Charloss at this point was getting mad. To him some bitch what's standing in the way between him and his bed chamber slave" 10 millon."

"10.1" Akane yells as the auctioneer's eyes turn to beli signs.

"11 million!" yells saint Charloss , in a now very pissed off tone.

Akane focused in her hearing on the World Nobles in the front seat. He was turned looking at the man next to him. "Daddy, I want whoever's bidding against me to stop. They have no business making me pay money for something that should be rightfully mine. That red-haired bimbo, is going to be my new bed chamber slave."

"11.1" Akane yells as she looks at Nathan and says. " Tell me when you think we should stop bidding. With my hearing, I can hear the world Noble in the front. He's complaining to the other World Noble about how we are outbidding him. He's also saying something about making Yoko a glorified sex slave."

Nathan was honestly getting pissed off at this World Noble, however he did not want to cause a scene Like Straw Hat Luffy did. "Akane make a couple more bids then see what the Noble does before we make another one. Because from the tone of voice in the one you're bidding against, and what you just said, they are very pissed off." Akane nods and continues bidding.

" You're not going to make a stupid mistake like what Luffy did 2 years ago, by punching out one of those Noble bastards are you?" one green haired Swordsman says to Nathan.

"No we are not going to make a scene like that. I have a different way to rescue my crewmate. " Nathan says.

" Sure but if you need an extra sword, I've got your back."

The auctioneer yells over the loudspeakers "Wow, folks this is shaping up to be a real doozy of an auction. Yoko Littner of the demon Pirates is currently up to 16 million, do I hear more?"

"16.5" Akane yells making her final bid.

"25 million!" yells the World Noble as she turns to the audience behind him. " I don't know who is bidding against me, but if you do it again I will make sure that you die for challenging me!" Akane, who at this point was satisfied with the fact that she made the World Noble suffer, just lets him have his win.

"Well I doubt anyone will challenge Saint Charloss after that little display, so I think we have a clear winner of this auction. For the price of 25 million Yoko Littner goes to Saint Charloss."

Nathan leans to the wolf mink. " We go out with the crowd and wait for the Nobles to come out with Yoko and Storm, that is when we will make our move. "

"This better work or you will be my lunch" he growls.

The fox mink girl who had been quiet up until this point looks at Nathan. " Don't mind him he's just extremely overprotective of the people he cares about, I trust you."

The auctioneer speaks for one final time. " Thank you all for coming! If made a purchase today please come to back stage to claim it and as always please do come again! We hope to see you all again the next auction!"

People around the auction start getting up and heading out the door. Nathan and the crew, as well as the two minks blend in with the crowd and head out. "Ok now we wait those World Noble pigs to come out."

After waiting for what seems like forever,

The crowd starts to die. Eventually people start coming out, they were leading their slaves out. While, Nathan wanted to free them all he knew it wasn't possible. They waited for the world nobles to come out. When they finally do come out, Nathan is appalled. They are wearing all white clothes red trims and they had glass helmets on with air filters on their back. What appalled Nathan the most, was that they thought we're so much better than common people, that they couldn't breathe the same air. They were a very core, of the corrupted world government.

Behind them they were leading three slaves. First was Yoko she was still wearing that skimpy as hell bikini. Lucky Nathan knew she had another outfit of hers on the ship. Next was the rabbit mink Storm, also wearing the skimpy bikini. The third slave was also a girl. She had crimson red hair around the same color as yoko. Her red hair was rather long, and about half way down her back. She was wearing clothes like Yoko and Storm that showed of her rather curvaceous figure. Nathan could tell she had a bust that was at least a C cup. She was also incredibly beautiful, he couldn't just leave her in the hands of those noble pigs.

" Okay there is Storm! Now how the hell are you going to rescue her? " The wolf mink says.

Nathan looks at the wolf mink and says, "Don't worry I got it." He then turns to his blonde crewmate. "Temari remember how you got me out of that situation the other morning, when all of the girls were on top of me." She nods. " That's how we're going to rescue them. Make three clones and use a hinge Jutsu, to turn them into the three girls the Nobles have."

Temari nods and makes a couple of hand signs. " Wind Style: Wind Clone Jutsu." Three copies of Temari appear, then each make a hand sign and use a hinge jutsu. They each turn into one of the three slaves, of the world Nobles" The minks at this point we're staring in shock at the exact copy of their friend, Storm.

"Substitution Jutsu" the clones are say as they are engulfed in smoke. When the smoke dissipates, it looks like nothing had happened.

"I knew you would save me." Yoko says as she hugs Nathan.

The Rabbit mink runs to her crewmates and hugs them. "Oh my god! King, Minny, I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was doomed to live as that ugly guy's pet."

"I'm just glad your safe, Storm!" the now named wolf mink King, says.

"You should have known, we would come to save you Storm." says the fox mink named Minny.

King looks at Nathan. " I guess, I owe you a thank you. So thank you for saving Storm for me. Let me formally introduce myself I am King, captain of the Mink Pirates this is Minny my Firstmate and girlfriend. The rabbit is Storm, she is my Navigator."

" Captain King, you said? The same Captain King worth 250 million Beli?" Akane asks.

King puts his hand behind his head and smiles, nervously. "Yep thats me."

" I'm Captain Nathaniel Ayrstar, and the ones behind me are my crew. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now you want to see something funny, take a look at the Nobles" Nathan says. Everyone turns to look at the world Nobles. The clones were still following behind them. Then suddenly the slaves disappear and dissipate into the wind.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" the Wolf mink asks.

"Well I'm from The Elemental Nations, where skills like that are commonplace. I'm basically a ninja. I used a Clone Jutsu combine with a Hinge Jutsu and a Substitution jutsu. So basically, I made copies our friends and switched them with the real ones, then dismissed the copies."

When the world Nobles realised there new purchases were gone they started yelling and screaming. They started looking for them. Nathan and everyone else were hiding in a place where they could see the Nobles, but the Nobles couldn't see them. Nathan suddenly hears the sound of crying. He looks around to see it was the other girl he had saved. "Excuse me, but why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm a failure as samurai. " She says as she looks at Nathan. Her big beautiful, dark cobalt, blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh and why are you a failure as a samurai?" Nathan asks, curiously.

"Because, I let myself be captured and sold as a slave. I should have just died on the battlefield. By being captured I have disgraced myself as a samurai and brought shame to my family name. I have lost my honor as a warrior."

" Surely, you have something to live for?"

"But I'm a samurai without honor, I can't go on living. The only thing left to do is to commit Seppuku."

"But is that what you really want ? Do you want to die?" Nathan asks her.

She shakes her head. " No I don't want to die, but it is the only way to redeem my honor. My honor is more important to me than my life."

"But I can't sit back and watch beautiful girl like you die! May I make a suggestion?" Nathan reaches into his pockets and pulls out his evil pieces." he had Five Pawns left. But one of them had changed, it had become a Mutation peice. Mutation pieces were very rare. If a devil got one they were extremely lucky, as mutation pieces could be used to revive a stronger person as devil, but for less peices.

" Instead of committing Seppuku swear life to me. The way I see it I saved you, from a life of slavery to the world nobles. Swear your life to me and I promise I will keep you safe. Just know I'm a wanted man, a pirate. If you are okay with the life of a pirate, then accept my offer." He hands her the 2 pawns peices.

" I'm fine with being a pirate, I agree to serve you. "

"Hold the chess pieces I gave you to your chest and repeat after me, but replace my name with yours. I Nathaniel Ayrstar, pleage my life to serve the house of Ayrstar. "

The girl puts the chess piece to her chest and closes her eyes. "I Kojika Shekohiro, pledge my life to serve house of Ayrstar."

"I vow to serve as a pawn to my king. As long as I live, I shall protect and serve my king." Nathan continues.

"I vow to serve as a pawn to my king. As Long as I live, I shall protect and serve my king." As she finishes saying that, her body starts to glow, and she hovers the ground for a second or two. When she is back on the ground, she opens her eyes. " Thank you giving me a chance."

"You are very Welcome, Kojika. Now, allow me to introduce you to the rest of the crew. "

"This is Mizore my First Mate and helmsmen, my Navigator Akane, my long-range specialist and chef Yoko."Nathan points to them as he says their names. "This is my close-range specialist Xenovia, my mid-range specialist Temari, one of my battle supportive specialists Tayuya, and lastly my shipwright and master of fishman karate Zac. The only one not here is Levy, but she is back at the bar, that we are using as a base of operations here."

"It very is nice to meet you all and, I look forward to working with you." Kojika with a smile.

"Well that was definitely interesting." Says King as he looks at Nathan. "I must say you certainly are quite the interesting bunch. Anyway, my friends and I must get going. It was nice meeting you, Nathaniel Ayrstar." With that he and his girls walk away.

Nathan turns to Kojika. " Well Kojika, fist we need to get you some new clothes. I don't think you wanna stay in that skimpy as hell bikini. Xenovia let her borrow your robe. I'm gonna take her shopping. I want the rest of you to go back to Shakky's."

Xenovia hands her new sister the robe. " Thank you Xenovia, I promise I will return this to you." She puts the robe over her shoulders.

Nathan takes her hand, makes his wings appear, and says. " Let's go, Kojika. Are you ready to fly?"

"We can fly?"

She nods as she makes her own wings appear. They take off and fly towards she shopping district of Sabaody.

" Oh my god! Flying it's such a weird experience."

" You will get use to it. So Kojika, how did they capture you, if you don't mind me asking?"

" They overpowered me, with some kind of sorcery ability. The people who captured me turned into various animals. I saw a lion, a tiger, and a rhino." Nathan assumed by sorcery, she ment devil fruit abilities.

" I see, well don't worry now Kojika. As a member of my house, I will make sure you stay safe. But, why did you leave wano?"

"Thank you Nathan that means alot to me, and I Left to find my father. My mother told me, that he charmed her, then left. She told me to find him, with her last breath"

"I will help you find him, I promise." Nathan says as they land near the edge of the Grove 41." Now, Grove 41 to 49 are the shopping district. Let's see if we can get you some new equipment here."

She nods and the walk around the various shops, and stores. They eventually come to a store selling stuff from wano. "Excuse me, but are you from Wano?" Kojika asks the shopkeeper.

"Yes ma'am, are you looking for anything in particular?" He replies.

"Yes, I'm looking for a battle kimono and a pair katana."

"Yes my Katana selection takes up the wall to my right and, my women's kimono section is to my left, towards the back of the store."

After about an hour or so of shopping Kojika, had finally finished. She had tried various battle kimonos, until she found one she liked. She picked a red one that was about the same color as her hair. She had tied her hair up, into a ponytail. She also picked a pair of katana with red and blue handles, that also had blue scabbards.

Nathan stares at her in awe, she was beautiful. She said she had been training since she was six. Nathan figure she probably knew how to use those katanas. She was looking very sexy, but also very deadly. After Nathan and Kojika pay and walk out, Nathan takes notice of the announcement board in the middle of the street. The that most caught his eye, were the events happening in two days. first was a Strawhat recruiting poster, which struck Nathan as odd. Recruiting a bunch of people didn't seem like something Strawhat would do. Nathan made a note to go to Grove 41 on that day, and check things out. The other thing that caught his eye, was a poster. It what was advertising a rock concert, for an artist called Soul King Brook. Nathan made a note to check that out as well. Nathan and Kojika, fly back to Shakky's bar and meet up with the rest of the crew.


	30. The Staw Hats

Yoko had been rescued and the Demon Pirates had gained a new crewmate. A female samurai from Wano, named Kojika. They were now about to start training their haki a bit more. They had to wait for their ship to be coated before venturing of to Fishman island. So they figured they would use that time to train their Haki even more.

"Kojika, do ya know how to use Haki?" Zac asks his newly acquired sister.

"Yes, training in Haki was part of my daily training routine. I can use Armament haki and Observation haki. " Kojika replies.

"I see, well that saves me the trouble of havin to teach ya. I have been spendin the last month teachin them." Zac turns to Yoko. " Which reminds me Yoko, ya need to learn to keep yer guard up at all times. Yer Observation haki needs to be so strong, that ya even know what's goin around you when yer sleepin. Now everyone, I want to train you all a bit more before we head on to Fishman Island." Zac finishes as he starts the training

"Kojika, do you mind if I spar with you?" asks Xenovia.

"Sure Xenovia, it would an honor." She bows slightly to Xenovia and swiftly draws her katana. " I will warn you though, I use Nitoryu. Think you can handle two swords coming at you at once?"

"Only if you think you can handle my Ex-Durandal. " Xenovia replies as her sword materializes in her hand. " Since I proposed the challenge, you can have the first move, Kojika."She puts both hands on her Sword and shifts into a fighting stance.

Kojika charges at Xenovia and swings her swords. Xenovia quickly blocks both katana with her sword. She then uses all her wait to push Kojika's katana away. Xenovia then swings her sword at Kojika in a downward motion. Kojika closes her eyes, and sidesteps to left dodging her the attack. She then swings her katana at Xenovia's right side. She dodges the only way she can think of, up. Xenovia takes to the sky.

"So we are flying now to avoid attacks?" Kojika asks

"We never met a rule against it." Xenovia replies.

"Yes, that's true but I have been a demon for less then 24 hours. I'm not use to flying yet. It caught me off guard last night when Nathan asked me. But yet somehow it just came naturally. Still, I think in terms of aerial combat, you clearly have the advantage, as you have been a demon for a lot longer."

Xenovia realizes that Kojika is right and descends. " You have a point. We shall continue on land."

As soon as Xenovia finishes saying that she runs at Kojika. She swings her sword, but Kojika quickly dodges. Kojika then quickly counter attacks and hits Xenovia with the dull edge of her katana, so not to cause serious injury to her new sister. Xenovia quickly jumps back, realizing she had been hit.

Kojika doesn't even give Xenovia time react, as she quickly charges. she swings her katana repeatedly at Xenovia. Xenovia closes her eyes, and calms her mind as she tries sense Kojika's movements. She starts to sense Kojika's movements around her, and is able to dodge her incoming attacks accordingly. Kojika realizes that Xenovia is starting to use haki to sense her movements and speeds up her attacks. She swings her katana with increased speed, and lands several strikes on Xenovia .

" Looks like I'm winning Xenovia. You give up yet?"

"Yes, Kojika I concede the point to you!" Xenovia says as her sword disappears.

Kojika sheaths her katana and Xenovia a respectful bow." Thank you for allowing me to duel you."

Over the course of the next couple of hours they continue their training. After heading back to the bar, to find Shaki talking to a man with humongous metal arms. His body was disproportionate as the top half of his body was much bigger than the bottom half. He turns and looks at Nathan with a smile. His head was shaved down to a buzz cut he had a pointed chin and a metal nose. Nathan instantly recognizes him, as the Straw hat Luffy's shipwright Franky.

"Oh my god, your Franky of the Straw hat pirates." Nathan says rather excitedly.

"Yea, what's it to you? Are you fans of mine?" Franky asks in response to Nathan.

" I'm just a fan of the Strawhat Pirates in general." Nathan answered.

"I see, well it's really nice to meet you. You know name but I don't know yours."

I'm Nathaniel Arystar, captain of the Demon Pirates. The girls and fishman behind me are my crewmates."

"Demon Pirates you say? I remember seeing something about you in the papers. You guys are really... " Franky places his big blocky forearms together, so that the two halves form a star. " ... Suupeeer!"

Suddenly Zac speaks up. " Wait is that you Cutty Flam? "

Franky looks at the fishman like he had seen a ghost and says. "Who are you and, how do you know that name?"

"Because yer master was Tom of the Shipyard Tom's workers. I used to be one of yer rival shipyards. I didn't like yer master, but I'm sorry for ya."

"Thanks old man." Franky replies.

"No problem, although I'm curious as to how you survived being hit by the Puffing Tom." Zac says.

"After I got hit I washed up on shore of Scrap Island. I then used tons of scrap metal from the island to rebuild my body. But as for the name Cutty Flam, I haven't used that name in years. I go by Franky now."

"I see." Zac says with his hand to his chin.

After talking to Franky for an hour or so he says. "Anyway guys it was nice meeting all of you, But I must go see the Thousand Sunny. She has been waiting 2 long years for our return, and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer. " With Franky that he leaves the bar.

Zac's friend had told them it would be at least another week before he could coat their ship, as he had to do the stawhats as well few other pirates. Over the course of the next few days Nathan and his crew train vigorously. They decided to take off from training a day, and have some fun. It was he day of the SoulKing Brook concert and Nathan was planning to take the girls to the concert, after they got something to eat.

As the Demon pirates walk around town, spot a bar, they start to walk in. They are abruptly stopped by a big guy wearing a red vest and straw hat. He was followed by some skinny guy with big lips and a greenish blue pompadour, a fat guy wearing a mask like the one Sogeking of the Straw Hats wears and, an ugly woman with orange hair.

" Hey there pretty ladies, wanna come have a have a drink with me?" The guy in the straw hat asks.

"I think we'll pass." Says Temari.

"Awww come on, don't you wanna sit with a celebrity?" Nathan, Zac, and, the girls turn to the guy with a puzzled look. "I'm the infamous Straw Hat Luffy." The guy with the straw hat finishes. "

"Oh my god, Straw Hat Luffy I'm your biggest fan. Say aren't you recruiting pirates to join in the New World? " Nathan asks with a mysterious smile.

Staw Hat gets a big smile on his face. Why yes I am but you can only join if you're strong. I only want people with a bounty of 70 million or more."

" Oh don't worry, I'm the Demon Pirate Nathaniel Arystar. The girls and fishman behind me are my crew. The price on my head is 200 million beri." Nathan replies.

"Oh good, you can join. Now why don't you and your girls come have a drink with us." Staw Hat says as he motions behind him.

"I think we'll pass. We are just here to get something to eat, then we're headed off to see the Soul King Brook concert. but we will definitely be there at your recruitment gathering in a few hours."

"Okay, make sure to bring your girls. " He says as his eyes lock on to yoko's chest.

"Oh don't worry I won't, once we join you can have all the fun you want with them. Do we have a deal?"

" Deal. " Staw Hat says as he and his crew walk into the bar. Nathan waits for the him to go in before motioning to the crew to walk in themselves. Nathan and his crew find a seat, and sit down.

"Please tell me we're not really gonna join that perverted idiot. I swear the whole time, we were talking to him his eyes were glued to my chest. " Says Yoko with disdain

"Oh hell no! If that guy is Straw Hat Luffy, then I'm Gold Roger. Those clowns were clearly imposters. Luffy and Sogeking were clearly far too overweight. We know that idiot with the big lips is not Franky, as we have seen the real one and, the Nami I remember reading about in the papers was curvy and sexy. That girl was ugly and way too out of shape." Nathan replies to Yoko.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar the fake Straw Hat, was causing a ruckus. A pirate with a small bounty was trying to join them and the fake Luffy shoots him and makes a scene. He then notices a girl long orange hair and, a very sexy figure sitting at the bar.

" Hey there sexy! Why don't you come over here and have a drink with me? The fake Luffy asks the girl. "Damn, she's a real looker ain't she?"

" No, I think I'll pass. I'm waiting on a friend." The girl's response shocks everyone in the bar, who thought that the fakes were the real Straw Hats.

The fake Sogeking says. "Your friend, would probably piss his pants in the presence of Captain Luffy. Why don't you come have a drink with some real men?"

The girl turns to look at the fake Straw Hats and Nathan is able to get a good look at her face. It was then that Nathan knew who this girl really was and, why she knew that the Straw Hats were fake. The girl that the fakes were talking to, was an actual Straw Hat pirate. The fake Luffy didn't realize that he was talking to the Navigator of the real Straw Hat Pirates, Nami. Nathan guessed the friend that she was waiting for, was probably another Straw Hat.

" Look, I'm only going to tell you this once. You can take your offer and shove it, because I'm way out of your League, Mr... Whoever you are." She says.

This of course pisses off the fake Luffy, and he starts yelling at her. He points his gun at her, only to be stopped by the fake Nami. The fake Nami walks over and tries to talk to the real one. Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant plant appears, and eats the fake Nami. The plant then grab the other fake Straw Hats. A buff guy wearing yellow pants, and no shirt comes up to the real Nami. Nathan notices his nose and realizes this guy is the real SogeKing. he real soda King notices the fake versions of himself and Luffy and freaks out before Nami grabs him, and drags him out of the bar. Nathan then notices little tiny bubbles, floating around in the air and forming a storm cloud above the fake straw hats.

" Kojika quickly cut a hole in the wall. We need to get out of here." Orders Nathan.

Noticing the storm clouds forming Kojika does exactly as Nathan said and they all jump through the hole in the wall as the thunder clouds electrify everyone within

" That was close, we almost got hit by that lightning." Says Xenovia.

" That clearly was not any type of Storm Release Jutsu. But yet somehow, that orange haired girl can control the weather. " Says Temari.

" You have no idea who those two were! That girl was the real navigator for the Straw Hat Pirates, the real Nami, and the buff guy with the plant power was the real Straw Hat Marksman, SogeKing." Says Nathan.

"If that is the power of the real Straw Hats then, lets try not piss them off." Yoko says.

"Those people are just scary." Says Akane.

"Anyway why don't we go to that Soul King Brook concert." Nathan says

"Why the fuck, do we have to come see some shitty musical performance?" Tayuya asks in rather annoyed tone of voice.

"Come on Tayuya, it'll be fun." someone replies to her.

" Shut up blondie!" Tayuya replies to Temari. "Music is not fun! It is loud as hell, annoying as fuck and gives god damn headache."

"Just come see it, Tayuya-chan everyone else wants to see it. Think of everyone else. " Nathan says. Tayuya mumbles something under her breath, but agrees.

When they reach the Sabao Dome, the Sabaody Park Concert Hall, Nathan leaves Zac and the girls to buy tickets. after a few minutes he returned empty-handed. "Sorry girls, but it looks like they were sold out, though I should have expected that."

Soul King Brook, was an odd fellow, a living skeleton. He showed up, about 6 months after Straw Hat Luffy and Whitebeard went against the world government. His music became a success almost instantly, the name Soul King Brook became a household name, almost everyone had heard his music.

" Considering his popularity, I'm not surprised." Mizore says.

Nathan smiles though. " Fortunately there's a open window at the top of the concert hall. We can sneak into the window, and sit on the rafters, but only if you don't mind getting into the concert illegally. "

"Does it really matter? We are pirates, we are already breaking the law." Levy says in response. All of the girls agree with him and fly up to the roof togther. They then one by one slip nto the open window.

They sit on the rafters just as the lights come on on stage. They see, Soul King Brook on stage. He almost 9 feet tall and nothing but bones. He was wearing a black suit like top, and floral patterned pants. He had on a white top hat and golden crown, on top of his very large black afro. He had an orange feather boa wrapped around his neck and was using a fish shaped guitar. He was currently singing his hit song, Bone To Be Wild.

All the of the girls minus Tayuya, were enjoying themselves, but it looked like Yoko was enjoying it the most. The crowd cheers as Soul King, thanks everyone for being a lovely audience. As he is thanking the crowd a wall is being wheeled out on to the stage. Soul King then leans against the wall and yells." 90 degrees!"

It was a trick of his that only he could pull off because of his extremely light body. He could lean against the walls, at angles the a normal person could not. The crowd goes wild, before he thanks the crowd once more, then walks off stage for a short intermission.

when he finally comes back, the lights go out, except for a lone spotlight on Soul King. He strums his guitar once, and says. " I've got something heavy to lay on you guys. After this show..."

He is interrupted by gunshots as some marines burst through the door yelling. "Nobody move this is the marines. You are the last living member of the Rumbar Pirates, presumed dead until now, The Humming Swordsman Brook worth 33 million Beri. Despite your skeletal appearance we have reason to believe that you Soul King Brook are this pirate. Furthermore we have reason to believe that you are now working for Straw Hat Luffy. Soul King Brook, or rather Humming Brook you are hereby under arrest for piracy."

Nathan almost falls off the rafters in shock. The famous rock star Soul King Brook was part of the crew of his Idol. Which meant get the Straw Hats, had nine members and not just eight. "D-did th-that marine just say what I thought he said?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Akane replies to Nathan.

The marines yell at him more, ss his manager pulls out a gun on him while he talks to his band. " Members of the band, my lovely chorus.This will be my final song, will you share it with me" He strums his guitar. " Fear not my music is not just soul, but it has a real power."

His manager says something about not letting him play another note. " Manager, even though I'm leaving, I'm grateful for the time we spent together and I'm grateful to you for bringing me here."

Soul King Brook turns and crowd addresses the crowd once more.

"My crew and I have rather tragic memories of this place. We lost a very important battle last time we were here, but we're ready to start anew. I am the musician for the crew, although I possess some sword skills, my job is to make the journey more fun. I've seen the news reports, people are foolish enough to believe that Straw Hat is dead, but you listen to me he is very much alive. He is back, and ready to take the world by storm. So you make sure the media knows that he is back and while you're at it tell them he'll be king of the Pirates Now do you love me down to my bones?" the crowd roars." I'm dedicating this next song to my crew. I'm going to sing for you one last time!"

The marines try to arrest him again, only to be stopped by his screaming fans. Fights break out between the fans and the marines, as he sings his final song. When the song is over, the pyromatics on the stage explode in a puff of smoke. fireworks also erupt around the dome. Soul king must have used the smoke as cover to escape, because when it clears he is gone. There was a huge hole in the ceiling, presumably where Brook had escaped.

"Well that show was more interesting than I thought it be!" Tayuya says laughing.

"Yea, I still can't believe it! I can't believe that Soul King Brook is a Straw Hat. " Nathan says in a slightly shocked state

"You up there, on the rafters. You're The Demon Nathaniel Arystar, and his crew." A marine yells. "Come down, from there at once. You are hereby under arrest for the crimes of piracy, and destruction of the town of Dawnstar."

The sound of the marines yelling snaps Nathan out of his dazed state. " As if we're going to listen to you marines!" Nathan yells as he looks to his crew. "It looks like it's time for us to take our leave."

They quickly fly out of the hole made by Soul King Brook. When they are clear of the concert hall, Akane asks." So where to next?"

Nathan turns to her and says. " Next were heading to the fake Straw Hat rally, not to join them but the scope out our competition."


	31. Ghostly Decent

**To my lovely readers, I made a change to chapter 29 and changed the number of pieces that Kojika took to revive. I took it down from 4 to 2. Where Those peices will go just wait and see.**

Nathan and the crew arrived on the outskirts of grove 44 and began walking towards the fake Straw Hat meeting place. In the distance, they see meeting place. They see hundreds of pirates standing there, as the fake Straw Hat addresses them. Up on stage next to him were a couple of people, presumably fake Sanji and fake Zoro. There was also guy with a huge backpack, hooded cloak, and a covered face.

"Oh my god! It's him. " Everyone turns to see Yoko staring at something. They weren't close enough, for the Straw Hats or their recruits to hear, but the Demon Pirates did.

"It's who, Yoko?" Asks Akane.

"Wet-Haired Caribou. He is the guy who captured me and sold me to those slavers." Yoko replies pointing to a guy with his tongue out and a devious smile.

"Good to know. Don't worry Yoko. We will make him pay for messing with our crew." Nathan says putting his hand on Yoko's shoulder.

"Thanks Nathan. " She replies with a smile.

They then noticed that all of the Straw Hat recruits are gathered around their fake captain. Standing in front of the captain was a marine that looks like a fat sumo wrestler with a giant axe. Behind him were two people that looked like the warlord; Bartholomew Kuma. Nathan assumed that they were pacifista robots like the ones seen in the war of the best. The fake Luffy is spewing nonsense about how he is awesome and has a 400 million Beri bounty. The Marine, obviously aware of the fake, takes the blunt side of his axe blade and smashes the fake in the head.

" You're not Straw Hat Luffy, you big pile of shit. PX-5 who is this clown anyway?"

One of the pacifista robots' eyes glow as he looks at the fake Luffy "Demaro Black total bounty 26 million."

Gasping, everyone present stood in shock as they realize that he was a fake. The sumo wrestler looking marine says, "All though, what I don't get is that for some reason the real Straw Hat is here as well. PX-5 picked him up when we came in. PX-5 Find the real Straw Hat!"

The pacifistas with their eyes, began to glow again as it scans the crowd. Its gaze locks on to a guy walking away with a very big backpack, a large cloak. Its' mouth opens and it fires a beam of solid light from within. The guy does a backflip and jumps up onto the stage next to him. His cloak falls off to reveal the real Straw Hat. Luffy and the sumo wrestler marine exchange a few words and then the pacifistas shoots about five lasers at Luffy.

He easily dodges them by moving side to side." Is that all you've got? Second gear!"

His body turns red as he jumps into the air and yells " Gomu Gomu no jet pistol!"

His fist comes down on the pacifista

robot effectively killing it and even creating a giant crater in the ground. The robot explodes as everyone yells in shock I'm only to look up to see Straw Hat Luffy running away. Running up towards him in the distance was pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji. They both make short work of the other pacifista robot. They then exchanged a few words with their captain before running off, but Luffy stops and looks behind him. he looks up at an old man sitting on a very tall root.

"Rayleigh!" Straw Hat yells.

The man he was talking to was the legendary Silvers Rayleigh he was an old friend of Zach and a master ship coater, but most importantly he was better known by his other title; "The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh", the former first mate of the previous pirate king Gold Roger.

Luffy and Rayleigh exchanged a few words Luffy, thanking him for helping them over the course of the last 2 years and then yells that he's going to be king of the pirates before running off. The Marines try to chase after him only to be stopped Rayleigh.

"Well, I guess that our cue to leave Zac, girls, lets go." Nathan and the Crew quickly take to the sky and towards Shakki's Bar. While passing through Grove 45, they notice Wet-haired Caribou with some of the fake Straw Hats and by the looks of things they are were being tortured by him.

"Yoko, do you want to confront him?" Nathan asks.

Yoko nods, "Yes I would."

Nathan turns to the rest of the crew.

"You all wait here, Yoko and I are going to have a little chat with Caribou."

Yoko and Nathan then descends from the air and lands by Caribou. "Hey, you're wet-haired Caribou aren't you?"

Caribou turns and looks in the direction of Nathan's voice. " Yes, and who's asking?"

"Captain Nathaniel Arystar and my crew member, Yoko Littner!"

Caribou looks at Yoko. " Ahhh, You're the little read headed beauty that got me 1.2 million. I take it this guy bought you, and is your new employer. "

"Nope, this my captain he rescued me from my buyer."

"Well then, God had mercy on your soul little lady."

Nathan looks at Caribou. "Gods have no power over me, I am a devil."

" A devil, you say? Hahaha, very interesting. You said your name was Nathaniel Arystar? You wouldn't happen to be the demon pirate, would you? " Caribou asks with a devious smile on his face.

" That's right I am!" Nathan replies.

"Hahaha I see, but anyway as much as I would like to stay and chat, I really must be going! Brother are you done are you done digging that hole?"

Behind Caribou was a man who looked like he had a lizard for hair. He had a dirt covered shovel in his hands. "I'm finished brother; I was just about to throw them in."

"Good, let's bury those fake Straw Hats and then we'll be on our way."

'The nerve of that guy.' Nathan thinks as a he yells; " Hey, I wasn't done speaking with you yet! I'm pissed at you for trying to sell my precious family for your own personal gain!"

Caribou turns back to him and says " And I'm truly sorry for that! If only I had known that she was a Demon Pirate. I might have reconsidered kidnapping her."

Nathan could tell that there was massively obvious amount of sarcasm in his words. "Come on Yoko, let's go. This stupid idiot is clearly not worth our time."

Nathan says as he grabs Yoko's hand and takes flight, pulling Yoko into the air.

They left behind a very annoyed Caribou.

"Brother, looks like we found ourselves a new person to put on the kill list."

Seeing Nathan and Yoko take flight, the rest of the crew follows.

"So what happened with that Caribou guy? " Asks Levy.

He was saying stuff about how he was so sorry, about enslaving Yoko and about God. Funny I didn't take him as a religious type, but the idiot wasn't worth our time. I know he clearly didn't mean the shit he was spewing." Nathan replies.

"You know; God is dead right?" Xenovia says.

"Really? How do ya know that?" Asks Zac

"Because the Archangel Michael told me shortly after that I joined Rias gremory as her knight until I was transferred to Issei's service." Xenovia replies to Zac.

As she finishes saying that Temari Asks. " wait where is our captain?"

Everyone looks frantically around till they spot Nathan a little bit behind them staring off towards a building. As they fly back over to him Tayuya says, "What the fuck is wrong with you? What the hell are you staring at?"

Nathan points to the building in question. "There is someone sitting on top of that building. She seems to be yelling pretty loud. I can't quite make out what she's saying but I can hear her from here. Akane can you make it out?"

" She is wildly rambling on, about how stupid somebody is for running off without even giving her a thank you. She's also saying how set individual is a stupid idiot who will probably get lost trying to find his way to the bathroom. The guy in question she's talking about is also a Swordsman."

" A Swordsman that gets lost trying to find his way to the bathroom? What an idiot!" Says Mizore "Although, that does sound like something that Zoro guy from the Straw Hats would do."

"I say, we go talk to her." Says Nathan as he starts flying towards her.

Nathan lands on the roof behind the girl. Her long pink hair is in long spiral braids. She has on a black strapless dress, with lavender frills and red high heel boots, as well as a black and red top hat, with a white floral decor. At her side was a stuffed bear with a surgical mask on and red parasol.

"Excuse me, Miss, but is anything wrong?" Nathan asks the mysterious girl.

She doesn't even acknowledge him so he talks to her again. "Excuse me, ma'am but, I just wanna help. You seem like something is bothering you."

"Go Away! It not any of your business!" The girl points her hand at Nathan

"Negative Hollow!" As yells that a ghost shoots from her hand and passes through Nathan.

He instantly drops to the ground and gets insanely depressed. This causes the rest of the crew to be on edge, but Xenovia charges at the girl as she summons her sword. She Swings at the girl only for her to move to side slightly and avoid. The girl turns to Xenovia and says. " Why the hell are you attacking me?"

"Because you attacked first!" Xenovia replies.

I Never attacked you, only that guy who was bothering me."

"He's my captain!" Xenovia says as she charges again.

"Damn you, bitch! Fine have it your way! Negative Hollow!" She shoots another ghost out, towards Xenovia. The ghost passes through Xenovia, but she continues charging.

"What the hell? Why didn't my hollows work on you?" Perona asks.

"Girls that is enough!" Nathan yells as he stands up. He apparently recovered from the ghost attack. "I just wanted to know, what was wrong Miss. You seem like your worried about someone. Is a friend of your's in danger or something? "

"He is not my friend! I spent 2 years treating injuries he was constantly reopening while he trained. I even took time out of my busy schedule to bring him here. But, do I get so much as a thank you? No, he just left when we arrived here like 10 days ago. The was obviously a bad move on his part, because the dummy is so stupid that he gets lost on the way to the bathroom." The girl replies to Nathan.

"You must really care for Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. " Says Akane.

The girl looks at Akane with a stunned Expression. "How did you know who I was talking about? I never said any names."

"Just an educated guess, although you just confirmed it." Akane replies.

"Anyway, Zach, girls we really must head back to the bar and meet with Rayleigh. We need to get our ship coated as soon as possible so we can head to Fishman Island. " As Nathan finishes saying that, he turns to the girl. " I know you're worried about Zoro, but he has the rest of the straw hats to keep him from getting into trouble. He will be fine, don't worry about him. Now come along everyone let's go back to the bar. I'm glad you're okay my lady. "

As Nathan and the crew start to fly off, the girl yells at them." WAIT!!!" They all turn to look at the girl. "Why the hell do you all have wings?" She asks.

Nathan looks and smiles at her. " Oh well that's simple I'm the Nathaniel Arystar, The Demon and that is not just a title."

"Can I... uhmm travel with you for a bit? But, maybe just to Fishman Island. "

"You wanna join my crew? " Nathan asks her in reply.

" No, I just wanna join you on a temporary basis to keep an eye on Roronoa."

Nathan turns to his crew. "What do you think should we let her?"

It was a unanimous agreement that they didn't mind her joining on a temporary basis. Nathan, then turns back to the girl. " Well then Miss, welcome to my ship! As I told you, I'm Nathaniel Arystar and these are my crew. "Mizore, Akane, Yoko, Temari, Levy, Zac, Tayuya, Xenovia, and Kojika. "

"Thank you Nathan, I'm Perona."

"It's nice to meet you, Perona, and I'm guessing you have a devil fruit. "

"Yes, I have the power Horo Horo no Mi, basically I'm a ghost. "

" I see, well welcome to our ship Perona." says Nathan as he turns back to the crew "Shall, we get going back to shakkis'?"

 **Shakki's Bar 3 Days later**

" Your ship is finally done being coated!" Rayleigh says as walks into the bar.

"Thanks, for helping us Rayleigh."

" Oh, it was no trouble at all. Good luck on your journey you all and Zac my old friend it was nice seeing you again. "

"Is everyone one ready?" Nathan asks his crew and Perona. They all say yes and walk out the door. They take flight to fly over to grove 29 where the Devil's Fortune was docked.

"Yoko, why do you all follow him? It seems to me like all he is really doing is creating a harem of beautiful girls." Perona asks Yoko.

" Well you see, most of us might not be here without him. I met him almost a year ago when his ship crash landed on my home Island. He helped my friends and I with a great battle. But I ended up losing my life, but he saved me with a bit of his devil magic. He saved Mizore's life after she was accidentally killed. The Island they both lived on, was attacked by Marines and she got caught in the Crossfire. But he brought her back using the same magic he used on me. He saved Akane from a village that didn't appreciate her. A village that shunned her just because she was different. It's not really her fault, that a devil fruit made her a monster." Yoko Replies.

"Akane is a monster?" Perona asks.

"Yes, I'm a vampire, but only because of a devil fruit." Akane says. " Sorry Yoko, I didn't mean to butt into your conversation with Perona."

" Nah it's okay do you want me to continue Perona?" The ghost girl simply nods at Yoko.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes Xenovia. He saved her from an evil pervert, with the power to undress girls simply by touching them. We defeated the pervert in a contest between devils called a rating game and took Xenovia when we left. She was kind of the prize for winning the rating game. Levy died of poison a few months back, while we were helping her save her fiancé from some bad people. Nathan brought her back, mainly so that she could be with her fiancé. But asked her to the crew and she agreed. Temari well, Nathan accidentally killed her in a sparring match, when we went to her home Island. She was born with an energy called chakra, but when Nathan was attacking her his demon energy mixed with the chakra, and basically fried her insides."

"He brought back a person he had just killed, why?" Perona asks.

"He brought her back as a way to tell her he was sorry for killing her. Tayuya came from the same island that Temari came from. She was in service, to an evil and ruthless man. He killed and did weird medical experiments on people to further his own goals. he even used weird curse markings, as a way to control people. Tayuya it was one of those people but he killed her when she had no further used to him. Nathan brought her back, and freed her from his control."

Perona seems to be listening intently to Yoko's story.

"Zac helped us repair our ship and was attacked by Marines for it. So Nathan brought him back to thank him for helping us fix the ship. And Kojika he basically saved her, by giving her a second chance to prove her honor as a Samurai. she was defeated, captured, and sold into slavery. But Nathan saved her and gave her a chance to regain her lost honor. So we all follow him in one way or another, because he saved all our lives."

"Wow, maybe I misjudged him a little bit. But he still seems like a pervert, building his own harem." Says Perona while sulking a bit.

"Maybe on the surface he seems that way, but he is a very nice guy and he treats us all with respect." Yoko Says.

Girls, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but we are here." Nathan says pointing down to the ship below.

Everyone landed on the ship, only to find it coated in a substance kind of like soap bubbles.

This is the coating? It more like all those bubbles floating around Sabaody. Are you sure it can protect us from the ocean depths?" Temari asks with a doubtful face.

Oh it'll protect us alright. They're a lot a lot more durable then they look. " Zac replies to his blonde sister. He turns to Akane. "Navigatin to Fishman Island ain't like Navigatin on surface. If ya catch the wrong one, could that mean certain death. But don't ya be worryin, I make sure we get to Fishman Island safety. Now are ya ready to leave captain?"

Nathan nods and Zac jumps overboard. He then jumps back up out of the water and lands on the ship a moment later. The soap bubble like coating on the ship starts to inflate, until it forms a giant bubble around the ship. The ship then proceeded to descend, below the waves.

"This is it everyone. We are on are way to Fishman Island." Says Nathan with an adventurous aura.


	32. Higa Higa no mi

After spending almost 2 months in Sabaody Archipelago, The Demon Pirates had left the surface of the sea. Now they are currently traveling to Fishman Island, which is located 10,000 meters below sea level. Passing through Fishman Island is the only way for pirates to reach the second half of the grand line, otherwise known as the new world.

"Just follow the currents and we should reach Fishman Island, Mizore-chan." Zac says to his sister.

"Can you steer the ship? I'm gonna go take a bath." Mizore replies.

"Aye, take yer bath Mizore-chan." Zac says grabbing the helm.

The Devil's Fortune was built with a system that filters water and removes the salt. The then filtered water can be used for drinking and bathing. It allows devil fruit users to bathe without having their strength taken by the sea water. It even has a system that heats and cools the water.

Mizore walks down below deck and walks into the bathroom. She starts removing her clothes, starting with her shoes, followed pink and purple socks. She then removes her green checkered skirt, followed by her white and blue shirt. She stands there for a moment in her pink and purple striped underwear, before removing them. She walks over to tub and turns on the faucet. She only turns the cold, as being a yuki-onna her and hot water didn't mix. As she steps into the water, she starts to sing." Walls of the ice built around my frozen heart, start to melt with the warmth of your desire. Could this be love I feel for you now? Please don't tell me, you can't take it!"

Meanwhile Nathan is walking down the below deck to the bathroom. He reaches the door and opens it. At that moment he hears the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. " I love you so much, I could die and I can't sleep at night. Snoooowstorm! There is a snowstorm. It's blowing throughout the walls of my heart. Snoooowstorm! There is a snowstorm and fills all the depths of my emotion. Now I'm lost, I'm a prisoner of passion!"

She hadn't yet noticed Nathan, at least not that he could tell. As she sings, Nathan takes in her voice. Her voice was beautiful, almost angelic, which was ironic given her devil status. Nathan suddenly feels the air get colder. "How long have you been standing there, Nathan?"

"Only a moment or two. Sorry Mizore I wasn't trying to peek in on you. I only came down to use the bathroom, but I heard you singing and I guess I just lost myself for a moment. Your voice is beautiful. "

She blushes a bit at this, before exposing her bare body to him as she gets out of the tub. Her flawless figure, was on display for her captain. His lock onto her chest before he blacks out. Mizore sees him fall to the ground, as blood drips from his nose.

Mizore runs over to Nathan "Oh my god, Nathan are you okay?" She says as she shakes him a bit. She of course still hadn't put on a towel. Nathan wakes up as she calls his name. He sees her bare C-Cup chest in his face and faints again. Mizore quickly wraps a towel around her body. She shakes Nathan again and wakes him up.

He opens his eyes, sees the crack of her cleavage and blushes. " Ummmm Mi-Mizore can y-you please put something o-n?"

" What you don't like what you see? " Mizore asks in a rather seductive tone

"N-n-no it n-not that I j-just th- " he is cut off as Yoko comes into the room.

"What the hell Mizore!? What are you and Nathan doing!?" Yoko yells.

"Wait Yoko this is not what it looks like! Nathan tries to justify himself

"Damn you, Yoko! You had to ruin it. Nathan and I were about to make little snow bunnies."

Yoko starts getting a little ticked off at this point.

"Mizore youre not helping!" Nathan yell at the snow girl on top of him.

After a little bit of convincing Yoko finally realizes the situation. But she was being obviously still pissed at her yuki-onna sister. Mizore grabs her clothes and walks out of the bathroom. Yoko grabs Nathan and pulls him with her, as she goes above deck. " I won't tell the others, about this. Just don't let it happen again!"

Nathan nods and decides to come up and see how things were progressing. "Zac, how far down have we gone?" Nathan asks Zac who was still Manning the helm.

"Well, I say we're at about 5000 meters er so down. So that is like halfway down."

"Ah good, by the way is it just me or is it getting colder?" Nathan asks.

"Aye Captain it is; we are down far enough that the sunlight doesn't reach us. No sunlight means the water down here is a lot colder, because the sun is not there to warm it." as Zac finishes saying that Mizore comes above deck.

She had gotten dressed only in a bikini. It was her purple and pink striped one. she breathes in and then slowly exhales. " It feels great up here. " she says as walk back up to the wheel to take her place as Helmsman.

Yoko at this point comes up from below deck wearing a sweater. She notices Mizore wearing only a bikini." Why are you wearing that, Mizore? You're making me cold just looking at you."

Mizore just looks at her. "Just like you wearing that sweater is make me hot. It's too cold for all that, the weather is perfect."

"You're insane! You may be able to survive in this cold, but the rest of us have normal people can't." Yoko snaps back, obviously getting very annoyed.

" You know that sweater is a good look for you. It covers up those things you call boobs. Are you sure you're not a succubus?" Mizore asks Yoko

"A what?

"The only person I knew with a chest like that was a succubus. She was a manipulative bitch, who always used magic charms to get men."

"Shut up! You cold hearted bitch!"

"Thank you! I take being cold hearted as compliment you succubus slut."

Yoko starts getting furious at this point. "Don't make me shoot you!"

Mizore lets go of the helm, and Zac quickly grabs it. Mizore's hand turns to a claw of ice, as she points at Yoko. "Oh please bitch! I will freeze you and that monstrous chest of yours before you can even blink. "

"That's it Mizore! Im piss- "

Yoko is cut off by Nathan. " Mizore, Yoko that is enough! "

"Of course my king, I'll stop." Mizore says with a bit of a seductive tone of voice. She grabs the wheel from Zac and starts singing.

"Awe, why did you stop them? That was fucking hilarious!" Tayuya says laughing.

Nathan is about to say something to Tayuya, when the ship suddenly rocks to the side.

"Mizore-chan, we got caught in a current. I want ya to steer as hard as ya can the port side. " yells Zac. Mizore does as she is told she is told and turns the wheel hard two port. They narrowly miss hitting some big rocks, that were sticking up from the seafloor on the starboard side of the ship.

" Looks like an underwater mountain, but considering that strong current it looks like it tore a straight through it." Nathan says noticing unnatural look of the two twin rocks.

Levy then points to a large galleon ship wedged in between the rocks. "Looks like that ship didn't make it."

"Zac is there any way we can drop anchor explore that ship? Perona, can your ghosts go through water?" Nathan asks both Zach and Perona.

" My ghosts can go through water but if I myself touch the water I will lose all my strength. I also might be able to do it in my ghost form."

"Good, see if you can do it and go explore that ship. I want to see if there's treasure in there."

Perona nods as her body suddenly collapses. A ghostly version of her comes out of her body. " I'm doing this for the treasure, but if I die out there just know I'm coming back to haunt you."

The ghostly form of Perona, then flies out of the bubble and towards the ship. Surprisingly the ghost was unaffected by the water. After what seems like forever Perona finally returns to the ship." It doesn't seem to be much on the ship, however there was 1 chest. I looked inside it and there are a few gold bars and a devil fruit inside."

Nathan turns to his fishman shipwright. " Zac do you think you can go retrieve that chest?"

"Aye captin' gimmie a few minutes and I'll be back with the chest." Zac jumps off the ship and through the protective bubble. He swims off towards the ship at the speed of a torpedo. He

After only a few minutes he comes back with the chest. the lock on the chest had long since rusted and was fairly easy to break. Nathan opens up the chest and inside there is 4 gold bars and a fruit that look like an apple, but with strange swirl marks on it.

" Well the gold bars we can probably sell on Fishman Island for some cash. We could do the same with the devil fruit, but I want to know if one of you wants to eat it before we sell it. Obviously can't be Akane, Temari, or Perona. So I ask who wants to eat it." Nathan says grabbing the fruit from the chest and showing it to the crew.

"I'm not eatin' it either captin'. Fishmen that can't swim oughta be ashamed of themselves for eatin' a devil fruit. " Zac says

Mizore shakes her head no." I don't want to eat it. I'm fine with just my snow and ice abilities."

" While eating the fruit would make me stronger, we need a few good swimmers on the ship. So I won't eat it. " Says Levy.

"Like hell I'm gonna eat some fucking weird ass rotten fruit form the ocean!" Tayuya says.

"No" Xenovia simply says shaking her head no.

"I don't think I want to eat it as; I don't know what power it will give me. I'm not taking the chance it could be a useless power." says yoko.

Nathan turn to Kojika. Would you like to eat it, Kojika?"

Kojika just looks at Nathan with a look of confusion. "What is so special about that fruit?"

"It's a devil fruit. They give people strange power. It could be a zoan like Akane's fruit or like those people who sold you. If it's a logia fruit, it would give the power over a certain element of nature like Temari's wind. Or a paramicia Like Perona's ghost fruit. "

"So if I eat it I would gain power of some kind?" Kojika asks

" Essentially yes, but the down side is that it turns the sea against you. Salt water zaps away all your strength and you lose your ability to swim."

Kojika stares at Nathan while she weighs her options. Does she eat the fruit and gain some kind of power up, but lose the ability to swim? Does she not eat the fruit and keep her ability to swim, but be weaker? Is not being able to swim really that bad of a weakness? She thinks long and hard about it.

"Yes, I will eat it. " She says grabbing the fruit from Nathan. She what's the fruit to her mouth and takes a bite. Her mouth was filled with the most disgusting possible taste you can ever imagine. she quickly chews it up and swallows it. " Do I have to eat the whole thing because that thing tasted like I was eating shit?"

Nathan shakes his head no. " One bite ought to do it. So how do you feel Kojika?"

"Well I don't feel much different, other than the fact I've got that Kami-awful taste in my mouth."

Temari who had had her powers for a while now says. " Having Devil fruit powers takes a bit of getting used to. Try thinking about it and you should feel the power. Then when you feel act on it."

Kojika closes his eye and concentrates for a second. She feels a faint power that wasn't there a before eating the fruit. She accesses that power and uses it. When she opens her eyes, she is no longer inside the bubble around the ship. She was somehow in the water outside the bubble. She feels all her strength failing her, as she slowly sinks deeper. 'Is this the end?' as she loses consciousness.

A few minutes later she awakens on the ship. "I'm alive! What happened?" Kojika asks as she looks up at her friends.

"Your devil fruit is some kind of teleportation ability. Because, one minute you were standing in front of us and the next you were out in the water drowning."

Akane comes up from below deck with book. " According to this book its called the " Higa Higa no Mi" it's a fruit that gives people the ability of teleportation. The book says it hasn't been seen in like 200 years. I'm guessing because it's been sitting down here all that time."

"I can Teleport now?" Kojika says looking confused.

"Teleport means move from one location to another instantly. As a Swordsman that power will be useful. you can use it to quickly close the gap between you and your opponent. Just make sure you practice so you can control where you teleport to, don't want you teleporting into danger again." Nathan says to Kojika.

The Samurai Girl simply nods and starch trying to teleport to different places across the ship. She closes her eyes and concentrates on teleporting again. She disappears and reappears behind Mizore at the helm of the ship. Sweet, I actually meant to move there." She says as walks down the steps to the lower levels of the deck.

Sailing the rest of the way to Fishman Island was rather uneventful. After about 5 more hours of it everything suddenly got bright.

"We're here" Zac says.

" I thought we were 10,000 meters, below sea level. Why is it so bight down here?" Kojika asks.

"Well that'll be the Sunlight Eve tree doin' that it absorbs sunlight from the surface then lets it out at the roots. Our ancestors built Fishman Island down here so we can have sunlight even on the bottom of the ocean. Mizore-chan head for the openin' there. " Zac finishes as he points to a gate like entrance to the giant bubble surrounding Fishman Island. " When we get through the gate we must pass a customs inspection and then they'll let us dock our ship. "

Mizore sails towards the entrance and they go through. Guards quickly come on the ship and check for any illegal goods, but they leave everyone with their weapons. " Everything is clear you may dock on Fishman Island." says the customs guard.

The room they are in depressurizes and drains of some it's water. A door opens on the opposite end of the room allowing them to sail though. The sail Hops and dock at Coral Hills.

Nathan, Zac, and the girls disembark from the ship. They are approached by a Fishman who says, "Excuse me, there is a 500 beli docking fee. "

Nathan quickly pays the docking fee and the Fishman leaves.

" I'm starving!" Yoko says as her stomach growls.

Zac smiles as he starts speaking. "I know just ta get somethin' ta eat. I wanna visit an old friend a mine and she just happens ta run one of the best restaurants the whole Island."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Zac." Yoko says as her stomach growls again.

They all start following his lead as Mizore asks. "Were are we heading?"

Zac just Smiles happily. " We're headin' to my friend Madam Sharley's cafe. It be known worldwide as the famous Mermaid Cafe."


	33. Fishman Island

Chapter 33

After a rather eventful descent down to Fishman Island, the Demon Pirates were now on their way to the world famous Mermaid Cafe.

"What the fuck is so special, about a cafe full of fish girls?" asks a certain loudmouth redhead.

"Tayuya-chan, it's every man's dream to see the Mermaid Cafe. It's a place where beautiful mermaids are the waitresses and only the most beautiful mermaids work there. " Nathan replies with hearts in his eyes.

"Why would you want to look at some fish girl? You have a beautiful Snow Queen right here." Mizore says as she grabs Nathan's while glancing slightly over at Yoko.

"Keep you frozen claws off him, snow bitch!" Yoko yells at Mizore as she grabs Nathan's other arm.

Nathan pulls away from both girls and says. "Girls, You need to settle this now. You got to work this out. Yoko I swear I didn't do anything with Mizore. I only came down to use the bathroom and heard Mizore singing. I stopped and listened to to her voice, then blacked out when I saw her body. I swear that's all that happened, I didn't do anything. Mizore, please stop escalating the situation. I know you both like me, I get it. But you both need to apologize to each other and forgive each other. You know our crew is more than a pirate crew, it's a family. You both are sisters, and you can't forget that over one little mix up. Sure family have fights, arguments, and disagreements, but you must get past them to grow stronger. I care greatly for you both, and I know you both care about each other."

Both Mizore and Yoko realize that Nathan was right. They had done nothing but argue and yell at each other, the whole way down to Fishman Island.

"I'm sorry."

They both say at the same time.

"Yoko, nothing happened between Nathan and I. I'm sorry I blew things out of proportion. " Mizore says.

"Don't worry about it, Mizore I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for all the names and shit talk. " Yoko replies back to her sister.

"Excuse me?" Nathan hears a voice say from behind him. He turns around to see familiar looking man in the yellow shirt. " Where is Furink- What the hell, why are you here?"

" I could ask you the same thing!" Nathan replies." You know, we keep running into each other and I don't even know your name."

" Ryoga Hibiki." says the man in the yellow shirt.

"Well then Ryoga, I'm Nathaniel Arystar. Why do you turn in to a pig? You said it wasn't because of a devil fruit."

"I don't know what that devil fruit thing is, but I turn into a pig because of the Jusenkyo. It's a cursed spring in china."

"China, I have never heard of an island called China." Nathan says rather puzzled at where this China place was.

"China is a country on the version of Earth that I come from." Xenovia replies seeing Nathan's puzzled demeanor.

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN VERSION OF EARTH?!!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF WEIRD OTHER DIMENSION?!!!" Suddenly a mermaid flies by bumping into Ryoga and spilling water on him. He turns into little black pig again and runs away.

"I wonder what triggers his transformation?" Levy asks.

"Good glad that is taken care of now. We're here!" Says Zac pointing the doors to the mermaid cafe.

Nathan gets hearts in eyes as he runs through the door. His crew quickly follows behind him. Once inside a Mermaid with bright orange hair and a sea shell bikini, with a green tail approachs them. "Welcome to the mermaid cafe. How many people in your party and would you like a private room?"

"Girls do you want a private ro- " Nathan's question is cut of by a female voice from behind him.

"Ariel, give this group a vip room."

Nathan and the crew turn to see a rather large mermaid with dark blue eyes, black hair, and a tail like a shark. She has on a purple blouse with a hood. The blouse is only buttoned up enough to stay in place and her chest is covered in bandages.

"Sharly my friend how have ya' been?" Zac asks the mermaid.

"Zac, I thought you said you were done with the pirate life. Why did you change your mind?" Sharly replies as she hugs Zac.

"Well I was livin' my retirement from the pirate life, as a shipwright on st. poplar. Business however was terrible, I was strugglin' just to make ends meet, then young Nathaniel here showed up. He was the first customer in months, so naturally I jumped at the chance to have business."

As Zac explains to Sharly why he is with Nathan, a beautiful mermaid with short green hair, brown eyes, and a pink tail escorts them to their room.

"After workin' on their ship for a few days, the Marines attacked my Shipyard for helpin' young Nathaniel. The Marine captain and his men overpowered me and killed me. Captain Nathan saved my life, with some kind of magic so I agreed to be his shipwright as a thank ya."

Sharly turns to Nathan. "Thank you, young man. You saved the life of my old friend."

" It was no problem ma'am, Zac is an excellent shipwright and haki teacher. He has been a very useful addition to my crew. "

As Nathan finishes saying that a sexy mermaid comes into the room. She has beautiful flowing brown hair that goes halfway down her back. Her eyes are the most beautiful deep blue color, like the big bright blue sapphires. The color of her tail, is just as blue as her eyes. She has on a blue bikini top covering her chest which is at least a D-cup. As Nathan stares at her beautiful figure, she says.

"Welcome, to the Mermaid Cafe. My name is Savannah, I will be your server today. Do you want me to start you off with something to drink?" Everyone tells Savannah what they want to drink, till finally it was Yoko's turn." And what would like you redheaded beauty?"

"Redheaded beauty?" Yoko asks questioningly.

"Yes I find you to be the most beautiful person here. All of you girls are some of the most beautiful I've ever seen, but you are the most beautiful." she winks at Yoko and says in a rather seductive tone "Now what would you like to drink, Cutie?"

"Ummm, just give me a glass of sake." Yoko says to the brunette mermaid. Savannah then rushes off to get them their orders. " Miss sharley what is her deal? I mean I don't mind the flattery but it was still weird having her hit on me!"

"Ahh yes well Savannah is a beautiful young mermaid and a great hostess at the cafe. She just prefers girls over guys. But despite all that she is a very popular hostess at the cafe."

Savannah comes back in holding a tray of drinks. " Are you guys ready to order or are you okay for now?" most of the crew shakes their head as they weren't really hungry.

"I just want something sweet" says Yoko." Do you have any ice cream?"

"Of course we do, what flavor would you like cutie?" asks Savannah.

" Do you have strawberry?" Savannah nods. " Then give me a strawberry sundae please."

"Of course, anything for you cutie!" Savannah rushes off to get Yoko her ice cream. She comes back a moment or two later with a big Sundae dish of ice cream. "Here you are ma'am enjoy!"

Yoko takes a bite out of the ice cream and smiles. "Wow, this ice cream is amazing!"

After spending time in the Mermaid Cafe, they finally leave. They start walking around the market and looking at all sites. There were Market selling all kinds of food, as well as souvenirs of all kinds. In the distance Nathan sees a building with a skull and crossbones flag hanging from it. Nathan instantly recognizes the the Jolly Roger on the piece of cloth.The flag belonged to the one of the four yonko, the great pirate Big Mom.

The four yonko help keep the balance in the New world. They are the strongest pirates in the world. First there is Kaido, who is said to be immortal, and has an army of Zoan Devil fruit users. Then there is Blackbeard he made quite a scene at the war of the best 2 years ago. During that battle he stole Whitebeard's devil fruit and used that power to claim all of Whitebeard's territory for himself. Big mom rules her territory Iron Fist and monstrous strength all in the name of tasty treats to eat. Lastly there is Red-haired Shanks, little is know of shanks other the that he was once on the crew of former pirate king Gold Roger.

"Big Mom must have claimed Island as her territory after the death of Whitebeard in the war of the best." Nathan says as he stares at the flag."Anyway girls, normally we would do a coin toss to see who would spend time with me. But Yoko hasn't gotten a turn yet and I feel like I owe it to her after that little argument between her and Mizore. Are you okay with that Xenovia?"

Xenovia nods " yes go spend time with Yoko. "

With Nathan and Yoko spending time together. The others pair up Xenovia and Kojika decide to check out the weapon shops. Tayuya drags Temari with her to the bar. Levi and Akane decide to go down to the Sea Forest and see if they could find the ponaglyph hidden there. Zac decides to stay back at the mermaid Cafe and have a little bit of fun, as well as catch up with a madam sharley, which of course left Mizore with Perona.

 **Yoko and Nathan**

"So Yoko where do you wanna go? Nathan asks as Yoko hugs his arm. He can feel her chest pressing against his arm and because over her choice of clothing he could feel the warmth her body.

"I don't mind where we go along as I'm with you." Yoko replies as she as smiles at Nathan.

" Yoko I'm sorry, I let you down. I let you be captured by that asshole Caribou. I let you be taken to that auction and be put on display and sold as some sex object. I failed as your captain and as your friend."

Yoko looks Nathan right in the eyes. His emerald eyes shining right back into her bright amber colored ones. "No Nathan you didn't fail, because you came to save me. You rescued me from a life of being that perverted Noble's sex doll. Plus you saved Kojika and that rabbit girl as well. I'm very grateful to you for that and here is your reward for saving me. "

She grabs him by the chin and presses her lips to his. Nathan feels the softness of her lips against his. Just as Nathan starts to enjoy Yoko's kiss, she pulls away.

"Y-Y-Yoko y-y-you kissed me!" Nathan says as he stands there stunned at what yoko had just done.

"Yes, and dont tell the Ice queen or she will have my head."

Nathan just nods as he says " Y-you know that was my first kiss Y-Y-Yoko!"

"Good! I'm glad I took your sweet virgin lips. I wish I could say the same, but Kamina took my first kiss, shortly before he died."

" Again I'm sorry for your loss, Yoko. You know I would have saved him if I could have."

"I know, and while I do miss him terribly. I'm happy with how my life turned out and wouldn't change a thing. "

 **Akane and Yoko**

As the two bookworms get off the fish-bus at the sea floor, Akane looks to Levy. " So do you know where this ponaglyph is located Levy?

"No I don't know, but I say we just go in and explore. We are bound to find it!"

The sea forest is an amazing sight to behold. It's inside of an air bubble much like Fishman Island, to the left of them is a small graveyard with a big mausoleum in the center, and just ahead of them is a giant forest of trees. Then of course all around them, it looks like fish are swimming in the air, as schools of fish swim around them in all directions. The girls look around the amazing sites in awe.

As the approach the edge of the forest Akane says. " Are you ready Levy?

Levy nods as they walk into the forest. They of course didn't have to walk very far as the only walked for about 10 minutes, before approaching a giant stone block.The stone block had an ancient language written on it.

"Well it looks like we found it but, unfortunately I can't read it." Says Akane.

Levy stairs at the block intensely. " I think I actually might be able to, some of the letters in here are very similar to the letters used in my magic. I can't make it all out but it says something about a guy named Joy boy who broke his promise to the mermaid princess 800 years ago. There's also something about some type of ancient weapon called Poseidon, but that's about all I can make out."

"But still if you were able to read that then it's something."

 **Xenovia and Kojika**

"What do mean, you don't have any Katana selection!?" Kojika yells at the clerk of the weapon shop, as she slams her hands down on the counter.

"Please, Madam we are just re-establishing our trade routes. Straw Hat Luffy just left a few days ago and helped us reopen the trade routes that were blocked by Hordy Jones. These things take time I'm sorry we don't have what you're looking for ma'am, but there's not really much I can do."

Kojika just lets out a sigh, and turns to Xenovia. " Did you find what you were looking for Xenovia?"

"Yes, I was wanting to buy more kunai and senbon needles and luckily the store did have some of those. " Xenovia replies as she looks at the clerk."I will take everything you've got."

The clerk looks at Xenovia with beli signs in his eyes. " Very well ma'am that will be 500,000 beli."

"That's too much, I want them for 200,000." She says in her normal slightly depressing sounding voice.

"But ma'am I can't give you that much off."

Xenovia pulls her sword out and points it at the clerk." I said I want it for 200,000, and you're going to give it to me or this sword goes through your head." She says not even changing her tone.

Her tone didn't seem very threatening, but just looking at the clerk you could tell he was scared. " Don't hurt me, please!"

"Don't you think this is a bit harsh Xenovia?" Asks Kojika.

Xenovia turns to her sister, and says "no!" she turns back to the clerk and says "Now give me what I asked for!"

Fearing that Xenovia was serious, the clerk finally gives in and gives Xenovia the weaponry for the price she asked.

Xenovia quickly takes them and stores them in the same little pocket dimension she keeps her sword in. Xenovia turns and walks out of the store,as Kojika follows behind.

 **Temari and Tayuya**

"Tayuya don't drink too much! I know you don't want to become nice again."

"Shut It, blondie! Unless you have a fucking death wish." Tayuya replies as she takes another shot of whiskey.

"Gimme another shot, you fish freek."

Temari looks at the Fishman bartender. "I'm so sorry for her behaviour, she really isn't so bad when get to know her."

"Don't worry about it ma'am, it's fine. I don't mind her language, as long as things don't get violent."

Temari just sighs as she takes a sip of her drink.

 **Mizore and Perona**

Mizore and perona had been walking around for a few minutes and couldn't decide on a place to go. " So, do you always split up like this on an island?" Perona asks.

"Yes, it's better to travel in groups then to be alone all the time. But this many people all around this is still a little scary." Mizore replies.

"Do you have a problem with people?"

Perona asks.

"Yes and Know, I'm a bit of a loner and I don't really like being around people I don't know. Like back when I was in boarding school, a teacher tried to take advantage of me. So I'm a bit skeptical of new people but once I get to know you you're fine. This many people freaks me out a little bit. Now I only ever really feel safe when I'm around Nathan or the others."

"That's another thing have I've been wondering. It seems like out of everyone on his crew you've been with him the longest. How did you join him?"

" Well it was right after I came back from boarding school. The boy I loved chose another girl, and I was heartbroken. In order to get over my grief, my mom took me shopping in the city. My home is a small Mountain Village above the kingdom in which Nathan's family rules. I don't know all the details but the Marines were attacking the kingdom. I got hit by a ray of light from Admiral Kizaru's Pika Pika no mi. When I got hit everything went black. I Awoke a bit later to see Nathan and my mom. Nathan said that the blast from the Admiral's light powers killed me and he brought me back with his own power. Since then I've been by his side, and I'm truly grateful to him for saving my life."

"He seems like he saved all your lives in one way or another!"

"You could say that!"

"Then do you think he would let me join?"


	34. The New World

After landing on Fishman Island and going to the mermaid cafe. The Demon Pirates split into groups to explore. Mizore decided to go with Perona. While they were walking around Perona asks Mizore a question.

 **Mizore and Perona**

"Do you think maybe he would let me join?"

"Perona you want to join the crew?"

"Yes." Perona replies to Mizore

"Are sure you know what that initials right?" Mizore asks the ghost girl.

"Is there someone kind of requirement or something?"

"No, but it would mean giving up your humanity and becoming a demon in service to the house of Arystar. Do you really want to join our crew officially?"

"Yes I don't mind, that and I don't wanna go back to that man's castle." Mizore wonders who she is talking about, but decides not to bother her about it.

"Well then we can ask him."

 **The Devil's Fortune, two hours later**

Nathan and the crew are preparing preparing to leave Fishman Island. The only thing left to do was wait for the ones that are missing. Everyone is here, except for Mizore, Perona, Akane and Levy.

" Damn where are they, they're late." Nathan says pacing the ship, and concern for his crewmates." Oh Satan, I hope nothing bad has happened to them."

"Relax Nathan, I'm sure they are fine. I say another few minutes if they don't show up, then we go look for them, okay?" Says Temari trying to ease her Captain's worrying.

As Temari finishes saying that Perona and Mizore, land on the ship. Nathan looks up at the two girls and says "you're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that Nathan," replies Mizore. " we went to a restaurant to grab some food, but it took longer than we expected as they were really busy, but perona has something she wants to ask you."

Nathan looks at the pink-haired ghost girl and Asks." Oh really? And what do you wants to ask about, Perona?"

Perona was looking down , and being kind of quiet, which was unlike her. Normally she was acts without hesitation on things, so this must be hard for her." I um... I want to know if um... if I could be a Demon Pirate too."

Nathan raises an eyebrow at the ghost girl. " You want to become an official member of my crew? I thought you only joined to keep an eye on Roronoa Zoro."

"Yes well, now I want to join you!" Perona says rather abruptly.

"What made you change your mind, if I may ask?"

" Well I still think you're kind of a pervert , for gathering a bunch of girls on your crew, but I don't know. There's just something about you, that makes me want to stay with you. I feel like you could protect me, the way Gecko Moria used to."

"I see, but are you sure that's what you want? You would be giving up your Humanity and booming demon in service to my household. Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Perona replies to Nathan.

"Very well, the you may join." Nathan pulls out his remaining evil pieces, and only three Pawn pieces are left. two regulars and one mutation piece. Nathan thinks to himself. " That mutation piece should be used for someone really powerful. I'm going to try to use the two regular pieces on her." He put the mutation piece away and the looks up at Perona, as he hands her the two Pawn pieces. "Perona, take theses, and hold them close to your heart as you repeat after me, just replace my name with yours. I Nathaniel Arystar, pledge to serve as a pawn to the house of Arystar."

Perona puts the Pawn pieces to her chest and says. "I Perona, pledge to serve as a pawn to the house of Arystar. "

"I vow to serve as a pawn to my king and protect him as long as I live. " Nathan continues.

"I vow to serve as a pawn to my king and protect him as long as I live. " Perona says as the pieces absorb into her body. She starts glowing for a second or two, then stops. "That it, I don't feel any different."

" Yes but now you are a demon. Even if you're not really going to use them, try concentrating your energy into the upper part of your back." Nathan says.

Perona does just that, and wings appear on her back. " I have wings I can feel them, although I don't think I'm really going to use them." She says as she retracts her new wings.

Just as Perona's wings disappear Akane and Levy land on the ship. "Sorry we are late, Nathan. Levy just wanted to copy down the information found on the sea forest poneglyph."

"Ah I see, it's ok all is forgiven. Because right now is a happy moment. We have a new edition to our household." Nathan says smiling.

Akane gives Nathan a little bit of an annoyed look. "What girl did you seduce into joining you this time?"

"No no! It not like that! It not a new girl, It's Perona and she ask me to join. "

Akane looks rather relieved it wasn't some random new girl and turns to Perona . "Welcome, to the crew."

"Oh, Akane look at your log pose." Says Nathan causing the vampire girl to look down at her wrist.

"Yea, I noticed that earlier, it seems to be going haywire, almost like it can't lock on to the next magnetic field. " She says staring down at the compass on her wrist.

Nathan hands Akane a new log pose, unlike the previous this one has 3 needles. " The harbormaster said that second half of the Grand line, makes the first look like a paradise. It's way more unpredictable then the first half. The log pose you have won't work because, magnetic fields in the second half, otherwise known as the new world, are unstable. An Island's magnetic field can, at times disappear altogether. This new log pose has 3 needles, so that if one Island disappears you always have another."

She takes the new log pose, takes off her old log pose and puts on the new one. "The needle are all shaking does that mean they are not locked on?"

" No each needle locks to an Island and the shaking represents the stability of its magnetic field." Nathan replies to Akane.

Akane starts heading below deck. "I'm gonna go store the old log pose in my room, just in case we need it again. " She goes below and comes back up a moment later. "Ok captain what are you orders?"

"We set sail immediately! Time to head to the New World! Everyone man your stations." The Devil's Fortune had already been coated for the descent up, to the surface. Nathan made sure that it would get done while they were exploring the island.

Perona looks around like she is a bit lost, "And what should I do Nathan?"

"Sorry, perona I don't really have anything for you to do, as most of the jobs needed for sailing someone already has." He replies.

Perona looks a bit disappointed for a sec, then quickly says. "Fine I didn't wanna help anyway?"

"Perona it is ok you will find out you role on the crew, just give yourself some time." Says Levy coming up from behind her. The causes the ghost girl to freak out, and shoot off one of her ghosts at Levy.

She suddenly sinks to the ground, and says. " Please end my miserable existence. My life is worth less the a flea."

After a moment or two Levy get back up." Damn, please don't hit me with that again."

"Then don't fucking sneak up on me like that." Perona says with an annoyed look.

Kojika suddenly appears in front of Nathan "Sweet, I think I'm getting the hang of my new powers."

Nathan smiles at har and says. " That's great Kojika, Now just need to use it in battle."

The ship leaves leaves the the protective bubble around Fishman Island and starts ascending up rather quickly. After only bout 10 hours they reach the surface.

Nathan looks around with an extremely excited look on his face." This it everyone the New World. " Our journey is gonna get alot harder from here on out. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nods as Nathan says "Good now everyone pick a number between one and three. Whichever number gets the most votes is the needle we follow. "

Nathan points to Xenovia as she says "one." he continues pointing at all of his crew mates until everyone has picked a number. Zac, Temari and Levy chose two. Akane, Perona and Mizore chose Three. Yoko, Kojika and of course Xenovia chose one.

That only left Nathan and Tayuya left to chose. Nathan looks around for the loud mouth redhead, but she is nowhere to be found. "Where is Tayuya-chan? She needs to cast a vote as well."

"She went to go lie down." says Yoko "She drank to much, and was having a headache on top of one of her little episodes."

"Then I guess the deciding vote is up to me. Akane set a course, in the direction that the third needle is pointing." Following their orders Mizore and Akane walk over to the helm as Nathan says." Perona fly up the crows nest and use you ghosts to scout ahead."

Perona nods and leaves her body. She floats up to the crow's nest, in her ghostly form. She returns almost immediately to her body. " We might have a problem! There is a whole bunch of marines coming this way."

Just as she finishes saying that a cannonball explodes in the water next to the ship. "Everyone man your Battlestations. Yoko get on the Cannons now and start firing back."

With Yoko on the cannons firing back at them. Nathan and the other are defending the ship against cannonballs. The Marine ships are sailing towards the Devil's Fortune, at an alarming rate. "Kojika, Xenovia fly up and unfill the sails more we need to be at Full Sail."

As Nathan says that two Marines land on the deck. Xenovia comes flying down, at the Marines at full speed. "Elizabeth!"

"I knew if we waited here, you would come stupid pirates. This is the end of line pirates." Says the big humanoid panther, now on the deck.

"No you're the stupid one, Panther. You still haven't learned, that you can't beat me."

As fighting breaks out between Pirates and Marines, Perona sends her ghosts over to the Marine ship and makes her ghosts attack them to stop the cannon fire.

Meanwhile up in the sky Xenovia and Lt Elizabeth are locked in fierce battle. Xenovia swings her sword at the Marine officer, whom quickly blocks the hit. The Lt then counter attacks shifting her weight and swing down. Xenovia just barely misses it as she moves to the side. The Lt is it's so focused on Xenovia, that she doesn't notice Kojika flying towards her from behind. Kojika swings at the Eagle girl, only for her to dodge.

"I sensed your attack coming with my observation haki." Says the Lt.

"Oh yeah, well then sence this!" Yells Kojika as swings at the Lt rapidly. Despite the fact that Kojika is using two swords, the Lt is able to match her blow for blow. Kojika quickly teleports behind the Lt, this catches her off-guard, as Kojika lands a hit. The attack doesn't do to much damage as the Lt turns around to face Kojika only to be stabbed in the back by one of Xenovia's Kunai.

Back down with Nathan and Captain Kasu, the fight rages on. Kasu is swiping his claws endlessly at Nathan, tying to land a blow. Nathan however is not giving him that chance, as he is blocking and sidestepping all the attacks. " Is that really the best you've got you big baka cat?"

Suddenly Elizabeth drops from sky and lands on the deck in a kneeling position. She looks up at the captain, and says." Sir, I know you want to capture the pirates, but we need to retreat now. "

Kojika and Xenovia stop in the air, just above the lieutenant upon hearing her sudden declaration. The Marine captain gives his lieutenant a look of confusion. "I will not retreat! We have these stupid pirates on the offencive. "

"Yes sir I understand that, but just look at the water." Her words cause not just, the captain but everyone to look out at the ocean. The sea beyond them was an odd color, like someone kami-sama had poured purple food dye into the sea.

"Ah, yes we do need to retreat now. Just know this is not over pirate. I will see you again if you live." As the Marine captain finishes speaking his lieutenant grabs him by the shoulders and they fly off towards their ship.

The Demon pirates look at the retreating Marines with a puzzled look. "What was that all about. How can they call themselves Marines, if they're scared of a little oddly colored water? I mean seriously, what's so bad about the water. " Temari says saying what eveveryone else was thinking.

 **On the Marine ship**

"Captain do you think they will make it out of her territory alive?"

"Well the odds are most certainly against them, but those pirates are resourceful. I have a feeling they will somehow survive. Let's just wait and if they can make it out of her territory."


	35. Mama

With Fishman Island behind them the Demon Pirates had entered the new world. Once there they were confronted by Captain and Lieutenant Elizabeth, only to have them retreat right as the battle started getting intense.

"I wonder why they fled in such a hurry I mean seriously, so what if the water is a little strangely colored. This is the grand line after all weird stuff happens." Says Nathan as he looks out onto the strangely colored ocean." Akane how long until the next Island."

She simply points towards the left," the island is right there Nathan."

Unknown to the demon Pirates however, they were being watched. a group of sea slugs. The slugs in question are sending the location of the Devil's Fortune to someone on the nearby Island.

They hear slowly coming up from below deck. What the fuck is going on up here?! I'm trying to sleep you assholes!!!"

Ahhh Tayuya you missed all of the action. Captain Kasu, his lieutenant and a bunch of Marines attacked, but weirdly retreated when sailed into this weird colored ocean. "

"Fuck!!! and I missed all of the action damn it!!! Why the fuck did you not wake me up?!"

"We were letting you sleep off your drunken episode." I say as the Ship Sails up along the edge of the shore. anyway while you were sleeping we left Fishman Island, Perona officially joined the crew, and we are now on the next island in the New World."

They pull up to the Shoreline and dock the ship in a little Cove. They disembark from the ship, and start looking around the island. what was weird is the island appeared to look like it was made out of food.

they don't get much time to explore as they suddenly hear someone yelling at them. " Stop right there! You're trespassing in the territory of Big Mom."

Nathan and the crew look in the direction of the voice, to see a man with a a black pinstripe suit jacket on. He is wearing a hat, and a black jacket over his shoulders, however his arms aren't in the sleeves. He is smoking a cigar and has a 5 o'clock shadow. Nathan however recognizes the guy from seeing him in the papers all the time. The man standing before him is Capone Bege, worth 300 million, and captain of the Fire Tank Pirates. " Give up kid, I have you severely outnumbered. " from what Nathan knew of his powers he wasn't lying about that one. while he appeared as if he was alone, Nathan knew better. he has a devil fruit that allowed his body to become a living Fortress. A devil fruit known as the Shiro Shiro no Mi.

"What the fuck you mean?! As far as I can fucking each other you're out here all alone dumbass. " Tayuya much to Nathan's dismay.

Capone gets a bit of an annoyed look on his face. " Watch your mouth brat I hate rude people like you." Little doors open up on his body, and a bunch of tiny guys on tiny horses come flying out. When they are clear of his body suddenly they are normal sized." Now what were you saying about me lying you little redheaded bitch. Now how you going to ask you all to leave this island or I will have to use force."

"Sorry I cant do that. " Nathan says as he pulls out his katana.

"Fine, you were warned, men change!" Capone yell as his

Each of the captains we're sitting back and letting their crew fight. Capone because you like to rely on the strength of his crew rather than his own. Nathan did it because he had confidence in his crew and their abilities.

His confidence is not as his crew plows through the enemy. Perona and Levy use their abilities to support the others. Mizore is taking them out right and left by freezing them and hitting them with ice senbon and kunai. Yoko is using her has taken to the sky, and is sniping the guys on horses. Temari is using her wind abilities to tear them to shreds with strong wind gust. Zac and Akane are back-to-back beating the enemy down with their fists. Tayuya summon her Dokai, which are currently plowing through the enemy. Xenovia it's just running through the crowd slicing them to pieces, with her Ex-Durandal and Kojika of course is teleporting around the battlefield slicing them down.

The Demon Pirates make short work of the Fire Tank Pirates which only serves to piss off and annoy Capone. "looks like your men are weak, that was hundreds of guys and they were all taken out by 10 people. Tell what Capone let's settle this with a captain versus captain fight. " Nathan says.

" Fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose kid." He starts by pulling out a Tommy Gun, in trying to shoot Nathan.

Nathan of course had anticipated this and takes to the skies. He flies around at top speed easily avoiding, Capone's gunfire. while doing this he's trying to think of plan, knowing that Capone is a long-range fighter. He also knows Capone's reputation as a master strategist. He would have to do something unexpected to win.

He continues to fly around dodging bullets. When he get and idea, he figures Capone probably still has some of his men garrisoned inside his body to use the Cannons inside. He thinks if Capone is going to do that, then he can utilize the strengths of his crew. He swoops down out of the sky, grabs Kojika by then he hand and pulled her up into the sky with him. " I'm going to need your help." he tells her his plan while they both dodge Capone's gunfire.

She nods and flies back down. Nathan knows Capone will be expecting something, but wants to see if this will work. He flies at top speed, towards Capone dodging his gunfire and using Armament haki combined with his own natural speed to slice some of the bullets. He gets closer and closer to Capone, when he is about halfway there Capone's gun runs out of ammo. Nathan figures that he will either switch it out for a new one or quickly reload it. He throws it to the side, so Nathan figures he's pulling out another gun. at this point. Nathan increases flying speed, and gets in front of Capone and slices at him. Capone dodges as a little door opens up in opens up in his stomach.

Suddenly, Capone is stabbed in the back with a katana as Kojika had teleported behind him so that when he dodged would hit her sword. She pushes the sword further in as his Capone's suit starts becoming soaked with blood. " That was pretty good, kid you caught me completely off-guard"

A crazy guy with a long tongue, kind of like that guy Caribou's pulls out gun and prepares to shoot Kojika, but is stopped by Capone. " Vito wait, don't shoot them. they won fair and square. It doesn't look like I'm going to make it through this, so I want ya to do me a favor. Take care of Chiffon and Pez for me. I'm counting on ya." He turns to Nathan, and you young pirate I congratulate you I'm beating me so as such I'm going to give ya something special. Vito give this boy the journal that contains our plans for big mom."

"But why captain?" asks Vito.

"Don't question my orders just follow them. This boy has earned our respect he's a better strategist that I." Capone says as he coughs up blood.

Vito pulls a small book from his pocket and hands it to Nathan as he says " This book contains all of the information we have gathered on big mom over the past couple of years. it also contains our plan on how to deal with her." Nathan takes the journal, and thanks Capone for the information.

Capone coughs up more blood as he says one final thing. " Vito go take Chiffon and Pez, and get them somewhere safely. Tell them I love them. Take the ship and leave Tot- ." and with that Capone takes his last breath.

Kojika pulls her katana, out of Capone as suddenly about 50 more people appear out of nowhere. they were all dressed like the rest of Capone's crew. Nathan figures that they were expelled from Capone's body because his devil fruit ceased functioning.

" boys, let's go. This young man defeated the boss, but he told us not to fight him and gave us a strict orders to protect Chiffon and Pez at all costs."

The crew nods and after a moment or two walk off towards what Nathan only assumed was their ship. Then suddenly sound coming from Capone's suit pocket "purupurupuru". Nathan reaches into Capone's pocket, and pulls out a small Den Den Mushi. the snail phone was ringing, as Nathan answers." Hello may I ask who's calling?"

"Cut the crap Capone I have need of you!" says The Voice on the other end.

"Sorry I think you have the wrong number. I'm not Capone Bege, besides he can't come to the phone right now."

" Are you one of his stupid subordinates?" I said bring me your master!"

"No I don't work for Capone, I killed him."

"Who am I speaking to if Capone is dead?"

"I'm Nathaniel Arystar, captain of the Demon Pirates. "

"Ah, I heard about you in the paper. You're worth 200 million, and the rest of your crew it's worth a total of 400 million. "

" You would be correct, and I assume you are Charlotte Lynn or better known as Big Mom."

"I am, but may I ask you a question? you and your crew are obviously strong, especially if you defeated Capone. how about you join the Big Mom Pirates?"

" Can you give me a moment to discuss it with my crew and then call back?"

"Hahahahaha, very well I'll give you one minute." big mom hangs up.

Nathan turns to his crew and asks." What do you guys say about becoming an ally of big mom temporarily and then we'll execute Capone's plan to take her out?"

"I say we go with it." says Zac. " Because the thing about the new world is there's only two ways to survive. You either work for a yonko or take one out. In this situation we have the option to do both.

"Does everyone else agree? " Nathan asks as the Den Den Mushi Rings again. Everyone nods as Nathan answers.

"So Arystar, are you going to take me up on that offer?"

"Yes, big mom we will."

well then, I see you made the right choice. but in order to make it official you will have to do two things for me. one you will have to do the task I was going to give Capone, to prove your worth. As for the other thing we will discuss that after you prove your worth."

"Very well what is this task you ask of us?"

"I will send Pekoms to your ship on fluff Island and yes I know where you are you docked. his is my territory I know everyone who enters and leaves. Pekoms will fill you in details of your little test."

They return to the ship, and true to her word pekoms comes to the ship. he was a lion mink in a pink suit. He was now explaining the task that Big Mom had for Nathan and the crew. " Have you ever Heard of the Vinsmoke family?"

"Vinsmoke as in Judge Vinsmoke leader of germa 66?" Nathan asks in shock. Nathan just couldn't believe that he was talking about the Vinsmoke family. They were Infamous in the Underworld as Mercenaries with an Unstoppable Army.

"Yes that's the one." Pekoms responds. Mama is currently in the process of making an alliance with the Vinsmoke family, but in order to solidify the alliance, she wants one of Judge's children to marry one of hers. Judge told Mama that he will marry his third son to her daughter. and if you're familiar with the vinsmokes you probably already know he has three sons, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. Most people however don't know that he has another son, a pretty famous one at that. You probably know him as Black Leg Sanji, of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Nathan had to do a double-take here. " Wait what, Black Leg Sanji of the straw hat Pirates is a fucking Vinsmoke!?"

"Yes, and as a test to join our ranks, mama wants you to go to Zou and retrieve him. I will go with you as a guide because Zou is my home."

"Very well, Pekoms we will accept this task from Mama." Nathan looks looks around at his crew. "Everyone prepare to set sail. Akane I want you to work with Pekoms so he can help lead you to Zou and Yoko make us some food I'm starving."

Yoko nods and runs below deck to the kitchen. After running up about 5 minutes she comes running back up." Nathan look what I found in the kitchen."

Pekoms pulls his glasses up, and looks at what is in Yoko's hand. It is a pear with strange markings on it. " Girl, do you have any idea what that is?"

"Yeah it's a devil fruit!" Yoko

" Yes but, was that there in your kitchen earlier?

"No, I don't think so."

"OK, do you Know that their can only be one user of a specific devil fruit at any given time. But you know that when a devil fruit user dies his or her power transfers to the nearby fruit. Basically I'm saying there is a chance that fruit is the Shiro Shiro no Mi."


	36. A castle and an elephant

"The Shiro Shiro no mi, are you sure about that Pekoms?" Nathan asks staring at the devil fruit in in his hands.

"No I'm not 100% sure, but there is a good chance that it is." Replies the lion mink.

Nathan looks to his crew. "Ok So whow wants this? Obviously Akane Temari Kojika and Perona are out Since the have Devil fruit powers already. I doubt that Zac wants it. So that leaves only Levy Tayuya Yoko Xenovia Mizore and myself."

"No the thought of having working cannons, and fire inside my body scares me." Replies Mizore.

"I'm gonna pass as well, I don't think having my body be a living fortess would be very beneficial to my marksmen skills. " Yoko says.

"I don't want the power either as I'm content just observing the devil fruit powers and learning all I can. " Levy replies.

"No I don't think it will help my swordsmanship if my body can shoot cannon balls from it." Says Xenovia.

"Fuck no! I'm not gonna become some weirdo half castle freak! yells Tayuya.

Nathan stares at the fruit again, if no one else is willing to eat it, the fruit is his. Nathan prepares to take a bite of the fruit knowing full well it tastes horrible. He bites into it and chews it for a second before the taste hits him. He quickly swallows the piece and throws the rest away. He concentrates for a second and suddenly a little door opens up on his stomach. "Sweet I'm a living castle now." Nathan realizes that he's going to need men two man the cannons inside his body. "Mizore, how many ice dolls can you make it one time?"

" No more then 20, how ever they will stay until defeated or I dismiss them. "

"Good think you make 20 of them to run my castle?"

Mizore nods and makes the ice dolls. Nathan then concentrates his power and shrinks them down into his body. "Ok Let's go get Black Leg before Big Mom gets pissed because we haven't left yet. Everyone man your station, Pekoms help Mizore and Akane navigate to Zou. "

Inside Nathan's castle body

Nathan knows on the outside his main body, can continue functioning like normal as a little miniature him works on the castle set up. "Let's see here I should need 12 bedrooms and probably a guest bedroom, a grand bath house that is gender split, a massive kitchen for Yoko to cook delicious meals, a grand dining hall. I will ask the Zac and the girls for additional input on rooms they would like, as well as let each one of them design a bedroom. A ll he has to do is imagine those rooms and suddenly they are there. He created all of the rooms with 11 of them being empty shells for for his crew to create bedrooms later. He also lower floor for all of the cannons as well as a dungeon

Outside of Arystar Castle, on the Devil's Fortune

"So I should probably tell you, that Zou is not a normal Island. It has another name it's also known as the Phantom Island, as it cannot be located with the log pose. what makes it unique is that it is actually not an island at , but a giant elephant that is a few Millennia old. The ancient minks built their civilization on the back of this giant elephant, hence why it has no magnetic field. No worries though, it is my home and I know the way to find it. Set sail to the north east." Says Pekoms.

Nathan then looks at Mizore as he lets an ice doll Leave his body. "Mizore let this Ice doll take your place at the helm. I want you to come with me in the castle. I Letting each of you make your own rooms and it's your turn first my Queen." Nathan Lets Mizore in to his body and leads her to the hallway with the bedrooms." Pick a room and then you have design it however you want."

Mizore tells Nathan how she wants it And suddenly it was there. She had made a room with dark blue walls that were the same color as her pupils and are covered in art of snowy landscapes. The floor was covered in a light blue color as her irises. The bed is a simple queen size bed with a wooden frame, in which Nathan had added an elaborate snow flake design carved into the wood. To top it off the bedposts are designed like a queen chess piece. The bedspread is the same color as her hair. She has a small sitting area with a purple and pink snowflake pattern couch and a small coffee table. On the wall he added a pirate flag, that had a skull covered by with a queen chess piece in the back. To top it all off off she asked Nathan to give her a personal air conditioner, so she could keep her room as cold as she liked.

"So how does my queen like her room?"

She smiles with her eyes closed, and puts her fisted hands close to her face as she says." I love it! It's so awesome!"

Next Nathan called Akane into the castle. She looks at him and says. " When you said we each get our own rooms. Levy and I got talking about it and wanted to know if we could share a room."

"I don't see why not, did you already talk to her about a design?"

"All we want is a desk, and a few bookshelves for our own private library. Everything else we leave up to you to design."

Nathan brings Levy into his before he makes the room. He then designs a room with a red walls and a blue carpeted floor. Two beds on each side of her room. The right one has a red bedspread and intricate carvings of flying bats in the wood combined with bedposts in the shape of a rook piece. The left one has blue bedspread, intricate wood carvings that look like magic runes and bishop piece shape bedposts. Hanging above Levy's bed is a flag with a skull that has magic runes carved into it and a bishop chess piece in the background. Above bed Akane's the flag has a skull with glowing red eyes and vampire fangs, as well as a rook chess piece in the background. there is a small reading Nook with three bookshelves, a desk and two red and blue striped armchairs.

" so how do you girls like your new room?"

"Amazing thank you Nathan." Says Levy

" I love it, but I have to ask what's with the personalized pirate flags?" Asks Akane.

" just an aesthetic that I thought would be cool to add to each of your rooms. I added one to Mizore's room as well. anyway I'm going to let you girls leave and tell Yoko that I want to see her next. "

Levy nd Akane leave as Yoko comes in. Yoko asks Nathan to build her a room with red walls, a queen size canopy bed that had pink curtains that matched her scarf, and black carpet. He adds a intricately carved flame design and rook shaped bedposts to the bed frame. Her pirate flag used the skull from her hair clip and wore her scarf, with a rook chess piece in the background. He even adds a nice little rack on the wall by her bed to put her rifle on.

"Well Yoko?"

"I love it!" she yells as she hugs Nathan. "It is Simply amazing!"

Next Nathan calls in Xenovia. She asks him to design her a room that was simple and filled with religious references, because despite being a devil in a pirate she still grew up as a member of the church. Nathan does just that and designs her a room blue walls and carpet, a queen sized bed that had a black bedspread and crosses and other religious references carved into the wood frame with knight piece shaped bedposts. Her flag has a skull with a cross carved into it in a knight piece in the background.

"I love it Nathan, now let's use the bed right now and make little ones."

"Ummmm... Xenovia you are aware that while you are here in physical form, I am not and what you're seeing is just a manifestation of me created by my devil fruit. "

"Oh!" she replies with a slightly disappointed look.

Next Nathan calls in Temari and asks. " So Temari how would you like your room to look?"

"If can can you make it like my room back home in Sanakagure?"

"Okay, but do mind if I make a couple of minor changes?"

She gives him the ok and he creates the room. When it is finished, the walls are the color of sand. Her bed has black bedspread with and intricate swirl pattern to represent the wind, it also has the knight shaped bedposts. He gave a bookshelf for her botany books and a a stand to hold her fan. Her flag was skull with her fan behind it, and the Knight chess piece behind that.

" I'm sorry if the details aren't entirely accurate Temari it's been a long time since we've been there. "

She smiles at her captain and replies. "Don't worry Nathan it's perfect."

Next is Tayuya's room, but she simply says she doesn't give a fuck what it looks like, so Nathan builds it from scratch. when it's finished she has black walls a small sitting area with two arm chairs that are the same fuchsia color as her hair. Her bed has Bishop shaped bedposts, intricate musical note carvings, and a fuchsia bedspread that matches the arm chairs. Her flag is a skull with musical notes carved into it and the bishop piece behind it.

"Well Tayuya-chan?"

" It's... it's b... b... beautiful. To be honest I've never had a space of my own, it's simply amazing." She says as she grabs Nathan and gives him a completely unexpected kiss on the lips. "Thank you Nathan."

well even though that kiss was unexpected, it's nice to see that you do have a sweet side Tayuya-chan. Oh, and sorry to break it to you but Yoko already gave me my first kiss back on Fishman Island

"Fuck! That sniper bitch is sneakier than I thought!"

Nathan has a slight feeling of dread, hoping that Tayuya might try something, but decides to let it go and have Zac design his room.

The room Zac designs has ocean blue walls that are decorated with all kinds of nautical stuff, from ship wheels to fishing nets. A nice little workbench for his tools. the bed has a nice intricate design of ships and tools with the pawn shaped bedposts.

His flag has is a skull with wood carving tools behind it and a pawn chess piece.

When Nathan asks Zac simply gives his sign of approval and thanks Nathan for designing it

Next he designs Perona's room. She makes her's pink and Incredibly girly. Pink walls, pink bedspread, pink everything, she also made sure to fill it with tons and tons of cute stuffed toys. The bed was carved intricately with a design that looks much like her ghosts and the pawn shaped bedposts. Nathan knew being a pirate before that she might have already had her own flag so Nathan got the details on it and added the chess piece.

"Thanks I love my room it's so cute. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"You're very welcome Perona."

Kojika was the last one to have her room designs. she designed hers to be a simple yet traditional Wano style bedroom. her bed is a small futon that is carved with an intricate dragon like design, Nathan puts the pawn piece on her bedspread, which was blue with the white chess piece on the front. her flag is a simple skull and crossbones with 2 katana crossed behind and the chess piece in the back.

Outside Castle Arystar

Nathan makes sure to delete the extra room that would have been Levy's, if her and Akane had decided on separate rooms. Nathan then decides to focus on pekoms and how long it would be till they reached Zou. the lion mink responds that it will take at least another three or four days before they reach Zou. Nathan nods and yells "Then stay on course ladies, we have a Stawhat to capture."

The Devil's Fortune, 4 days later

They ship arrives at what looks like a giant grayish mass coming out of the water. " This is it! "Pekoms says." This is The giant elephant Zunisha, home to the minks and where we will find Black Leg. I know the straw hats are here because take a look at that." Pekoms says as he points to the Straw Hat ship.

Nathan his crew take to the sky, with Zac carrying Pekoms. They land on top of the giant elephant. They wonder around Zou until they finally see the Strawhat Pirates. As the walk around, Pekoms notices that the landscape looks damaged. He asks female dog mink, about the damage only to find out that it was done by Jack the drought of kaido's crew a couple days prior. Fortunately for them however the straw hats arrived like a day later and saved the minks from dying from a poison gas weapon. Nathan then asks dog mink where to find the Straw hats. The dog mink points in the right direction. Nathan Quickly tells his crew to wait inside of his body. Once they were all safely inside he follows Pekoms to where the minks are. when he sees that all of his friends and are safe and sound who decides to just focus on the mission.

Suddenly they hear a nearby voice Aask. " Is there anything I can help you with, Big Mom Pirates? You better not be here to start shit. These people have already been through too much physically and mentally to deal with anymore. "

Pekoma immediately hugs the source of the voice, whom is Black Leg Sanji." Thank you, I never imagined this would happen to my home. You saved it though, and don't know how to express how truly grateful I am. We have orders to take in Caesar and kill you lot."

Nathan new about Ceasar as he had heard Pekoms talking about while he was designing the castle, he however didn't know about her plan to takeout the stawhats.

"But given the circumstances..." Pekoms continues..." I will spare you all if you hand over Caesar. I will make up an excuse to tell mama that you all managed to get away."

While Nathan is glad that Pekoms wasn't gonna attack the Straw hats. He couldn't let Pekoms ruin his chance to get close to Big Mom. He let's Zac out of his body and gives the fishman an order. " Pekoms is not acting in our best interest, Zac detain him in the castle dungeon."

Zac nonds as he hits Pekoms on the head knocking him out. Nathan then let's the entire rest of his crew out as Zac goes back in. " Look Stawhats I have you surrounded however I don't want to hurt you. I only simply want to talk. I am Nathaniel Arystar, I have the power of the Shiro Shiro no mi. I only want to invite you into my castle to talk. I need to talk to you specifically Black Leg Sanji or should I call you by your real Name. Yes that's right! I know who you really are. Vinsmoke Sanji, third son of the infamous Vinsmoke family."


	37. A Fancy dinner

"Yes that's right! I know who you really are. Vinsmoke Sanji, third son to the infamous Vinsmoke family."

" How do you know that name?" Asks Sanji with an very annoyed look on his face.

" No, no, no, Black Leg, no answers until you accept the invite into my castle."

"Fine damn it!" Nathan let's all of the straw hats into his castle body and escorts them to the dining hall. Even though half of them were missing . Nathan could only see Black Leg Sanji, Cat Burglar Nami, Soul King Brook, and Tony Tony Chopper. When everyone is seated Sanji says. " Now tell me how you know that name!"

"It's simple really... " Nathan replies, ..." because of this. " He slides a piece of paper across the table." I am here to formally escort you the wedding of Vinsmoke Sanji, third son of the Vinsmoke family and Charlotte Pudding 35th daughter of the Charlotte family. This wedding can't go on without the groom, now can it?"

"Why the hell are they doing it ?, now of all times? Who told those bastards they could do this?" Says Sanji.

Nathan decides to give the other Stawhats a moment or two to soak in the fact that Sanji was a Vinsmoke. " Wait a damn minute, I have a no obligation to go with you. This whole thing is ridiculous, how do you expect me to get married to a woman I have never met? The Straw Hat crew will never be under command. Luffy is not someone who will just bow down to someone else, he is the man who will be king of the pirates. now if that's all you wanted then let us go, but you can keep Caesar Clown."

"I figured you would say, and to be honest I know Luffy will be king, he's the whole reason I'm a pirate. I have a been fan of your crew since Luffy got a bounty back in the East blue. However I don't think it's wise to defy a Yonko. If she wanted you dead you would be dead trust me. I will give you time to think on this, but it would probably be in your best interest to not defy Big Mom. But, just so you know until I get an answer no one is leaving this castle. I must go check on my prisoner, when I come back I want you to have an answer. "Nathan says as he gets up and leaves the table.

While Nathan goes down to the dungeon to talk to Pekoms. The girls minus Perona, Tayuya, and Temari, had all surrounded Soul King Brook. One by one they each told him how they loved his music.

" Oh my, all you lovely ladies are my fans. It's so nice to meet fans of my music. I would be blushing in the presence of such a lovely ladies, or rather I would if I had skin, Yohohohoho. May I have all your names?" Each of the girls tell him their names. " Such lovely names, now I have a question for all of you. Would any of you be so kind as to show me your panties?"

This question causes most of the girls to blush, But Akane take some initiative and hits him to the ground with a powerful kick. " I'm not showing you my underwear, you pervert skeleton!"

Down in the Dungeon

"Pekoms, I gonna let you in on a little secret. you said you were truly grateful to the straw hat Pirates for helping you rescue your home. I know you don't want Big Mom to kill them. so I propose a chance to stop her. I want yo to help me take out Big Mom. Capone had a plan to take her down and I want you to help me."

" You want to what!? You want to take out Mama! Uf Capone was planning to do it then he was foolish!? Don't you make the same mistake that he was going to make! You have no idea how terrifying Mama can be!"

"I take that as a no. Then I will let you sit down here for a while and think things over. I will be back later, Pekoms. "

Nathan disappears from dungeon, and reappears in the dining room. " Well Black Leg, do I have an answer?"

Sanji walks over to the other straw hats and hands Nami a note before pushing them outside of an open door to the castle. Nami yells at Sanji to just come with them, but he tells her to trust him and that he has to take care of this by himself.

When the rest of the Straw Hats are gone, Nathan looks at Sanji. " Look Black Leg I know your captain. I'm positive he will come after you."

"Oh I know he will." He says turning to the girls with hearts in his eyes. " Now must introduce me to all these lovey ladies!

He stops in front of each girl staring with Mizore. He kisses each ones handhand as he says. "I've seen all of your wanted posters in the paper over the past year and I must say, all of you are much lovelier in person. Most of the girls blush and Tayuya tells him to fuck off. He stops in front of Perona. " How lovely it is see you again Perona. I didn't know you join Arystar's crew."

" Go away you idiot!" She shoots him with a negative hollow, he is down for a second but then right back up.

" Still as feisty and lovely as ever. " He says as he moves to Kojika. "And you my sweet red haired goddess, I don't believe I know you. May I have your name? "

"I'm Kojika." She replies

"Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful lady." He kisses her hand and turns to Nathan.

"I see you have some Katana your a Swordsman like moss head."

"Yes" she replies.

" Well you are an extremely beautiful Swordsman. are much more pleasing to the eye then, that shity Swordsman. Tell me Arystar, where is the kitchen in this place? I wanna make something for lovely ladies to eat."

"Well, actually I was planning on letting us all back out on my ship. We will sail back to Big Mom's territory. "

Nathan expels everyone from his body and on to The Devil's Fortune, in he which flown to while Sanji was hitting on his crew. "However you can use the Kitchen on the ship. If you make dinner for us!"

"It would be my pleasure to make dinner for such lovely ladies!" Sanji yells running below deck with hearts in his eyes.

Nathan knows he was only cooking to impress the girls, but he is still excited to try Sanji's cooking. He looks at Yoko. " Go make sure he finds the kitchen Yoko and help him if he needs it. I'm sure he would appreciate the help."

"Yes Nathan!" Yoko says as before following Sanji.

"Akane do you think you can get us back to Big Mom's territory." Nathan asks ooking at his red haired Navigator.

"Yes I watched the log pose needles as we sailed here. " I can follow them back to Big Mom.

After Sailing for an hour or so Yoko comes above deck. "Dinner is ready."

Mizore makes an few ice dolls to sail while they ate, and Akane hands them the log pose. "Follow the middle Needle, till you see land then turn to the direction of right needle." I should be back up here by then."

The Ice doll nods as it take the log pose. With the the task of sailing the ship left to the ice dolls, everyone heads below deck.

"Yoko-chaaaaan! I see you bought everyone else, good now dinner is served." Sanji says as he moves out of the way revealing a table filled with food. Nathan stares in awe at what Sanji had made, he had not seen in a feast like this since he left home.

'If the food tastes as good as it looks and smells, then I should be in for a real treat. ' Nathan thinks to himself as says "Wow Black Leg this looks amazing, but you did have to all this. "

"Of course I did, such beautiful ladies only deserve the best food and I can't all the credit. Yoko-chan was a big help, this is as much her meal as it mine. It simply amazing cooking beside such a lovely lady! Now dig in!

"Oh, and Akane-chaaaan, I made this special for you! Yoko-chan told me about your special tastes. So I made this just for you! " Sanji says as he places a plate in front of Akane

Akane looks down that place the plate in front of her. It's a steak that is just lightly seared on the top. Akane grabs grabs a knife and a fork. She cuts the stake and finds it warm in the middle but completely raw. Overall it was the best steak she ever had. "Oh my Satan, this is the best meat I have eaten."

Sanji yells "I'm glad you like it Akane-chaaaan."

"How did you do it Black Leg?

Sanji puts cigarette in his mouth and pulls a lighter from his pocket. He lights the cigarette as he says. " I can't give away all my cooking secrets now can I? I did however write down how to cook meat like that so Yoko can cook it for you later."

As the crew eats Nathan ask sanji about how luffy is for a captain and tells stories about some off his own adventures. When suddenly an Ice doll running into the dining room. "Mistress Mizore! Master Nathan! We might have problem! "

Nathan turn to the ice doll. " What's going on?"

"There is an unidentified ship sailing in our direction!" Replies the ice doll."

"Have you figured out what their intentions are?"

"No master Nathan we have not!"

" All hands on deck, prepare for battle !" Yells Nathan as he runs up on deck.

Nathan stares at the ships approaching." Thats the Happo navy, they are a famous pirate crew. It might not be wise to tangle with them. Though I heard after Monkey D Garp defeated their leader Don Chinjao, they haven't been as powerful."

"Most of look them injured and weak" Yoko says looking a at them through the scope of her rifle.

" What do all say? Do we attack or leave them Alone? "Nathan asks

" Let's attack them, I'm bored as fuck! This should provide some entertainment." Says Tayuya pulling out her flute.

"Attacking a famous crew might be fun!" Mizore says as she goes into her yuki-onna form.

" I'm ready let's go." Xenovia says summoning her sword.

Yoko Looks at Nathan and winks. "You know I'm ready"

"Aye captin' " Zac says dropping in to fighting stance.

Kojika draws her Katana. "Battling strong opponents is a good way to grow stonger."

Perona flys up phases through the floor from below deck. " Oh this should be fun!"

" I will go with whatever you say Nathan. " Says Levy as she pulls out a magic pen from her pocket.

Temari pulls her fan off her back "My wind is at your disposal captain."

"I'm feeling hungry." Says Akane her eyes glow redder than normal.

Nathan turns to Sanji." What about you Black Leg?"

He pulls his cigarette out of his mouth, and blows a puff of smoke. "I'm going to fight, I must defend all these beautiful ladies."

"Very well, Mizore make 16 ice dolls to man my castle and 4 to man the cannons on the ship. "

Mizore makes the dolls and Nathan sucks them into his body." All hands prepare for battle."Nathan says pulling out his katana.

The ice dolls on the ship fire a few warning shots. As the the Devil's Fortune closes in on the Happo Navy ships.

As they get closer Nathan yells "I'm captain Nathaniel Arystar and right now you all are at my mercy."

Suddenly as quick as a flash, Nathan is knocked to the ground. He tries to get up but can't as a girl is sitting on top of him. She has beautiful dark colored eyes, and black curly hair. She has a on burgundy french maid outfit with white frills. The maid is tight enough and short enough, that it shows off her very curvaceous body and long slender legs. She is also wearing a pair of goggles with a brown trim. Nathan can tell her bust is a least a D, as it is right in his face. She smells of tobacco but that is to be expected, and she has a cigarette in her mouth.As beautiful as the girl was thats not what cuaght his eyes. What he was staring at was her hand, or rather lack of a hand. In place of her hand a small cannon barrel.

" I'm Baby 5 and I'm not gonna let you take my ship or my husbaaaand!"


	38. The 12th member

" I'm Baby 5 and I'm not gonna let you take my ship or my husbaaaand!"

After watching this mysterious girl come out of nowhere and attack their captain, the girls could not sit by idly. "Say away from my man! " Yells Xenovia Yoko Tayuya and Mizore.

Suddenly a man on the Happo Navy ship yells. " Baby 5 dear, what are you doing?"

He thick built man with shaggy brown hair and sideburns. He is kind of kind of muscular, but lacks a truly refined muscular tone.He sports a dark green cape with a black and white frill collar. He wears puffy blue and yellow thick-striped pants and black shoes. He has the number "13" tattooed on his left side just below his ribs.

"Taking out the enemy!" Baby 5 yells.

" Baby 5 dear, I need you to stop!" The man repiles

Baby 5 puts her hands on her face as she blushes." Oh My Kami! You need me!" She immediately gets off of Nathan and stands up.

Nathan up gets as he wonders what this girls deal is." Kojika grab the Happo navy guy, and bring him onto the ship."

Kojika nods and teleports over to the Happo navy ship. "Grab my had sir." The man grabs her hand, and she quickly teleports the man and herself on to the Devil's Fortune."

the man takes a minute to gain his composure, after realizing he had just instantly moved from one location to another."Sorry about Baby 5, she is quite protective. "By the way I'm Sai the 13th commander of Happo Navy"

"It's ok, I was gonna attack you, but You all look awful. What happened to you guys?"

"Well we went dressrosa to participate in the tornament for the Mera Mera no Mi and ended up helping straw hat take out doflamingo. My men and I are still injured from the battle against him. "

"I see and this girl, she looks like she is in a lot better shape than all of you. "

" She was part doflamingo's crew, while fighting her I realized she had a really rough life, I wanted to make her feel loved. I told her that if I could beat this guy named Lao G, that I would make her my wife. I couldn't just let her suffer a life where she felt useless. I had to save her becau..."

Sai is cut off by another voice " You only saved her, because you don't want to marry Uholisia. " A tall man with long white beard and pointed head appears out of nowhere. " You do realize that your marriage to Uholisia is essential right. if you marry her we got the power of the Niho Navy. them on our side we might finally be strong enough to strike the fear across the oceans that we once had. You couldn't be the good grandson, you couldn't just sit by and to marry who you're supposed to. Instead you had to go and chose some stupid whore you met in a foreign country. One that used to work for an enemy no less. I'm sorry disregard my grandson, he may be the new leader of the Happo Navy, but he has a lot to learn. Now Captain Arystar, my name is Chinjao 12th commander of the Happo Navy, what is it that you need?"

"I was gonna raid your ship, but I couldn't do that. Can I ask about Baby 5's powers, is if the power of a devil fruit?"

"Yes" Baby 5 replies " I ate the Buki Buki no Mi! I'm a living arsenal. "

'A power that would be useful like that would be useful' Nathan thinks to himself. He had to somehow get this girl to join him. Nathan suddenly got an idea."Baby 5, what if I were tell you I need you? Your powers Are very useful."

Her eyes get really big, and a slight blush goes to a cheeks, as she puts her hands to her face. "You need me! I'm useful!"

"You want to take that stupid harlot from our ship? If that's the case, then I say take the stupid whore!" Says Chinjao

Sanji walks over to Chinjao looking angry. "Look Chinjao, I understand that you don't like the girl, but you have insulted her three times and I will not sit back any longer watching you insult a beautiful lady like that."

"You're right, I shouldn't be insulting the lady, it's not her fault that my grandson is an idiot. Say aren't you Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat pirates?"

"Yea and what's to ya old man?"

" I don't have a problem with it but, why are you with Captain Arystar and not your own crew?"

"I have personal business that needs to be taken care of before I can go back to Luffy, and these guys are going to help me out with it."

"I see, well good luck taking care of your personal business. Now back to the matter at hand captain Arystar. You wanna take Baby 5 with you right?"

"Yes sir, I do!" Nathan replies to Chinjao.

"W-wait Baby 5 is my fiance, you can't just take a man's fiance like that!"

Chinjao hits his grandson with the tip of his pointed head. "That girl is not your fiance, Uholisia is. You will give up this false false notion of marrying Baby 5 and marry Uholisia. You will do it, because it is for the good of our fleet. You will let captain Arystar take Baby 5. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes" he says with a sigh as he turn to attention his supposed fiance. " Baby 5, my dear I'm sorry, I can't marry you. I must... I must break off our engagement."

"You mean I'm not useful to you anymore!"

"N0,no, no, it's not that you are still useful I just can't marry you. I have to marry someone else for the good of my fleet."

"But I want to useful to you!"

"And are useful to me, but you will be even more useful to Captain Arystar, he needs you!"

"He does!?" She says.

"Yes Baby 5 I do. The first way you can be useful is stay on my ship when the Happo Navy leaves. " Nathan turns to Chinjao and Sai. "Like I said earlier I won't attack you, but only in exchange for this girl. "

"Take her!" Says Chinjao as turns back to his ship. " Come along grandson, that girl is no longer your concern."

Sai turns to follow his grandfather, but then quickly turns back. "Good bye Baby 5 dear. Our... our engagement was fun while it lasted."With that Chinjao and Sai left the ship.

Nathan then turns to his crew" you all know how I brought you into the crew right?" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his last evil piece. "You notice this one is different from the pieces that I used to revive all of you. this is called the mutation piece it allows me to revive stronger beings, that would normally take more than one piece for only one piece. I realized I had it when I revived Kojika and I have been saving it for just the right time. I feel now is that time, are you ready to witness the the birth of our final crewmate? you can watch too if you want to Black Leg just don't divulge my secrets." after getting nods from all of his crew he looks over at baby 5." I need you to come here Baby 5."

"Yes sir, how can I be of use to you?" She Replies.

"I need you to take this hold it close to your chest and repeat after me using your real name." Nathan can tell that baby 5, was just a code name of some kind.

"I... I... " baby 5 is hesitant while normally, she is very willing to do what people say.

Nathan takes note of this. " do you not like your real name?"

" Yes, it reminds me of my life before the doflamingo."

" Okay if you promise to use it just just this once. I promise that I will never bring it up again. but I really need you to use it just this once."

"It... It's M- Maria."

"Now I need you repeat after me, with the chess piece held close to your heart. I Maria pledge to become a pawn in service to the house of Arystar."

"I Maria pledge to become a pawn in service to the house of Arystar."

"I vow to serve my king as a pawn and protect him as long as I live"

"I vow to serve my king as a pawn and protect him as long as I live."

"Welcome to my crew Baby 5! I promise as long as you live, I will always have need of you."

" You'll always need me!" she says once again blushing with her hands on her face.

"Now Baby 5 has joined the crew, we better back to Mama's territory before she wonders where we've got to. Akane, Mizore set sail towards Totoland."

"Hey Sanji, do you think you can make more of that seared meat?"

"Of course Akane-chaaan!"

"Can make me something sweet?"

"Any thing for you Kojika-chaaaaan!"

"Can you make me some tea?"

"Right away Temari-chaaaan!"

"Make me sandwich asshole!"

Coming right up Tayuya-chaaaan!"

"Baby 5, I need you to come into my castle body. " Nathan says as brings her into his body.

"What is it that you need of me?"

" I need you to tell me, if you want anything in your room"

"My room?"

"Yes, I have the power of the Shiro Shiro no Mi, which means I'm basically a living castle. I am letting each one of my crew members design their own room within the castle and now that you are a member of my crew, you get that honor!"

"Wow, I don't even know what to add."

"Tell you what I will design it for you and if you don't like it let me know."

Nathan thinks for a moment or two before changing the room. He makes a room with queen size bed, with Pawn shaped bedposts and intricate design of the Sword and firearms carved into the wood. the sheets are a dark burgundy color similar to Baby 5 dress The walls are covered weapon racks that could use for the various weapon she collected. The last Touch of course was a skull and crossbone, but instead of crossbones it was pistols crossed, with a pawn piece in the background.

"Well Baby 5 how do you like it? "

"It's amazing Darling, simply amazing."

'Darling since when did she start calling me darling?' Nathan thinks to himself.

Nathan let's Baby 5 out of the castle and asks Akane. " How close are we to Mama's territory? "

"Give or take a little bit about an hour out. " Akane replies

"Good keep on this direction, and let me know if anything changes." Nathan says as he turns to see Yoko behind him

"Nathan, I need to talk to you, in private."

"Of course Yoko. "He as he pulls her into his castle body. "Now what do you need to talk to me about"

it's something that's been weighing on my mind since, we were back in me Elemental Nations. I feel like I am useless in close range combat. I was trying to find a way to improve my close range skills, but I just can't grasp the Fishman karate from Zac. "

" So you have been secretly training with Zac in Fishman karate and you just can't get it."

"Yes I feel like the only time I'm truly useful, is when I have a gun in my hands, which brings me to my next point. is there any way I can get a pair of pistols for close range? preferably ones that are Electro pulse like my rifle? "

Nathan thinks for a moment and then gets an idea."Follow me Yoko." he says as he starts leading her down towards the dungeon. When they arrive there he yells. "Hey Caesar, I need your help on something."

" and why the hell should I help you. You threw me into this dungeon and they're going to turn me over to Big Mom. So give me one good reason why I should help you." Caesar says.

"Because if you help me I might consider not turning you over to Mama." Nathan replies to The gas man

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because you really have no choice! Now I will free you and take those sea prism stone handcuffs off on one condition."

"oh and pray tell what is this condition."

"I want you to design some electro pulse pistols, that work very similar to Yoko's Electro pulse rifle. If you can do that then I will consider not handing you over to big mom.

" Fine but you better keep up your end of the bargain."

"Prove yourself with your work and I might consider it. Yoko release him and lead him down to the the labs I just created. They are upstairs in the bedroom hallway the last door past your room. When you get him up there, handcuff him to one of the bars I put in there and help him with anything he needs so you can get your pistols.

Yoko nods as Nathan hears Akane say "Nathan we are approaching Mama's territory. "

Nathan Focus turns outside of his castle just as he hears the den den Mushi ring "purupurupuru."

Nathan answers to hear a familiar voice on the other end. "Welcome back Arystar, I take it you have Black Leg."

"Yes Mama we have Black Leg, as well as Caesar Clown. " Nathan replies.

""Good, good, you're proving to be useful Arystar. Now listen carefully to the instructions I'm going to give you. Judging by the direction you're coming into totland from, in order to get the whole cake Island you will want to follow the log pose in this order. 2 3 2 1 3 2 1 , if you follow the the needles in that order you will reach whole cake Island. When you get here, my son perospero will escort you to the whole cake chateau. I'm also sending you over a picture of my dear pudding, so Black Leg can at least see what his bride looks like. I will see you when you get here Arystar. "


	39. Charlotte Bacon

" Master Nathan! The picture of Ms Pudding has arrived from Whole Cake Island. " An ice doll yells from up on the crow's nest.

"Good Kojika warp up there and grab it for me. " Nathan says.

"Yes sir!" Kojika she says warping up there, and warping back down with the picture. "Here you Nathan."

"Thank you Kojika. Now where is Sanji?"

"He is down below in the kitchen, making Xenovia, Levy, and Mizore a snack."

Just then they hear Sanji yelling." Xenovia-chaaaaan, Mizore-chaaaaaan, Levy-chaaaaaan, I have your food!" he hands each of them a slice of strawberry cake. "

" Ahhh! Good timing Black Leg! I have a picture of your bride." Nathan holds up the picture of pudding. " This is the girl you are going to marry. The 35th daughter of the Charlotte family, Lady Pudding."

Sanji's eyes immediately turn into hearts. " Wooooow, She is gorgeous, if I have to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't care!!!"

"Fucking pervert" Says Tayuya walking up from behind.

" Be nice Tayuya-chan, remember Black Leg is our guest." Nathan replies.

"Yea, yea, yea, but he's still a pervert."She replies back.

"Damn it! I have no cigarettes left." Baby 5 says with a rather depressed look on her face.

Sanji immediately shifts his gaze to Baby 5. "Here you goooo, Baby 5-Chaaaaaaaaan!" He hands her one of his cigarettes.

"For me, thank you! " Baby 5 grabs Sanji and pulls him close burying his head in her cleavage. Sanji starts having a nosebleed as his face, is sandwiched between Baby 5's breasts.

"Ummm Baby 5, I need you let Black Leg go. We need him alive, and if you keep hugging him like that, he will die from blood loss." Baby 5 lets go of him and has one of her moments. ' I got to remember to break her of that habit'

After sailing for an hour or so more, they finally arrived at Whole Cake Island. They look out onto the island and see the the very Island itself looks like it was made of cake.The port of the island is a busy place as, Ships with Big Mom's Jolly Roger are going in and out of the port. They are stopped by a small ship that looks like a small tarte, painted on the side of it in big letters was "Tarte 22".

" Hold it right there! Please state your business on Whole Cake Island. " yells one of the sailors on the ship as it pulls up beside the Devil's Fortune.

"I'm Nathaniel Arystar, I have Black Leg Sanji with me. "

" Yes right away Captain Arystar, we I've been expecting you. Please proceed to dock number 27. You will find the Lord Perospero waiting for you."

Mizore turns the ship to portside and docks at dock 27. As they pull up to the dock they see a creepy looking guy with a pointed nose. He has on a yellow coat, with buttons shaped like pieces of candy, and a tall red and yellow striped hat. In his hand he holds a giant lollipop.

"Ahhhhh captain Arystar, welcome to Whole Cake Island. I'm still surprised you were able to beat Capone, that's no easy feat." Even his voice gave off a creepy feel. " I need all of you to follow me to Whole Cake Chateau." Perospero says pointing to a giant cake shaped structure off in the distance.

"So Perospero, I'm curious as to how Big mom's crew structure works. I just want to know considering I'm joining her."

"Well the crew is directly centered around mama and her children. In addition to that we have tens of thousands of men from all different races at our Command. We have some big-name pirates with us, including you, and the Fishman Pirates led by Captain Jinbei.

"Capt'n Jinbei is here?" Zac asks.

" Oh yes he works guarding the seas surrounding Totto land." Perospero replies. " Now where was I? Ahhh, yes Mama joins people to her crew, by marrying them to one of her children. Black Leg is getting married to my dear sister Pudding. that marriage will give Mama will control over the infamous Germa 66 Army."

" Pudding is your sister, so then that makes you one of my future brother in law's right?" Says Sanji.

"Yes Yes, I believe I owe you an introduction. I am Perospero the eldest son of big mom, and the minister of candy and with that I take my leave. We have arrived at Whole Cake Chateau, I will take Black Leg from here, you go inside and follow the long corridor all the way to the end. That's Corridor will lead you to Mama's throne room." Perospero says sticking his long tongue out and licking his lollipop staff.

"Wait, I must say goodbye to all of the lovely ladies." Sanji as runs up and starts kissing all of the girls hands. he starts with Yoko and moves down the line until he finally reaches Perona.

"Don't you dare kiss me you pervert! Negative Hollow! " She shoots Sanji with one of her ghosts, causing him to collapse to the ground.

" I want to die, please squish me like the flea I am!" Sanji says in his moments of depression. Once he snaps out of it, he looks at Perospero. "I'm ready to go, now take me to wherever we are going!"

As perospero leads Sanji off, Nathan and his crew walkthrough the giant doors of the Whole Cake Chateau. The corridor was rather long, just like Perospero has suggested. The walls were filled with various pictures of different people. The people in the pictures were all of various ages, and were of both genders. Nathan could only assume that they were all of Big Mom children. In between the pictures where various doors, that probably led to various rooms throughout the Chateau. Most of them were guarded by wooden dolls, that looks like chess pieces.

As they walk down the corridor Tayuya says. " What the fuck! Why does she have so many pictures all these weird ugly people!?"

I assume these are all of her various sons and daughters. Nathan Replies. " Although I would be careful with what you say. if the rumors about big mom are true then she won't hesitate to kill you if you piss her off, and we can't afford die just yet and not all of them are ugly. Nathan says pointing to a picture. the picture was labeled with a name at the bottom." This girl Smoothie is kind of cute and pudding was beautiful. So I don't think all of her children are ugly"

They arrive at the end of the corridor. They find a set of grand staircases on either side of 2 large doors. The Staircases were made of candy, and above the doors was a sign that said throne room.

"Yoko, I believe Cesar is done with those pistols of yours I want you too go and retrieve them and then escort him to an entrance to the castle."Nathan says as he lets Yoko into his castle body.

Nathan looks at his crew and asks." Are you ready to meet Big Mom?"

The crew nods and follows Nathan through the giant doors. They see a very large throne with a humongous human woman sitting on it. By the looks of her, she had to be around 30 ft tall, she is vastly overweight with puffy cheeks, and an extremely big nose. She has on a bicorner hat with a Jolly Rodger on it, and a pink polka dot dress."

"Arystar welcome to my country. I trust you brought Black Leg with you."

"Yes ma'am, Perospero took him."

"Good good, you passed the first test. Welcome to my crew Arystar. Are you ready for your second task to prove your loyalty?"

" Yes ma'am. "

"Very well, then I want you or one of your crewmates to marry one of my children. Unfortunately though I have no one for you to Marry Arystar, but I do believe I have a son close enough to the age of some of the lovely ladies on your crew. " She points to a young man beside her. "This is my 31st son, Lord Bacon. He will marry one of the Ladies on your crew. Now which one of you lovely ladies wants to volunteer?"

"No, Mama! There is only one girl I want from Arystar's crew" Bacon says. Bacon is a rather short man with short messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue vest that is also sleeveless. His pants are a pair of blue jeans and he has black shoes. He himself wasn't the best looking of people though, as his nose was rather big and pointed like his mother. He is also a little on the chubby side.

'Please don't pick me.' Temari thinks to herself.' I don't wanna be forced into some arranged marriage with an ugly guy like that.'

'I don't know about being married to someone I've never met' Kojika thinks. 'Plus he is ugly.'

"Excuse me Big Mom" Levy speaks up.

"Please, please call me Mama, Little Lady."

"Very well, Mama I can't get married to your son."

" And prey tell, why can't you Sorceress Levy?"

Levy wonders why Mama added sorceress unto her name, but then remembers it is on her wanted poster." I can't get married to your son, because I'm already engaged to someone back home. " She says as she holds up her left hand. She shows big mom the engagement ring, that Gajeel gave her.

"Very well young lady, I can honor that request."

"If you pick me, I will beat the shit out of you!" Tayuya says bluntly.

"No Demon Priestess Tayuya, I don't want you." Bacon says as he looks at Tayuya. He then turns and points right at Akane. "The one I want to marry is you, Vampire Akane. "

"Me? Are sure you really want to marry me? I'm a vampire, I'm a monster, why would you want to marry a Monster?" Akane asks Bacon.

"Because, you are beautiful I have been watching your and keeping tabs on your crew, because you are so amazing."

Big Mom laughs a loud thunderous laugh, that shakes the very room shake. " Well well, Akane my girl. It seems that to my precious son wants you. What do you say to marrying him?"

"I'll do it! I will do it to help solidify the Demon Pirate's alliance with you. " Akane says knowing that if the plan Capone had worked out, then she wouldn't have to marry anyone.

As she finishes saying that, Yoko comes out of Nathan's castle body with Caesar. She now has two black leather pistol holsters strapped to her thighs. In each holster is holding one of her new electro pulse pistols in them.

"Here you are Mama, we have a gift for you." Yoko Says as she pushes Caesar towards Big Mom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARYSTAR?!!! We had a deal! You promised me that you wouldn't turn me over to this Big Mom, if made you weapons for the sniper bitch! You better to be lucky I have the sea prizm cuffs on me, or I would suck the oxygen from you right now!"

"Shut the hell up you fucking cloud of gas." Yoko says as quickly draws one of her new pistols and pistol whips Caesar in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.

Big Mom smiles and chuckles a bit "Thank you very much, Arystar. You and your crew are proving to be most useful."

"Ummm, Nathan we have a problem!"

Nathan turns to look at Akane. " What's wrong Akane?"

"I feel my sanity slipping a little bit it's been about a week and a half since my last drink. I need some blood or I feel I may lose my sanity soon!" She replies.

" Most interesting! Your vampire title isn't just for show. You are such an interesting creature, aren't you? Bacon give her some of your blood, as a gift to your new fiance."

" Yes Mama" Bacon walks over to Akane." Here! Drink your fill" Bacon says holding out his arm for Akane.

Akane nods and bares her fangs. She bites straight into his arm. Bacon makes a quiet shriek as her fangs pierce his skin. She start drinking from bacon, only to find out that he tasted nothing like his name. His blood is extremely foul in taste, like really foul. She hadn't tasted something as bad, since she ate her devil fruit.

"Oh and I must ask where is Pekom?" Big Mom Asks

"Sadly we had to shoot him, and leave him on Zou. " Nathan lied, " he was willing to let Black Leg and the other Straw Hats escape, because they saved his home from a poison gas attack caused by Kaido. I shot him and managed to capture Black Leg and Caesar. Unfortunately the rest of the straw hats were able to escape."

"I see, glad that you were able to get Black Leg. I'm also glad that you dealt with Pekoms' betrayal, I thought him better then to let personal feelings get in the way of his mission." Big mom turns to look at a big wooden doll shaped like a humanoid Knight chess piece. " Chess Knight please escort Caesar to the lab I created for him and Arystar you and your crew will stay at Bacon's estate on Bacon Island, as he is the Minister of bacon." She points to the other chess knight "You tell Lord struzan to make a second wedding cake, as we are having a double wedding! And as for you Bacon, escort Arystar and his crew to Bacon Island!"

"Yes Mama! Please follow me Arystar. We will take your ship to my Island."

Nathan leaves the throne room followed by his crew. He invites his entire crew into his castle body. "Bacon I'm going to let my crew into my castle, my real body will escort you to our ship. I need to talk to my crew about a few things."

Once inside Castle Arystar Nathan materializes the little miniature version of himself, while his actual body walks towards the ship. Everyone heads to the dining hall and takes a seat at the table.

"I only want to talk in here, inside my castle because out in Mama's castle I feel like very walls are listening to us. In here we can talk away from her prying eyes. Now first of all I like the new pistols Yoko and the holsters on your thighs look really sexy. "

"Thank you Nathan" Yoko says Blushing a shade of red close to her hair color. "I'm glad like them."

"Second what did you all think of Big Mom?"

" She's a fat, ugly, old hag beast!" Says Tayuya.

"I see, why Captain Kasu and his lieutenant were afraid of her." Akane says from her position at the table.

"I don't trust her , and I doubt that She trusts us. She just wants us because we are a valuable asset to her. I'm sure she would double cross us, if she needed to." Yoko says.

"You will protect me from the big scary Yanko right dear?" Baby 5 asks with her hands to her face.

"I still can't get past how tall she was." Says Levy

Mizore was the next to speak "Just her gaze alone, made me feel like I was going to melt!"

"I could sense her haki level, and I have never sensed anything so strong! Not even Naruto or my bother's Demons come close. " Temari says.

" I agree with Temari. The power coming off her was incredible! Xenovia says.

"She scares me more the Gecko Moria ever did!" Perona says.

"Back with sailing with I was with Fisher Tiger and Capt'n Jinbei. Big Mom was a force to be reckoned with, and over the years she's just gotten stronger. Her strength is that of a Giant's, despite the fact that she is not an actual is not an actual Giant." Zac says.

"The only one I ever felt with that much raw power was kaido! " Kojika says.

"Wait, Kojika, when did you met Kaido?" Nathan asks turning to her.

"Well I haven't met him personally, but I have been near him before. He controls my home country of, Wano. He helped Shogun Orochi take it from the Kozuki 20 years. I'm only 16 so I was born 4 years into Kaido's occupation. I said the the only reason I left was to find my father, and while that's true, it's not the only reason I wanted to leave. Kaido and Orochi are horrible rulers, most of the country except the capital are poor and lawless lands with very little food. Mom always told me that when she was a little girl life so much better under the reign of the Kozuki clan. But, enough of my terrible home country let's get back to the matter at hand, and deal with Big Mom."

"Yes of course! Now as for you Akane!You have nothing to worry about. If that plan, left by Capone works then you won't have to marry that bacon guy." Nathan says turning to his vampire Rook

" Good, because I'm not spending the rest of my life with some ugly idiot named after food and his blood taste horrible. It was like eating a devil fruit." Akane replies.

"As long as you are part of my household, I will not let anyone touch you unless they can be trusted. That being said though, I do want you to play along a little bit. Make bacon believe that you really are going to marry him, so that we can keep up appearances around Big Mom. We must make her think that our loyalty to her is real. We can't let her know we are planning to betray her. Now I do believe we are at the Devil's Fortune. I'm going to let you all out now. Remember to keep up appearances around Mama and her crew."

Nathan lets his crew out of his body. "Ok, everyone ready the sails. Bacon stand up at the helm with Mizore and Akane. Mizore is my Helmsman and your bride is my Navigator. It's your job to guide them to Bacon Island.


	40. The Rather Surprising Date

Nathan and the crew disembark from The Devil's Fortune. Bacon Island was an interesting place, it was much like whole cake however instead of cake everything was made out of bacon. Nathan thinks to himself how this can't be very sanitary, when all of the buildings are made out of food.

As the Demon Pirates walkthrough the town, Xenovia clings to Nathan's arm. "Nathan, it's my turn for a date" Xenovia says smiling.

"Right we can do it after we get settled in on the island. " Nathan replies back to her. Xenovia nods and hugs him tighter. He gets a little nervous as he feels her breasts pressing against him. He of course does his best not to show that.

Nathan and his crew arrive at large mansion. "Welcome to my home do you all want a tour? " Bacon says.

"Maybe later, right now I just want to go hang out with my crew. I promised one of my crew members that I would hang out with them when we hit the next Island. A date if you would." Nathan says.

"Okay that's fine anybody who wants a tour, can follow me. Go and hang out with with your crewmate Arystar. By the way take this it's my official seal as a member of Mama's children, use it to get into anywhere for your date without having to wait in line." Bacon says handing Nathan a piece of paper." I had these made when Mama told me I was marrying one of your crewmates. Because your Navigator is going to be my wife, that means you are now part of the family, and therefore get special privileges."

Before Nathan can answer bacon, Zac start stalking. "Capt'n, do you mind if I go off and see if I can find my old Capt'n? He be around here somewhere, and I want to see if I can find him, I ain't seen Capt'n Jinbei in years."

"Sure Zac I don't mind, I still have my date with Xenovia to worry about. "

Nathan turns to the rest of the crew. "If anyone wants to rest they are more welcome than to rest inside the castle."

"I'm going to go lay down in the castle, I'm feeling a bit tired. " Says Mizore as she yawns a bit. Nathan nods and lets Mizore in to the castle.

" Fuck this ugly bastard, I'm not walking around his fucking house that sounds boring. Let me into the castle I'm going to go train." Nathan lets Tayuya into the castle and quickly turns to Bacon.

"Don't mind her Bacon, she's a little rough around the edges and tends to insult people at the drop of a hat, but she is a good person. Her personality will grow on you, just give yourself some time."

" That's not a problem, I don't mind her. Now that leaves 8 of you to go on the tour with me." The rest of the girls agree to go on the tour and Bacon leads them into his house.

"7!" Says Kojika. "I'm gonna go give Tayuya a training partner." Nathan nods and lets the samurai girl in as well.

As bacon leads them all into his house, Nathan turns to Zac but he had already flown off, which meant him and Xenovia were alone." So Xenovia what do you want to do? Heck if you want we don't even have to limit ourselves to this island. We can fly to one of the other Islands in the archipelago."

Xenovia looks Nathan and says "That sounds like a good idea."

Nathan and Xenovia take to the skies, and start flying around. After flying around for a few minutes, they spot an island that looks like a bunch of alcohol bottles.

" That Island looks interesting!" Xenovia says as she secretly hopes she can get Nathan drunk and possibly put her plan into action.

Nathan looks at the island completely unaware of what Xenovia was planning. " Sure thing Xenovia if that's where you want to go."

They both fly towards the Island and land when they spot a town. They spot a local and Nathan walks up to him. "Excuse me, but I'm new to this Country. My date and I were wondering where is a good place to eat is. "

"If you and your lovely date want to go somewhere nice, I recommend going to The Tipsy Mermaid. Don't let the name fool you, it's one of the fanciest restaurants in Totto land."

"Thank you sir, Where might I ask is this restaurant?" Nathan asks.

He simply points north. "Just follow Main Street here. It's the big building the mermaid fountain in front you, can't miss it."

"Thank you sir" Nathan says as he and Xenovia start walk the direction the man had given him.

As the two walk through the town, they notice how many different races were walking to the towns. Nathan spotted girls so beautiful they had to be mermaids. There were people with extra long arms and legs, who Nathan could assume were from the long leg and long arm tribes. There were also minks and regular humans there as well. It was actually amazing that despite big mom being one of the world's worst criminals, her country had it so much diversity.

Up in the distance they spot the mermaid fountain. As they get closer they notice that its actually kind of inappropriate. The stone mermaid's chest is exposed, and is as big as yoko's. Her head was back, as her hands go through her long flowing hair. She looks like she is sitting on a rock. The fountain is even painted so it had tan colored skin, light purple hair, eyes and, tail, even the nipples were the right color. But the most lewd thing about her, was where the oddly colored water was flowing from. Not only was the water flowing from her opened mouth, but also from her breasts. The water is revealed to be a sweet tasting alcohol upon closer inspection.

" I did not expect that, from that Mermaid statue. are you sure that you want to eat here Xenovia? "

"Yes from what that guy said it's one of the best places in all of the country. It would not hurt to try it."

Nathan and Xenovia walk into the the restaurant, and are immediately greeted by a gentleman in a black male style kimono. " Welcome to The Tipsy Mermaid my name is Xemnas. Do you have a reservation?"

"No sir, we do not have a reservation but I have this."Nathan hands him the paper with Bacon's seal on it.

"The crew of Lord Bacon's fiance, Welcome please follow me!" Xemnas says gesturing for them to follow him. As he leads them though the restaurant Nathan sees people sitting all around him dressed in fancy clothes. The restaurant is fancy looking, the walls are the same color as the tail from the mermaid outside. There is even a smaller version of The Statue outside, though this one did not appear to be a fountain. Xemnas stops at booth in the far corner of the restaurant. " Here you are Master Arystar and please enjoy your date. "

Nathan picks up the menu and looks it over as almot has a heart attack 'Everything on the menu is insanely expensive' Nathan thinks to himself.

A young lady in a light blue kimono walks up to their table." Welcome to The Tipsy Mermaid my name is Aya, and I will be your server today. " She has long light blue that was the same color as her kimono, beautiful green eyes and, a bust in which Nathan could only assume was a large b cup.

"Give us a minute Aya!"

"Very well! Can I interest you in something to drink?"Aya replies.

"Give us a bottle of your specialty sake!" says Xenovia. Xenovia says looking at a sake on the menu called The Mermaid's Delight

"Xenovia that sake is 15,000 Beli!"

"Oh don't worry about the price your food is on the house, because you are the crew of Lord Bacon's fiance. "

Nathan finds it annoying that he was getting treated like fucking royalty. He had left home to get away from this kind of treatment, but here in the territory the yonko big mom, he is still being treated like royalty. He figures he can, deal with it because he wont have to deal big mom for much longer.

"Thank you Aya!" Nathan says as forces a smile to try to hide his annoyance.

After about ten minutes Aya returns with the sake and two wine glasses. "Here is the sake Lord Arystar, please enjoy. I will be back in a few to take your orders. "

" So Xenovia are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Xenovia nods as she pours the two of them some sake. "So far yes" She says taking a sip of her from her glass." This taste like the sake from the mermaid fountain out front."

Nathan takes a sip himself and Xenovia was right it did taste just like sake from the fountain. Aya comes back up to the table and says" Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, give me the shrimp miso and an order of onigiri." Nathan orders.

"I will have an order of takoyaki, and some shrimp miso as well." Xenovia says as Aya collects both of the menus, nods and walks away.

"Xenovia, I will be right back I have to use the restroom." Nathan says as he gets up from the table and walks over to a waitress. "Excuse me ma'am, but where is your restroom?"

The waitress points to a small hallway, on the opposite end of the building. Nathan nods and walks towards the hallway, completely unaware that Xenovia is watching him. After he turns down the hallway xenovia gets up, and follows him. She quickly crosses the restaurant, and walks down the hallway to the door labeled men's restroom.

Nathan who had just finished relieving himself, zips back up his pants and turns around to see Xenovia standing behind him." Xe-Xe... Xenovia what are you doing here in the men's restroom?" She doesn't say a word as she grabs him, and drags him into a stall. "Xenovia what are yo..." Nathan stops mid-sentence as xenovia pulls down the top of her spandex battle suit, revealing her D cup chest. "Xe-Xe... Xenovia y-y-you c-c-can't..."

"Make me a woman and allow me to bare your child." Xenovia says grabbing Nathan's hand and placing it on bare chest.

"Xenovia th-this is so s-s-sudden. I c-c-can't give you what you want. W-w-we can't have a kid right now."

"Why do reject my advances , am I am not sexy enough?"

"N-n-no Xenovia, i-i-it's not th-that your extremely b-b-beautiful. We we just can't d-d-d-do this."

Xenovia pulls her spandex back over her body." Why can't we?"

Nathan who was able to regain his composure now that xenovia was covered up says. "Because xenovia think about it, do you really want to become a mother while we're on the seas like this. A pirate ship is no place to raise a child and what if we get attacked while you're pregnant you can't fight very easily then."

Despite Xenovia's desire to have children she knows Nathan is right." I'm sorry Nathan, you're right!" Xenovia says with a depressed look.

"Look Xenovia you wanna be a mother, I get that! But, seducing me like this in the bathroom it's not the way. Who knows what the future holds, Maybe you will end up with me and maybe you won't, but you will get the chance to be a mother someday and you will be a great mother I'm sure. But now is not the time for that. Now let's go back out and enjoy the rest of our date and we keep this little interaction a secret from the rest of the girls."

Xenovia nods and follows Nathan back to the table and no more about 15 minutes later their food arrives. As Nathan and xenovia take a bite the food they are shocked at how good it is. It was amazing the way broth and noodles took on the flavor of the shrimp. It was like nothing like they had ever tasted.

The eat in silence until a gentleman with long black hair tied up in a little ponytail walks up to their table and greets them. He has a small goatee and is wearing a male style kimono. He has a katana hanging from his belt. " My name is Shekohiro Yamato and I welcome you to my restaurant.

The mention of this man's last name combine with his appearance. He couldn't be... could he? " Excuse me but did you say Shekohiro?" Nathan asks starting at Yamato.

"Yes I did young man!" Yamato replies.

Nathan quickly turns to his date. "Xenovia I know it will ruin our date but I'm gonna get Kojika."

 **Inside castle Arystar**

Nathan quickly forms the little miniature of him, inside his castle training room." Kojika, I know this is sudden, but I need you to come out now."

Kojika and Tayuya stop and look at Nathan. "What the fuck is so important that you interrupted my fight with Kojika?"

"Be nice, Tayuya! Nathan probably has a pretty good reason." Kojika says as she sheaths her swords.

"Kojika, the restaurant Xenovia and I went to is run by an man named Shekohiro Yamato. "

Kojika's dark blue eyes grow as wide as saucers. " Shekohiro Yamato? Mom told me she had a bother named Yamato! Let me out I wanna meet him. " She says with excitement in her voice.

 **Back in the restaurant**

Nathan stands up and little door opens in his side. Kojika appears in front of Yamato and just stands there staring.

Yamato stares back for a moment before finally breaking the silence. " Ko-Ko-Kogome! "

"No my name is Shekohiro Kojika, I'm not Kogome, uncle Yamato. "

"Uncle Yamato? Then does that mean you're Kogome's daughter?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my kami, you look just like your mother. When I left Wano your mother was pregnant with you, so I never got the chance to meet you. I tried coming back so many times for her, but it was a lot harder getting in then getting out. It was soon after that I stumbled into big mom territory, and met my beautiful wife Aya, the one who is your waitress. But enough about me, how is my sister how is my sister doing? Is she here with you? Why are you traveling with a pirate?"

"One question at a time uncle Yamato, But to answer your question about Kaa-san, she's dead!"

"Dead?! My dear younger sister is dead? How did she die?"

"Well Mom always made sure, that I had something to eat. but she never seems to eat anything herself, and whenever I asked her about it all she would ever say was. " Oh, I already ate mine." I was little at the time so I never thought much about it, but Mom was giving me all the food she could find. She was slowly wasting away to make sure I was fed. She died about 8 months ago, because to help stave off of hunger she drank from the poisonous rivers caused by one Kaido's factories. I was getting Samurai lessons from an old Samurai living on the edge of town. So after my lessons, I came home to find Mom suffering. She died in my arms telling me to go find my father, she was going to tell me who he was but never got the chance. As for why I'm traveling with pirates, is because Captain Nathan saved me from a life of being a sex toy to some noble pig. I swore my life to him as a way to gain my honor back, instead of committing seppuku."

"I see.. " Yamato turns to Nathan" ... thank you for saving my niece." He politely bowels to Nathan.

" It was no problem at all sir. She has been a great crewmate so far. She is a very valuable part of my crew." Nathan says with a smile.

" By the way Uncle Yamato, you said you left Wano after Mom was pregnant with me. Did you happen to ever get the chance to meet my father?" Kojika asks her uncle.

"Ahhh yes Kojika-chan, I did. Your mother only ever loved one man. He was an outsider not from Wano. " Yamato replies.

"Who was he if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm sure you've heard your father's name in your travels in the outside world. Your father goes by many titles, Royal shichibukai, some people even think he is a vampire. He is know around the world as the greatest Swordsman, his name is Hawkeye Mihawk."


	41. The revelation spreads

"I'm sure you've heard your father's name in your travels in the outside world. Your father goes by many titles, Royal shichibukai, some people even think he is a vampire. He is known around the world as the greatest Swordsman, his name is Hawkeye Mihawk."

Kojika was in shock! Her father was famous, one of the shichibukai. When ever she would bring up her father, all her mother would say was he is someone very special from a far away land. She would never say more than that even when Kojika pestered her. But Kojika never imagined her father was someone whose name was so known.

"You can't be serious Uncle Yamato! This has to be some kind of joke, my father is really Hawkeye Mihawk? "

"This is no joke Kojika, Hawkeye is your father!"

"Wow I... I... I Don't know what to make of this. "

"So are you going to go look for him?"

"I have to, I have to go find him! Even if he rejects me I have to at least meet him."

"I see, you're a lot like your mother in more ways then just your looks. Then I won't stop you." Yamato turns to Nathan. " Nathan I thank you for taking care of us my niece. I am charging you with the task of making sure she gets to meet her father."

Nathan realizes that he is being giving a great responsibility by Kojika's uncle. " Yamato-san, can I ask you a question?" Yamato nods. "Do you what the name of my crew is?"

Yamato looks at Nathan with a slightly confused expression, as if he was wondering where Nathan was going with this. "Your the Demon Pirates right?"

"Yes! However that is not just a title! My crew and I really demons!"

"Kojika your not a demon, I know your not!"

"Thats where your wrong Uncle Yamato, I am. Its hard to explain but trust me."

"But how Kojika?"

"Allow me to explain" Nathan says. " I have the power to resurrect other beings as a devil and bring them in servitude to me. I dont have anymore as I used them all, but I used a magical item called an evil piece. Kojika is no longer human, she is a demon in service to the house of Arystar. But don't let the fact that she serves me, fool you. Those who serve in my household are more then servants, they are my family and she is my family, I will do whatever it takes to make her dreams come true."

"Kojika is all of this true?"

"Yes Uncle Yamato!" Kojika says as she makes her wings appear.

Yamato looks at the wings in awe. "You said you serve him, so you're kind of like a retainer?"

Kojika nods " I guess you could say that, cuz I kind of am in a sense."

"Are you happy as a retainer to captain Arystar?"

"Yes Uncle Yamato I am, just being with him gives me the confidence to be able to follow my dreams. Plus I got a cool new power then I probably wouldn't have gotten if he didn't save me." Kojika then uses her devil fruit to instantaneously move across the room, then yells "Uncle Yamato!"

Yamato looks towards the Direction that his niece's voice came from to see her standing on the other side of the room. There is a slight blue flash of light, and suddenly she is in front of him. "You have devil fruit powers?

"Yes I ate the Higa Higa no mi, so I can teleport from one place to another."

With Zac, Sun Pirates ship

"Aye Aladdin it 'as been a long time!"

"So have you been up to Zac, last I heard you had a shipyard in somewhere in the grand line."

"Aye it was in saint poplar, but it's gone now, destroyed by marines"

"Damn, but why are you here in the new world!"

well I joined a human pirate crew, though human ain't quite the right word ta' describe my new crew. Have ya seen da Demon Pirates, they be my crew."

"Ahhhh you joined captain Aryst- " Aladdin is cut off by a loud female voice.

" Aladdin my love, who are you talking to!?" A tall slender mermaid, comes up behind Aladdin. She has long blonde hair that is styled like the head of a hammerhead shark.Her eyes are the same color as the daytime sky. She has a freckled face, a smile that shows her very sharp teeth and her tail resembles that of a shark. She wears an dark colored open jacket with a flower trim.

Aladdin looks up to the girl and says" Praline my dear, this is Zac he used to be the shipwright for the crew years ago. Zac this is praline she is my-"

"I'm his wife a pleasure to meet ya" Praline says completely cutting Aladdin off as she releases her husband from the hug to shake Zac's hand.

"Aladdin ya got hitched congrats man and it looks like ya scored a real looker. By the look of her she be a hammerhead shark mermaid right?" Zac says.

Yea she is a hammerhead shark, although technically she is half-mermaid and half-human. She is Big Mom's 21st daughter, as for marrying her, I had to so the Fishman Pirates could join big moms crew, but aside from the fact that I was forced into it I'm happy. Praline is amazing and I love her very much. She everything I could ask for and more. she is - "

Aladdin stops mid-sentence as he and Zac notice footsteps on the side of them. " Oh my god is that you Zac? "

Zac turns to see to a large whale shark Fishman in a kimono. " Jinbei! " Zac says hugging his old captain and friend. "How long 'as it been me old friend?"

" I'd say about 13 years or so you left the crew after I became a shichibukai and you never rejoined when we formed the crew again 2 years ago. What are you doing here in Big Mom's territory?"

"Well Capt'n Jinbei it's a long story as to why but essentially after the Marines burned down the shipyard I built, I joined the crew of Capt'n Arystar."

"Captain Arystar, you mean the same one that just joined Mama and killed Capone?"

"That would be the one!"

"I see, you joined up with a human. funny you should say that, because I'm getting ready to join the crew Straw Hat Luffy. He should here at Whole Cake Island any day now, to rescue Black Leg. When he comes I will join his crew. Which reminds me Aladdin gather up the crew I need to tell them I'm leaving."

With Bacon and the rest of the crew

"And the last stop on our tour is the master bedroom, once we are married my sweet Akane this will be our room."

Akane holds back the urge to puke as bacon calls her my sweet. the more time she had spent with him the more time he gross her out. from the way he talked about her he was obsessed with her. she just wanted this whole thing to be over she she could rid herself of this disgusting man.

Akane and the rest of the girls look around the room. It has a very large king size bed against the back wall, which has sheets that are a bright blue, and and elaborately carved wooden canopy bed frame. the walls are a dark red and the room has matching carpet. and of course just like the rest of the house there was plenty of things like potted plants and pictures and stuff that were alive thanks to the power of Mama's devil fruit.

After the girls look around for a moment or two bacon leads them back down to the living room on the first floor. When they arrived down there they find Nathan and to the rest of the crew waiting for them. As well as a black haired samurai and a blue haired girl in a kimono. "

"Girls has Zac returned yet?! We had something very important that we need to discuss as crew I need him here!"

the girls that had been with bacon shake their heads that they had not seen the Fishman shipwright. Nathan uses his senses to feel Fort Zac's energy signature. One he detects it he looks up at his crew. "Be right back!" he says before disappearing into a magic circle.

H then reappears on a strange ship, as he looks around the ship and sees a ton of Fishmen. He walks up to one of them and asks. I'm looking for my crewmate his name is Zac. Just then he hears Zach voice from behind him."Capt'n what are you doing here?"

" Aaahhh Zac, Everyone else is at Bacon's mansion. Kojika has something important that she wants to say, and we need everyone. "

"Aye Capt'n." Zac turns to his friends from from the Sun Pirates. "Good bye my friends, it was nice seein' ya all again. Let's go Capt'n"

Nathan and Zac teleport back two Bacon's Manor using a magic circle. There is silence in the room for a moment, till Tayuya yells. " What the fuck is with all this silence? I thought the Kojika had some kind of big announcement." Kojika had yet to speak, still standing in shock because she was still processing the news herself. She was barely moving and wasn't blinking. " Hello Kojika Earth to the samurai bitch. I'm waiting for your news."

Tayuya's words snap Kojika out of her statement shock. "Right, I uummm... I found out who my father is." She stands there for a moment trying to figure out how to tell the rest of the crew that her father was so famous. this was hard for her because of all of the eyes staring at her. From her crew and family to bacon and all the objects are brought to life by mama's powers. Her heart was beating My... My father is... My father is Hawkeye Mihawk."

Most of the room was silent, as everyone tries to process the revelation that Kojika had given him.

Nathan and Xenovia had heard it before so it didn't come off as that much of a shock to them. Xenovia had read up on the history of this world since it was her new home, however she still wasn't really sure about how strong Hawkeye really was and kind of wanted to test her own skills against him.

Akane and Levy had both read about him in books and news articles so they knew who he was and what he was capable of.

Mizore was thinking about how people thought he was a vampire much like Akane and and the girl who had stolen her last love from her. She wanted to confirm all of those rumors for herself and now she had the chance.

Yoko was in trouble with this as well as moose news of the outside world never reached her while she was fighting the beastmen. still though in her time traveling with Nathan she had begun to understand who certain figures were. She knew at this Hawkeye person is apparently the one who held the title of the world's greatest Swordsman.

Tayuya and Temari had even heard of his name back in the elemental Nations. well they didn't know much about him they knew how powerful of a man he was and how his swordsmanship what's supposed to be unmatched.

Zac I ran into him a few times and was wondering how he never mentioned that he had a daughter, but then again he might have not even known.

Baby 5 was also trying process the fact that the samurai girl standing before her, was a Hawkeye's kid. this samurai girl that she had known for maybe a week tops what's the daughter of somebody who was considered an equal of her former boss Doflamingo

Kojika's words ring inside the ears of a certain pink-haired ghost girl." NANI!? YOUR RELATED TO HIM!? THERE IS NO YOUR RELATED TO THAT MAN!"

"It's true Perona my uncle Yamato here... " Kojika points to her uncle" ... confirmed it for me."

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER! YOUR SUCH A CUTE PERSON, HE HOWEVER IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT CUTE! HE IS A STUPID SELFISH ASSHOLE!"

Yamato had met them in a few times, and he didn't seem that bad him, but this pink-haired girl sounded like she knew Hawkeye. He was about to speak up and say something his niece does. "Wait Perona the way you're talking about him oh, you sound like you know him. "

"Know him? I spent the 2 years with that asshole and that idiot Zoro." The ghost girl replies.

"You said he's a bit of an ass oh, well despite that he is still my dad and I still want to meet him."

"I don't know why you would want to meet that dummy, fine just leave me out of it."

Levy puts a hand on Kojika's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kojika I will make sure to help you achieve your goal meeting your father. I might be hard considering how famous he is, but I help anyway I can."

Kojika looks up to the rest her crew, she saw the looks up support in their eyes. The looks that told her they would do whatever they could to help her achieve her goal of meeting her father. She starts to tear cry tears of joy as she realizes how much her new family cared for her. The silence room is silent as everyone gives the samurai girl a thumbs up to confirm their support. silence is finally broken by the sound of a den den Mushi ringing "purupurupuru. "

Bacon pulls out his personal den den Mushi and answers it. "Bacon my dear son. " Says the voice of Big Mom from the other end. I couldn't help but overhear from my connection to the homies, that the young samurai girl's father is Mihawk, I knew you had your sights set on the vampire girl but now we have a change of plan. you are going to marry the samurai girl, Kojika Shekohiro."


	42. Plans

"Wait what!?" Kojika yells in complete shock at the sudden change of plans. "I don't want to get married!"

Bacon suddenly starts complaining to his mother, on the den den Mushi. "But Mama, I don't want to marry the samurai. I want to marry Akane."

"Bacon, my dear son, she is a better matchup, so you will do as i say or I shall make you play. "

Bacon gets a deathly pale look on his face, as he obviously knew what that ment. "Fine Mama, as you wish. " He says with a slight bit of resentment in in his voice.

"Excuse me, everyone I must have a quick word with my crew." Nathan says as he quickly calls his crew members into castle Arystar. Once there inside Kojika breaks down in tears.

" Nathan, I don't wanna get married! I'm to young to get married! I'm not ready!" She grabs Nathan hugs him. He hugs her back as she stares up at him with her beautiful dark blue tear-filled eyes. " Nathan, please don't make me get married!

"I will not now nor will I ever let you marry anyone that you don't want to. We need big mom to think we are on her side. But I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. It's your choice how you want to proceed, Kojika."

Kojika just sits quietly in her seat, not saying anything. "Kojika, I know you're scared. I was scared of marrying someone I don't know as well. But I trust Nathan, and I trust his ability to save me from that fate. I know why Big Mom now wants you instead of me. She wants the potential connection she could get from you, because your father is Hawkeye. With your connection to she could potentially have an inside man in the world government and I doubt she's going to want to give that up. But it's up to you whether or not you choose to go along with the marriage, I support you and whatever your decision is and I'm sure the rest of the crew will as well."

Kojika looks up at her crewmates and they all nod in approval. "Thanks Akane, and thank you everyone for helping me decide." Nathan please tell Bacon and Big Mom that I agree. I'm putting all of my trust into you to save me. "

Back in Bacon's mansion

"Bacon, Kojika has agreed to marry you." suddenly Nathan's den den Mushi rings "purupurupuru." As Nathan answers it he lets Yamato into the castle, So Kojika could explain her choice to her uncle.

The voice on the other end was none other Big Mom on the other end. "Arystar! I'm glad that you were able to convince little Kojika to get married."

"Mama" Nathan says trying to make big mom think he was on her side." I have a question. If I may ask, how were you able to get information of Kojika's lineage so fast? Sorry if that's a bit out of line, but if I'm going to be working with you I at least want to know a bit about how your power works. "

" Oh don't worry Arystar, you're fine and the answer to your question is simple. It was my Homies that informed me of that little piece of information. "

" If I may ask what are Homies?"

"I'm sure you have seen all of inanimate objects, around my domain with faces, they're the Homies. They're the manifestation of my devil fruit abilities. I ate the Soru Soru no Mi. It gives me the power to steal all of or part of a person's soul, and then put it into any object, I please. The result is the Homie. They allowed me to see and hear anything and everything that goes on in my domain. Now be prepared as the wedding is in 3 days. I will be sending over Tamago at some point to take young Kojika to pick out a wedding dress. As for you and your crew minus ms. Shikahero of course you all are going on security detail. "

"Thanks for that honor, Mama. But I want to know, can I make a request?"

"That depends on what it is."

" If I may ask what are you using Caesar Clown for?"

" He's developing a special drug for me."

"I see, if I make a request I want to know if I can keep an eye on him for you. If I let him use the science lab I made for him inside my castle body, While he was making Yoko weapons. Then I can make sure he works, and at the same time keep him detained. "

"Very well Arystar, I will grant you that request as a show of good faith. Just wait my daughter Brulee will bring you Caesar. Now I will let you prepare Arystar, good bye." With that a click is heard as Big Mom hangs up the den den Mushi

After about 10 minutes an extremely ugly woman with a large reddish hook shaped nose comes in from the hallway. She has pale grayish skin and is extremely tall, with bright spiky purple hair and dull yellow eyes, as well as a scar going across going down her face at a diagonal from right to left. She has on a long white gown and looks like a stereotypical witch.

Nathan wonders how she was able to get here so fast." Ahhh, you must be the famous captain Arystar who beat Capone. My name is Charlotte Brulee, 8th daughter of Big Mom."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here so fast?" Nathan asks.

"Simple I traveled through the mirrors. I have the power of the Mira Mira no Mi. I have the power over any and every mirror in the whole archipelago."

"Seems like a pretty useful power to have."

"Oh it is, however take Caesar as I have other important things I need to take care of. I must prepare for Stawhat Luffy's arrival. Mama is certain he will try to rescue black leg, and that's when she will deal with him."

Being a fan of Stawhat Luffy himself Nathan knows he would do that."Thanks Brulee. Come along Caesar " Nathan says as he opens a little door into his body. He allows Ceaser inside his body, and says" Anyway Bacon, Brulee, I must be going. If we're going to be staying here I must grab things from our ship." Meanwhile inside of Castle Arystar Nathan was taking Caesar to the lab." Alright Ceasar remember the plan that Yoko and I told you and get to work. All we need is poison weapon."

 **several hours earlier, during the meeting with Big Mom**

Yoko was inside Castle Arystar getting her Electro pulse pistols. Nathan was also there, with his little miniature form. They walk into the the lab, as Caesar looks up at them. "Are you here for the pistols?"

Yoko nods and says "yes, but we also have something else we want to discuss with you."

" What the hell is it I'm not doing any more favors for you or your crew Arystar!"

"Fine, but I thought you would want to rid yourself of Big Mom."

"I'm listening."

Nathan pulls the notebook Capone had left them with his notes on Big Mom. "Basically Capone left me this book, it left a detailed plan written in it and how to take her out. It's a really elaborate plan, but basically it involves poisoning her oh, and I need you to make a poison missile launcher. However I also need to make big mom think I'm on her side. so I'm going to hand you over to her and then retrieve you later to work on the missile launcher. As we speak my real body and the rest of my crew, is in a meeting with big mom. I'm gonna let you and Yoko out of the castle, and I want you to play like you're pissed off at me. "

"How the hell can I trust you?"

"You're right you have no reason to trust me, but I am the only chance you have of escaping her wrath. Unless you want me to turn you over to her for real."

"How the hell do I know this crazy ass plan will even work? I mean Big Mom is extremely powerful, there's a good chance it won't work."

" That's true there is a chance it won't work, but willing to take the chance." Nathan gives Caesar the notebook." see the plan for yourself."

Caesars skims through the notebook. " this plan is insane, although considering what I see here it might just work."

 **present time**

"You got it Arystar, I will get started right away."

"Okay just have it ready, by the time the wedding takes place in 72 hours or so. "

"Shurorororororo, you underestimate me Arystar. I can have it done in less than 24."

"Just have it done, Caesar. Anyway I will leave you to your work." Nathan leaves the lab, and heads down to the dungeon.

"Pekoms, are you ready to accept my offer to help me takeout Mama?"

"No Arystar you are absolutely insane! There is no way you can take out Mama!"

"Maybe so but everyone has their weaknesses and I found hers. Besides, didn't you say you want to help the Strawhats?" Pekoms eyes suddenly get really wide. "I take that as a yes. Anyway, considering Strawhat's reputation. I can almost in guarantee he will come to rescue Blackleg! If you don't do something than the saviours of your home will be killed." The lion mink just stands there silently.

"I will leave you to think on it some more." Nathan says as he turns to leave the dungeon. Nathan disappears from the dungeon and materializes inside the dining hall where the rest of the crew was.

"Everyone!" Nathan announces as everyone turns to look at him."I have Caesar working on the the weapon to take out Big Mom. While he is doing that, we all must prepare for the task she has given us. Kojika at some point in the next day or so, Big Mom will be sending one of her crew members over to take you to get fitted for a wedding dress. The rest of us we'll all be on security duty for the wedding. "

Nathan suddenly disappears as his voice rings across the room. "The den den Mushi in my pockets is ringing. I will let you all listen to it."

"Hello Captain Arystar I presume!" Says a clearly male voice on the other end.

" Yes I'm Captain Arystar and, you are?"

"The name is Vinsmoke Ichiji Vinsmoke, and I thought it was time we talked. You brought my little brother home, so he could finally be of use to his family.

" Wait what do you mean by finally be of use?"

"Well Sanji was always the weakest of the Vinsmoke children, he had a stupid habit of doing things servants could do. Though I must say he's certainly gotten stronger since he ran away, but anyway I digress. I would very much like to meet you and your crew. you all must be very powerful as you were easily able to kill that fool Capone. So I figured it was time for a meeting, I mean hell why not we're both North Blue princes after all. "

Nathan is in shock that ichiji vinsmoke had taken an interest in him and his crew. The Vinsmoke are legendary in the North Blue as great conquerors that conquered all of the North Blue only to lose it 66 days later. They also have advanced military technology, and their great Army known simply as the Germa 66. kids in the North Blue grew up learning about the great Germa Kingdom, well that and the tale of Noland the Liar.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Nathan asks.

"Let's just say I've taken a liking to you. Now do you accept my little invitation?"

"Yes I accept"

"Good meet me tomorrow morning at the whole cake chateau. Be there 10 O'clock Sharp don't be late. Just tell chess guard at the door to lead you to the dining hall.

"Got it Ichiji!"

" Anyway it was nice chatting with you Arystar. I will see you tomorrow at our meeting and remember 10 O'clock Sharp."


	43. The meeting

Nathan walks into to the Whole Cake Chateau and spots a chess guard. As he starts to approachs the chess guard, he hears a voice from behind him "Arystar."

He turns to the sound of the voice, and sees whom it belongs to" Lord Perospero."

"Arystar, may I ask you what you need at Mama's palace?"

"I'm here to see Ichiji Vinsmoke, he and I have a meeting at 10 in the chateau dining hall. "

"Ahhh yes I heard something about that. Very well then, come along Arystar. I will escort you there personally." He says as he leads Nathan into the castle. "So Arystar, how are you enjoying your time as a Big Mom pirate?"

"It's been pretty good I guess, I can't complain. I've been enjoying my time, Kojika is a little bit nervous about getting married, but I guess that's to be expected. "

"Don't worry about it, young Miss Shikahiro will be fine. I can however understand why she is nervous, marrying someone she basically just met. But when she is married to my little brother, you will all be part of the family.

"Yea I guess so, being part of your family will definitely be a plus side." Nathan says trying to sound like he is excited to be part of the Big Mom Pirates.

"Good glad to see your enthusiasm, Arystar. I look forward to working with you in the future and, by the way here we are." He says pointing at a door. "The dining hall is through this door. I hope your meeting with the Vinsmokes goes smoothly. Talk to you later Arystar."

Nathan turns and walks into the dining hall after saying goodbye to Perospero. He notices two guys sitting at the table, one had his legs up on the table and, the other didn't.

"Gald to see you could make to our meeting, Arystar." Says the the guy with his legs down as he gets up

Nathan assumes then this guy with red hair is Ichiji. He wears a dark shirt with an upturned collar and a light cravat, as well as a pair of light-colored pants. As he get closer Nathan realizes he has the same swirly eyebrows as Sanji. "Thank you for inviting me Ichiji Vinsmoke. The pleasure is mine."

"I'm a bit disappointed Arystar I said to bring your crew, but you came alone." Ichiji says with a disappointed look.

" And who said I came alone? I brought 6 of my crewmembers with me. Regrettably I couldn't bring more, because with the wedding so close, we have to perform some of the tasks Mama has given us to prepare." As Nathan talks he opens up a door in his back allowing his household members that he brought with him to leave the castle.

"Oh yes, I forgot completely about that, I wouldn't want you to die on me because you defied Big Mom. Let me at least meet the 6 that I now see before me. " he says seeing the crew members appear behind Nathan, realizing that Nathan had taken Capone's devil fruit.

"We will start from left to right! The girl with purple hair is my first mate and helmsmans Mizore Shirayuki."

Ichiji simply kisses her hand, and looks up at her. "It is a pleasure meeting you Yuki-Onna Mizore."

"Next I brought with me, Akane my Navigator." Nathan says as ichiji kisses her hand and calls her the name on her wanted poster.

This repeats as Nathan introduces Yoko Temari and Xenovia. "And I don't believe I know this lovely vixen here. "

"She is baby 5 she is new to my crew. I actually managed to recruit her when I went to go pick up your brother."

" Well you're lucky she is a real Beauty."

Ichiji looks behind him back towards the table. "Niji you piece of shit stop sleeping and come introduce yourself the Demon Pirates."

Nathan and the girls turn their attention to the guy still sitting at the table. From what they can tell he has blue hair, and is wearing a light-colored shirt with dark colored pants. He also has on a pair of headphones with thin pointed horns coming off of them, and a pair of goggles. The blue-haired vinsmoke looks up before leaping over the table and landing in front Yoko.

"Oh my if it isn't Sharpshooter Yoko!" He says with his eyes down clearly looking at Yoko's chest. He looks up at Nathan." Hey Arystar, do you mind if I take this one and have a little fun with her tonight?"

"I don't know? Why not to ask her, I mean it's her body you're trying to play with." Nathan simply replies already knowing with Yoko's answer will be.

" How about it girly? Wanna come have fun in my bed Chambers tonight?" Niji says as he puts one hand Yoko's ass and the other on her chest. "Oh nice, your ass and tits feel so big and soft. Can't wait to see them bouncing on my cock."

Yoko couldn't believe this guy. Not only is he molesting her, but he had the audacity to talk about her having sex with him in a vulgar way." Get you disgusting hands off of me!"

"Hahahaha! And what are you going to do about it sexy?

Yoko grabs her one of her new pistols from the holster on her right thigh, as her left side was blocked by Niji's hand. She twirls the pistol on her index finger before grabbing the grip. She then points the pistol right at Niji's face. "Try me you pervert!"

"Hahahahahahaha!!!! You're going to do what? Are you going to shoot me with those electric guns of yours? Do you really think that will work on me, bitch?!" He let's go of Yoko and puts his hands up in the air. He starts shooting electricity from his hands and into the air. " You've got to be kidding me! I am electricity!"

"Niji that's enough! We are not here to hit on the lovely ladies. We are here to have a sensible talk with a fellow North Blue Royal!."

Meanwhile back at Bacon's mansion

" Bonjour Madame Kojika, I'm here to pick you up, so ve can go wedding dress shopping. "

Kojika starts at the man before her, he had to be at least nine feet tall easily towering over her mere 5'4 stature. She can't help but feel somewhat intimidated as she stares up in him. He has on a magenta colored suit with egg shaped pants . He has a pointed nose oh, and a mustache as well as teacup on his head, that was the same color as his suit. He also carried big wooden cane.

"You're B-Baron Tamago?"

"Zat I am mademoiselle, we really must be going as after Zis I have ozer matters to attend to." Kojika nods she caught most of what he said, though his thick accent made it hard for her to understand some of the words

Kojika nods and follows Tamago, she notices the end of the path to the house is a girl. Kojika looks at the beautiful girl in front of her. She has on a light purple purple dress. Looking at her features she is incredibly beautiful. She long brown caramel colored hair that is tied up in the two thick ponytails. Her bangs were just long enough, that they covered most of her forehead, but short enough they didn't block her vision. the dark brown color of her eyes complemented the lighter color of her hair perfectly. And her chest is about two cup sizes bigger, sure she had nothing on Yoko but her bust was still impressive none the less. She stairs for a moment before realizing, this girl is the same girl from the picture that she had given to Nathan a couple of days ago. This girl is Black Leg Sanji's bride to be Charlotte Pudding.

"You're Lady Pudding I'm I right?"

"Yes I am but we're going to be sister-in-laws soon, so just call me Pudding. Your name is Kojika right?"

Pudding gets on a flying carpet, as she speaks. She offers a hand to Kojika and helps her onto the carpet.

"Yes."

Tamago then get on back end of a carpet. Kojika is kinda amazed at how he can fit on the carpet, but decides not to bring it up. The carpet then lifts into the air, and flies towards whole cake Island.

"So Kojika what is your crew like? Your captain is he nice? Why is most of your crew girls? Is your captain a pervert? "

"Whoh one question at time Pudding! "

"Ok, why is your crew all girls and why if he is a pervert?"

"Well I guess having a crew full of girls it does make him seem like a pervert from an a certain point of view. I can however, assure you he's not. I follow him because he saved me something life of sexual slavery to a Celestial Dragon. All of the other girls follow him because he saved their lives in some way or another as well. Despite what it looks like on the outside he is a very kind and very caring man. Although he does know when to be cruel and manipulative when stealing from our enemies."

"He sounds like a very charming man!"

"Yeah, he definitely is!" As she says that the carpet lands in front of a store." Wait we are here already?"

"Yep Rabiyon, is very fast about getting me to places." Kojika says stepping off as tamago grabs her hand to help her.

He then grabs Kojika's hand and helps her down. " Madame Pudding, Madame Kojika, are you ready to get Zee wedding dress to get Zee wedding dress." Kojika follows Pudding and Tamago into a store. Once inside the store Tamago goes up to the woman behind the counter. " Ve are here to get wedding dresses for Madame Kojika and Madame Pudding."

The woman nods and immediately comes out from behind the counter with a tape measure. She tells Kojika to put her hands in the air and immediately wraps the tape measure around Kojika's bust. she writes the measurement down on a piece of paper, and continues measuring. when she done with Kojika she moves on to Pudding. After measuring both girls bodies she leads them to the back. "I think I have a few dresses in your side."

"Do have anything in Wano style?" The woman simply nods and points to a rack full of kimonos.

With Levy and Perona

"There is the Strawhat ship, Levy." Perona says as she points below them. She remembers the ship because she had actually tried to steal it from the straw hats before the warlord Bartholomew Kuma sent her to Hawkeye's Island. " I recognize the ship, I have seen it a couple of times before."

The two quickly land on the Strawhat ship. They notice that not all of the crew is here, the only members they see are Strawhat Luffy himself, their Navigator Cat Burglar Nami, Soul King Brook, and Chopper. The government thought he was a pet but the demon pirate knew better, they knew that the cute little humanoid reindeer is actually the ship's doctor. There is also a rabbit mink and leopard mink on the ship that they did not recognize, the group must have picked them up on Zou.

" Wow, were you two just flying? You guys are so cool!" Luffy yells as his eyes sparkle in admiration."

"Yes, you're Strawhat Luffy I presume." Levy says with a slight bow.

"Hehehehehe ya that's me." he replies smiling with a huge smile, that nearly takes up his entire face.

Suddenly Nami steps in front of Luffy. "Careful Luffy these two are part of the group that kidnapped Sanji. They are working for Big Mom. "

"So then these people are our enemy?!" Luffy says looking at Nami

"Look strawhat we are not your enemy. I know we are the ones who kidnapped Black Leg Sanji, but you have nothing to fear from us. We are here to help you, we are on your side." Says Levy

"How can we trust you?" Nami says pointing her weapon at them.

"You're are right to not trust us, I wouldn't in your shoes either. Remember what our captain said when we took Black Leg about defying a yonko. Well let's just say, that our captain has a plan to help both are crews. Our Captain sent us to deliver this message to you. He wants us to tell you he will be waiting for you at whole cake chateau tomorrow night. If his plan is successful neither of our crews will have to deal with a Big Mom. Now we must be going we have a few other things we need to do to get ready for the wedding."

With that Levy and Perona make their wings appear. They turn and are about to fly off when they hear a voice say. "Wait! Before you both go would either of you girls be so kind as to show me your panties!?"

"Negative hollow!!!" Perona shoots a ghost at to the perverted skeleton.

He immediately drops to the ground as he says "My life is meaningless. I'm lower then a flea."

Not even waiting for the skeleton to get up both girls fly away.

With Nathan

"I got say Arystar, you seem like you're living the good life."

"I guess you could say that Niji. I do enjoy my life quite a bit."

"Hahahahaha! Still I am a bit envious of you. You are surrounded by such a beautiful girls." Niji turns to Yoko " You know my offer still stands Sharpshooter Yoko. I will still give you the honor of riding my cock. Heck you can come too Blue Knight. "

Yoko just ignores him, as Xenovia speaks up. "Sorry Vinsmoke, I must inform you that I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Niji just looks at her with a confused look. "You're what to what my what?"

"It means no, Vinsmoke!" She replies

"Hahahahaha, She got got you good Niji" Ichiji says as niji turns and gives his brother an evil stare before tuning to Temari.

"How about you Blondie! Why don't you come have a good time with me, Temari the Kunoichi."

"Sorry where I come from your lightning powers would be weak against my wind. and I don't make a habit of having relations with weak men."

"Why you!!!? You stupid little bitch how dare you call me weak!"

"Anyway we really must be going. The wedding is in two days and we really must prepare. It was nice Meeting you Vinsmokes. " Nathan says quickly trying to avoid conflict between Niji and Temari. " Come along girls it's time to leave."


	44. The Wedding Approaches

After a rather interesting meeting with the Vinsmokes, Nathan was now flying towards the Devil's Fortune. He spots Levy and Perona flying from the east. "Levy! Perona!" Nathan yells.

The two girls turn to see their captain and quickly fly fly over to him before he lets them into the castle. "So how was is your meeting with Black Leg's brother?" asks Levy.

"It went well it was with Ichiji and Niji. We mainly just talk about life as North Blue royalty, but above all else the two of them were complete assholes."

" I think asshole is being nice to them, you don't just walk up to a girl and grab her like that! " Yoko says crossing her arms under her rather ample cleavage causing it to pushed up slightly.

"Why what did they do?" asks Perona.

" They. . well Niji specifically, had the nerve to ask Nathan for permission to fuck me! "

"What a pervert!" Tayuya says as she enters dining hall. She had been sleeping most the morning as she woke up early with a hangover. She spent most of the night drinking the beer Yoko had been saving in the kitchen, for a meal she was planning. She was pissed at first, but then couldn't stop laughing as Tayuya started help everyone with their chores around the ship. Nathan was going to bring her with him to his meeting the Vinsmokes but decide against it, because if there was anything meaner then Tayuya, it was Tayuya with a hangover.

"Oh that's not all, Nathan said it was my choice if I wanted to go with him. Before I could give him an answer he one hand on my chest and the other on my ass. After he did that he and I quote. " How about it girly? Wanna come have fun in my bed Chambers tonight?" I found the man to be repulsing."

"If that were me, I would have chopped his nuts off and fed them to him." Tayuya replies.

"I felt like doing that trust me." Yoko says getting annoyed thinking about that pervert Niji.

"Anyway Levy, so what happened during your meeting with Strawhat?" Nathan asks trying to change the subject.

"It went pretty well I say. The message has been delivered, just like you asked Nathan." Says Levy with a smile.

"Though I did have to use my devil fruit powers on that pervert skeleton. It asked us if it can see our underwear again. Kami, I hate that thing, it pissed me off when I first met it back at Thriller Bark and it still pisses me off."

"Thats good on both ends that Soul King got what he deserved and, that you were able to give a Strawhat my message. The Strawhats were sailing towards whole cake Island right?"

"Yes from the direction they were heading I say they're going to land on the edge of The Seducing Woods. But that's not all, it was not all of the straw hats only Nami, Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and 2 minks from Zou."

"The Seducing Woods you said, from what I gather that is Brulee's territory. Her Mirror powers seemed quite dangerous, as she can create mirror images of objects, and trap people in her mirror world. Zac is still working out details of our plan with Jinbei and I imagine tamago is keeping Kojika busy wedding dress shopping. So Levy and Temari I want you assist the Strawhats in the fight against Brulee. Although if possible don't let Brulee know you're assisting them."

With Kojika

"Bon, Ahhhh Madame Kojika I like zat one! zat Kimono wedding dress is simply amazing. You look Magnifique." Tamago says staring at Kojika Whom is wearing a beautiful white wedding kimono with red trims. "Now we just need to find one for you Madame pudding." Tamgo says.

"But I have somewhere I need to be soon."

"Nothing is more important right now zen finding you zee perfect dress for your wedding. Madame Kojika has found ones zat suits her and now it is your turn. Now madame Pudding do as we say Si Vous Plait. "

Just then one of little chess Rook homies comes in to the shop. "Baron Tamago a word with you please. "

"Only if it is important!" Tamago replies to the homie.

"It's a matter of National Security sir."

"I see well then.." He looks at Pudding "... Madame Pudding, please excuse me for moment." Tamago then follows the the Homie out of the store.

As he does that Kojika comes out of the dressing room. Now wareing her normal Red battle kimono. "Pudding where is Baron Tamago?" Pudding points to the window and Kojika turns to look out it. She sees the egg like man standing outside across the street talking with a chess homie. "Did he say what he needed to talk to the homie about?"

"The homie said something about National Security. I think he is going to report on the fact that the Strawhats are here. " Pudding says as the seamstress hands her a wedding dress.

"Try this one on, Lady Pudding." She says as she pushes pudding into the changing room.

After a moment or to Tamago comes back in as, Pudding comes out in a more traditional white wedding gown. "Bon, Bon, Madame Pudding zat wedding dress makes you look positively beautiful. I think you have zat you have both found zee wedding dresses zat suit you. Go get changed back into your clothes and we will buy Zee wedding dresses." Tamago looks at the the dress designer. "Madame Seamstress, we shall take both of zose wedding dresses zose two lovely ladies just had on. How much do we owe you."

"Please they are free of charge as they are for weddings for the Charlotte family." The seamstress says bowing before Tamago.

"Bon, merci beaucoup madame, zat gesture is most appreciated. Also could you wrap zem up si vous plait."

With Temari and Levy

30 hours till the wedding

Bacon's mansion

"Where should we start looking for Brulee?" Temari asks.

"Well I say we start with the mirrors, as she does have control over them."

Temari nods as she and Levy walk towards the bathroom. Temari knocks on the mirror."Brulee! Brulee! "

After a moment or two they hear a voice coming through the mirror."What do you want!? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!"

"Well umm we are Temari and Levy of the Demon Pirates. Our captain gave us the task of helping you subdue the straw hats."

"Ahhh, yes I see! I have two of the Strawhats currently in my mirror world. It would be nice to have a little help taking care of them." Suddenly the mirror starts rippling and the two Demon Pirates are sucked in. Once inside they see the the most hideous creature they've seen since big mom. Temari has a thought about saying something about how ugly she is, but decides against it.

"So what is your abilities if you don't mind me asking?" Brulee asks her new allies.

"Well I have the power to control wind, from my Kaze Kaze no mi, as well as my own innate abilities to control wind that I have from where I came from." Temari says as she pulls her fan from her back.

"And your powers Blue?"

Levy doesn't like be called blue just because of her hair color, ignores Brulee's insult." I use magic, I'm from a somewhat secluded Island where the world government doesn't go. magic is a common thing where I come from." Levy writes the word wood in the air. suddenly the word turns into actual wood.

"So that could be pretty useful depending on what you write girly!"

"Yes, and that's not all I can do. I can also erect magic barriers. once inside the magic barriers you must follow certain rules and condition. They can be used to trap people in or keep people out."

"That one sounds even more useful. Think you can make one of those to trap the Strawhats in?"

"It's possible, although my barriers take a bit of time to set up."

"I see in that case you're coming with me Blondie. You set up the barriers while Blondie and I Keep the tanuki and rabbit girl busy. Take this baby transponder snail, and contacts me when the barrier is ready."

"Will do, it should take about 20 to 30 minutes."

"Gotcha, Let's go catch ourselves some dinner boys." she says as she turns to the guys with her. One is a crocodile, one is a rabbit with clothes and a spear, answer the last guy is dressed like a train.

With Mizore and Nathan

"But Mizore we have to prepare for the wedding it's in less than 48 hours."

"I don't care! I need a date with my man!"

"Fine where do you want to go Mizore."

"I want to go to one of the islands here in the archipelago, it's called Kakigori Island.

"An island of snow cones sounds interesting but it's probably very cold. Mizore do you mind if we head to the ship for a second so I can grab a jacket."

"Who needs a jacket? A place like that would be just the perfect weather."

Maybe for you but, I'm not a yuki-onna like you are. Unlike you I can still get cold. Now tell me do you want your man freezing to death."

"I suppose not."

"good" Nathan says as he grabs Mizore's hand. It always felt a bit weird grabbing her hand, being that her body temperature was a lot lower then a normal person's, it was like grabbing an ice cube. Nathan however finally started getting used to that feeling."

They quickly take to the sky and fly towards the ship. Being that they were at bacon Island it didn't take them long to reach the ship. The land on the ship and Nathan quickly runs down below deck. Mizore also goes below deck to change as well.

Nathan comes back up from below deck after a moment or two, to see Mizore missing. 'I wonder where she went?' Nathan thinks to himself as Mizore comes back up from below deck.

"Oh Nathan!"

Nathan hears her voice coming from behind him. He turns to see her wearing her pink and purple striped bikini. The site the purple haired yuki-onna wearing a bikini almost gives Nathan a heart attack.

"Mizore why are you wearing a bikini?" Nathan asks as he regains his composure.

"Well since you were dressing in a coat for the occasion I figure I will dress appropriately as well." She replies.

Nathan just sighs and wonders if you will live through the date. Then again if he could deal with seeing Yoko and her normal outfit he could deal with this. Nathan and Mizore take to the sky, and look for the Kakigori Island. They land in the town on Bacon Island.

"Excuse me where is Kakigori Island?" They ask a male resident of the town.

"It's to the..." He starts to reply as he turns to look at Nathan and Mizore. His gaze Immediately shifts to Mizore's body.

"keep your eyes up, and answer the question!"

"Yea sure!" the man says as looks up at Mizore's face. Nathan watches his eyes and they keep looking at Mizore's body. "It's on the eastern end of the archipelago."

"Good now hold still!" Mizore puckers up like she was going to blow a kiss to him. But instead she blows cold air onto him. A thin layer of ice forms around his body, but leaves his head exposed. " That is for staring at my body! Don't worry the ice will melt in about an hour. Come on Nathan lets go!"

Mizore grabs Nathan's hand and they both Fly Away leaving a very cold, and very stunned person behind.

When they were a far enough distance away Nathan says. "Mizore that was kinda mean."

"The pervert deserved it for staring at my body. Trust me the best way to deal with perverts is punishment like that. Besides, he will thaw out in about an hour oh, and the ice is thin enough that he won't get too cold."

Nathan figures there is no point in arguing, so decides to let it go. The follow the man's directions, until they eventually see an island with mountains that look like giants snow cones. They land on the Island and Mizore immediately runs over to a vendor selling snow cones.

"Cherry please!" Mizore says as approaches the stand.

Nathan who walks up behind her says " give me a blue raspberry one."

Mizore notice is the old lady at the stand staring at her. "Young lady this is one of the coldest Islands in the archipelago, yet you're wearing nothing but a bikini. You'll catch cold unless you put something on."

"Trust me, she will be fine!" Nathan says.

"Fine she in this cold place and she is practically naked."

"It's ok ma'am cold weather has no effect on me. I'm what you would call a yuki-onna. I am literally a being of ice and snow. I love the cold!

"Wow who'da thought I would ever get to see a real live yuki-onna. I only ever read about them in stories. I've wanted to see one ever since i was child. Tell you what Ms. Yuki-onna, you and your boyfriend get your snow cones on the house."

The old lady quickly makes 2 snow cones. "Young man, take good care of your girlfriend here!" She says as she hands Nathan and Mizore their snow cones.

Nathan nods before he and Mizore walk to a beach to sit down. Nathan slowly eats his snow cone , trying to be careful not to get a brain freeze. He looks over to his yuki-onna date to see that she is almost done. 'Damn sometimes I envy her. If I ate mine that fast I would die from a massive brain freeze.'

"I'm having a lovely time Nathan. Now let's go somewhere private, where we can make little snow bunnies together."

"What Mizore? I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"Relex I'm joking! I can wait till out pirate journey is over for that. However I will give you this!" Mizore grabs Nathan and pulls him clothes. She then quickly pulled him into a kiss.

Nathan is caught off guard by the kiss, but doesn't resist it. Mizore's lips feel cold against Nathan's, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Mizore breaks away from the kiss and stares into Nathan's bright green eyes. Nathan stares back in bright blue eyes.

"Nathan I love you!"

"I love you too, my sweet queen. I love you too!"


End file.
